Forks: a funny city
by astral77
Summary: Bella et son demi frère Jasper déménage à Forks chez Charlie. Cette petite bourgade ne sera plus si ennuyante avec ces nouveaux venus. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.  
Me revoilà un bout de temps après, reprenant certain passage de ma fiction plus la mise en page depuis le départ!  
N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur **Twitter** (**Astral77**) où je mettrais des infos sur l'avancement de mes fictions... ^^  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre n°1:

« Jasper! Rends-moi mon IPod! » Je me jetais à moitié sur lui, essayant de lui reprendre de force.

« Rêve! » Me répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents et secouant la tête de droite à gauche, me narguant. Je décidais donc de le menacer, même si je connaissais d'avance sa réponse.

« Si dans trois secondes, tu ne me la toujours pas rendus, je te le jure, je te mords! »

« Oh, j'espère que tu n'as pas la rage. »

Je m'en doutais. C'était toujours comme ça entre nous. Toujours en train de se chamailler pour des broutilles… « Mais allez, fait pas ton chieur, je m'ennuie » j'avais beau faire une mine de chien battu, mes yeux les plus pleureurs mais rien. « Il reste encore une demie heure de vol avant d'arriver à Seattle. » J'avais agrippé son bras et le secouais dans tous les sens, espérant le fatiguer ainsi.

« Allez, trente minutes, c'est rien, tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« Passe-moi au moins une oreillette, une chacune comme ça. »

« Okay, mais jutes une! »

« Nan j'en veux dix. » Oui je sais, de vrai gamin, et ça pouvait durer longtemps encore. Mais bon, ça aussi ça faisait passer le temps.

« Han, très drôle. »

« Ouais, je le sais déjà. »

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, et j'ai dix-sept ans. Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais trois ans, et je suis partie vivre avec ma mère. A l'âge de cinq ou six ans, elle rencontra un homme, puis c'est remarier. Il s'appelle Phil Withlock. Il a un fils âgé de dix-huit ans, Jasper. Tous les deux, on s'entend à merveille, entre deux chamailleries bien sûr. C'est mon grand, demi, frère et il est très protecteur. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu de copain d'ailleurs, il les fait fuir avant même que les gars m'apprécient. Oh et puis je ne sais pas. Après tout, je suis une des rares filles qui croient encore au prince charmant. Je me dis que le grand amour existe et arrivera surement un jour, tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à le chercher.

Bref, je vivais à Phœnix avec ma mère Renée, mon demi-frère Jasper, et mon beau père Phil. Mais désormais Jasper et moi irons vivre à Forks chez mon père, Charlie car Renée et Phil ont décidé de partir en vacances juste avant d'entamer le championnat de Base-ball où Phil participe.

Donc tout ça pour dire que nous allons finir le reste de notre année scolaire dans la petite bourgade nommée Forks, ce trou paumé où il fait mauvais temps quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcent des jours de l'année. Où peu de rayon de soleil arrive à percer. Mais il y a aussi de rare jour où il fait un temps merveilleux, mais, comme je l'ai dit, c'est rare, très rare.

Nous atterrissons enfin. Je n'en pouvais plus. En plus les hôtesses venaient sans cesse nous réprimander parce que l'on faisait trop de bruit. Mais bien sûr! Ils ne nous ont jamais vus en dehors, ça se voit. Je suis d'un naturel calme... Quand je suis toute seule. C'est sûr qu'avoir un abruti pour demi-frère, c'est loin d'être reposant. Et pourtant je l'adore. On s'entraide. On est toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme ça entre nous.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est arrivé tu me rends mon IPod, sinon j'appelle Rosalie! »

Rosalie est la cousine de Jasper. C'est la fille de Flory, la sœur de Phil. Rosalie et Jasper se ressemble tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont jumeaux. De toute façon, dans leurs familles ils se ressemblent tous. Ils sont tous grand, fin, blonds aux yeux bleu, doté d'un charisme fou, et d'un sourire de publicité mensongère pour dentifrice, oui car des dents aussi blanche juste avec un simple brossage, ça n'existait pas. Sauf pour cette famille.

Rosalie possède un certain pouvoir sur Jasper. Elle sait se faire écouter. Et quand elle le veut, elle peut être très autoritaire. Elle vit à Port Angeles. Ça sera plus simple de la voir dorénavant. Dès qu'elle venait à Phœnix, on se faisait une après-midi boutique. Je ne suis pas très fan de shopping, ou du moins pas autant que les filles en règle générale, mais on dit et on fait tellement de connerie que j'ai appris à aimer ces après-midi. Et j'essaye toujours de nouveaux styles, à la basketteuse à la fille ultra superficielle.

J'espère que je vais bientôt la revoir, ça fait presque un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Il y a bientôt les petites vacances, elle a intérêt de venir.

« Nan t'oserais pas? » Oui comme je le disais, mon frère la craignait en quelque sorte. Il avait légèrement pâlit sous la menace.

« Bien sûr que si! »

« Bon okay, je te le rend. »

« Merci, de toute façon je compte quand même l'appeler. »

Je me mis à rire tandis qu'il grinça des dents. « Bella! Je sens que tu vas gouter l'eau de la cuvette ce soir. »

« Espèce de... de... Crétin fou furieux d'engins dangereux à... à... à deux roues! »

Bien sûr, il se moqua de moi, et souffla de façon exagérer comme si il était vraiment désespéré. « Tu peux pas appeler ça comme tout le monde! C'est à dire une "moto" M. O. T. O., surtout que tu aimes bien quand je t'y emmène avec. »

« Ouais mais quand tu m'énerve, je n'aime plus! »

« Gamine! »

« Gamin! »

« Crétine! »

« Crétin! »

« On va aller loin si on continu comme ça. »

« Ouais donc tu devrais arrêter. »

Après notre petite discussion sympathique, on récupèrera nos bagages et rejoignait Charlie qui attendait dehors à côté de sa voiture de police. Oui, Charlie est le chef de police de cette petite bourgade, Forks! Il doit s'ennuyer. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de crime là-bas.

« Bonjour papa! » Je le saluai chaleureusement, le prenant dans mes bras. Je ne le dis pas, ou peu, mais il me manque.

« Bella, Jasper, les enfants, comment allez-vous? Ca fait si longtemps, vous avez changé. Toi Jasper, tu as bien grandi. »

« Merci Charlie. »

« Papa! On n'est plus des enfants. »

« Oh, oh! Comparer à moi, désolé mais vous l'êtes encore et pour un certain temps je dirais même. »

On tassa nos valises comme on le pouvait dans le coffre de la voiture, et le reste sur la banquette arrière.

« Bon lequel d'entre vous monte devant cette fois? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié. A chaque fois, c'est la guerre. On se bouscule tout le temps pour avoir le siège avant. Comme ça on avait le pouvoir de choisir notre station de radio... Et surtout, c'est bien plus confortable.

« Moi » criais-je à toute allure.

« C'était déjà toi la dernière fois » répliqua Jasper en m'empêchant de monter.

« Oui mais sinon je suis malade quand je monde derrière. »

« Ouah, la vielle excuse, tu n'as jamais été malade. »

« Ouais mais c'est nouveau, tu ne le savais pas? C'est passé aux infos pourtant. »

« Hop hop hop les enfants. On va expédier ça vite fait bien fait. Faite pierre, papier, ciseaux. Car si c'est moi qui choisis, j'entends déjà vos jérémiades "chouchou", "tu l'as payé"... et toutes ces conneries que vous me sortez depuis petits. J'ai assez fait cette erreur! »

Bon, comme le décida Charlie, on fit pierre, papier, ciseaux. J'ai remarqué à force de jouer à ce "jeu" qu'on sortait souvent, même presque toujours "ciseaux" en premier, donc je fis pierre. Et bingo! Comme prévu, je gagnai. J'étais trop forte à ce jeu. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être super adroite, ou même adroite tout court pour gagner, donc c'est bon pour mon cas.

« Hé hé hé, dans les dents frérot, c'est moi qui monte devant, je vais pouvoir choisir ma radio, nananèreuh! »

« Ah! Désolé Bella, mais ma radio est cassée, on me la répare demain normalement. »

Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste pour ça que je veux aller devant. Il n'aurait pas pu le dire avant? Et ce Jasper qui se moque de moi, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je vais le tuer. Abruti de demi-frère!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre n°2:

Juste avant de passer à table, je pris mon portable, et téléphona à Rosalie. « Hey hey, ma blonde préféré, comment vas-tu? »

« Oh ba très bien, comme d'habitude et toi? »

« Bien, un peu fatiguer mais bon, normale avec le voyage. » Je me doutais, la connaissant, qu'elle était en train de hocher la tête.

« Ça va, mon cousin n'a pas été trop chiant? »

« Un vrai amour! »

« C'est vrai? Pas possible, cool, je n'en reviens... »

« Horrible! Il m'a volé mon IPod, m'a menacer de foutre ma tête dans les toilettes. Je me retiens comme pas possible de lui arracher la tête, de lui crever les yeux, de lui couper la langue, de l'écarteler, de le castrer, de le... » Je ne m'arrêtais plus.

« STOP! Ça suffit, j'ai compris. » Elle attendit quelques secondes, que je reprenne une respiration convenable. « Vous venez à Port Angeles ce week-end? On pourrait se faire un petit restaurant, un cinéma, et les boutiques. »

« Pas de problème. Je préviendrai Charlie et Jasper ce soir. »

« On est déjà le soir Bella! »

« Oui je sais, mais enfin, tu m'as comprise, pendant le diner. » Elle riait, elle me taquinait. « Bon je te laisse, je vais manger. »

« Ouais okay, bisous et bon appétit. » Je raccrochai. Je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, et le branchai pour le recharger. Je préparai mon sac de cours pour le lendemain. Un agenda, une trousse et un bloc note. On devait aller chercher notre emploi du temps ainsi que nos livres demain matin en arrivant.

Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigea vers la cuisine d'où sortait une odeur de... Pizza? Ils ont fait une pizza? Ah non! Bien sûr! Vu les cartons d'emballage qui traine, ils se sont fait livrer. Ils ne sont même pas foutus à deux de cuisiner! Même de simple pate ?

« Vous ne vous êtes pas cassé le cul à ce que je vois! »

« T'avais qu'à cuisiner sœurette. »

« Désolé mais j'avais des affaires à ranger, moi ! »

« Alors range plus vite la prochaine fois. » L'envie de lui prendre sa pizza et de lui écraser sur la tête me démangeait, mais je ne fis rien car il aurait fallu que je nettoie après.

« Bon demain c'est moi qui m'occupe du diner. Légume pour tout le monde! »

« Beurk! » Jasper mima si bien le dégout que je cru qu'il allait véritablement vomir sur la table tandis que mon père grimaçait. Je grondais, et engueulait mon frère.

« Bon les enfants... » Je menaçais des yeux mon père. On n'était plus des enfants. Et dans trente ans, je devrais toujours le lui rappeler. « Désolé Bella, mais je continuerai à vous appeler de la sorte tant que vous vous comporterez comme tel! Donc je disais, j'aimerai bien manger tranquillement! » On s'excusa piteusement. Dès le premier soir avec mon père, il fallait qu'on se comporte comme des gamins, pas terrible. « Bon, prêt pour l'école demain? »

Charlie commença son refrain en disant de faire attention, nous conseillant certaine personne... Si je ne savais pas qu'il était le shérif de cette ville, je serais tenté de croire que c'était une vraie commère. Puis je lui exposai notre programme de samedi prochain. Jasper grogna de revoir sa cousine aussi vite.

Après le repas, je m'installai sur le lit de Jasper. On commença à discuter de tout et de rien. De la météo du lendemain, de comment on allait s'habiller... Depuis tout petit, on a pris l'habitude de donner son avis dans les vêtements, de s'entraider dans le choix des tenues, ou de carrément s'habiller l'un l'autre. On commença donc par sa tenue.

Je me dirigeai vers son armoire en manquant de m'étaler par terre car monsieur commence déjà à mettre du bordel dans sa chambre. Lui est plié en deux comme une andouille, abruti de demi-frère même pas solidaire avec sa petite sœur. Bref! Bon, ça va, son dressing est bien ranger lui! Je lui sors un jean clair, délavé, un peu déchiré en bas, et sur le genou droit. Une chemise blanche et une ceinture en cuire blanche. Il prendra ses sous-vêtements tout seul mais je lui conseil tout de même un caleçon blanc, ainsi que des chaussettes et ses converses blanches. Demain, il sera en blanc!

Il rigole, surement parce que j'ai une tête sérieuse en lui expliquant tout ça. C'est important, c'est notre rentrée quand même, ce n'est pas n'importe quel jour. C'est le jour où on va se construire notre réputation, c'est le jour où arrive le super duo de choc quand même!

« Il faut qu'on garde la même réputation qu'à Phœnix. C'est quelque chose de primordial, et non de facultatif. C'est de notre histoire que l'on parle, de nos futurs souvenirs du lycée. » Devrais-je préciser que c'est une réputation, excusez-moi l'expression, de casse couille ?

Jasper me prit la main, me dirigea dans ma chambre et me poussa sur mon lit. Il ouvrit mon armoire avec une tel brutalité que je crue qu'il allait casser les portes de mon dressing. Sale crétin d'abruti de demi-frère!

Demain, il fallait faire une entrée grandiose. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez moi. Moi-même je le dis, je l'avoue. C'est que je n'aime pas attirer et être le centre d'attention. Ca me gêne légèrement. Mais pourtant, j'aime me faire remarquer pour mes bizarreries, mes conneries, mes délires avec mon frère, pour moi-même. J'aime m'amuser à faire le pitre avec Jasper. Ça me rend heureuse.

Jasper me tira de mes pensées en me balançant sur la tête des sous-vêtements. Apparemment, il a commencé sa quête. Des sous-vêtements dans les tons marron, beiges, orangés, verts... Mes collants barioler avec des fleurs qui... Qui ne ressemble même pas à des fleurs d'ailleurs, et de la même couleur que les sous-vêtements. Une tunique bleu marine descendant juste en dessous des fesses, un mini short en jean, au cas où je dois me baisser, et mes petites bottines bleu marine. Il me les lança en direction de ma tête. J'eu juste le temps d'esquiver et de l'engueuler.

« Ca ne va pas dans ta tête Withlock? »

« Oh la la, qu'est-ce que j'ai peur, tu vois comment je tremble? On dirait un volcan en éruption. »

« Ouais et avec de la lave en plus. Fait attention, tu bave. » Notre petit jeu dura encore une dizaine de minutes. On se jetait l'un sur l'autre par terre, en faisant semblant de se battre. C'est marrant, on s'amuse bien. « Dis frérot, tu mets une couronne demain? »

« Désolé elle est chez le bijoutier. Il me manque des rubis. »

« Pfff... Pas drôle! »

« Pour une fois, on va se conduire sagement, okay? »

« Mouais, tu dis ça, mais tu vas tout faire pour que je me fasse engueuler, sale manipulateur. »

« Merde! Démasquer! »

« Exactement, grâce à la super détective Bella! »

« Mais bien sûr! Bois moins de coca s'il te plait. »

« Allez, je file à la douche. »

« Et ba enfin, car ça pue ici. »

« Désolé de te dire ça, mais l'odeur proviens de TON corps. »

« Ah? Ah ba oui, c'est normal, je viens de lâcher une belle caisse. »

« JASPER! » Je hurlais. J'allais le tuer. Il m'annonce ça avec un grand sourire ce con en plus. Putain. Comment ça pue! Ah! Si quand je sors de la salle de bain, ça sent encore, je dors dans le canapé!

Je cours dans la salle de bain. Je glisse mais je me rattrape à temps. Oufff. Je commence à faire couler l'eau, et imagine les élèves de demain. Des hideux, des beaux gosses. Des sympathiques, des arrogants. Des timides, des extravertis. Il doit y avoir de tout comme dans tous les lycées.

J'entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui, habituellement me fait du bien, me brûle la peau. C'est trop chaud. Putain! Au secours! Enfin, la bonne température. Dix ou quinze minutes après, je sors, corps et cheveux propres, plus le soin de mes cheveux. Je m'enroule dans une serviette bien chaude, me sèche les cheveux, puis enfile mon pyjama en satin rouge, et en dentelle noir. Je l'adore. C'est mon préféré. Jasper dit toujours que je suis sexy quand je suis en pyjama. Pourtant, les seuls partis de mon corps qu'il ne couvre pas, c'est ma tête, mes mains, et mes pieds. C'est peut-être pour ça, le salaud. Et maintenant, au lit. Heureusement, l'odeur était partie!

« DEBOUT LA GROSSE! » Ce n'est pas possible. Je vais le tuer. Maudit Jasper. Ce con il m'a sauté dessus tout en hurlant. Heureusement que Charlie est déjà lever à cette heure-ci, sinon il l'aurait tué pour moi, et ça, c'est MON droit, pas le sien. Apparemment, il a décidé de m'emmerder? Okay, je me vengerai. Abruti de demi-frère! C'est promis.

« JASPER! CASSE TOI DE LA TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE NE T'ETRIPE! »

Après ce petit accrochage, je me rendis dans la salle de bain, me faire un brin de toilette, m'habilla, me coiffa, je me maquillerai après le brossage des dents, mais avant: le petit déjeuner!

J'ai trop faim! Je me prends un bol de céréale, un verre de jus d'orange. Je retourne dans la salle de bain. Jasper est en train de se brosser les dents. Je fais de même en me mettant à ses côtés. Je le bouscule au passage, non sans faire exprès, et lui lance un petit sourire. Charlie cria qu'il allait au travail, on oublia donc notre future dispute et finissons de nous préparer.

Quinze minutes après, je fermai à clé la maison, et enfourcha la moto de Jasper. Il était déjà dessus prêt à démarrer. Il l'avait fait venir avant notre arrivé. Je mis mon casque et entoura sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Au bout de dix minutes, on arriva devant le lycée. Il est pourri! Enfin, comparé à celui de Phœnix, car je suis sûr qu'il existe pire comme lycée. Mes yeux parcours vite fait le parking. Je vois une mini Cooper, une fourgonnette bleu, une Volvo argent, une vielle camionnette... En gros, deux belles voitures seulement sorte du lot. Plus la belle voiture de mon frère. Trois merveilles. Ba, ce n'est pas gagné.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre n°3:

On se dirigea vers le secrétariat. On l'avait vite trouvé. Facile quand on est dans un lycée aussi petit. Bref, on n'est déjà pas en avance. Il suffirait qu'on arrive en retard en classe et là, on serait foutu. J'ai horreur de ça. En marchant, Jasper regardait sa moto, en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne l'approche. Ca moto, c'est son petit bébé. Il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher sans son autorisation, sinon t'es foutu, il te décapite. Une fois, j'ai eu le malheur de lui rayé sa chère et tendre, j'ai bien cru que ça allait être la fin. J'ai dû lui donner une partie de mes économies pour le remboursé.

Quand on entrait dans le secrétariat, c'était loin d'être accueillant. C'était sombre, la vielle femme n'avait pas l'air aimable. J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et de m'enfuir, loin, très loin d'ici, mais ça ne restait qu'une envie. Jasper en décida autrement. Il lui fit un grand sourire, devenant très charmeur, et nous présenta. La femme peu commode, Mme Cope d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous donna pleins de papiers, moi qui ai horreur de la paperasse. On a eu le droit à un exemplaire chacun du règlement intérieur, chose que je ne lirai pas! C'était tous les mêmes alors à quoi bon. Un plan du lycée, mais je ne vois pas trop à quoi il sert celui-là, on a vite fait à faire le tour de l'établissement. Ainsi que nos emplois du temps. Malheureusement, on ne pourra pas avoir de cours commun. Jasper ayant un an de plus était niveau supérieur. J'allais m'ennuyer sans lui. Dans mon autre lycée, j'avais toujours au moins un ou une complice avec moi en classe. Mais là... Personne. Pour l'instant!

Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de littérature. La plus part des élèves étaient déjà présents dans la salle. Mais tous n'étaient pas installés. La majeure partie d'entre eux préférait rester debout. Et comment je fais-moi maintenant pour savoir quelle place reste-t-il? Tant pis! Je m'installe à la première table que croise mon regard. Dans la minute qui suivit, une blonde superficielle, je vois cela par sa tenue, son maquillage, son attitude... S'approcha de moi avec un sourire de vainqueur et arrogant que je déteste au plus haut point. S'ayait, je venais déjà de me faire ma meilleure amie, ça a été vite!

« Bonjour, tu es Isabella Swan c'est ça? Moi c'est Lauren Mallory! Et tu vois, tu es assise à MA place, compris? Donc » Elle laissa un léger blanc avec une moue de pimbêche avant de faire un signe de la main. « … dégage! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique.

Quitte à jouer à ce genre de jeu, autant que je m'amuse aussi. « Oh c'est ta place? Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué ton nom dessus, écris le plus gros la prochaine fois. Il ne faudrait pas que cette erreur se reproduise. Je suis vraiment très embarrassée, quelle nulle je fais! Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer en me désignant une place encore libre? Je ne voudrai surtout pas importuné une autre personne. Donc ma place Laury? »

« C'est Lauren! » Elle grinça sérieusement des dents. N'ayant pas été ébranlé par sa menace, elle rageait. « Va t'assoir au fond, près de la fenêtre, cette place est libre » me siffla-t-elle.

« Désolé, j'ai fait un milkshake avec "Lauren" et "Mallory", un petit mélange de rien du tout, ne m'en veut pas surtout, à plus tard Laury! »

Et sur ceux, je partie m'assoir à la place du fond. Beaucoup d'élève, pour ne pas dire tous les élèves de la classe, avaient assisté à cet échange. Beaucoup riaient, d'autre me lançaient des regards encourageants, certains même applaudissaient! C'est une classe de fou, pas possible. Cette Lauren ne devait pas être trop appréciée. Compréhensible. Elle et son amie s'amusaient à me jeter des regards noirs. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à l'autre? Rien pour l'instant mais ça ne va pas tarder si elle continu!

Le professeur arriva et fit l'appelle. Donc si j'ai bien compris, l'autre fille s'appelle Jessica Stanley. Okay, je m'en souviendrai. Il me donna la liste des livres qu'ils avaient étudié, et ceux qu'ils leurs restaient. Une partie, je l'avais déjà fait en cours dans mon ancien lycée, et l'autre partie, je les avais étudiés de moi-même. Enfin, par "étudié" j'entends la lecture et une analyse rapide. Donc ça va, je ne serais pas perdu!

Le cours passa à une vitesse qui ne ferait pas pâlir un escargot, ça c'est sûr. C'était trop long! J'ai crue mourir. En plus, mon voisin de table n'arrêtait pas de me parler. Je crois que je vais prendre la table, et lui balancé dans la tête. Mon dieu, je veux mourir, dans le sens figuré s'il vous plait. En plus ce mec ne fait que de parler de lui. Maintenant je sais qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de je ne sais quoi du lycée, qu'il faudrait que je vienne le regarder jouer et que je vienne l'encourager. Nan mais il à rêver lui! Et en plus, il veut que je m'assoie à sa table à midi aujourd'hui? Il ne voudrait pas que je lui donne la béquer aussi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle punition. Je ne pense pas avoir été méchante dans ma vie. J'espère que Jasper à lui aussi eu son compte, je ne veux pas être la seule à souffrir.

Une fois que la sonnerie eu retenti, je rangeai le peu d'affaire que j'avais sortie pour me précipiter vers la sortie. Et mon voisin qui me suivait toujours en continuant de me parler! Il faut vite que je trouve Jasper. Où es-tu bon sang? Ah, le voilà! Je cours vers lui comme une folle, et lui fit des yeux de chiens battus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » me demanda-t-il?

« Ce mec me colle depuis tout à l'heure! » lui répondis-je en chuchotant. Il fit des allers-retours entre mon ancien voisin de table et moi. Il sourit triomphalement.

« Bella, tu ne me présente pas ton nouvel ami? » Ce n'est pas possible, j'allais le tuer. Il a dit "nouvel ami". L'autre va y croire après. En plus, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, aussi je ne l'avais pas écouté, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais juste savoir celui des deux pestes. Jasper ne vit pas ma détresse, ou au contraire, voulait m'enfoncer. Mon voisin ne remarqua rien, et continua de faire de grand sourire, peut-être se croyait-il éblouissant? Irrésistible? Et vu le regard qu'il me lance, il doit se prendre pour un pur tombeur!

« Hum, Jasper, mon demi-frère » dis-je en indiquant le traitre « et voici mon voisin de table en littérature, euh... »

« Mike Newton! Bon, je vais à mon prochain cours, à plus! »

Je soufflai de soulagement. Jasper le remarqua et se mit à rire. Cet abruti avait donc bien remarqué ce qu'il se passait. C'est réellement un traitre! Je lui tapai l'épaule, et il fit semblant de souffrir en criant presque. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. « Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un grand frère se faisant martyrisé par sa petite sœur ? » Tout ça à cause de ses conneries. Si toute l'école contient que des clones de Mike, Jessica et Lauren, je préfère encore devenir invisible, me terrer six pieds sous terre. Je pris Jasper par le bras, le forçant à me suivre, et l'emmena plus loin. Une fois tranquille, je lui expliquai mon premier cours. Il était plié en deux tellement il était mort de rire. Puis, vint l'heure d'aller à ma deuxième heure de cours.

La fin de la matinée se passa plutôt bien comparé au début, c'est-à-dire, au premier cours. Plus rien de grave ne se passa. En plus, mon ventre ne faisait que de crier famine. Toute la classe s'était moqué de moi, merci ça fait plaisir. Enfin, je vais pouvoir aller à la cantine. Je me pris un plateau et le remplie d'une entrée, des tomates, du plat du jour, un truc bizarre, et pour dessert, une mousse au chocolat. Sans oublier une bouteille d'eau, le petit pain, et des couverts. Puis je trouvai Jasper assis seul à une table, me tournant le dos.

Je m'assis face à lui. Je commençai à manger tout en lui expliquant le reste de ma mâtiné, lui disant que je croisais les doigts pour les cours de cette après-midi... Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne m'écoutait pas! Je commençai donc à lui sortir de grosse connerie, des choses que je ne ferais jamais bien sûr, mais je sais qu'il réagit toujours... D'habitude!

« Oh et aussi, après je vais aller me bourrer la gueule avec Lauren, donc je ne vais pas en Biologie. »

« Cool! »

« Et ce soir, je ne vais pas aller à ma dernière heure de cours, j'ai rendez-vous dans les toilettes avec mon professeur de littérature. »

« Ah? Super. »

« J'ai oublié de te dire, je viens de me faire renvoyer du lycée. »

« Ouais, c'est bien. »

« Jasper, je suis enceinte. »

« C'est cool! »

Il acquiesçait à chaque fois, sans m'adresser un seul regard. « Jasper! Tu m'écoute? » En lui disant ça, je lui mis un grand coup de pied dans le tibia qui le força à revenir à la réalité. Je le questionnai, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il ne me répondait pas. Il baissa la tête et mangea son repas. N'en pouvant plus, je me retournai pour voir la chose qui avait attiré son attention. Juste derrière, il y avait une table composé de deux garçons et d'une fille. J'imagine qu'elle lui a tapé dans l'œil. Donc il préfère mater une totale inconnue plutôt que de m'écouter, moi, ça très chère petite sœur?

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler? »

« Nan, mais ça ne va pas la tête? Je ne la connais pas, et tu as vu les mecs qui sont avec elle? Elle doit bien sortir avec l'un des deux, trop la honte pour moi après... »

Il m'avait immédiatement répondu. Ma simple question l'avait réveillé. Je me retournai encore une fois. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle avait l'air petite, et avec ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, ça lui va super bien, je comprends pourquoi il a flashé. Je regarde les deux autres qui l'accompagnent. L'un est plutôt baraquer, et à l'air joueur, vu les regards qu'il lance aux deux autres. Je l'imagine très bien bagarreur. Le troisième est plutôt mignon. Il a un beau visage, de beaux cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, un sourire taquin qui lui va plutôt bien. Si Rosalie avait été là, à tous les coups, elle aurait dit, et même crier, "Beau Gosse!". Mais, elle n'y est pas, et je ne le dirais pas, je n'ai pas envie de me payer la honte pour ça!

Mes regards devaient se faire insistants car Jasper me retourna le coup de pied que je lui avais administré quelques minutes plus tôt Ou alors j'aurais parlé tout haut ? Bonne question. Il me disait d'arrêter, car maintenant, c'était eux qui nous regardaient. Rien que cette phrase me fit tourner la tête pour de nouveau les regarder. Je sais, je ne suis pas discrète. Et effectivement, ils nous regardaient. Le grand baraquer nous affichait un grand sourire signifiant qu'il avait trouvé des nouvelles cibles. Enfin, c'est comme ça que MOI je le comprends. La petite brune nous souriait tout simplement, rien de forcer, rien de faux, je dirais même un sourire accueillant, pourvu que Jasper ne sois pas en train de fondre devant cette jeune fille. Le troisième nous regarda, un sourcil levé, avec un regard supérieur, et un sourire à demi taquin, à demi arrogant! Moi qui le trouvait "mignon", et bah, il vient de descendre de plusieurs grade, même une bonne dizaine d'étages. Pour qui se prend-t-il? Je vais lui faire avaler son sourire à celui-là! Je levais à mon tour un sourcil en le regardant, affichant un air signifiant "T'as un problème?". Il se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, leur parla et tous les trois se mirent à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ceux-là? Ils se levèrent, posèrent leurs plateaux et sortirent de la cantine.

« Nan mais, tu l'as vu l'autre là avec son air arrogant? Il se prend pour qui? La petite semble toute gentille et mignonne, mais elle vaut peut-être pas mieux que lui, je suis sûr qu'ils prévoient un sale coup ces trois-là! »

« Bella calme toi! »

« Bon on va en cours, aller go! » Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de biologie. Le professeur était déjà là, pourtant je n'étais pas en retard. J'allais vers lui pour me présenter, et il me dit de rester à côté de lui. Je parcourais vite fait la salle des yeux. Tous mes malheurs s'étaient réunis dans cette même salle! Il y avait les deux pimbêches Lauren et Jessica assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Mike se trouvait derrière elles. Et il y avait aussi Monsieur l'arrogant! Le professeur leur demanda de s'assoir et me demanda de me présenter. Super! J'avais horreur de ça!

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabelle Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai dix-sept ans et je viens de Phœnix. Voilà! » J'expédiais le tout vite fait bien fait.

« Si vous avez des questions à lui posé, vous attendrez la fin du cours. »

Oh super, il me fout dans la merde. S'il y a des cons qui osent me poser des questions, je... je... je les étripe! J'ai horreur des questionnaires, je n'aime pas dévoiler ma vie à des inconnus! Sauf sur les réseaux sociaux. Si je voulais raconter ma vie, je l'aurai dit directement dans ma présentation et ça aurait pris une bonne heure de cours juste l'introduction. Je leurs épargne du blabla, que demander de mieux ? Nan mais franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire. Puis il me dit de m'assoir à côté de Cullen. Mais c'est qui ça? Une fille ou un garçon? Je re-scrute la classe pour voir quelles sont les places libres pour remarquer qu'il n'y en a plus qu'une à côté de l'arrogant! Je soupirai de mécontentement et de résignation, tout en m'installant sur ma nouvelle paillasse. Lui aussi ne semblait pas enchanté, et même plutôt agacer. Nous avons quand même un point commun! Puis le professeur nous donna un devoir de TP à faire sur le processus de la mitose. J'ai déjà étudié le renouvellement cellulaire en début d'année, même l'année dernière. En fait je me suis toujours avancé dans cette matière. J'adore la biologie.

« Ecoute, je me suis toujours débrouiller seul, donc ne me dérange pas! » Me dit-il à la limite de l'agression. Il montre les dents ? Ok.

« Alors déjà, bonjour ça ne fait pas de mal avant d'agresser, et je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais travailler en équipe, franchement, comme si j'avais besoin de ta piteuse aide! » Je me dépêchais de prendre le microscope pour commencer. Monsieur n'était pas content et grogna. Je lui répondis donc par mon plus beau sourire. Puis, après analyse, j'écrivis ma réponse. Il s'empressa de prendre le microscope et ne le lâchait plus, même quand il écrivait. Je voulais lui reprendre l'objet de ses mains mais il résistait. Donc quand le professeur eu le dos tourner, je lui griffais sa main!

« Aïe, mais t'es folle! » Cria-t-il. « Une vrai cinglée ma parole. »

« On ne travaille peut-être pas ensemble, mais tu n'es pas le seul sur la paillasse! »

« Ici c'est chacun pour sa gueule! »

« Et bien ta gueule va avoir besoin de chirurgie esthétique en sortant de ce cours, si tu en sors vivant bien sûr, si tu ne me rend pas tout de suite le microscope! » Si ils avaient pût, ses yeux, tout comme les miens, auraient lancé des éclairs. Cullen, ça va être ta fête!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre n°4:

« Oh oh, la petite nouvelle, elle se calme! Ce n'est pas toi qui fais la loi ici! »

« Ah, par ce que c'est toi peut-être? » Ricanai-je en me plaçant bien en face de lui et en croisant les bras.

« Exactement! »

« Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas vu ton nom parmi les signatures sous le règlement intérieur! »

« Ha! Ha! Très drôle, Swan! »

« Je sais, j'ai fait l'école du rire. Toi par contre, tu as du arrivé premier à l'école de l'arrogance! »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ca faisait déjà dix minutes que j'étais dans cette salle, que j'étouffais déjà! Et pis ce crétin d'arrogant qui me sert de voisin de table me tape sur le système. Il se prend pour quoi? Le roi du monde? Si je ne me calme pas tout de suite, il y aura un élève en moins dans cet établissement. Et après j'aurais un casier judiciaire! Tout ça, par la faute de ce Cullen à la noix! J'ai envie de prendre le microscope et de l'assommer avec. Après je le trainerai dans les bois, je le pendrai par les pieds sur une grosse branche, j'attacherai ses mains pour qu'il ne se défende pas, et mettrai un sparadrap sur la bouche pour qu'il ne hurle pas. Et ainsi, il pourrait me servir de punching ball! Je pourrai me défouler comme jamais. En plus, il n'a pas l'air très musclé, ça devrait être facile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Cullen? Un problème? »

« Oh non, pas moi! »

« Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça! »

« En fait, c'est toi le problème, tu fais une tête qui ferais fuir des enfants! »

« Cullen! Tu... »

« Swan! Cullen! C'est fini maintenant? »

Je regardais autours de moi, et vit que tout le monde nous regardait, je pensais qu'on avait été discret pourtant! J'aimerai bien que Cullen me laisse tranquille. A cause de lui, je vais avoir des problèmes! A voir sa tête, il était aussi étonner que moi. Dans mon autre lycée, quand on s'engueulait en cours, personne ne nous avait jamais attrapés. Bon aussi faut dire qu'il y avait des élèves qui ramenaient des lecteurs de dvd portable, branchaient des écouteurs pour regarder des films. Même ceux du premier rang entendait les bruits que faisait les films, et les profs ne disaient rien. Aussi, il y avait beaucoup de cas à Phœnix, et la ville, ainsi que le lycée, était beaucoup plus grand! Notre lycée était quatre, cinq fois plus grand que celui de Forks!

« Venez me voir à la fin de ce cours! » J'essayais désespérément de plaider ma cause, mais rien ne marchait. « Il n'y a pas de mais! Bon, maintenant, reprenons le cours! »

Je n'en revenais pas. En dix minutes environs, j'avais réussi à me faire engueuler, mon premier jour de cours! Je me tournais vers ce fameux Cullen, lui jetais un regard noir. Qu'il me rendit sois dit en passant. Puis on continua notre TP. On avait fini avant tout le monde. Donc pour ne pas s'ennuyer, on "s'amusait" à savoir qui allait baisser les yeux en premier! Je n'avais jamais perdu à ce jeu. Mais il était tenace. Ça en devenait presque fatiguant. Le professeur, voyant qu'on avait fini, s'approcha pour ramasser nos copies, puis nous demanda de le suivre dans le couloir, surement pour parler plus tranquillement.

En sortant, je vis Jasper. Je n'en revenais pas, il avait fini en avance, et en plus, il allait assister à notre... A je ne sais quoi. Surement une remise en place, ou une petite punition, une engueulade, bref! Il allait me voir en train de me faire engueuler, et ça, c'est gênant! Après il n'allait plus arrêter de me charrier avec ça! Satané de demi-frère sadique!

« Edward! Toi qui es d'habitude bon élève, je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre souci avec toi, que se passe-t-il ? Il faudra t'habituer à travailler en duo. Et toi Isabella... »

« Bella! »

« Oui, Bella, tu es nouvelle, mais d'après ton dossier scolaire, tu es aussi une très bonne élève, avec que des remarques positives de la part de tes professeurs. »

« Mais bien sur » Marmonna Edward en soufflant et secouant la tête.

« Bref! Tous les deux, vous serez en retenue se soir. J'appelle vos parents pour les prévenir! »

« Quoi? » Alors là, Edward et moi avions parlé à l'unisson. Ce faire coller pour si peu, je ne comprenais pas. Je voyais Jasper pouffer de rire derrière le professeur. Une fois ce dernier parti redonner son cours, un débat éclata entre Edward et moi. Lui disant que c'était ma faute, moi disant l'inverse. Normal! Qui oserait avouer sa faute? Sauf que là, nous étions deux fautif dans l'histoire.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je avec un air peiné. Il leva un sourcil étonné. Il avait dû comprendre à mon caractère que je ne m'excuserai pas aussi facilement. Il attendit donc la suite, méfiant. « Désolé que tu ne sois qu'un sombre idiot qui se croit le meilleur alors qu'il n'est rien du tout. Désolé que tu sois ce que tu es! »

« Espèce de co... » Jasper intervint avant, nous demandant de nous calmer avant que ça ne dégénèrent. Il essayait tant bien que mal à nous contrôler. Déjà que d'habitude il avait du mal, mais rajouté à ça Cullen, et c'était foutu. On était parti pour un débat, mais cette fois ci on était trois. Edward s'en prenait même à Jasper. Nan mais quel idiot... L'idée de faire de la boxe avec son corps devint de plus en plus appétissante! Je suis sûr que Jasper voudrait en profiter! Et en plus de ça, j'ai bien envie de le castrer. Ça avait sonné depuis cinq bonne minute, et du monde c'était former autour de nous. Un véritable troupeau. Mais à ce moment même, je me fichais complètement de tout ça. En plus de nos éclats de voix, il y avait un brouhaha énorme, et me doutait bien que de tout cela allait ressortir des commérages à la noix. Je rejetais tout ça un coin de ma tête.

Puis, une petite chose aux cheveux noir, courts, et remplis d'épis venait nous séparer. Je reconnus la fille de tout à l'heure. Elle nous hurla de nous calmer! Chose que Jasper fit immédiatement en la voyant. N'importe qui pourrait voir qu'il en pince pour elle, et pas qu'un peu! Elle nous prit tous les trois à part, dans un couloir vide. Derrière elle, le grand baraquer nous suivant tout en rigolant.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« C'est elle qui a commencé! »

« Oh le gamin! »

« Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencer en premier,» c'est les mini-pousses qui commande maintenant, cette scène me fit mentalement rire. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé! »

Edward commença à lui raconter notre super cours de biologie. Mais l'histoire qu'il raconta était à quatre-vingt-dix-sept pourcent des mensonges. Je m'empressai de corriger. Maintenant, un débat avait éclot pour dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Au final, on se mit d'accord sur certain passage pour enfin raconter la vérité. Ou ce qui y ressemblait. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Jasper ne cessait de la regarder avec des yeux doux. Je soupirai. Edward et moi, on ressemblait à, excusez-moi de cette expression, deux cons qui attendaient une quelconque réplique, réponse ou quoi que ce soit de la statue muette et de l'amoureux transit.

« Au faite, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter. »

« On s'en fiche! » Répliqua sèchement Edward à la statue redevenu vivante.

« Toi peut-être, mais eux peut-être pas, » dit-elle joyeusement en tirant la langue. « En plus, toi tu me connais déjà, normal que ça ne t'intéresse pas pff...idiot. »

« Bon Cullen, tu la laisse se présenté? Moi je ne la connais pas, et effectivement, j'aimerai bien savoir son nom... Cette fille à l'air d'avoir de la jugeote pour comprendre que tu es un idiot. »

« Nan mais franchement, à quoi ça va te servir, en plus d'ici demain elle vous aura certainement oublié! »

« Edward, stop! Donc, je disais, je m'appelle Alice Brandon. Je suis la cousine d'Edward et d'Emmett. » Emmett ? C'est qui ça ? À mon regard elle comprit que je m'étais un peu perdu et s'excusa. « Emmett! Le grand baraqué qui nous espionne depuis tout à l'heure se croyant discret derrière le casier plus fin que lui! » Dit-elle en haussant le ton pour être sûr qu'il l'entende.

« Oh Alice, t'es pas marrante! »

« Je suis en première moi aussi, et l'autre idiot en terminal. Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, comment je fais pour supporter ces deux idiots de cousins, ba vois-tu, moi-même je me pose cette question vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Sauf quand je dors. Et encore, même dans mes rêves faut qu'ils viennent m'emmerder! »

« Je connaissais ça, sauf que moi j'en ai qu'un et c'est mon abruti de demi-frère! »

« Bella! »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, toi c'est Bella. » J'acquiesçai en levant les yeux. C'était tellement logique, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle demandait confirmation. « Et lui c'est ton demi-frère, euh... »

« Jasper Withlock ! »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Je partageai le cours de langue vivante avec Alice, français et espagnole. Et apparemment, le cours de sport aussi. Elle aussi détestait ça. Tant mieux, au moins, on sera deux. Pendant tout le cours de français, elle m'expliqua sa vie. Que ça mère était la sœur du père des deux Cullen. Elle s'appelle Maria Brandon. Et autrefois, elle était mannequin. Son père, Josh Brandon, est un photographe. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'un shooting photo qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et ça a été l'amour fou d'après ce qu'elle me raconta. Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Emmett et d'Edward, est un grand médecin réputé dans la région. On lui a proposé des postes mieux payés et plus confortable dira-t-on. Mais il a préféré resté à Forks, il ne voulait pas déménager. Esmée Cullen, sa femme, est décoratrice d'intérieure. Elle fait de tous ses passages des chefs d'œuvres selon Alice. Esmée est la meilleure amie de Maria. Donc au fil du temps, le couple s'est former tout seule et dès la fin du collège, début lycée. Apparemment, ça fait vingt et un ans qu'ils sont ensembles. Puis, je commençai à lâcher prise, je saturai après tant d'information.

Puis, vint l'heure de la punition. Peu de temps avant, Jasper vint me voir. Charlie avait été informé par le professeur, et peu de temps après, avait appelé Jasper. Il m'expliqua ce que mon père lui avait dit. En gros j'étais punie d'avoir été punie. Jasper devais rentrer après les cours, sans m'attendre, et ne devait pas venir me chercher. Ma punition était de rentré à pied, sous la pluie qui tombé à flot. Tout ça à cause de ce me le paiera cher, très cher!

L'heure de colle passa le plus lentement possible à mon grand regret. On avait dû écrire certain passage du règlement intérieur, et pas les plus petits. Je précisai donc au passage à Edward que son nom n'y figura pas, et qu'il devrait peut-être prévenir l'administration. Il grogna, et on se fit de nouveau engueuler. Si à la fin, le surveillant nous acceptent une nouvelle fois en heure de colle, ensemble dois-je précisé, et bien c'est soit il est bête, soit il est suicidaire, ou soit il est masochiste. Car après ça, s'il n'a pas un fort mal de tête, un mal de gorge assez puissant pour le rendre aphone, et fatigué et bien, c'est qu'il est très coriace!

En repartant, je ne jetai même pas un regard derrière moi, pour me dépêcher de traverser mon petit parcours, qui n'était pas si petit que ça, surtout sous la pluie. Au bout d'un certain temps, une voiture passa à côté de moi, elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais c'était comme si vu qu'elle allait à ma vitesse. Je reconnu le conducteur comme était Edward. Il passa à côté de moi, me souhaita bonne soirée avec un grand sourire, hypocrite, m'adressa un signe de la main et partie me laissant seule sous la pluie. Franchement, et surtout malheureusement, de nos jours, les gentlemans n'existaient plus que dans les mythes!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre n°5:

Je me levais. Mes cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Ma couette était à moitié par terre. J'avais un mal de tête horrible. Et surtout, j'avais affreusement mal dormi. Ce premier jour avait été catastrophique! En plus j'avais due rentrer à pied, sous la pluie. Comment Charlie avait-il pu me faire ça? Pourquoi Jasper avait-il obéit? Pourquoi tant de question? J'avais l'impression de filer dans le mélodrame, reprend toi ma cocotte! Je prenais quelques affaire, c'est à dire un jeans simple, et un chandail, puis filais dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche.

L'eau chaude me relaxait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décontracter complètement. Dix minutes plus tard, je ressortais. J'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps, peignais mes cheveux puis les séchais. Je m'habillais et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois en bas, je vis Jasper lire le journal. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il lisait ça lui? Au petit déjeuner en plus? Il levait les yeux vers moi, mais ne me dis rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Je regardais mon père, je le vis, les yeux tournés vers moi, sérieux. Il voulait surement encore me parler de mon comportement d'hier. Déjà que je m'étais fait disputer hier soir, et bien. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une fillette de cinq ans qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui se faisait réprimander. Et là, j'avais l'impression de revivre cette histoire, mais avait quelques modification.

« Bonjour papa... Bien dormi? » Tentais-je vainement.

« Bella, je te préviens directement, tu es assez grande, donc je n'ai pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins pour te dire ça, mais si tu te fais coller encore une fois, alors que ce ne sera que t'as deuxième journée, tu pourras dire adieux à Forks, faire tes bagages, et je t'inscrirai dans un lycée avec internat! »

« Quoi? Mais, papa, tu n'es pas sérieux quand même? Je me suis disputé avec un élève, le professeur devait être énervé et a simplement passer ses nerfs sur nous, sinon je n'aurais jamais été collé pour si peu! »

« Si je reçois un seul coup de fil sur un comportement semblable, je te préviens... »

« Je sais papa. J'ai compris, je suis une grande fille. Je peux prendre mon petit déjeuner maintenant? » Il hocha la tête. J'ouvris le placard et me pris un bol. Je sortis mes céréales chocolatés, ajouta du lait tiède. Je pris cinq minutes pour tout mangé. Et avala un vers de jus d'orange pressé. Merci à Jasper au passage. Il faisait lui-même le jus d'orange, puis retirait toute la pulpe, j'avais horreur de ça. C'est un grand frère très intentionné, quand il veut. Je retournais dans la salle de bain, brossage de dent, plus étape maquillage. Je redescendis quelques minutes plus tard, enfilait mes converses, mon sac et ma veste, Charlie était déjà parti travailler. Je regardais dehors et ne vit pas la moto de mon frère. Ne me dite pas que Jasper est déjà partie? Apparemment si! La punition continuait. Je commençai à marcher en direction du lycée quand je remarquai l'heure qu'il était. Si je ne me mettais pas à courir, je n'y serais jamais à l'heure. Mais le problème c'est que, si je me mets à courir, vue ma maladresse j'ai plus de chance d'atterrir à l'hôpital plutôt qu'au lycée. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, et préférait tenter le diable. Au bout de deux minutes, alors que j'étais déjà bien essoufflé, j'étais vraiment nulle en endurance, une voiture s'arrête à mes côtés. Si c'est encore ce pourri d'Edward... Mais ce n'était pas une Volvo. C'était la mini Cooper jaune du lycée. La vitre descendit et je vis le petit lutin, la cousine d'Edward.

« Hey, tu sais que tu n'arriveras jamais à l'heure avec ce moyen de locomotion, qui je le précise n'est autre que tes jambes ? »

« Merci de me le rappeler, c'est un peu pour ça que je cours ! »

« Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu le prenne mal... Je voulais juste te proposer de t'emmener au lycée. »

« Oh... C'est vraiment gentil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Pff... Réfléchie! Si je te le propose, c'est logique que ça ne me dérange pas. » Elle rigolait. Je la remerciais, elle me sauvait la vie. Elle fit un signe pour me dire d'arrêter, que ce n'était rien. « Au faite, ton frère, Jasper si je me souviens bien, pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ce matin? »

« En fait, je me suis fait punir pour mon comportement d'hier, mon heure de colle et tout le tralala. Donc mon seul moyen de locomotion comme tu dis se trouve être mes jambes. Déjà hier soir, j'ai dû rentrer sous la pluie après cette fameuse heure de colle. »

« Pas sympas comme punition. »

« D'ailleurs, ton cousin s'est bien foutue de moi hier! »

« Lequel? Quand? Et pourquoi? »

« Edward, hier soir, parce que je devais faire pitié à rentrer chez moi à pied et sous la pluie! Et que lui était bien au chaud, confortablement installé dans sa voiture. »

« Tss, et il se prétend gentleman! »

« Tiens justement en rentrant je me disais que les gentlemans n'existaient plus dans ce monde. »

« Et tu sais combien de temps va durer cette punition? » Je lui répondis par la négative. Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre. « Je sens qu'on va devenir de bonne amie! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Car désolé de te le dire, mais on ne se connait depuis que à peine vingt-quatre heure. »

« Oui, trop peu à mon goût, » fit-elle avec une petite moue attendrissante. « Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment, et j'espère bien rattraper ce temps perdu. Pourquoi pas avec une partie de shopping? » Demanda-t-elle surexcité.

« Tu sais, le shopping, je n'en suis pas raide dingue. J'en fais quand même un minimum. J'ai prévue d'y aller samedi avec la cousine de Jasper, c'est un abruti fini si tu veux savoir... »

« Nan, t'exagère, il a l'air adorable. »

« Si tu le dis. Bref, donc si tu veux te joindre à nous, il n'y a pas de problème! »

« Cool, une bonne sortie entre fille, ça fait du bien ces choses-là. Ah et au faite, mon cousin aussi est un abruti fini, et d'ailleurs, il a intérêt à venir s'excuser. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine si ce n'est pas sincère! Sauf si il se met à genoux devant le lycée complet !»

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Bon parlons d'autre chose. Plutôt brune ou blonde? » Je m'étouffais en entendant sa question. Elle reprit sa question. « Ton frère, Jasper, il préfère les brunes ou les blondes? »

« Pourquoi, et comment veux-tu que je le sache? »

« Ba, d'après ses anciennes copines. Oui je sais, je suis très directe, mais il est franchement CA-NON ! »

« Déjà, on va dire qu'on est pareil, plutôt solitaire, donc, à part sa cousine et moi, ainsi que sa mère, il n'y a eu aucune fille dans sa vie. A moins que l'on ne soit pas au courant, et qu'il parte au milieu de la nuit pour la retrouver. Donc, désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider dans cette... Mission. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ».

« Oh, nous sommes déjà arrivé. »

« Et oui, le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie. Au faite, tu penses que Jasper serait d'accord pour me faire faire un tour de moto? »

« Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun inconvénient, je lui demanderai à l'heure de déjeuner. »

« Ok, on se voit à la pause de dix heure au toilette des filles d'accord? »

« Pas de problème. »

Après le petit dialogue échangé, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe. Histoire géographie. J'ai horreur de ça. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais à chaque fois, je tombe sur des cons comme professeurs, sauf au collège, mais c'était avant. Je croisais les doigts et entrais, même si dans ma tête, j'avais envie d'être chez moi, à lire ou à écouter de la musique. Mon regard fit le tour de la salle, et je vis qu'il y avait Mike. Au secours, la poisse. Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas vue. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était déjà trop tard. Il me fit de grand geste de la main, pour que je m'assoie à côté de lui. Rêve mon coco! Mais le professeur entra, et en décida autrement.

« Swan, allez-vous assoir à côté de Newton. »

Tous les profs d'histoire géographie sont des cons ou quoi? Tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais étaient présents dans ma tête pour l'insulter. Lui et tous ses collègues de cette "fabuleuse" matière! Aller relaxe ma fille, relaxe, ça va juste être une heure infernal! Montre lui que tu ne veux pas lui parler, montre un visage froid. Mais rien n'y fait. Il garde un sourire béat tout en me dévisageant. Je déteste ce mec. Je sais, je n'aime pas grand-chose, mais franchement, il y a de quoi!

Après les deux heures d'histoire géographie, car oui en plus c'était deux heure. Je commençais à me lever à la fin de la première heure quand le prof m'a rappelé qu'on avait fait que la moitié de son cours. La honte! Mais maintenant c'est la pause. J'ai juste le temps de sortir de ma salle qu'une furie ce jeta sur moi. Alice!

Elle commença à me raconter ses deux premières heures de cours. Espagnole et littérature. Apparemment, rien d'anormale, tout c'était bien passé, sauf qu'elle a failli s'endormir en Espagnole. Le cours devait être ennuyant. Je lui fis part de ma première partie de ma mâtiné. Elle était tout à fait d'accord pour dire que Mike était un vrai pot de colle, se croyant irrésistible. Elle insista bien sur le verbe croire. Car croire ne veut pas dire être. Logique. Puis elle me rappela à l'ordre.

« Au déjeuner tu ne dois surtout pas oublier de demander à Jasper le petit tour en moto, s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait... »

« T'inquiète pas! » l'arrêtai-je avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas oublie de respirer. La cloche sonna, et je due retourner en cours. On s'étonna toutes les deux de nous diriger vers la même salle. On fera cours ensemble.

Finalement, Alice est une chouette fille. Elle n'est pas comme son cousin. Enfin, son jeune cousin. L'autre costaud, Emmett si je me souviens bien, est vraiment... Gamin. Quand on le regarde, il fait peur, c'est une évidence. Il pourrait être garde du corps, personne ne voudrait s'approcher, sauf si il a un problème niveau cerveaux. Mais dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est pour sortir une connerie, une blague pourrie qui ne fait rire que lui. Bref, l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit. Edward, lui a l'air arrogant, et quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler, il a toujours l'air arrogant, voire même pire! Donc le proverbe ne lui convient pas.

Alice est une vraie fille. J'entends par là qu'elle aime la mode, la coiffure, le maquillage, les tendances, le nail art, les chaussures indomptables, le shopping... C'est la réplique même, mais en miniature, cheveux court et brune, de Rosalie. On partage les mêmes idées pour certaines choses. Le sport, aucune des deux n'aiment. Les machos, à la poubelle. Les garçons, faut les dresser.

Arriva l'heure de retrouver Jasper au self. Je le découvris en train de discuter avec Mike. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui? Bon, ok, lui aussi faut qu'il mange, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle avec mon frère? Je pris rapidement un plateau, le remplis à une vitesse qui m'était encore inconnu à ce jour, et rejoignis les deux garçons.

Mike s'en alla quand je m'approchai. Ouf... Pour une fois. Jasper s'avait très bien ce que je pensais de l'autre blondinet, et cette situation l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

« J'en peux plus! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? »

« Avoir des informations sur toi. »

« J'espère que tu ne lui a rien dit, car moi j'ai de bonne nouvelle pour toi. »

« T'inquiète, je lui ai dit que tu étais effectivement célibataire, mais qu'il n'était tout simplement pas ton style. Ça te va? » J'acquiesçai soulagé. »Donc, les bonnes nouvelles? »

« Tout à l'heure Alice m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais bien lui faire faire un tour de moto, et elle à rajouter pleins de "s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait"... » Lui lâchais-je sans même reprendre ma respiration.

« C'est vrai? »

« Nan c'est une blague. Poisson d'avril ! Idiot ! »

« Bella... »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire d'inventer ce genre d'histoire? Elle m'a demandé ça se matin en m'accompagnant au lycée. »

« Comment ça? »

« Vu que monsieur ne m'a pas emmener en cours, j'y suis allé à pied, peu de temps après Alice c'est arrêter m'a dit de monter, et on est allé au lycée ensemble. Voilà. »

« Tu lui diras oui. »

« Ba vas-y tout seul mon grand. Je ne suis pas le hibou d'Harry Potter moi! »

« C'est une chouette déjà, et elle s'appelle Edwige! »

« Oui, je m'en fiche. En gros, je ne suis pas le messager, si tu as quelques chose à lui dire, tu bouges tes fesses et fait le toi même! »

« Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui t'es déplacé cette fois ci? »

« Euh... Solidarité féminine? »

Il grogna mais accepta. Elle a le béguin pour lui, et c'est réciproque, autant qu'il aille la voir lui-même. Il m'a dit qu'il ira la voir lors de la pause de cette après-midi. L'heure du déjeuner ce termina, et le cours de biologie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. J'allais retrouver mon formidable voisin de paillasse, Edward!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre n°6:

POV Bella

En entrant dans la salle de classe, je vis qu'Edward était déjà installer sur notre paillasse. Je vins vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'imaginai déjà mille et un scénarios pour me venger de la veille. Mais le problème était que je ne devais pas me faire punir. On va dire que l'on va espacer la future heure de colle d'un minimum d'une semaine. Je me dirigeai donc vers mon siège, tout en faisant attention à ne pas me casser la figure, vue ma grande et légendaire maladresse. Pour l'instant, aucun élève de ce lycée n'était au courant, enfin je crois. Edward me regarde d'un air étonner, surement à cause de mon sourire.

« Bonjour cher voisin, merci beaucoup pour hier soir, vous êtes d'une gentillesse, inégalé pour l'instant. »

Etonner dans un premier temps, mais il se reprit assez vite et joua le jeu. « Oh mais je n'en doute point chère voisine, c'est pour cela que je suis là, pour vous servir. »

« Trop charmant! »

Puis le professeur fit son intrusion dans la classe pour faire son boulot. Aucun TP pour aujourd'hui. Heureusement, car je n'étais pas d'humeur. J'avais remarqué que Cullen lançait souvent des regards vers moi, mais pour le remarquer, il fallait que moi aussi je le regarde. Je préférais donc ne rien avouer, et ne rien dénoncer. Il possédait un beau physique, il était très agréable à regarder, ça faisait un bien fou aux yeux, c'était donc logique que mon regard se sent attirer. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Si il pouvait être gentil, adorable, prévenant, ... Je pense qu'il y aurait eu ce petit plus qui m'aurait fait craquer. Enfin, de mon côté bien sûr. Mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de concilier les deux.

L'heure passa lentement. La veille je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça à Jessica et Lauren, sans oublier Mike. Ce dernier m'envoya un mot sur ma table. J'espère que c'est intéressant sinon... Bref! Je dépliai le papier, et lue:

"Coucou Bella,

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lundi après les cours?

Rien, j'espère car je t'ai déjà prévue des trucs.  
Je t'invite à diner, je passerai te prendre à 19h00  
Bisous"

Oh l'enfoiré! Désolé, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Déjà, on lui a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé, et il ose m'envoyer ce papier? Rien que le fait d'oser m'énerve, alors lire qu'il m'invite, mais surtout qu'il ne me donne pas l'air d'avoir le choix, ça m'énervait encore plus! Je vais faire un meurtre, au secours!

Edward avait passé sa tête au-dessus de mon épaule pour lire le petit mot. Très discret lui, et surtout, quelle impolitesse! Ça ne se faisait pas, c'est, logiquement, privée! Mais il avait dû voir ma tête médusé quand je lisais le mot, il devait être intrigué, mais ça ne lui donnait aucun droit! Je l'entendis rire, ou plutôt, je le vis s'empêcher d'éclater de rire! Merci, c'est gentil de me soutenir. Son teint vira au rouge. S'il pouvait s'étouffer en même temps, mais pour l'instant, j'avais un autre problème à régler: Newton! Comment lui faire comprendre que c'est NON!

Jessica me foudroyait du regard. Comme si je n'avais pas vue qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, en plus de Cullen. Elle les dévore du regard comme une affamé devant de la bonne chair fraiche, c'est pour dire. A leur place, j'aurais déjà pris mes jambes à mon cou. Bon, revenons à Mike. Le blondinet qui ne comprend rien! J'ai bien une idée qui me passe en tête, et ça arrangerai deux personnes malgré moi!

"Je suis prise tout au long de l'année!

Demande à Jessica, il me semble qu'elle soit libre,

En plus, ça lui fera plaisir."

L'autre arrogant ne s'était pas cacher pour lire ma réponse. J'aurais dû remplacer le prénom Jessica par Edward, je me serais surement plus amusé à voir leurs têtes. L'une aurait été très en colère, ou peut-être qui sait content, je ne le connais pas après tout, et l'autre, ba je ne sais pas, il aurait peut-être un visage décomposer face à cette révélation. Mais je laissais le premier prénom, et le lançais à Mike le plus discrètement possible, c'est-à-dire imaginé un éléphant rose traverser dans le couloir avec une trompette dans le cul. Mais le professeur ne remarqua rien, dieu merci! Edward était, encore une fois, mort de rire mais lui, il savait être discret.

« Bravo la discrétion miss Swan! »

« Désolé de ne pas avoir votre talent mister Cullen! »

« Au moins tu reconnais ma supériorité ! Ce petit quart d'heure a été très amusant! »

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de te moquer tu veux dire! »

« Ça revient au même. »

« J'aurais due marquer ton nom ! » Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi, n'ayant pas totalement entendu ma phrase. Il me demanda de répéter. « Qu'est-ce t'as? T'entend des vois maintenant? T'es la nouvelle Jeanne d'arc? »

Après ce bref échange et lançage de regard qui tue, je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Comme la pierre précieuse! Je lui arracherai bien les yeux pour m'en faire un bijou! La cloche sonna, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires le plus vite possible. Je vis du coin de l'œil que mon voisin faisait la même chose. Ok, il prévoit de faire une course ou quoi? On sortit de la classe, à moitié en courant, et on se battait, enfin presque, pour passer la porte en premier. Oui, à deux, ça bloque.

Alice se trouvait devant notre salle en compagnie de Jasper et d'Emmett. Je vis que Jasper était légèrement rouge, et Alice toute contente, un énorme sourire scotcher sur les lèvres. Jasper lui avait donc donné sa réponse. Quand elle vit que ça commençait à dégénérer entre son cousin et moi, elle fit éruption, nous repoussa dans la salle, nous sépara, et me fis passer en première, en disant qu'un gentleman laissait toujours passer en premier la gente féminine. Merci Alice. Puis je me retournai et sans qu'elle ne le voit, tira à la langue à ce fameux prétendu gentleman!

Les deux heures restants était le cours de sport. J'avais horreur de ce cours. C'était horrible, on se faisait mal, on transpirait, on se fatiguait, juste pour une note. C'était une perte de temps alors qu'on pouvait rentrer chez nous pour faire du ménage, de la lessive ou bien tout simplement de la cuisine! Cette fois ci, Alice était dans mon cours, ainsi qu'Edward. Bon, vu qu'il y a Alice, ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible. Quand elle me dit qu'ils faisaient judo, je crue faire une crise cardiaque sur place. Un sport de combat! Déjà que je suis nul, alors rajouter mes maladresses, et ma malchance, et je risquais à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent virgule neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf... De me prendre tous les coups!

Le cours débuta par un échauffement, puis, on devait former des binômes. Je me mis directement avec Alice, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Tiens, cette façon de faire me rappelle quelqu'un, bref, moi c'était pour la bonne cause. Au bout de deux heures, j'avais les jambes en compotes, le dos meurtri, pleins de courbature, et couverte de bleu. Alice n'avait même pas une égratignure. Son cousin c'était bien foutu de moi. Heureusement que ce n'était pas mon binôme, il en aurait profité ce con, je suis sûr qu'il en aurait été capable!

On alla se changer dans les vestiaires, puis Alice me ramena chez moi. Au diable la punition! Je lui racontai alors mon heure de biologie avec Edward, en disant ce que je pensais de lui. Elle approuva pour le mot, et quand je lui avais dit, l'idée que j'avais eu en tête d'inter changé les noms, elle éclata de rire, regrettant que je ne l'aie pas fait. Au moins, elle était de mon côté.

« Au faite, Jasper t'as parlé? »

« Oui! » Dit-elle surexcité en sautillant sur son siège, et tout en conduisant, je tiens à le signaler! « Ce week-end, avant notre partie shopping. Je dois juste passer plus tôt et il me fait faire le tour de la ville... C'est super, et il était trop choupinet quand il m'a dit qu'il acceptait. J'avais envie de lui faire un gros calinou, raaah, trop mignon! »

« Calme-toi Alice! Choupinet... » Murmurai-je en retenant le début de mon futur fou rire!

« Au faite, désolé de te dire ça, j'attendais qu'on soit que toutes les deux mais, t'es vraiment une quiche en sport! »

« Aimable, merci. Au moins, ça a le plaisir d'être franc! » Elle s'excusa. « Pas grave. Je suis déjà au courant de toute façon, pourquoi je n'aime pas le sport à ton avis? »

« Bah, je pensais plus à la fatigue, à nos tenues... »

« Ouais, bon, ça en fait aussi partie! »

Deux jours qu'on se connaissait, mais on ne se parlait que depuis aujourd'hui, et elle m'avait déjà cerné. C'était réciproque d'ailleurs, un lutin sur ressort avec piles rechargeable instantanément! Quand elle me déposa devant chez moi, je lui demandai si elle voulait manger chez nous demain midi. Naturellement, elle accepta, puis me dit au revoir.

Une fois rentré, je commençai à préparer le diner, pâte bolognaise aujourd'hui. Puis Jasper me rejoins dans la cuisine. Il m'aida à préparer, et mis la table.

« Hey, Jasper, tu sais quoi? »

« Euh, nan, quoi? » me lança-t-il avec une tête qui voulait clairement dire "bon t'accouche?"

« Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé à Alice, apparemment, quand tu as accepté, tu étais "trop choupinet". » Dis-je en imitant le petit lutin.

Il s'étouffa avec le verre de coca qu'il venait de se servir. Il était tout rouge. Il continuait de tousser, toujours... Choquer? Par les paroles que m'avait dites Alice. Je l'avais dit que j'aurais un fou rire. En voyant sa tête, je ne pus m'empêcher plus longtemps de rire, et rigola, de bon cœur je l'avoue.

POV Edward

« Je te le jure, une vrai potiche! »

Je racontai à Emmett pour la centième fois surement comment c'était dérouler le cours de sport.

Quand je pense que c'est moi qui devais le ramener à la maison. Il a bien une voiture, mais à tellement faire l'andouille, il a eu un accident, léger, mais la voiture a eu un impact, et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Donc, il avait directement appelé un garagiste en disant qu'il avait une urgence sa "titine" avait eu un gros bobo. Bref! Sa voiture, c'était son trésor.

Revenons à Miss Swan. Je lui avais aussi raconté l'épisode du cours de biologie. Je jure que cette fille était une pas doué. Ça se voyait à dix kilomètre à la ronde!

« Franchement, un jour, il faut trop que t'assiste à notre cours de sport, tu t'éclaterais de trop, un truc de fou! »

« Sans problème mec, faut trop que je vois ça. Je l'adore déjà cette brunette! » Je ronchonnais ! « Quand je t'entends parler, elle a l'air aussi chiante que toi, je ne sais pas le quel plaindre entre vous deux. » Je lui fis les gros yeux ! Il n'osait quand même pas me mettre aux mêmes niveaux que cette Swan ? « Ba quoi? N'empêche, elle est mignonne hein? »

« Elle a une sale gueule plutôt! » Je fis semblant de me faire vomir en accompagnant mes paroles.

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir à ton grand frère, tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dit? »

« Très certainement que si. » répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

« Nan, mais tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te fait pas d'effet? »

« A part vomir ? »

« Edward! » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, démoralisé ! « Franchement, parlons d'homme à homme, en oubliant vos petites querelle de gamin. Imagine là comme une presque femme... Alors? »

« Presque femme, t'as un de ces vocabulaire frérot. »

« Bon, alors physiquement, ça te va comme ça? »

« Ouais, donc je dirais qu'il y a du potentiel! Mais je ne peux pas la blairer donc on oublie! »

« Raaah mon vieux, si dans cent cinquante ans, tu n'es toujours pas caser, ne viens pas me demander pourquoi hein? »

« Pas de problème! »

Nan mais franchement, on parlait de Bella là, pas de me caser. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre ces deux sujets. Comment peut-on être de la même famille tous les deux! Elle l'a adopté ce n'est pas possible autrement! Je veux bien croire qu'il est bête, mais il y a une limite! Enfin la maison, il était temps.

Je me garai devant notre villa. Je vivais dans une belle maison et j'en étais fière. Tous les jeunes ne pouvaient pas se vanter d'avoir une magnifique maison qui pourrait aussi ressembler à un manoir. De toute façon, les jeunes d'ici ne pouvaient pas se vanter de grand-chose, leurs bagnoles étaient pourries, leurs baraques pareil, ils étaient loin d'être des beaux ou belles gosses. Il n'y avait que quelques exception, tout d'abord moi, vue toute les demandes des filles, il y a de quoi prendre la grosse tête; ma cousine, elle a un charme fou, pour les autres garçons bien sûr. Elle les manipulait à sa guise, elle en faisait ce qu'elle veut tout en gardant une tête d'ange toute innocente. Mais de toute façon, elle ne pense pas à mal dans ses paroles et gestes. Emmett possède aussi un certain charme. Mais il faisait peur à beaucoup de monde, donc personne ne l'approchait. Le pauvre, il ne s'apercevait de rien!

Alice me sauta au cou à l'entré. J'avais vu sa voiture garé quelques minutes plutôt. Elle me raconta alors que Jasper, le demi-frère de Bella, était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, super gentil, mignon, adorable... Que des adjectifs positifs. Elle était déjà raide dingue de lui! Tant qu'il est mieux que la sœur, c'est ok. C'était normal que je vérifie les fréquentations de ma cousine. Je prenais soin d'elle. C'est normal. La famille, c'est important. Pendant trente minute, je n'entendis que Jasper ceci, Jasper cela, et gnagnagna et gnagnagna! C'est bon j'ai compris. Ok pour vérifier, mais après, ses histoires de mec, qu'elle les raconte à ces amies. Elle n'a qu'à aller souler Bella, c'est la demi sœur, elle devrait avoir des infos.

« Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas Bella pour avoir des infos sur Jasper? Sur ce qu'il aime comme musique, cuisine, mode... Je ne sais pas moi, sur les sujets qui t'intéresse! Moi je m'en fous tu sais? »

« Pas la peine de me dire ça comme ça cousin! Je te le jure, tu le regretteras! »

Ouhh, ce que j'ai peur, je viens de me faire menacer par ma chère cousine! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire à part nous rabâcher tout ça lors de diner! Pourquoi s'était-elle incruster d'ailleurs? Pourtant ma tante est bonne cuisinière! Bref, elle partit téléphoner à la Swan. Pourquoi serai-je le seul à souffrir? J'aime partager! Pendant le peu de temps qui nous restait avant d'être appelé à manger, je m'installai devant mon piano pour me libérer de la tension de la journée. Enlever toutes les colères, et les emmerdes à travers la musique. Mais c'était seulement le temps de jouer. Une fois fini, tout reviens, pas d'un coup, évidement, mais il suffit de retourner en cours, pour que tout reviennent.

Ma mère nous appela enfin pour manger. Emmett fut le premier à table. Quand il était question de nourriture, il était toujours le premier. Un vrai goinfre sur patte celui-là. Je savais que je me répétais, mais franchement, ce n'était pas possible, il fallait absolument faire des tests d'ADN, c'est vraiment mon frère de sang lui? Malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser, je l'adorais. Il restera toujours le grand frère protecteur. Et cousin protecteur pour Alice.

« Alors votre journée? » Demanda ma mère.

« Oh il faut que je vous raconte, j'ai appris un de ces trucs! » répondis Alice.

« Intéressant? »

« Très, c'est au sujet d'Edward! »

« S'ayait qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais? »

« L'autre fois, lui et Bella, ça voisine de biologie, avaient été collé vous savez? Enfin, oui, je sais, vous savez, donc oui, je disais. Euh... Ouais! D'habitude, c'est Jasper qui ramène Bella... »

« Jasper? » interrogea mon père.

« Son chéri, ou futur chéri comme vous voulez. » répondis-je, fière de moi!

« Je l'espère bien! Donc, Jasper, ou mon futur chéri » dit-elle en me tirant la langue « qui est beau comme un dieu et tellement gentil, est le demi-frère de Bella. Il a une moto, trop belle dit en passant, et Charlie, donc le père à Bella, la punie! »

« Qui? Jasper? »

« Nan, Bella! Donc, elle a été punie, et sa punition c'est qu'elle n'a plus de moyen de transport et doit donc faire le trajet à pied. Bah ce soir-là, il pleuvait. Edward est passé à côté d'elle, s'est arrêter en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée un truc comme ça, et est partie, apparemment fière de lui! »

Bien sûr que j'étais fière de moi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle racontait ça à mes parents aussi? C'était ma vie privée! Je faisais ce que je veux avec mes camarades de classe, je ne lui devais rien. Elle leurs raconta qu'elle l'avait appris ce matin, en emmenant Bella en cours, car ELLE s'était arrêter et ELLE s'était proposer de l'emmener. Même si quand on l'écoute, on a plus l'impression qu'elle a enlevé Bella qu'autre chose mais bon. Vu la tête de mes parents, ils ne devaient pas trop apprécier la blague que je lui ai faite! Bah quoi, ce n'était pas la mort non plus, elle peut bien marcher un peu, ça lui fera les jambes! Et un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas qu'elle soit grosse, je devais avouer qu'elle était bien, ni maigre, ni grosse, elle a la ligne, et de bonne forme, mais c'est tout! Quand je parlais de sport, c'était d'après notre cours de cette après-midi!

« Bravo monsieur gentleman! » me dit ma mère.

« Cette fille m'énerve, je n'allais pas lui dire: "je ne peux pas te piffrer, mais je vais faire une exception, aller monte!". » fis-je avec une grimace!

« "Piffrer?" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage? On ne t'a pas habitué à parler comme ça jeune homme ! » Me sermonna mon père. Je m'excusais.

« Carlisle, tu sais quoi, je trouve l'idée du père de Bella, Charlie c'est ça? Très intéressante! Et si on l'appliquait à notre fils? »

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'entendais? Ils veulent me privé de voiture? Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça! Pas à moi ! Ma Volvo. Ma superbe Volvo. Moi, sans elle, je n'étais rien! Je l'aime ma voiture. Bon, je sais, pour ça je ressemble beaucoup à Emmett, mais bon. Je n'en revenais pas. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle raconté tout ça aussi? Elle veut ma mort ou quoi? Ok j'ai emmerdé sa nouvelle "meilleur" amie, mais quand même!

« Bon, pour un moment indéterminé, tu seras puni de moyen de transport. Ça ne se fait pas de se moquer, et tu le sais bien. Et surtout laisser dehors par un temps pareil! » Me gronda ma mère.

« Maintenant t'iras en cours à pied, et pour rentrer, ce sera la même chose! Compris? Alice, Emmett, je compte sur vous pour le laisser rentrer seul, ok? » Demanda mon père.

« Pas de problème Carlisle. »

« Affirmatif Sergent! » Répondit mon frère avec un énorme sourire.

Je regardai ma cousine, et vit qu'elle était fière de son coup. Donc c'était ce qu'elle planifiait quand elle parlait de vengeance. En tout cas, ça amusait mon frère, il était plier en deux en imaginant différent scénario de moi dehors. Il les raconta à voix haute et fit rire toute l'assemblée, sauf moi bien sûr. Cette Swan venait de me foutre dans une sacrée merde!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre n°7:

POV Bella

Je commençai à mettre la table quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Jasper, répond s'il te plait, je suis occupé. »

« Moi aussi, je regarde un match à la télé! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fous! Allez, s'il te pait! »

« Ok ok, c'est bon. Oui? » Il rougit. « Ah, euh, salut. Oui, je te la passe. »

« Merci, c'est qui? »

« C'est Alice. »

« Heinnnn! » Fis-je avec un air entendu. « Allo? »

« Gyaaaaa! »

« Euh, oui je vais très bien depuis tout à l'heure, et apparemment toi aussi! » Dis-je plier en deux.

« J'adore sa voix! » Je lui demandais alors innocemment si elle voulait que je lui repasse le téléphone. « Chuttttt! Et nan, je veux te poser des questions! »

« Sur lui? »

« Oui, comment t'as deviné? » Je la trouvais assez prévisible, donc j'attendais son interrogatoire. « Quelle est sa couleur préféré, sa musique préféré, qu'est-ce qu'il aime manger, il aime quoi comme sport, je veux tout savoir! »

« Ok ok, attend, je monte dans ma chambre, sinon il va entendre, sauf si ça ne te dérange pas qu'il sache. »

« Si Bella, ça me dérange, alors monte, grimpe et vite! »

J'étais morte de rire. Elle était surexcitée. Je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait faire un tel effet. Mais bon, tant mieux pour lui. Alice est vraiment une chouette fille, ils formeraient un super couple, mais je ne jouerai pas les entremetteuses, je suis déjà nulle pour me caser toute seule! Une fois dans ma chambre, et celle-ci fermer à clé, je repris ma conversation avec Alice.

« Donc, sa couleurs préféré il adore le rouge, et le vert. Il aime le rock, le métal ainsi que la country. Il aime la nourriture épicé, mais en fait, il aime tout comme nourriture, pour ça, il n'est pas difficile. C'est un fan de sport, tout le contraire de moi, il se débrouille super bien dans ce domaine et n'importe quel sport. »

« Rolala, je suis trop presser d'être demain! Tu penses qu'il voudra bien nous accompagner? J'aimerai son avis pour des sous-vêtements. »

« Alice! Si tu fais ça, il va prendre peur et s'enfuir ! C'est un extra timide, enfin, quand il veut. »

« Bon ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en reviens pas, je vais avoir droit à un tour en moto, c'est super! »

« T'aime les motos à ce point? »

« Oh nan, ça je m'en fiche un peu, mais c'est le conducteur qui m'intéresse! »

« Bon demain, on partira à treize heure trente pour être là-bas vers quatorze heure, quatorze trente, ok? »

« Ok, au faite, bravo le changement de sujet. » ria-t-elle.

« Oui je sais, je suis forte pour ça, l'habitude surement. Et tu viens à partir de quelle heure? »

« Je pense pouvoir être là pour dix heure et demi, c'est bon? »

« Pas de problème! »

« Bon, je vais manger à demain. »

« A demain, bisous. »

Je raccrochai sur ces derniers mots. Franchement, cette fille c'était un cas, mais elle était super marrante. Rosalie allait l'adorer. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour finir de mettre la table et appela les deux affamé pour venir manger. Ils arrivèrent dans la seconde qui suivit. On mangea tranquillement, se racontant la journée. Jasper voulait savoir ce que voulait Alice. Je lui dis donc que c'était secret, entre fille... Bref! Je ne lui dis rien du tout! Sous le regard interrogateur de Charlie, je lui expliquai que Jasper avait un gros béguin pour elle. Jasper avait beau démentir, on ne se prit pas dans son jeu, mauvais menteur! Pire que moi!

Après le diner, je montai dans ma chambre, et m'installa à mon ordinateur. J'envoyai un mail à ma mère, lui racontant ma rentrée, comment c'était passé ces deux jours de cours, mes premières connaissances, ma nouvelle amie, et mes nouveaux ennemis. Je lui dis que j'allais faire du shopping demain, que Jasper appréciait ma nouvelle amie, et que c'était réciproque... En gros, je lui racontais tout, je sais, j'avais du temps à perdre. Puis, fatiguer, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et parti au pays des songes.

Mais merde, c'est quoi qui faisait un bouquant pareil. J'ouvris une paupière puis l'autre. Je voyais Jasper excité comme une puce à côté de moi. Je savais qu'il était affolé par la venue d'Alice. Mais elle n'arrivait pas avant, euh, je ne savais combien de temps. D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il? Dix heure trente-cinq. Dix heure trente-cinq? Déjà? Merde! Il est dix heure trente ci...Six maintenant! Il fallait que je me grouille. Je me levais. Et je comprenais enfin ses paroles. Alice venait d'arriver. Oh merde! Je me grouillais de descendre à la hâte. Je manquais une marche, mais rattraper par Jasper. Il avait l'habitude que je loupe cette marche quand je me dépêchais. Effectivement, elle sonnait à la porte. Il aurait pu lui ouvrir!

« Bonjour Alice, je suis désolé, Jasper vient juste de me réveiller. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, dis donc sexy le pyjama! » me dit-elle, bien sûr, c'était ironique!

« Merci, mais tu sais, je dors seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sexy! »

« Mouais, bah ça va changer, ne t'inquiète pas! » répondit-elle, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas tu sais, en fait je m'en fiche un peu. »

« T'es pas normale comme fille. »

« Parce que toi tu l'es? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais! »

« Et bien moi non plus. »

Puis nous éclations de rire. Ok, on était sur la même longueur d'onde. J'étais contente de l'avoir rencontrée. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être cette après-midi. J'étais trop presser, je sentais que j'allais m'amuser. Ça allait être super.

Je me préparais mon petit déjeuner, et proposais à Alice si elle voulait quelques choses, mais elle me dit qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Puis on monta dans ma chambre, choisir mes affaires. Alice se posta devant mon armoire, et me choisit mes vêtements. Elle me balança une tunique, des leggings, des ballerines, et même mes sous-vêtements. Je me hâtai d'aller dans la salle de bain, car elle se redirigeait déjà dans mon armoire, et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle change d'avis, et mettre un temps fou pour savoir comment j'allais m'habiller.

Une fois dans la douche, je me dépêchai, je n'allais pas la faire attendre une heure. Quoi que, si Jasper lui tient compagnie, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se plaignerait, et bien au contraire, ils trouveraient toujours que je irais trop vite. Bref! Je ressortis dix minutes après. Je commençais à me sécher quand Alice entra dans la salle de bain. Quelle idée de ne pas fermer à clé!

« Coucou! Franchement, ta garde-robe est pas mal, mais il manque des choses, j'ai fait une mini liste. Comme par exemple: Des pyjamas sexy, ainsi que des sous-vêtements sexy, des hauts sexy... Bref, il te faut des choses sexy! »

« Alice, désolé mais je suis en train de me sécher, et tu n'as que le mot sexy à la bouche ou quoi? »

« Une fille sans chose sexy n'est pas une fille! Et pis ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas, on est toute former pareille à la base! »

Ouais, peut-être qu'elle ça ne la gênait pas, mais moi ouiii! Encore, ça ne me gênait pas quand c'était Rosalie, on se connait depuis toute petite. Jasper ça me gênait un peu, logique c'est un garçon, mais par contre, je pouvais être en sous vêtement devant lui, ça ne me faisait rien, je le considérais comme mon frère à part entière, et je le connaissais depuis aussi longtemps que Rosalie, même plus!

« Bon, habille-toi pendant que je te coiffe! »

« Et comment veux-tu que je m'habille si justement tu me coiffe? »

« Euh... Bonne question, tu te débrouille. »

« Alice, laisse-moi m'habiller, en deux minute ça sera fait! »

« Ok, mais j'attends là pour être sûr que tu ne prennes pas ton temps. »

On dirait vraiment une petite cheftaine, mais elle était rigolote avec cette mine boudeuse. Je me dépêchais pour lui faire plaisir. Quand je pense que j'allais me faire pouponner. Les deux minutes passées, elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux. Elle me fit pleine d'anglaise, mélangé à quelques mèches raides, et me gonfla le dessus grâce à un mini peigne. Je regardais comment elle faisait pour pouvoir refaire pareil. La coiffure qu'elle m'avait faite été super. J'étais sans voix. J'étais en mode "whaouuu" c'était pour dire. Puis avant qu'elle ne commence l'étape maquillage, je me jetais sur ma brosse à dent. Elle comprit, et me laissa faire. Ba oui, on ne se brosse jamais les dents après s'être maquillé, c'est complètement... stupide! Car après tout est effacé, et on perd un temps fou à tout recommencer! Autant faire tout d'un coup, c'est logique!

Juste après m'être essuyé la bouche avec une serviette, elle me fit assoir sur la cuvette des toilettes pour la séance maquillage. Heureusement, elle ne me mit pas de fond de teint. J'avais horreur de ça. C'est désagréable, t'as l'impression d'avoir une tonne de maquillage rien qu'avec un fond de teint. Sauf les poudres minérales, tellement léger qu'on a l'impression de ne rien avoir.

En descendant, je vis qu'il était déjà onze heures et demie. Je prévins Alice que j'allais faire à manger, et lui demandai ce qu'elle aimait. Apparemment, elle non plus n'était pas très difficile. Tant mieux. Je nous préparais des steaks, et des pates sauces bolognaises. Je sais, ce n'est pas compliquer. Mais je préparerai un meilleur diner une prochaine fois. Je ferai un grand truc où j'aurais invité du monde. J'adore cuisiner. Au départ c'était par obligation, ma mère étant nulle dans ce domaine. Puis c'est devenu une passion. Essayer de nouvelle recette. La prochaine fois, je ferais des Churros! Mais c'est un dessert. Malheureusement, sinon je mangerai que ça!

Alice était déjà partie faire un tour avec Jasper sur cette "fabuleuse" moto. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment elle aime la cuisson de sa viande. Personnellement, je la prenais bleu, celle de Jasper était plutôt entre saignante et à point. Bon, j'allais lui cuir saignant, c'est entre deux, il n'y a pas trop de différence avec le bleu, mais si elle veut plus cuit, bah, je le ferai. Je mis la table en les attendant. Puis, vers midi, les deux tourtereaux me rejoignirent dans la cuisine.

« Humm, ça sent bon. Me dit le petit lutin. » Je la remerciais. « Tu nous as préparé quoi? »

« Des steaks, et des pates sauces bolognaises. Alice, je ne savais pas comment tu aimais ta viande, donc je l'ai cuite saignante, c'est bon? »

« C'est parfait, merci, c'est comme ça que je prends ma viande. » me souria-t-elle.

Oufff, j'avais bon. Pendant le repas, Alice me raconta son petit tour. Elle voulait recommencer, elle avait adoré. Mais, je savais ce qu'elle avait véritablement adoré. Jasper rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait un compliment, ou qu'elle prononçait son nom. Elle a forcément du s'en rendre compte, à moins qu'elle ne soit aveugle, ce qui m'étonnerai fortement, car vu les regards qu'elle lui lance, on dirait qu'elle va lui sauter dessus, et le dévorer sur place, mais comme il baisse la tête, il ne voit rien de tout ça, le béta!

Puis, on rangea notre table. Je pris mon sac, mes lunettes de soleil, il y a un beau soleil pour l'instant autant en profiter, ainsi que ma petite veste en cuir. J'entrai dans la voiture d'Alice, côté passager, et souffla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais me retrouver fille unique! »

« Pourquoi? »

« On aurait dit que t'allais le dévorer sur place, heureusement que tu te contrôle! »

« Ca se voyait tant que ça? Je pensais être discrète! »

Puis elle me re-raconta sa ballade en moto, mais cette fois ci, avec les détails que Jasper ne devait pas savoir comme "quand je le tenais, je sentais ses muscles", "il est trop beauuuuu!", "je faisais que de renifler son parfum", "j'en suis folle!". Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarquer. Puis elle me raconta qu'elle était allée diner la veille chez son oncle et sa tante, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Et qu'elle avait dénoncé Edward pour le sale coup qu'il m'avait fait le jour de la rentré, et que pour la peine, il était puni! Raaah, c'est super. Je jubilais sur place, et se fut à Alice de me dire de me calmer. J'étais morte de rire. Puis ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire, car elle même me comprenait. Elle espérait que je le remette à sa place. Elle savait qu'il avait pris la grosse tête et ça l'énervait autant que moi. Donc si quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille pouvait le rebaisser, le dominer, elle serait super contente, sauf si c'était Newton. Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, non plus. Elle me l'avait déjà dit la veille, en m'emmenant en cours. Je n'allais pas oublier une telle information, bien au contraire, une alliée de plus, ça faisait plaisir!

On arriva devant le centre commercial de Port Angeles. Elle se gara sur le parking. Puis j'appelais Rosalie pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle me dit alors, qu'elle se trouvait dans un magasin de fringue, au premier étage, à droite de l'escalator. On la retrouva sans problème. Je fis les présentations, et vis qu'elles s'appréciaient déjà. Facile à savoir, vu qu'elles étaient en pleins discussion sur je ne sais qu'elle marque. Deux folles de shopping.

On entra dans le premier magasin. On fit quelques emplettes. Moi-même je m'amusais à défiler entre les cabines d'essayage. D'après Alice, la couleur bleu, surtout bleu nuit, bleu marine... m'allait très bien. Ainsi que le vert émeraude. Tant mieux car j'aime bien cette couleur. Au bout de une heure, on sortit de la première boutique, avec deux sacs chacune, puis on enchaina sur le deuxième magasin. On resta trente minutes dans celui-ci. J'avais trouvé quelques affaires sympas. Puis on fila dans le magasin de chaussure. J'en essayai plusieurs pair, des tongs, des chaussures à talon aiguille, compensé, basket à talon, ballerines, mocassin, chaussure style vieux escarpins. Bref, toute la boutique. Au final, je ressortie avec quatre paires de chaussure, les baskets style converses mais à talon, des escarpins à talon aiguille, des petites chaussures à talon compensé, et des ballerines. Puis, On alla au magasin de lingerie. L'enfer.

« Bon, j'ai inspecté ton tiroir de dessous ce matin, et malgré qu'il soit grand je le trouve un peu vide. Et heureusement, car vu les horreurs qu'il y a! »

« Alice! » criai-je.

« Elle a raison Bella! »

« Rose, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! »

« Désolé. »

« Bon, suis moi. » me dit Alice.

Elle fit tous les rayons avec moi, suivit de Rosalie qui donnait son avis. Le premier ensemble qu'elle me proposa était un ensemble en dentelle noir avec un shorty. C'était vraiment très joli. J'avais l'impression que ce genre de chose n'était pas pour moi, j'étais loin de ce genre de fille super belle, donnant envie aux garçons. Je n'étais tout simplement pas LE genre de fille. Mais néanmoins, j'acceptais de le prendre! Je trouvais aussi un ensemble vert d'eau trop beau. Il y avait un peu de froufrou, c'était trop mignon, et pourtant je ne suis pas froufrou et fantaisie, mais là... En fait, je crois que je commençais à aimer cette boutique. Je pris encore cinq autres ensembles de ce genre, puis je me dirigeai vers le caissier. Oui un homme dans une boutique de lingerie, je n'en revenais pas, Rosalie me suivait tranquillement quand Alice nous rattrapa manquant de nous faire tomber.

« Bella, je t'ai trouvé un nouvel ensemble trop trop trop beau! »

« C'est quoi? »

« TADAMMM! » Elle tenait dans c'est mains un ensemble bleu nuit, le haut était parfait, il couvrait moins que les autres, c'est sûr, mais était tout de même jolie. Par contre, le bas, c'était un string, et je ne portais pas ces choses! Je ne pourrais jamais, ça ne m'ira pas du tout, c'est pire que le shorty que j'ai vue en premier. Nan mais, un string, où elle a vu ça elle? Je sais, je deviens désagréable, mais un string, vous le croyez ça? Moi j'ai du mal, j'ai l'impression d'être en pleins cauchemar! »

« Alice, ça ne m'ira jamais, tu me vois porter ça? » Elle acquiesça suivit de Rosalie. « Je ne vous demandais pas vraiment votre avis, c'est non! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? » me demanda Alice.

« Tout simplement parce que ça ne m'ira jamais, j'en ai marre de le répéter à chaque fois! »

« Donc tu ne veux pas car tu as peur que ça ne t'aille pas, c'est bien ça? »

« Exactement! »

« Bien! Donc demandons directement au sexe opposé, il sera plus apte à répondre. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers le caissier. « S'il vous plait, on aimerait avoir votre avis sur cette ensemble, est-ce qu'il irait à mon amie? » demanda-t-elle.

« ALICE! »

« Euh... Hum... Bien sûr, votre amie est très séduisante, ça lui ira à merveille. »

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit Rosalie.

Au départ il avait l'air déconcerté par la question d'Alice, puis il avait pris un air aguicheur, et séduisant... Que j'avais détesté. Il se prenait pour qui? Raaah, des mecs pareils, ça m'énerve, pour travailler là, ça doit être un vrai pervers! Et pis des "à merveille" "très séduisante". Tu vas voir si je suis séduisante quand je lui en aurai foutu une, même si je sais que je n'oserai pas, du moins pas devant du monde, mais... Je m'énervais certainement pour rien, et ils faisaient ces compliments juste pour faire de la vente, donc rien de sincère mais il avait l'air si sûr de lui que ça donnait envie de lui faire fermer son clapet !

On paya chacune nos articles. On avait eu le droit à une réduction toutes les trois vu qu'on avait été de bonne cliente. Tu m'étonnes, plus de cent dollars chacune juste pour des sous-vêtements. On commença à partir quand Alice nous tira par le bras. On n'avait pas fait un rayon et il y avait malheureusement, des pyjamas. J'avoue qu'en regardant les pyjamas, c'était loin de mes t-shirt XXL et des shorts que je mettais pour dormir sans parler de l'ensemble en soie rouge et dentelle noir. Je pris une nuisette en soie bleu nuit, et un ensemble mini short débardeur en soie et en dentelle, noir et blanc. J'adorais la soie. C'était tout doux. Par contre, j'avoue une chose, je n'ai en rien choisi ces pyjama, j'ai été obligé par Alice et Rosalie. On retourna voir mon nouvel ami le caissier pour mon plus grand malheur. Il me refit une réduction, bon on va dire que je l'apprécie un pourcent pour ça, et cette fois, sortie pour de bon de ce magasin.

« J'en ai marre, je suis fatigué! C'est quand qu'on rentre? »

« Il est déjà dix-sept heure, on ne va pas tarder. »

« En plus j'ai mal au bras avec tous ces sacs. »

« Moi aussi je vais rentrer, bisous bisous les filles. »

« Attend Rose, passe-moi ton numéro s'il te plait. »

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent leur numéro pendant que moi je restais affalé sur le banc. J'étais morte! J'entendis Alice dire qu'elle faisait un diner chez elle vendredi soir, Rosalie, Jasper et moi étions invité. Rosalie accepta de suite, je savais déjà la réponse de Jasper, comment pourrait-il dire non? Et moi, je donnais aussi mon accord. Je m'entendais super bien avec Alice, et je pense qu'avec Rosalie, on n'arrêtera pas de charrier Jasper durant le diner pour qu'il se lance si ce n'est toujours pas fait.

Rosalie nous dit au revoir et nous quitta, puis nous partions à notre tour vers la voiture d'Alice. Je ne savais pas comment tous nos sac entrèrent dans sa mini Cooper, heureusement qu'il y avait les sièges arrières en plus du coffre, sinon on aurait été mal, et j'aurais dû porter pas mal d'affaire sur moi. Ça aurait été une vrai catastrophe, mais tout entra, donc ne parlons pas de mal!

Alice me dit qu'elle avait apprécié cette journée passé en notre compagnie, qu'elle s'était bien amusé, et qu'elle espérait qu'on remette ça. Malgré l'épisode de la boutique de lingerie, j'avais moi aussi apprécié cette journée. Elle m'invita à venir chez elle le lendemain, et j'acceptai. Je pense que demain, j'aurais finalement un moyen de locomotion, Jasper ne refusera pas de m'emmener chez Alice, bien au contraire. Je lui dis que Jasper pourra m'emmener, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Et elle était... Folle de joie! Raaah les filles!

Une fois chez moi, je lui proposais de rentré, mais elle refusa, disant qu'il fallait qu'elle commence à choisir ces affaires pour demain. Je n'en revenais pas, elle se préparait déjà pour demain? Cette fille était folle. Je pris tous mes sacs, lui fit la bise, et rentra chez moi. J'annonçai ma venue à Jasper puis lui demanda de m'aider à tout monté dans ma chambre. Enfin je lui demandai s'il pouvait m'emmener chez Alice demain, et comme prévue, il ne posa aucune résistance bien au contraire! Raaah les garçons!

Après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires, je nous préparai une salade composée, et réchauffa le reste de ce midi. On ne mangea que tous les deux Jasper et moi, vu que Charlie était parti manger chez des vieux amis à lui, Billy Black il me semble. Un indien. Il a deux filles, des jumelles avec qui je m'entendais bien, et un fils, avec qui le courant ne passait pas. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il faisait tout pour m'emmerder! Jasper non plus ne l'aimais pas trop il me semble.

Puis, je rangeai notre table, et partie me coucher n'oubliant pas cette fois ci de mettre le réveil, même si je me doutais qu'il n'y en aurait pas besoin vu que c'est Jasper qui doit m'emmener, le connaissant, il serait capable, d'y aller et de m'oublier. Mais ne prenons aucun risque, je sens que demain va être une dure journée!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre n°7:

POV Bella

Je commençai à mettre la table quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Jasper, répond s'il te plait, je suis occupé. »

« Moi aussi, je regarde un match à la télé! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fous! Allez, s'il te pait! »

« Ok ok, c'est bon. Oui? » Il rougit. « Ah, euh, salut. Oui, je te la passe. »

« Merci, c'est qui? »

« C'est Alice. »

« Heinnnn! » Fis-je avec un air entendu. « Allo? »

« Gyaaaaa! »

« Euh, oui je vais très bien depuis tout à l'heure, et apparemment toi aussi! » Dis-je plier en deux.

« J'adore sa voix! » Je lui demandais alors innocemment si elle voulait que je lui repasse le téléphone. « Chuttttt! Et nan, je veux te poser des questions! »

« Sur lui? »

« Oui, comment t'as deviné? » Je la trouvais assez prévisible, donc j'attendais son interrogatoire. « Quelle est sa couleur préféré, sa musique préféré, qu'est-ce qu'il aime manger, il aime quoi comme sport, je veux tout savoir! »

« Ok ok, attend, je monte dans ma chambre, sinon il va entendre, sauf si ça ne te dérange pas qu'il sache. »

« Si Bella, ça me dérange, alors monte, grimpe et vite! »

J'étais morte de rire. Elle était surexcitée. Je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait faire un tel effet. Mais bon, tant mieux pour lui. Alice est vraiment une chouette fille, ils formeraient un super couple, mais je ne jouerai pas les entremetteuses, je suis déjà nulle pour me caser toute seule! Une fois dans ma chambre, et celle-ci fermer à clé, je repris ma conversation avec Alice.

« Donc, sa couleurs préféré il adore le rouge, et le vert. Il aime le rock, le métal ainsi que la country. Il aime la nourriture épicé, mais en fait, il aime tout comme nourriture, pour ça, il n'est pas difficile. C'est un fan de sport, tout le contraire de moi, il se débrouille super bien dans ce domaine et n'importe quel sport. »

« Rolala, je suis trop presser d'être demain! Tu penses qu'il voudra bien nous accompagner? J'aimerai son avis pour des sous-vêtements. »

« Alice! Si tu fais ça, il va prendre peur et s'enfuir ! C'est un extra timide, enfin, quand il veut. »

« Bon ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en reviens pas, je vais avoir droit à un tour en moto, c'est super! »

« T'aime les motos à ce point? »

« Oh nan, ça je m'en fiche un peu, mais c'est le conducteur qui m'intéresse! »

« Bon demain, on partira à treize heure trente pour être là-bas vers quatorze heure, quatorze trente, ok? »

« Ok, au faite, bravo le changement de sujet. » ria-t-elle.

« Oui je sais, je suis forte pour ça, l'habitude surement. Et tu viens à partir de quelle heure? »

« Je pense pouvoir être là pour dix heure et demi, c'est bon? »

« Pas de problème! »

« Bon, je vais manger à demain. »

« A demain, bisous. »

Je raccrochai sur ces derniers mots. Franchement, cette fille c'était un cas, mais elle était super marrante. Rosalie allait l'adorer. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour finir de mettre la table et appela les deux affamé pour venir manger. Ils arrivèrent dans la seconde qui suivit. On mangea tranquillement, se racontant la journée. Jasper voulait savoir ce que voulait Alice. Je lui dis donc que c'était secret, entre fille... Bref! Je ne lui dis rien du tout! Sous le regard interrogateur de Charlie, je lui expliquai que Jasper avait un gros béguin pour elle. Jasper avait beau démentir, on ne se prit pas dans son jeu, mauvais menteur! Pire que moi!

Après le diner, je montai dans ma chambre, et m'installa à mon ordinateur. J'envoyai un mail à ma mère, lui racontant ma rentrée, comment c'était passé ces deux jours de cours, mes premières connaissances, ma nouvelle amie, et mes nouveaux ennemis. Je lui dis que j'allais faire du shopping demain, que Jasper appréciait ma nouvelle amie, et que c'était réciproque... En gros, je lui racontais tout, je sais, j'avais du temps à perdre. Puis, fatiguer, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et parti au pays des songes.

Mais merde, c'est quoi qui faisait un bouquant pareil. J'ouvris une paupière puis l'autre. Je voyais Jasper excité comme une puce à côté de moi. Je savais qu'il était affolé par la venue d'Alice. Mais elle n'arrivait pas avant, euh, je ne savais combien de temps. D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il? Dix heure trente-cinq. Dix heure trente-cinq? Déjà? Merde! Il est dix heure trente ci...Six maintenant! Il fallait que je me grouille. Je me levais. Et je comprenais enfin ses paroles. Alice venait d'arriver. Oh merde! Je me grouillais de descendre à la hâte. Je manquais une marche, mais rattraper par Jasper. Il avait l'habitude que je loupe cette marche quand je me dépêchais. Effectivement, elle sonnait à la porte. Il aurait pu lui ouvrir!

« Bonjour Alice, je suis désolé, Jasper vient juste de me réveiller. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, dis donc sexy le pyjama! » me dit-elle, bien sûr, c'était ironique!

« Merci, mais tu sais, je dors seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sexy! »

« Mouais, bah ça va changer, ne t'inquiète pas! » répondit-elle, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas tu sais, en fait je m'en fiche un peu. »

« T'es pas normale comme fille. »

« Parce que toi tu l'es? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais! »

« Et bien moi non plus. »

Puis nous éclations de rire. Ok, on était sur la même longueur d'onde. J'étais contente de l'avoir rencontrée. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être cette après-midi. J'étais trop presser, je sentais que j'allais m'amuser. Ça allait être super.

Je me préparais mon petit déjeuner, et proposais à Alice si elle voulait quelques choses, mais elle me dit qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Puis on monta dans ma chambre, choisir mes affaires. Alice se posta devant mon armoire, et me choisit mes vêtements. Elle me balança une tunique, des leggings, des ballerines, et même mes sous-vêtements. Je me hâtai d'aller dans la salle de bain, car elle se redirigeait déjà dans mon armoire, et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle change d'avis, et mettre un temps fou pour savoir comment j'allais m'habiller.

Une fois dans la douche, je me dépêchai, je n'allais pas la faire attendre une heure. Quoi que, si Jasper lui tient compagnie, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se plaignerait, et bien au contraire, ils trouveraient toujours que je irais trop vite. Bref! Je ressortis dix minutes après. Je commençais à me sécher quand Alice entra dans la salle de bain. Quelle idée de ne pas fermer à clé!

« Coucou! Franchement, ta garde-robe est pas mal, mais il manque des choses, j'ai fait une mini liste. Comme par exemple: Des pyjamas sexy, ainsi que des sous-vêtements sexy, des hauts sexy... Bref, il te faut des choses sexy! »

« Alice, désolé mais je suis en train de me sécher, et tu n'as que le mot sexy à la bouche ou quoi? »

« Une fille sans chose sexy n'est pas une fille! Et pis ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas, on est toute former pareille à la base! »

Ouais, peut-être qu'elle ça ne la gênait pas, mais moi ouiii! Encore, ça ne me gênait pas quand c'était Rosalie, on se connait depuis toute petite. Jasper ça me gênait un peu, logique c'est un garçon, mais par contre, je pouvais être en sous vêtement devant lui, ça ne me faisait rien, je le considérais comme mon frère à part entière, et je le connaissais depuis aussi longtemps que Rosalie, même plus!

« Bon, habille-toi pendant que je te coiffe! »

« Et comment veux-tu que je m'habille si justement tu me coiffe? »

« Euh... Bonne question, tu te débrouille. »

« Alice, laisse-moi m'habiller, en deux minute ça sera fait! »

« Ok, mais j'attends là pour être sûr que tu ne prennes pas ton temps. »

On dirait vraiment une petite cheftaine, mais elle était rigolote avec cette mine boudeuse. Je me dépêchais pour lui faire plaisir. Quand je pense que j'allais me faire pouponner. Les deux minutes passées, elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux. Elle me fit pleine d'anglaise, mélangé à quelques mèches raides, et me gonfla le dessus grâce à un mini peigne. Je regardais comment elle faisait pour pouvoir refaire pareil. La coiffure qu'elle m'avait faite été super. J'étais sans voix. J'étais en mode "whaouuu" c'était pour dire. Puis avant qu'elle ne commence l'étape maquillage, je me jetais sur ma brosse à dent. Elle comprit, et me laissa faire. Ba oui, on ne se brosse jamais les dents après s'être maquillé, c'est complètement... stupide! Car après tout est effacé, et on perd un temps fou à tout recommencer! Autant faire tout d'un coup, c'est logique!

Juste après m'être essuyé la bouche avec une serviette, elle me fit assoir sur la cuvette des toilettes pour la séance maquillage. Heureusement, elle ne me mit pas de fond de teint. J'avais horreur de ça. C'est désagréable, t'as l'impression d'avoir une tonne de maquillage rien qu'avec un fond de teint. Sauf les poudres minérales, tellement léger qu'on a l'impression de ne rien avoir.

En descendant, je vis qu'il était déjà onze heures et demie. Je prévins Alice que j'allais faire à manger, et lui demandai ce qu'elle aimait. Apparemment, elle non plus n'était pas très difficile. Tant mieux. Je nous préparais des steaks, et des pates sauces bolognaises. Je sais, ce n'est pas compliquer. Mais je préparerai un meilleur diner une prochaine fois. Je ferai un grand truc où j'aurais invité du monde. J'adore cuisiner. Au départ c'était par obligation, ma mère étant nulle dans ce domaine. Puis c'est devenu une passion. Essayer de nouvelle recette. La prochaine fois, je ferais des Churros! Mais c'est un dessert. Malheureusement, sinon je mangerai que ça!

Alice était déjà partie faire un tour avec Jasper sur cette "fabuleuse" moto. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment elle aime la cuisson de sa viande. Personnellement, je la prenais bleu, celle de Jasper était plutôt entre saignante et à point. Bon, j'allais lui cuir saignant, c'est entre deux, il n'y a pas trop de différence avec le bleu, mais si elle veut plus cuit, bah, je le ferai. Je mis la table en les attendant. Puis, vers midi, les deux tourtereaux me rejoignirent dans la cuisine.

« Humm, ça sent bon. Me dit le petit lutin. » Je la remerciais. « Tu nous as préparé quoi? »

« Des steaks, et des pates sauces bolognaises. Alice, je ne savais pas comment tu aimais ta viande, donc je l'ai cuite saignante, c'est bon? »

« C'est parfait, merci, c'est comme ça que je prends ma viande. » me souria-t-elle.

Oufff, j'avais bon. Pendant le repas, Alice me raconta son petit tour. Elle voulait recommencer, elle avait adoré. Mais, je savais ce qu'elle avait véritablement adoré. Jasper rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait un compliment, ou qu'elle prononçait son nom. Elle a forcément du s'en rendre compte, à moins qu'elle ne soit aveugle, ce qui m'étonnerai fortement, car vu les regards qu'elle lui lance, on dirait qu'elle va lui sauter dessus, et le dévorer sur place, mais comme il baisse la tête, il ne voit rien de tout ça, le béta!

Puis, on rangea notre table. Je pris mon sac, mes lunettes de soleil, il y a un beau soleil pour l'instant autant en profiter, ainsi que ma petite veste en cuir. J'entrai dans la voiture d'Alice, côté passager, et souffla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais me retrouver fille unique! »

« Pourquoi? »

« On aurait dit que t'allais le dévorer sur place, heureusement que tu te contrôle! »

« Ca se voyait tant que ça? Je pensais être discrète! »

Puis elle me re-raconta sa ballade en moto, mais cette fois ci, avec les détails que Jasper ne devait pas savoir comme "quand je le tenais, je sentais ses muscles", "il est trop beauuuuu!", "je faisais que de renifler son parfum", "j'en suis folle!". Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarquer. Puis elle me raconta qu'elle était allée diner la veille chez son oncle et sa tante, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Et qu'elle avait dénoncé Edward pour le sale coup qu'il m'avait fait le jour de la rentré, et que pour la peine, il était puni! Raaah, c'est super. Je jubilais sur place, et se fut à Alice de me dire de me calmer. J'étais morte de rire. Puis ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire, car elle même me comprenait. Elle espérait que je le remette à sa place. Elle savait qu'il avait pris la grosse tête et ça l'énervait autant que moi. Donc si quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille pouvait le rebaisser, le dominer, elle serait super contente, sauf si c'était Newton. Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, non plus. Elle me l'avait déjà dit la veille, en m'emmenant en cours. Je n'allais pas oublier une telle information, bien au contraire, une alliée de plus, ça faisait plaisir!

On arriva devant le centre commercial de Port Angeles. Elle se gara sur le parking. Puis j'appelais Rosalie pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle me dit alors, qu'elle se trouvait dans un magasin de fringue, au premier étage, à droite de l'escalator. On la retrouva sans problème. Je fis les présentations, et vis qu'elles s'appréciaient déjà. Facile à savoir, vu qu'elles étaient en pleins discussion sur je ne sais qu'elle marque. Deux folles de shopping.

On entra dans le premier magasin. On fit quelques emplettes. Moi-même je m'amusais à défiler entre les cabines d'essayage. D'après Alice, la couleur bleu, surtout bleu nuit, bleu marine... m'allait très bien. Ainsi que le vert émeraude. Tant mieux car j'aime bien cette couleur. Au bout de une heure, on sortit de la première boutique, avec deux sacs chacune, puis on enchaina sur le deuxième magasin. On resta trente minutes dans celui-ci. J'avais trouvé quelques affaires sympas. Puis on fila dans le magasin de chaussure. J'en essayai plusieurs pair, des tongs, des chaussures à talon aiguille, compensé, basket à talon, ballerines, mocassin, chaussure style vieux escarpins. Bref, toute la boutique. Au final, je ressortie avec quatre paires de chaussure, les baskets style converses mais à talon, des escarpins à talon aiguille, des petites chaussures à talon compensé, et des ballerines. Puis, On alla au magasin de lingerie. L'enfer.

« Bon, j'ai inspecté ton tiroir de dessous ce matin, et malgré qu'il soit grand je le trouve un peu vide. Et heureusement, car vu les horreurs qu'il y a! »

« Alice! » criai-je.

« Elle a raison Bella! »

« Rose, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! »

« Désolé. »

« Bon, suis moi. » me dit Alice.

Elle fit tous les rayons avec moi, suivit de Rosalie qui donnait son avis. Le premier ensemble qu'elle me proposa était un ensemble en dentelle noir avec un shorty. C'était vraiment très joli. J'avais l'impression que ce genre de chose n'était pas pour moi, j'étais loin de ce genre de fille super belle, donnant envie aux garçons. Je n'étais tout simplement pas LE genre de fille. Mais néanmoins, j'acceptais de le prendre! Je trouvais aussi un ensemble vert d'eau trop beau. Il y avait un peu de froufrou, c'était trop mignon, et pourtant je ne suis pas froufrou et fantaisie, mais là... En fait, je crois que je commençais à aimer cette boutique. Je pris encore cinq autres ensembles de ce genre, puis je me dirigeai vers le caissier. Oui un homme dans une boutique de lingerie, je n'en revenais pas, Rosalie me suivait tranquillement quand Alice nous rattrapa manquant de nous faire tomber.

« Bella, je t'ai trouvé un nouvel ensemble trop trop trop beau! »

« C'est quoi? »

« TADAMMM! » Elle tenait dans c'est mains un ensemble bleu nuit, le haut était parfait, il couvrait moins que les autres, c'est sûr, mais était tout de même jolie. Par contre, le bas, c'était un string, et je ne portais pas ces choses! Je ne pourrais jamais, ça ne m'ira pas du tout, c'est pire que le shorty que j'ai vue en premier. Nan mais, un string, où elle a vu ça elle? Je sais, je deviens désagréable, mais un string, vous le croyez ça? Moi j'ai du mal, j'ai l'impression d'être en pleins cauchemar! »

« Alice, ça ne m'ira jamais, tu me vois porter ça? » Elle acquiesça suivit de Rosalie. « Je ne vous demandais pas vraiment votre avis, c'est non! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? » me demanda Alice.

« Tout simplement parce que ça ne m'ira jamais, j'en ai marre de le répéter à chaque fois! »

« Donc tu ne veux pas car tu as peur que ça ne t'aille pas, c'est bien ça? »

« Exactement! »

« Bien! Donc demandons directement au sexe opposé, il sera plus apte à répondre. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers le caissier. « S'il vous plait, on aimerait avoir votre avis sur cette ensemble, est-ce qu'il irait à mon amie? » demanda-t-elle.

« ALICE! »

« Euh... Hum... Bien sûr, votre amie est très séduisante, ça lui ira à merveille. »

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit Rosalie.

Au départ il avait l'air déconcerté par la question d'Alice, puis il avait pris un air aguicheur, et séduisant... Que j'avais détesté. Il se prenait pour qui? Raaah, des mecs pareils, ça m'énerve, pour travailler là, ça doit être un vrai pervers! Et pis des "à merveille" "très séduisante". Tu vas voir si je suis séduisante quand je lui en aurai foutu une, même si je sais que je n'oserai pas, du moins pas devant du monde, mais... Je m'énervais certainement pour rien, et ils faisaient ces compliments juste pour faire de la vente, donc rien de sincère mais il avait l'air si sûr de lui que ça donnait envie de lui faire fermer son clapet !

On paya chacune nos articles. On avait eu le droit à une réduction toutes les trois vu qu'on avait été de bonne cliente. Tu m'étonnes, plus de cent dollars chacune juste pour des sous-vêtements. On commença à partir quand Alice nous tira par le bras. On n'avait pas fait un rayon et il y avait malheureusement, des pyjamas. J'avoue qu'en regardant les pyjamas, c'était loin de mes t-shirt XXL et des shorts que je mettais pour dormir sans parler de l'ensemble en soie rouge et dentelle noir. Je pris une nuisette en soie bleu nuit, et un ensemble mini short débardeur en soie et en dentelle, noir et blanc. J'adorais la soie. C'était tout doux. Par contre, j'avoue une chose, je n'ai en rien choisi ces pyjama, j'ai été obligé par Alice et Rosalie. On retourna voir mon nouvel ami le caissier pour mon plus grand malheur. Il me refit une réduction, bon on va dire que je l'apprécie un pourcent pour ça, et cette fois, sortie pour de bon de ce magasin.

« J'en ai marre, je suis fatigué! C'est quand qu'on rentre? »

« Il est déjà dix-sept heure, on ne va pas tarder. »

« En plus j'ai mal au bras avec tous ces sacs. »

« Moi aussi je vais rentrer, bisous bisous les filles. »

« Attend Rose, passe-moi ton numéro s'il te plait. »

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent leur numéro pendant que moi je restais affalé sur le banc. J'étais morte! J'entendis Alice dire qu'elle faisait un diner chez elle vendredi soir, Rosalie, Jasper et moi étions invité. Rosalie accepta de suite, je savais déjà la réponse de Jasper, comment pourrait-il dire non? Et moi, je donnais aussi mon accord. Je m'entendais super bien avec Alice, et je pense qu'avec Rosalie, on n'arrêtera pas de charrier Jasper durant le diner pour qu'il se lance si ce n'est toujours pas fait.

Rosalie nous dit au revoir et nous quitta, puis nous partions à notre tour vers la voiture d'Alice. Je ne savais pas comment tous nos sac entrèrent dans sa mini Cooper, heureusement qu'il y avait les sièges arrières en plus du coffre, sinon on aurait été mal, et j'aurais dû porter pas mal d'affaire sur moi. Ça aurait été une vrai catastrophe, mais tout entra, donc ne parlons pas de mal!

Alice me dit qu'elle avait apprécié cette journée passé en notre compagnie, qu'elle s'était bien amusé, et qu'elle espérait qu'on remette ça. Malgré l'épisode de la boutique de lingerie, j'avais moi aussi apprécié cette journée. Elle m'invita à venir chez elle le lendemain, et j'acceptai. Je pense que demain, j'aurais finalement un moyen de locomotion, Jasper ne refusera pas de m'emmener chez Alice, bien au contraire. Je lui dis que Jasper pourra m'emmener, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Et elle était... Folle de joie! Raaah les filles!

Une fois chez moi, je lui proposais de rentré, mais elle refusa, disant qu'il fallait qu'elle commence à choisir ces affaires pour demain. Je n'en revenais pas, elle se préparait déjà pour demain? Cette fille était folle. Je pris tous mes sacs, lui fit la bise, et rentra chez moi. J'annonçai ma venue à Jasper puis lui demanda de m'aider à tout monté dans ma chambre. Enfin je lui demandai s'il pouvait m'emmener chez Alice demain, et comme prévue, il ne posa aucune résistance bien au contraire! Raaah les garçons!

Après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires, je nous préparai une salade composée, et réchauffa le reste de ce midi. On ne mangea que tous les deux Jasper et moi, vu que Charlie était parti manger chez des vieux amis à lui, Billy Black il me semble. Un indien. Il a deux filles, des jumelles avec qui je m'entendais bien, et un fils, avec qui le courant ne passait pas. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il faisait tout pour m'emmerder! Jasper non plus ne l'aimais pas trop il me semble.

Puis, je rangeai notre table, et partie me coucher n'oubliant pas cette fois ci de mettre le réveil, même si je me doutais qu'il n'y en aurait pas besoin vu que c'est Jasper qui doit m'emmener, le connaissant, il serait capable, d'y aller et de m'oublier. Mais ne prenons aucun risque, je sens que demain va être une dure journée!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre n°9:

POV Bella

Le dimanche que j'avais passé avec Alice c'était super bien dérouler. Je m'étais amuser à défiler, sa mère avait adoré notre book. Bref, un dimanche de folie! Ce matin, au réveil, j'avais vraiment crue que ce dimanche n'avait été qu'un rêve.

En arrivant devant le lycée, accompagné d'Alice, oui parce que j'étais toujours punie, Emmett se précipita sur nous. Pourquoi? Bonne question. Il me donna une accolade, dont je me souviendrais. Il a surement déplacé toutes mes cotes avec la force qu'il y avait mise.

Jasper le suivait de près, et fit la bise à Alice. Le pauvre, il était rouge comme une pivoine, il n'était pas près d'oublier cette certaine bouffer de chaleur, non, je ne le laisserai pas oublier, promesse d'Isabella Swan.

Edward était en train de faire le beau parmi tout son harem de jeune fille en chaleur! Il se pavanait comme un coq devant toute ses poulettes! Des animaux, heureusement que c'est des animaux de la ferme et non de la jungle. Quand il me vit, il me fit son petit sourire charmeur, arrogant! Comment peut-il être de la même famille qu'Alice ou même d'Emmett? C'était complètement incompréhensible! Je vais lui en foutre moi de ces sourires! Il croyait quoi? Que j'avais peur de lui? Nan, il l'avait compris tout seul, vu notre rencontre, ou plutôt conversation mouvementée, endiablée! Je serais bien tenté de lui faire un signe obscène, mais ça ne vaudrai rien. Autant se taire, et attendre le bon moment. Mais quel moment? Moi-même je ne le savais!

On se dirigea en cours avec, pour mon cas, une flemmardise grandissante. Alice et Jasper étaient obliger de me trainer, et Emmett de me pousser dans le dos, pour que je puisse entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. J'étais en train de marmonner dans ma barbe, inexistante je préviens, quand on me poussa dans ma salle de classe en même temps que la sonnerie retenti. Je filai donc m'assoir à ma place sous la moquerie de quelques élèves vu mon entrer.

C'est vrai que je n'étais pas passé inaperçu. Quand on voit un lutin à ressort muni de pile rechargeable à volonté, et un grand blond séduisant tirer une jeune fille tout à fait banale pour qu'elle entre dans sa salle de cours, et que cette jeune fille est pousser par un monstre, ou plutôt un balaise qui savait faire peur, c'était impossible d'entrer après comme si de rien n'était. Surtout que les trois personnes ne passaient déjà pas inaperçu sans rien faire. Alors imaginer.

Une fois que les trois traites m'avaient lâché, j'avais failli m'effondrer. Je sentais que j'étais en train de rivaliser avec les tomates, j'avais les joues en feux. Et tous ces regards et moqueries ne m'aidaient pas à retrouver un visage neutre.

Le cours de géographie était complètement... Inintéressant! Je 'étais ennuyé comme jamais. Enfin, si, comme chaque cours que je n'aimais pas en fait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ma faute, le sujet n'était pas passionnant, et le professeur parlait d'une voix monotone! Il y avait de quoi s'endormir, je n'étais pas folle! Donc, pendant que j'écrivais des notes, pour faire style je m'intéressais un minimum, je me mis à rêvasser, à imaginer ma future voiture, mon future boulot quand je l'aurais trouvé, aux diners qui se déroulera vendredi chez Alice... Au prince charmant que je n'étais pas prête de rencontrer, car pour cela, il faudrait qu'il existe. Oui, j'étais réaliste. Je rêvais du prince charmant comme pratiquement toutes jeunes filles, mais je savais qu'il n'était que pure fiction, du moins LE prince charmant. Revenons au cours. Heureusement que ce prof ne posait jamais de question, il se fichait complètement de ses élèves, il faisait son cours, qu'on l'écoute ou pas. Tant mieux pour moi!

Une fois la matinée passé, j'allais en direction du réfectoire, accompagner d'Alice. On se raconta nos heures non communes. Heureusement que parfois, on partageait des cours ensemble, sinon, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais survécu. Quoi que, il y avait aussi Angéla. Une fille gentille, un peu timide. Je ne la connaissais pas plus, mais le problème c'est qu'elle trainait avec les deux pestes, et le blondinet! Bon, ne jugeons pas les gens, et allons manger, j'avais trop la dalle, pourtant j'avais bien mangé au petit déjeuner.

Les garçons nous attendaient déjà à une table près d'une vitre. Quand je disais "les garçons" je parlais de Jasper, Emmett, et, malheureusement, Edward. On s'approcha donc d'eux. C'était une table ronde, jasper était assis à côté d'Emmett qui était lui-même assis à côté d'Edward. Je commençais donc à m'assoir quand le lutin me poussa sur l'autre chaise tout en regardant, ou plutôt en reluquant, mon cher demi-frère. Ok, j'ai compris, le message est passé, mais ça voulait dire que je devais m'installer à côté d'Edward, misère!

« Oh, quelle joie de t'avoir à mes côté miss Swan. »

« Cette joie est parfaitement ironique, je le sais, et par ce fait, elle est pleinement partager, Cullen! »

« Mais quelle jeune fille désagréable, les jeunes de nos jours! »

« Ne te pleins pas, je suis déjà plus agréable que toi, imagine toi à ma place! »

« Oh oh, les jeunes, » intervint Emmett, « on se calme. Au faite Edward, t'es parti tôt ce matin. Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu cent dollars? »

« Ah ouais? Et... Pourquoi? »

« J'avais fait un pari avec papa, j'avais parié cent dollars que t'arriverais en retard, ou que carrément, tu ne viendrais pas, lui, à parier le contraire. Conclusion, il a gagné cent dollars! La morale de tout ça, car il y en a une, ne parier jamais, Ô grand jamais avec vos parents! »

On éclata tous de rire, même Emmett qui avait perdu son précieux argent. Sauf Edward. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on parie sur sa petite personne, pauvre chou va! On continua donc à manger notre plateau en gardant notre bonne humeur. Quoi que, bonne humeur, il y avait beaucoup de vannes et de taquineries lancé aussi!

« Au faite! » s'écria Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE! » Lança Edward, lassé.

« Le thème du diner de vendredi, c'est le cinéma... « Dit-elle en nous regardant dans les yeux chacun notre tour.

« QUOI? » Lança Edward à l'unisson avec ma propre voix.

« Oui, je sais, au départ, je voulais que le thème soit le carnaval de rio, mais ma mère m'a dit que c'était peut-être un peu trop exhibitionniste. »

On se fichait bien du thème de la soirée, on venait de comprendre une chose importante. J'allais passer la soirée avec Cullen, enfin, Edward. Emmett aussi sera là, mais sa présence ne me dérangeait pas. Son petit frère, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. D'ailleurs, en voyant sa tête, il a dû avoir la même conclusion. Alice! J'allais la tuer!

« Bien sûr, quand je dis cinéma, c'est pas un déguisement d'une star quelconque. Non, c'est juste s'habiller sur son trente et un, pour une soirée, euh... Glamour? Oui, ça sera glamour! »

POV Edward

Nannn! Elle n'avait pas osé? Mais si! Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi? J'adore ma cousine, c'est ma petite Alice. Mais j'allais devoir supporter l'autre peste pendant tout le diner. Et en plus, il fallait s'habiller sur son trente et un, elle nous en demandait pas un peu trop là? Si!

J'allais me faire le plus séduisant possible, smoking n'est pas synonyme de glamour n'est-ce pas? On peut très bien être glamour sans s'habiller en pingouin! Et je gagnerai! Gagner quoi? Une certaine satisfaction. Je gagnerai juste le plaisir de la voir admettre que... Que quoi d'abord? Je n'avais rien à lui prouvé! J'étais un beau gosse, tout le monde le pensais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle serait l'exception à la règle, elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Elle en pinçait pour moi, comme toutes les filles, c'était logique! Mes pensées m'embrouillaient, fallait que je me calme. L'annonce d'Alice m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe atomique.

« Au faite Bella, je me suis renseigné pour toi. Alors à Forks dans notre cher petite ville, il y a les parents de Mike Newton qui tiennent une boutique de sport un truc comme ça. Bref! Il recherche une vendeuse. Il y aussi la boutique Victoria Secret à Port Angeles qui en recherche une. Toujours à Port Angeles, il y a le Dreams Pub qui recherche une serveuse. Quoi d'autre... Sinon il y a vendeuse dans les fast food, ils embauchent tout le temps. Il y a aussi vendeuse de glaces et de boissons dans le centre commercial, tu sais, les vendeurs avec leur chariot. » Déboulât Alice.

« Tu recherches du boulot Bells? » Demanda mon frère.

« Euh... Ouais, pour me payer une voiture. » Répondit-elle en baissant la tête vers son assiette.

Alors la miss Swan recherche un travail pour se payer une voiture? Intéressant. Mais maladroite comme elle était, elle se fera renvoyer dès son premier jour, c'était clair et net!

« Ça serait cool que tu travail à Victoria Secret, ça me donnera une raison pour y aller, c'est moi qui t'y emmènerais, et viendrais te chercher, vu que tu es toujours punie. »

« Trop aimable à toi Emmett, je ne voudrais pas te déranger ! » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Au contraire, ce sera avec plaisir. » répondit-il sourire aux lèvres.

« Emmett! »

« Ou serveuse. En plus, l'uniforme du Dreams Pub est trop sexy, ça m'est déjà arrivé d'y aller. Parfois, il y a des soirées à thème, donc l'uniforme change. En fait, il porte bien son nom ce pub, parfois on a l'impression de se retrouver aux Antilles, d'autres fois en Asie, il y a deux mois, c'était soirée mondaine. J'irais leurs suggérer carnaval de rio. Merci Alice, tu m'as donné une bonne idée! »

« Emmett, tu devrais avoir honte, utiliser mes idées, toi aussi tu as un cerveau je te signale, appuie sur le bouton "on"! » Dit-elle, le point gauche sur sa hanche, et en pointant du doigt mon frère avec la main droite.

J'éclatais de rire. Bella, vue sa tête, s'imaginait qu'Alice était de son côté, mais finalement, elle n'avait aucun soutien, et elle venait de s'en rendre compte.

Elle me regarda en me foudroyant du regard. Son frère ne disait rien depuis le début. J'ai bien vu comment il était avec ma cousine, comment il en pinçait. Jasper ne sera d'aucune aide pour Bella. Autant l'achever maintenant.

« Par contre Alice, il est impossible qu'elle travaille avec la famille de ce cher Newton. »

« Et pourquoi ça? »

« C'est un vrai boulet question sport, donc la mettre dans un magasin possédant le sport comme spécialiser, c'est le drame absolue, et je serais obligé de plaindre ces Newtons! »

« Edward Cullen! Qu'elle est cette façon de parler de ma meilleur amie? »

« Depuis quand l'est-elle devenue? »

« Ce week-end, et même si elle est un vrai boulet, comme tu le dis, au lieu de t'acharner sur elle, aide la plutôt! »

« Oh, mais bien sûr, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire! »

« Alice, même si j'étais une pro en sport, j'aurais refusé, je ne supporte pas Newton, donc travailler pour ses parents, ce n'est même pas la peine! »

« Pas faux. »

De toute façon, qui peut blairer ce Newton? Pour ça, je veux bien être d'accord, et donc être de son côté, mais c'était bien la seule chose.

« Au faite, les garçons, regardez! »

Alice nous tendis un classeur noir. On se rapprocha tous les trois sous les plaintes de Bella. Elle tentait vainement de nous dissuader de regarder.

En faisant cela, ma curiosité fût piquée à vif. Si ça la mettait tant dans l'embarras, il fallait absolument que je regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Interrogea Jasper.

« Notre book photo, avec Bella on s'est fait une petite séance photo dimanche, un mini défilé, et j'ai imprimé les photos. Bella possède le même book dans son sac. Je lui ai donné ce matin en voiture. Et donc, je veux votre avis. » Répondit Alice, tout à fait sérieuse.

Je m'empressais de regarder les photos. Celle de ma cousine ne m'intéressait pas. C'était celle de Bella que je voulais voir. Pour que je puisse critiquer. Mais dès la première photo d'elle, je dû me contrôler. Il fallait que je garde un masque impassible. Car elle était tout simplement sublime. Ce ne pouvait pas être la même fille, il y avait un problème. Elle ne ressemblait à rien dans la vrai vie, et là... J'en perdais mes mots. J'aurais aimé demander si c'était un trucage, mais elles auraient vite compris, ainsi que les gars, je me serais vendu, et j'aurais été dans la galère.

Je ne disais rien jusqu'à la fin. Je pensais à vendredi soir. En photo, je pouvais me contrôler, mais si je la voyais réellement aussi bien préparer, surement avec l'aide de ma chère cousine, je risquais de craquer. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. J'avais l'impression d'être pris au piège.

« Et toi? » Me demanda Alice.

« Pa... Pardon? » Balbutiais-je.

« J'ai demandé votre avis, Jasper et Emmett ont répondu, c'est à toi maintenant. » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Hum... Ouais, mais peut mieux faire. »

Peu mieux faire. Comme si ça pouvait être possible. Jamais je ne l'avais imaginé aussi... Correcte? Jolie? Ou tout simplement belle? Et depuis quand je me l'imaginais comme ça moi? Reprend toi mon vieux, t'es en train de divaguer.

Et ma cousine, elle était marrante, comme si j'allais avouer que Bella était séduisant sur ces photos. Cette pimbêche jubilerait de m'avoir hypnotisé deux secondes. Oui, seulement deux secondes, et pas une de plus.

« Ah, et au faite Bella, tu pourrais prévenir Rose s'il te plait? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Qui est Rose? » demandais-je.

« C'est Rosalie ma cousine. » répondis Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre n°10:

Cette semaine fût catastrophique. Et le problème c'était qu'elle n'était pas encore terminée. J'avais espéré que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais malheureusement j'étais bel et bien réveillée.

Mercredi, j'avais été passé des entretiens au Dreams pub, et chez Victoria's Secret. Le Dreams pub venait de trouver une serveuse. Mais ils m'avaient dit que si une place se libérait, ils m'appelleraient. Puis, j'avais été voir chez Victoria's Secret. Ça c'était passé assez rapidement. J'ai dû rendre un formulaire, ainsi qu'un questionnaire. Et en fin d'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna pour me dire que j'avais été prise. J'avais donc demandé à Jasper de m'y emmener pour que je puisse savoir quand je débuterai, mes horaires, bref tout le tralala. J'étais heureuse, je venais d'avoir un travail. Mon premier job !

Vendredi on avait eu sport, et comme d'habitude je me pris une bonne raclée. Après les échauffements il y avait toujours des minis tournois. Heureusement, ces tournois n'étaient pas mixtes pour l'instant. Le professeur nous avertit que lors de l'examen, ils le seraient. Faire un combat de judo avec une fille était déjà assez difficile, alors avec un garçon je préférais ne rien imaginer.

Vu que je ne faisais aucun effort, le professeur me sermonna, encore une fois. J'en n'avais strictement rien à faire. Mais quand il me dit que si je voulais passer, il fallait que j'ai au moins huit, mon visage avait pâlit d'un seul coup. Le prof le vit, et me conseilla de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider en sport en dehors des cours. Comme si j'allais me casser le cul pour ça. J'en parlais donc avec Alice, mais elle me dit qu'elle n'était pas super douée non plus et qu'elle ne me serait d'aucune aide. Je préférai donc couper court à cette discussion avant d'avoir un mal de crâne à propos de "qui pourra m'aider".

Et le pire, c'était le soir. On avait la soirée mondaine chez Alice. Rosalie nous avait donc retrouvées à la maison juste après ses cours. Ses affaires pour la soirée étaient dans un gros sac avec ses habits ainsi que pleins de produits de maquillage et de coiffage, et dans un autre sac elle avait ses affaires pour la nuit. Quand elle était sortie de sa voiture, elle avait l'allure d'une star avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sa beauté naturelle. Elle était toujours bien habillée, c'était ce qu'on appelle une fashion victime.

Elle me re-félicita pour mon travail, et me promit de venir me voir quand je commencerai pour faire ses achats. On avait fait les boutiques il y a une semaine et elle pensait déjà à refaire du shopping, cette fille était impossible. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'argent sur son compte? Elle était hôtesse dans un club ou quoi? Bref, c'était ses affaires, pas les miennes. Mais elle ferait une magnifique hôtesse, et avec son caractère, elle arriverait facilement en haut de l'affiche. La number one des hôtesses. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je racontais encore? Je délirais complètement ... mais je lui demanderai quand même.

Elle entra, fit la bise à Jasper en l'embêtant comme à son habitude.

« Salut choupinet! Alors, ça avance avec ton lutin? » Demanda Rosalie, pleine de sous-entendus et en lui lançant une œillade.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle? Retournes chez toi! »

« Hum... Ça veut dire oui ça! T'en es où? Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés? Avez-vous seulement déjà eu un rendez-vous? »

« Nan, ni l'un, ni l'autre. » répondis-je à la place de Jasper. « J'espère que ça va s'arranger ce soir. »

Je sais, j'étais une abominable petite sœur. Mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien non? Hum... Ouais, finalement, ça dépend. Quand je pensais à l'autre arrogant, je devais alors énormément l'apprécier. Mais bien sûr... Je pense être la mieux placée pour connaître mes propres sentiments contrairement au proverbe. Nan, mais franchement. Si je devais commencer à l'apprécier, je pense que je serais la première à le savoir. Bref!

Jasper était rouge, mais pourquoi? De colère ou de gêne? Seul lui le savais, mais je pense que c'était un peu des deux. Je sais que c'était sa vie privée, mais si c'était l'inverse il ne s'en serait pas privé. Bien au contraire, il en aurait profité.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement je ne sais pas quel terme choisir, je n'avais rien à apporter chez Alice car c'était elle qui me fournissait le… Déguisement ? Bon disons ma tenue. Toutes les deux allons-nous préparer chez Alice. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le droit de vote sur la robe, ou si Alice l'avait déjà choisie. Je croisais les doigts, je priais, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas être déçue. Ce qui voulait dire que je ne faisais pas réellement grand-chose, mais je préférais garder espoir. Sans lui, on ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre.

Je montais chercher mon sac à l'étage, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que ma chambre était un grand bordel. Quand est-ce que l'ouragan était passé? Pourvu que Charlie ne voit rien de ce capharnaüm, sinon j'étais morte. En plus, il serait capable de m'appeler au milieu de la soirée pour que je vienne ranger. Il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais déjà punie, alors n'en rajoutons pas. Je prenais les affaires traînantes, principalement des vêtements, et les plia à la va vite. Je retapai rapidement mon lit et mis de l'ordre sur mon bureau. Voilà qui était plus présentable. Ça m'aura pris cinq bonnes minutes, mais évité une confrontation avec le shérif Swan.

J'attrapai donc mon sac, et commença à dévaler les escaliers. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée, vu que je loupai l'avant dernière marche. Heureusement que j'avais réussi à me retenir grâce à... A quoi d'ailleurs? En relevant la tête, je vis que c'était Jasper. Il se retient de rire, comme d'habitude.

« Ah! » Soupirais-je. « Tu vas voir quand ça t'arriveras Withlock, je serais là, en face de toi, avec un saladier de popcorn entre les mains, parole de Bella Swan ! » affirmais-je d'un air résolu.

« Oui mais vois-tu, le problème, c'est que ce genre de chose ne m'arrivera pas à moi tant que tu seras dans le coin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un aimant à catastrophe ! » Rétorqua Jasper. « En plus d'attirer les catastrophes, tu possèdes une maladresse hors du commun sinon tu n'aurais pas un zéro pointé en sport. »

« Je n'ai pas zéro! » m'offusquais-je. « J'ai deux! »

« Oui, parce que tu fais acte de présence et que mis à part ta merveilleuse coordination, tu n'emmerdes pas le prof. » insista-t-il.

« Bon hop hop hop, les enfants. On doit se préparer. Votre petite dispute était bien agréable, » ironisa Rosalie, « mais je ne suis pas une maîtresse de mômes de maternelle! Maintenant Jasper, il me semble que toi aussi tu es invité, et si tu veux voir une relation se concrétiser avec Alice il faudrait que tu commences par te préparer galamment pour pouvoir la séduire une bonne fois pour toute! Bella, on y va. On a encore du boulot. Avec Alice, on a l'habitude de se préparer et de se faire belle pour ce genre d'occasion. Nan, tais-toi! » Dit-elle avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche. « Tu as sûrement déjà assisté à des fêtes, mais certainement pas autant que moi. Donc, on n'en sait un peu plus sur "comment se préparer". Aller grouilles, on file chez le lutin à ressort. » Débita-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Je grimpai donc dans sa voiture et croisai le regard de Jasper. Un regard plutôt compatissant. Ah ce qu'il a de la chance d'être un mec. Être une fille, c'était vraiment trop chiant! Déjà, on devait toujours faire attention à notre langage, car il ne fallait pas faire mec sinon on risquait plus d'être un pote qu'une fille à leurs yeux. Aussi, les mecs n'avaient pas besoin de s'épiler, il y en a qui le font, de plus en plus d'ailleurs, mais toujours peu. Nous les filles, c'était pratiquement une obligation. Je me voyais mal mettre des jupes ou robes avec des poils d'un mètre sur mes gambettes. Même si en hiver, ça tient chaud. Du moins c'est ce qu'on dit, c'était l'excuse banale quand on a la flemme car je voyais peu de différence. J'avais froid avec ou sans poils, donc autant faire sans. Quoi que, si on est sûr de ne pas les montrer… Après, autre contrainte d'être une fille : les sifflements des pervers dans la rue. Les gars se croient parfois vraiment tout permis. Nous aussi on va se mettre à les siffler et à leur mettre les mains au cul, peut-être que c'est ça qu'ils attendent d'ailleurs? Et une des contraintes les plus pénibles, c'est les quatre/cinq jours par mois où l'on préférerait rester clouée au fond du lit. Généralement, nos proches savent quand on est dans notre mauvaise semaine, car on est plus désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin, je dis généralement. Et quand je dis plus désagréable, je ne voulais pas dire qu'on était toujours désagréable, loin de là cette idée, je voulais surtout dire que ça jouais sur notre humeur. Et les garçons ça les amusait. Si seulement ils pouvaient vivre au moins une semaine de galère comme la nôtre, s'ils pouvaient enfin comprendre ce que c'était d'être une fille ! Mais bon, c'est la vie. Sois tu nais en étant fille, sois en étant garçon, tu ne choisis pas.

Quelque chose me sorti de mes pensées... Philosophiques? C'était Rosalie. En relevant la tête, je remarquais que l'on était déjà arrivées, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, elle devait me prendre pour une folle à la fixer comme ça sans rien dire et sans même cligner des yeux. Bon, réveilles-toi Bella. Il est dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, il te reste une heure et quinze minutes pour te préparer, aller top chrono.

« C'est bon, t'es réveillée? » Me questionna Rosalie, légèrement agacée par mon attitude, quand je sortis de sa voiture.

« Ouais, humm... Désolée Rose, j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées et ... » Me justifiais-je.

« Oui, bah j'ai remarqué. J'étais en train de te raconter comment et pourquoi j'avais plaqué Laurent. » J'étais complètement perdue. Qui était ce Laurent? Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle m'en ait parlé avant. Est-ce que c'était une question... Une phrase piège, ou est-ce qu'il y a réellement eu un Laurent dans sa vie? Vu comment elle en parle, il n'en faisait plus parti. Dois-je me risquer à lui demander des explications, ou plutôt laisser couler cette histoire? Elle comprit à mon silence. « Laurent! Mon ex! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« T'avais un mec? »

« Si tu m'avais écouté, tu ne me poserais pas la question, idiote! »

« Hey! Pas ma faute, ok? »

« Ok, alors c'était qui qui était dans la lune? » demanda-t-elle.

« Moi. » maugréais-je.

« Exact. »

« Bella, Rosalie, vous êtes enfin là ! » lança une Alice encore plus excitée que d'habitude.

« Alice, il faut que je te raconte un truc de fou! Bella, cette fois ci, écoutes s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Demanda Alice, légèrement inquiète mais ne quittant pas son sourire.

« Il y a un mois environ, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, » commença Rosalie tout en sortant ses sacs de la voiture. « Il s'appelait Laurent. C'était un homme tout à fait charmant, élégant, polis, agréable et respectueux. Bref, l'homme idéal. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? » Questionna Alice.

« J'y viens, ne t'inquiètes pas, laisse-moi raconter s'il te plait. » Réprimanda gentiment Rosalie.

« Pardon. »

« Donc je disais, j'étais allée en boite pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, et elle avait trop forcé sur la bouteille, donc vous imaginez dans quel état elle devait se trouver. La connaissant, j'ai préféré rester sobre ce soir-là, on ne sait jamais après tout. Enfin bon. Elle habitait à dix minutes à pied, donc on n'avait pas pris la voiture. Quel bordel pour essayer de la ramener. Puis un jeune homme, Laurent, proposa son aide. Voilà donc, comment ça a commencé. Puis, petit à petit, on a commencé à se voir, on rigolait bien ensemble, on s'entendait bien. Et il y a deux semaines, il m'a embrassé. Je n'ai rien dit. Après tout, il avait l'attitude d'un prince charmant, et pourtant je n'y crois plus. Et cette semaine, j'ai voulu lui rendre visite. Je savais qu'il ne travaillait pas le mercredi. J'avais appelé à son travail pour avoir son adresse et son numéro, il travaille dans une bijouterie si vous voulez savoir. Au départ ils ne voulaient pas me les donner, donc j'ai dû utiliser le mensonge pour parvenir à mes fins. Finalement, ils ont cédé. Je suis donc allée chez lui, j'ai sonné. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec un bébé dans les bras est sortie. Sur le coup je me suis dit que je m'étais trompée, donc je lui ai demandé si elle ne le connaissait pas par hasard. Et elle m'a répondu tout en souriant que c'était son mari. Cette femme ne se doutait de rien. Puis Laurent est sorti pour voir qui c'était, et quand il m'a vu, il a tout compris. Il pensait que j'avais déjà tout raconté à sa femme, ce qui était faux, donc comme un con, il s'est dénoncé tout seul en disant "ne croit pas ce qu'elle dit, c'est qu'une folle, je ne la connais pas, c'est la première fois que je la vois" un truc comme ça. Il a débité tout cela à une vitesse... Bien sûr, il n'en fallut pas plus à la femme pour comprendre, s'il ne me connaissait pas, qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu, pourquoi paniquait-il? Et surtout, comment savait-il que j'avais quelque chose à raconter? »

« Oh, je suis désolée. » répondit Alice.

« Tu sais, il y a eu plus de colère que de mal. Je suis en colère contre moi-même de ne m'être aperçue de rien. Franchement, comment ai-je pu être aussi bête? Il était trop parfait pour être bon. Heureusement que je ne l'aimais pas. »

« Bah... Je ne comprends plus rien là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sortie avec lui alors? » Demandai-je étonnée.

« Ah, tu te réveilles enfin! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir raconter tout cela une troisième fois, et là, franchement je t'aurais dit d'aller te faire voir. »

« Ouais, bon, réponds s'il te plait. »

« Hum! Bah, c'est tout simple. A part son attitude, on n'avait rien en commun. »

« Et l'autre femme, quelle a été sa réaction? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle l'a quitté. Heureusement pour elle, enfin je trouve, ils étaient simplement fiancés et non mariés. Et en plus, elle s'est excusée auprès de moi. Elle a compris que je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était en couple, et encore moins fiancé. On a vite fait parlé, sur le coup, je culpabilisais à un point pas possible. Mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que c'était Laurent qui l'avait trompé... Et donc, je n'ai plus aucun remord. », Finit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

« Bon, alors nous pouvons aller nous préparer maintenant. Oui désolée Rosalie, » continua Alice devant l'air outré de Rosalie. « Ton histoire était passionnante, nan réellement, mais il faudrait commencer à se préparer. Nous avons du boulot. » Dit-elle en me pointant du doigt croyant être discrète.

« Merci, ça fait plaisir.» lui répondis-je.

« Nan, mais, de quoi tu parles Bella? » Demanda avec un air innocent le petit lutin.

« Ha ha la bonne blague, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. N'oubliez pas, il y a du "boulot" n'est-ce pas? Alors allons-y. »

En me dirigeant vers la chambre d'Alice, j'entendis les filles pouffer de rire dans mon dos. Ces filles sont incorrigibles. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça? Je sais, je dramatisais toujours tout, mais on ne me changera plus maintenant.

Alice me tira avec force dans son dressing, suivit de près par Rosalie et ses sacs. Le petit lutin me mit une robe, une paire de gant, et des escarpins dans les bras, puis me fit signe de me diriger au fond. Je m'installais dans un coin avec un fauteuil pour pouvoir poser mes affaires. Puis, une fois la robe mise, je remarquai un détail assez important.

« Alice la robe est sublime, mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas porter ça. On voit tout mon soutif. »

« Ah, oui j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais avec cette robe on n'en met pas. Sinon, c'est sûr, c'est affreux. »

« Mais je ne vais pas rester sans soutif? »

« Bien sûr que si! Et ne rechignes pas, sinon je te force a aussi enlever le bas. »

« Tu n'oserais pas? »

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

« Hum... Bon, mais j'ai peur d'être mal à l'aise. »

« Bon, écoute. Mets-la sans rien, comme je te l'ai dit, et on avisera après ok? »

« Ouais, d'accord. »

La robe était très jolie. Digne des plus grandes stars, mais je n'en étais pas une. Elle était bleu nuit, et le haut de la robe scintillait légèrement. Le bas, du côté gauche, était fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le devant était un décolleté en V qui descendait jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine. Elle avait de fines bretelles, et sur celles-ci, était accrochés deux légers voiles transparents mais toujours dans les mêmes tons. Les deux voiles recouvraient mes épaules jusqu'aux coudes. Dans le dos il y avait aussi un décolleté en V, mais plus large que celui de devant, et des rubans étaient entrelacés pour couvrir légèrement mon dos.

Une fois que j'avais enlevé mon soutien-gorge, le résultat était clairement plus joli. Je ne dirais pas que la robe m'allait à la perfection, il ne fallait pas rêver quand même, mais ça m'allait bien quand même. Ça me donnait un côté provocateur et charmeur. Je m'admirais dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se voyait affublée de la sorte. Puis je chaussais les escarpins argentés, et enfilais les gants de la même couleur que les chaussures. Les gants étaient fins, et montaient seulement jusqu'aux poignets.

« Bella, tu es ravissante », me dit Rosalie.

« Je savais que cette robe t'irait à merveille. »

« Merci les filles, mais vous n'exagérez pas un peu? » Soupirai-je.

« Bien sûr que non, » affirma Alice.

« Au fait, vous aussi vous être très belles comme ça. »

Rosalie portait une robe rouge sans bretelles. Ce n'était pas un rouge pétant, mais pas bordeaux non plus. Entre les deux je dirais. Bref, un beau rouge. Sa robe aussi était fendue mais du côté droit. Elle avait des chaussures noires, ainsi qu'un châle de la même couleur. Elle était déjà coiffée et maquillée. Quand les garçons la verront, ils allaient s'en décrocher la mâchoire, c'était clair et net.

Alice portait une robe blanche. Elle était légèrement décolletée, et les bretelles un peu plus épaisses que les miennes. Devant, elle s'arrêtait aux genoux, pour descendre jusqu'aux chevilles derrière grâce au dégradé. On aurait dit que la robe avait été cousue pour elle. Finalement, elle m'avoua que c'était une de ses créations. Je ne me rappelais plus qu'elle créait des vêtements. Me l'a-t-elle seulement dit déjà?

« Bon, pendant que je fini de me préparer, » continua Alice, « Rosalie va finir de te maquiller, légèrement ne t'inquiète pas, et aussi de te coiffer. »

Je passai donc aux mains expertes de Rosalie. Je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'elle me dît. Je préférai me détendre à me faire chouchouter. Puis elle s'attaqua à ma tignasse. Elle fit un chignon en laissant quelques mèches devant. Avec ces mèches, elle prit le fer à friser et me fit de belles anglaises. Après la tonne de laque déposée dans mes cheveux, elle me passa des créoles argentés. J'étais enfin prête. En fait, nous étions toutes les trois prêtes.

Nous avions donc décidé d'attendre les garçons en bas, dans le salon, puisqu'ils ne devraient pas tarder. Mais avant, on décida de se prendre en photo toutes les trois pour réellement débuter notre soirée mondaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre n°11:

POV Bella

On attendait les garçons dans le salon. Alice avait allumé la chaîne hi-fi pour mettre quelques cd. On s'amusait donc à chanter pour patienter, mais au bout de dix minutes ...

« Bon, j'en ai marre! » M'exclamais-je. « Je vais appeler Jasper, » dis-je en tournant autour de moi-même. « Et merde, j'ai laissé mon portable là-haut! Je vais le chercher. »

«Hey, calme-toi Belly, » tenta Alice. « Je ne te savais pas si presser! »

« Tu sais que les mecs sont et resteront toujours des mecs. On ne pourra rien y changer, » me dit Rosalie.

« Ouais mais quand même quoi! Ils pourraient faire des efforts mais non! Ce mot n'est pas dans leur vocabulaire! » M'énervais-je.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les escaliers, les poings serrés et prêts à frapper le premier individu. On entendait bien mes pieds taper entre chaque marche de l'escalier, ainsi que plusieurs jurons.

« Je vais les zigouiller, en faire de la chair à pâté... » Déblatérais-je.

J'arrivais enfin à destination. J'avais laissé mon portable dans le dressing du lutin, mais où? Sûrement sur le fauteuil que j'occupais tout à l'heure. Oui il ne pouvait être que là. Je filai donc directement sur celui-ci et effectivement il avait glissé presque en dessous du coussin. Heureusement qu'on voyait la tête du téléphone. Je soufflais. J'étais énervée et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je me sentais tellement stupide dans ces moments-là. Si on était énervé on devait bien savoir pourquoi, c'était logique. N'est-ce pas que c'est logique?

Et voilà que je re-divaguais! Bon, je devais appeler Jasper. Où es-tu bon sang?

« Allez décroche bordel! J'ai horreur de ce "biiiiiiip" c'est trop stressant. Et puis voilà que je parle à voix haute maintenant. »

« Bonjour... »

« Ah, enfin, mais où es-tu? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous attend! Jasper? »

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jasper Withlock... »

Je rageais ! « Raaah, du con va! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez un message après le bip sonore merci. »

« JASPER... TA MESSAGERIE EST NULLEUH! »

Juste après ce message très... gamin, je raccrochais mon portable avec hargne. Ce crétin allait m'entendre. Je redescendis tout en faisant bien claquer mes pieds dans les escaliers.

« Et bien, » me dit Rosalie en bas des escaliers. « Heureusement que tu n'es pas enceinte. Je préfère ne même pas m'imaginer ton humeur qui serait dix fois pire que maintenant et qui, je dois dire, est déjà massacrante, » rit-elle.

« Merci Rosalinda. »

Oh le regard qui tue qu'elle me lançait. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle s'appelait comme ça. Rosalie n'était que son diminutif, et Rose n'était autre que le diminutif du diminutif. Je sais, très compliqué tout ça mais on s'y faisait à force.

« Je vois que la Swan est toujours d'humeur massacrante, » me lança une voix au ténor parfait mais à la fois agaçante.

« Cullen Cadet! »

POV Edward.

Je verrouillais ma voiture juste après que mon frère et Jasper en soient sortis. Ça allait, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec ce dernier. Il était beaucoup plus agréable que sa sœur. Pas au point de vue physique bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi? Je me secouais vivement la tête pour sortir toutes ces idées intruses de mon cerveau. En plus il fallait se dépêcher vu le retard qu'on avait.

A peine avait-on franchi la porte d'entrée qu'Alice nous sauta dessus tout en nous sermonnant.

« Nan mais vous avez vu l'heure? Vous avez une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard. J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne excuse, » enchaîna-t-elle à moitié furieuse.

« Désolé cousine, » répondit Emmett en riant, « mais il fallait bien qu'on se fasse tout beau pour les charmantes demoiselles que vous êtes. Quoi que moi personnellement je n'en avais pas besoin. Je suis beau de nature, » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

On entendit un rire. On se retourna donc pour voir d'où il provenait et surtout qui pouvait rire à ce genre de blague. C'était absurde! A ce moment-là, je vis une grande blonde qui essayait de cacher son rire derrière sa main. De cette façon on la remarquait encore plus. Si elle voulait être discrète, c'était raté. Par contre il y a un truc de sur: elle faisait bien parti de la famille de Jasper. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. On pourrait croire à de véritables jumeaux.

Il y avait du bruit venant du plafond. J'imagine que ça devait être Bella vu qu'elle n'était pas avec nous. En tout cas elle faisait un de ces boucans!

« Qu'est-ce qui... » Demandais-je sans finir ma phrase.

« Oh c'est rien, juste Bella, » répondit la blonde, Rosalie il me semble.

Inconsciemment, enfin je crois, elle venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Bon peut-être pas un couteau, mais au moins une petite pique. Désolé mais vu la façon dont elle a tourné sa phrase je comprenais que Bella c'était rien. Je sais que c'était peut-être un peu pousser mais c'est tout de suite ce que j'avais compris. Ne m'embrouillons pas!

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pour faire un tel bruit? » Demanda Jasper légèrement inquiet.

« Bah comme vous étiez en retard elle s'est énervée. Donc elle est montée pour prendre son téléphone et t'appeler, mais apparemment quelque chose l'a encore plus énervé on dirait, » répondit Alice.

« A tous les coups elle est tombée sur le répondeur. »

« Rassure-moi, et dis-moi que tu n'as pas une messagerie débile? » Questionna Rosalie soupçonneuse.

« Moi? Jamais. »

« Ne me mens... »

« JASPER... TA MESSAGERIE EST NULLEUH! » Entendit-on gueuler.

« Bon, j'ai ma confirmation. »

« Tiens mon portable vibre... Hum un appel manqué, de Bella. Tiens c'est étrange non? » Ironisa Jasper.

« Pourquoi ai-je un cousin aussi débile? » Se demanda Rosalie à voix haute.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et bienvenue au club, » répliqua Alice pleine de compassion.

J'allais la tuer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça? Que j'étais débile? J'espère qu'elle parlait d'Emmett. Allez calme-toi Ed', calme-toi.

Puis on entendit de gros "boum" nous informant que Bella descendait les escaliers.

« Attention godzilla arrive, » murmurai-je assez bas pour que la concernée ne l'entende pas mais assez fort pour que les autres pouffent de rire ou me lancent des regards noirs.

« Et bien, » dit Rosalie à l'adresse de Bella. « Heureusement que tu n'es pas enceinte. Je préfère ne même pas m'imaginer ton humeur qui serait dix fois pire que maintenant et qui, je dois dire, est déjà massacrante, » dit-elle en partant dans un fou rire.

« Merci Rosalinda, » siffla notre godzilla.

Rosalie se tendit et fixa Bella d'un regard meurtrier. Rosalinda? Ne me dites pas que c'est son nom complet? Oh la pauvre! Je m'empêchais de ricaner avant de me faire tuer à mon tour.

« Je vois que la Swan est toujours d'humeur massacrante, » lançais-je à l'intéressée en essayant de l'apercevoir.

« Cullen Cadet! » Siffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand elle descendit la dernière marche et qu'elle nous fit fasse, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Cette robe lui allait à ravir. Et ce décolleté... une invitation directe à venir s'y plonger. Quand elle s'avança vers nous, je vis que sa robe était fendue. Oh mon dieu. Allez Cullen réveille-toi, ce n'est que Bella. Tu sais, la Swan qui t'énerves tant.

Comme je devais me trouver con. Je venais seulement de réaliser que je n'avais rien répliqué et que je gardais le silence depuis son apparition. La honte. J'avais beau essayer de rester impassible, je restais un homme avant tout.

« Bon on passe à table? » S'excita toute seule Alice.

« Ok on te suit Lily. »

Elle joua la maîtresse de maison, nous demandant de la suivre et nous montrant la décoration qu'elle avait faite.

« Donc j'ai fait un petit plan de table. Vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver votre place, pendant ce temps-là je vais chercher l'apéritif. »

Allez parmi six places la chasse au prénom doit être facile. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une fête avec au moins une soixantaine de personnes. Je vois que Rosalie avait déjà trouvé sa place, d'ailleurs Emmett n'arrêtait pas de la reluquer. Je préférai donc lui filer un coup de coude.

« Hey frérot, sois discret s'il te plait et arrête de mater de cette façon. »

« Oh tu peux parler "Cullen cadet". Tu bavais carrément quand tu as vu Bella descendre, ça en devenait presque indécent. Et d'ailleurs comment va popol? » Demanda-t-il avec un coup de menton.

« Très bien merci! » Sifflais-je agacé de ses remarques.

Je fis le tour de table et trouvais enfin mon nom. Je commençai à tirer ma chaise quand je vis que mon voisin de table faisait la même chose. Au moment où je relevais la tête pour voir qui s'était, je ne vis qu'un dos dénudé avec pour seul habit des rubans enlacés.

Je déglutis difficilement. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi? Je m'assis donc à ses côtés. J'étais tendu comme un arc. Je regardais autour de moi en évitant avec soin ma voisine. Je vis alors Alice revenir avec des sodas et gâteaux apéritif dans les bras. Elle les plaça à table et s'installa en face de moi. J'avais envie de la tuer là, sur place. Mais il y avait trop de témoins et donc cinq crimes à commettre. Elle vit mon visage, mon regard, et me retourna un magnifique sourire. Un sourire tout innocent qui voulait tout dire. Elle l'avait fait exprès!

Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette pour reprendre ma respiration mais surtout le contrôle de mon corps. Malheureusement ce fût tout le contraire. En baissant les yeux je remarquais que le côté fendu était de mon côté. Vu comment elle était assise, j'avais une belle vue sur sa cuisse. Il y avait une plus grande ouverture, de quoi me faire encore plus souffrir. Mon dieu quel torture!

Mais bordel ce n'était que Bella! Entre-toi ça dans la tête mon vieux! Ce n'était pas comme si elle était sexy dans cette robe ou qu'elle était bien foutue. Hum... Si justement. Elle était tout ça. La tentation incarnée. Une peste dans un corps parfait. Une véritable démone sortie tout droit des enfers d'Hadès.

Bon pour résumer le plan de table sur la rangée d'en face il y avait Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. En face de ces personnes dans le même ordre moi, Bella et Emmett.

On commença à dîner et les conversations débutèrent également. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Tous sauf moi. Pour sauver les apparences, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire acte de présence avec des "hum", "sûrement" et des "carrément d'accord avec toi" ainsi que des variantes.

« Au fait Belly, tu t'es renseignée pour tes cours de judo? » Questionna Rosalie.

« Ce n'est pas des cours c'est juste des... aides, et non je n'ai trouvé personne. »

« Bah Jasper pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas? » Demanda ma cousine.

« J'adore le sport et je suis même assez bon sauf dans les sports de combat. Une vrai catastrophe, peut-être pas au même point que Bella, mais presque. »

« Nan mais personne ne peut arriver à son niveau. Il y a une limite quand même, » affirmais-je content de pouvoir détourner mon attention du corps de ma voisine.

« Edward comme c'est si gentil à toi... » Commença Alice.

« De quoi parles-tu encore? »

« De te proposer pour l'aider. Tu la critiques tellement qu'il est légitime que ce soit TOI son professeur particulier, » continua-t-elle.

« Mais attention Ed', ce n'est pas un sport de chambre malgré qu'il fasse aussi partie des sports de combat. Ça reste du judo sur des tatamis. Ne te trompes pas surtout, » lança Emmett accompagné d'un clin d'œil grotesque.

« Hors de question! » Répondis-je.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre n°12:

POV Bella:

Je n'en revenais pas. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche et pour cause, Alice, que je considérais comme une de mes meilleures amies, venait en quelque sorte de me trahir. Elle avait bien conscience que la relation entre son cousin et moi était critique. Et elle venait tout juste de lui demander, quoi qu'ordonner serait un mot plus adéquat, de me donner des cours particuliers de sport, de judo. Heureusement qu'il avait répondu par le négatif. Et Emmett qui en rajoutait toujours une couche. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je ne me tromperais pas de sport.

N'empêche, si on oubliait sa protestation à l'instant, il était resté calme toute la soirée, ou plutôt depuis le début de la soirée, et oui elle n'était toujours pas terminée. Il était resté tellement calme que j'avais bien cru que j'allais m'ennuyer ce soir-là. Vu les circonstances moi aussi j'avais décidé de rester silencieuse.

Grâce à cette bonne ambiance, mais aussi par un pur hasard, j'avais pu remarquer que mon voisin de gauche, soit dit en passant Edward, portait un jeans noir qui lui moulait atrocement bien. En voyant cela, j'avais failli me liquéfier sur place. Dieu qu'il était bien foutu. Je savais qu'il avait un beau minois, obligée à force de le côtoyer tous les jours, mais pour le reste je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne pensais pas, même jamais, à l'observer. J'étais toujours trop occupée à m'énerver, ou à préparer des répliques cinglantes.

Alice avait dû faire exprès de le placer à côté de moi, impossible autrement. A moins qu'elle ait fait un plan de table en choisissant au hasard des étiquettes dans un chapeau, mais franchement ça m'étonnerait. Il y avait trop de hasard pour que justement ce soit dû à celui-ci. Tout ce complot devait venir du lutin. Elle lui avait sûrement dit de mettre ce jeans, elle avait fait exprès de le mettre à côté de moi. Et pour la suite, qu'est-ce que ça allait être? Une partie de twister? Une valse où les filles devaient danser avec le voisin de gauche, et d'en face pour Rosalie? Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Je n'étais pas paranoïaque, mais tout cela me troublait, et mettait mon cerveau en pleine confusion.

Un beau visage, et un beau derrière. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer la suite. Malheureusement mon cerveau n'en fit qu'à sa tête. J'arrivais à le voir torse nu et mon dieu les tablettes... Merde Bella, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu vas devenir folle ma vielle à force de rêver éveillée. Et peut-être qu'en vrai il avait le ventre mou, et aucun muscle... Peut-être que finalement, en dessous sa chemise, il avait un corps de fillette. Ne te laisse surtout pas berner par l'ennemi.

Bon, il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. Un bon verre de coca me ferait du bien. Ça rafraîchissait et ça pétillait, de quoi remettre les idées en place. Bon concentrons-nous sur autre chose.

« Et toi Bella qu'est-ce que tu en dis? » Demanda Alice.

« Moi je... Quoi? » Répondis-je complètement perdue.

« Pour les cours de judo? Donnés par Edward? » Insista Alice affichant clairement qu'elle était totalement exaspérée par mon attitude.

« Oh! Euh... »

Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs elle devait savoir ma réponse bien avant de me le demander donc j'en revenais à mes premières pensées, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle proposait une telle chose? Rien que de l'imaginer près de moi, pratiquement corps à corps pour les prises, mais surtout me donner des ordres, je ne le supporterais pas. Et elle le savait très bien. Quoique, justement corps à corps, je pourrais savoir si le reste était tout aussi musclé et... Non Bella. T'auras qu'à le surprendre un jour à la sortie des douches, mais il fallait que tu refuses pour ton propre bien. Imagine toutes les crasses qu'il te fera?

« Pourquoi pas... » Murmurais-je lentement toujours dans la lune.

En relevant les yeux, je vis que tous à part Alice et Emmett qui affichaient d'énormes sourires, avaient les yeux fixés sur moi, bouche bée, complètement stupéfiés. Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Je sentais que même mon voisin de gauche me regardait de la même manière ahurie que mon frère et Rose. Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien.

« Bon alors vous n'avez plus qu'à décider quand commenceront les cours, » répondit Alice toujours avec son sourire.

« Euh... Je... » Cafouillait Rosalie.

Bon pour que Rosalie soit dans un état pareil, il fallait vraiment que je... Merde! Qu'est-ce que Alice avait dit? Les cours commenceront? Ne me dites pas que j'avais accepté, ce n'était pas possible.

« Bon bah ok. Hum... » Répondit Edward d'une voix tellement basse qu'on avait du mal à entendre, mais finalement nous parvenait tout de même aux oreilles.

Il avait dit oui. Mais pourquoi cet idiot avait accepté? En plus au tout départ il avait bien affirmé que non! Mais en fait c'était moi l'imbécile. Si je n'avais pas accepté, il serait sûrement resté sur ses positions. Et maintenant j'allais devoir me le coltiner. Il allait sûrement tout faire pour que je ne puisse pas progresser, même si le fait d'augmenter mon niveau ne serait-ce que d'un point était déjà irréalisable.

« Bon alors si on disait le lundi et le mercredi après les cours? » Questionna Emmett.

« C'est bon pour moi, » répondit Edward en aucun cas excité par cette situation.

« Moi pareil, » affirmais-je à mon tour du même ton de mon futur "professeur".

« Bien, vous n'aurez qu'à venir à la maison, » continua l'aîné des Cullen.

« Oh et... et... » Commença une Alice au contraire de nous toute excitée. « Vous n'aurez qu'à venir ensemble en faisant un petit footing vu que vous êtes toujours punis tous les deux. Ça vous servira d'échauffement. »

« Arrivera-t-on seulement en un seul morceau, » répondit Edward plus pour lui-même que pour ses interlocuteurs.

« Oui Edward! Et comme tu seras son professeur, tu devras veiller à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Est-ce clair? » Ordonna Alice avec une légère note dangereuse dans le regard.

« Ne me demande pas l'impossible s'il te plait. » Répondit-il en riant, ou plutôt en se moquant de moi.

« C'est sûr que l'impossible restera impossible si on n'essaye pas de le rendre possible, » sifflais-je à sa remarque.

Après avoir sorti ma phrase philosophique, il s'était arrêté de rire pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Une légère lueur de défi dans ses émeraudes. Nous nous regardions ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes. Chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait baisser son regard, le premier en signe de faiblesse. C'était Alice qui nous sorti de notre espèce de transe.

« Jasper, tu as prévu quoi ce week-end? »

Edward et moi regardions donc Alice puis Jasper. Il était clair que lui aussi voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'ils arrêteraient de se tourner autour sans jamais rien faire. J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive la réponse de Jasper tout en laissant mon regard vagabonder vers les deux autres qui s'étaient fait discret: Rosalie et Emmett. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui racontait mais elle avait l'air passionnée. Elle rigolait de temps en temps mais restait pendue à ses lèvres, buvant ses paroles comme si c'était un privilège sacré qui lui était accordé.

« Hum... Rien de spécial et toi? » Entendis-je Jasper lui répondre.

« Moi non plus. Ça te dirais qu'on se fasse un... Cinéma? » Proposa le petit lutin.

« Pas de problème, je passe te chercher à quelle heure? »

« Onze heures, c'est bon? Comme ça on aura le temps de manger un petit truc avant et pis voilà quoi. » Dit-elle avec les joues légèrement rosées.

« Aucun souci, je serais là. »

Enfin. Enfin ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Ils en avaient mis du temps. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc qui était aussi visible. Jasper était un grand timide, il n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas. Ça avait déjà été dur pour lui d'aller la voir pour lui dire qu'il acceptait de lui faire faire un tour de moto. Bon j'allais les laisser tranquille. Le problème maintenant c'était qu'il ne me restait plus trop de choix. Vu que Jasper et Alice commençaient à peine à parler, et que Rosalie et Emmett étaient en grande discussion, il ne me restait plus qu'Edward. Bon, j'espérais simplement que j'avais pris mon IPod. Et apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas.

« On saura enfin si tu es un bon professeur. »

« Tu oserais douter de moi? » Je levais donc un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que la question ne se posait même pas. Bien sûr que oui je doutais de lui. Pas en ses capacités, j'avais déjà vu en sport qu'il était doué, mais plutôt dans son fichu caractère de chien ouais! « Il est évident que tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi, et que je devrais donc être payé. Plus grosse est la somme, plus gros seront mes efforts pour t'aider. » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ah parce que Monsieur voulait être payé en plus? Nan mais il rêvait là! Une bonne gifle oui, voilà sa récompense. Je me retenais le plus possible pour ne pas lui en foutre réellement une.

« Ok, donc je te propose deux offres, mon poing, » proposais-je en montrant ma main gauche refermée, « ou ma gifle? » Lui demandais-je tout en montrant mon autre main.

« Tu ne sais même pas te battre, donc ne me fait pas rire. Allez ça va, j'ai pitié de toi, je te ferais ça gratuit, tu as vu comment je suis gentil? » Me dit-il avec un faux sourire d'ange.

Je ronchonnai et fini par re-admirer la décoration de la salle à manger. Ils avaient vraiment du goût. Tout était chaleureux. Les couleurs des murs étaient alternées. Un beige clair, et un chocolat. La salle à manger et le salon étaient séparés par une alcôve arrondie. Ces deux pièces étaient dans les mêmes tons. Les coussins sur les sièges de la salle à manger étaient pistache. Dans le salon, les canapés étaient en cuir chocolat, et dessus reposaient des coussins pistache et beige. Cette maison était vraiment agréable à vivre. Il y avait une grande cheminé mais elle n'était pas allumée. J'aurais aimé vivre dans une maison telle que celle-ci.

« Bon, je débarrasse la table et je vais chercher les desserts. » Dit Alice en se levant d'un coup.

« Je t'accompagne, » lui lançais-je.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Rosalie à son tour.

« Normal, les femmes aux fourneaux, » avait sorti Emmett.

Rosalie ne trouva rien de mieux que de rigoler à sa remarque. A toutes les trois, on avait réussi à tout ramener dans la cuisine dans un même trajet. On aidait Alice à vider les assiettes et à les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle ainsi que les couverts. J'en sortis des propres pendant que Rosalie sortait les petites assiettes. Pendant que je retournais dans la salle à manger pour mettre les couverts propres, Alice et Rosalie commençaient à préparer les assiettes. Une fois ma mission finie, elle m'avait pris à peine une minute, je retrouvais les filles et les aidais. Un moelleux au chocolat accompagné d'une glace à la vanille avec un coulis de fruits rouges, et avec quelques fraises et framboises. J'avais envie de manger mon assiette sans attendre mais ça ne se faisait pas, malheureusement.

« Alors les filles, comment se passe la soirée? » Demanda Alice.

« Bah, si on oublie que je suis assise à côté de ton cher cousin Edward, et que ce même gars va me donner des cours particuliers de judo, je pourrais dire qu'effectivement, tout se passe à merveille. »

« Bah alors, tu n'as pas à te plaindre si tout se passe bien, » me répondit-elle. Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Et toi Rose? »

« Ton cousin, mais Emmett cette fois ci, » fit Rosalie en me lançant un regard amusé, « est carrément extra! C'est vraiment un mec sympa. Et il adore les voitures, » continua Rose excitée comme une puce.

« Normal, dans la famille on adore tous les voitures, c'est notre passion commune. »

« Et toi Alice, j'ai vu que ça avançait bien avec Jasper? » Lançais-je tout en levant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Demain je vais au cinéma avec lui, et le midi on mangera ensemble. Je serais collée à lui le temps du trajet. En gros, le pur bonheur, » fit Alice en chuchotant mais en sautillant partout.

Il était clair que j'étais celle qui s'amusait le moins dans cette soirée. Quoi que, mon voisin devait sûrement être dans le même état que moi.

POV Edward:

Les filles venaient de partir dans la cuisine avec nos assiettes dans les bras. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'allais devoir donner des cours de judo à Bella. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté aussi? Elle l'avait fait exprès pour m'emmerder. Mais vu le regard qu'elle avait lancé juste après, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était d'accord. Mais quelle... Bon, allez respire. Voit le bon côté des choses... Mais lesquels?

« Alors Jasper, avec Alice, ça se passe bien? » Demanda Emmett.

« Euh... Ouais. » Répondis Jasper mal à l'aise.

« Hey mec, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à notre petite Lice. Je suis content que votre relation avance enfin. Et franchement, vous en avez mis du temps! » Lança Emmett.

« Et toi, avec Rosalie, j'ai bien vu que ma cousine avait flashé sur toi. »

« Ah ouais t'es sur? »

« Attend, tu n'as pas vu comment elle se comportait? Elle était complètement absorbée par tout ce que tu lui disais. Je suis sûr que tu pouvais lui sortir la blague la plus nulle du monde elle en aurait rigolé. »

« Nan quand même pas, tu n'exagères pas un peu là? »

« Ouais, peut-être mais vraiment légèrement. Mais vous parliez de quoi? »

« Beaucoup de bagnole, elle avait l'air intéressé mais, est-ce que c'était vrai? Je ne sais pas. »

« Alors là, tu pourrais lui parler de voiture vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, c'est une fana d'automobile. »

Bon, vu comment c'était parti, ils allaient se donner des conseils pour draguer leurs cousines... Je préférai largement m'occuper à passer sous rayon X ma main. Je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Les amours d'Alice ne m'intéressaient pas trop. Même pas du tout. Tant que tout se passait bien, tant mieux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir tous les détails, je la considérais comme ma petite sœur quand même. Je me passerais bien de tout ça. Et si Emmett se trouve une copine, tant mieux. Si comme ça il pouvait se calmer et arrêter de me faire chier avec tous pleins de sous-entendus.

« Hey frérot ça va? Tu ne t'ennui pas trop? » Me demanda Emmett.

Ça se voyait tant que ça? Pourtant ils avaient l'air tellement absorbés par leurs voisines... Autant être sincère. Mais au moment de répondre...

« Bella! Tu viens nous espionner? » Demanda Emmett avec son habituelle lueur de joueur dans les yeux.

« Oh oui! Vu que devant nous vous vous faites passer pour des purs idiots, on m'a envoyé vous espionner pour savoir si ce n'était qu'un rôle ou malheureusement la pure et simple vérité. »

Bonne répartie. Elle avait réussi à clouer le bec d'Emmett. Et vu sa tête, il ne pensait sûrement pas à une telle réponse. Je devais avouer que moi non plus. Jasper rigolait légèrement en secouant la tête, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

« Belly Bells. Bon, on te l'avoue on joue un rôle. Pourrais-tu partir ou as-tu d'autres choses à faire dans le coin? » Demanda Jasper à sa sœur.

« Je viens déposer les couverts, à moins que vous ayez envie de manger avec les doigts, » répondit-elle en gardant un large sourire qui était sincère.

« Et dis, en tant qu'espionne, j'aimerai que tu travailles pour moi, » lança Emmett.

« Ok, dis et je te dirais si je peux t'aider ou pas, » répondit Bella en entrant dans son jeu. « Par contre je prends cinquante dollars de l'heure. »

« C'est quoi le dessert? »

Elle s'était mise à rire en entendant la question de mon frère. Un beau rire. Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver de telles questions. Mais bon, Emmett restera Emmett. Et si Bella continuait à s'amuser à entrer dans son jeu, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter. Au contraire, il n'en serait que plus terrible en augmentant le niveau de ses blagues jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne trouve plus de répartie. Elle s'était engagée dans un jeu dangereux. Dangereux pour sa santé mentale! Bon alors, le dessert?

« Je suis désolée de te décevoir Emmett, mais je ne sais pas encore. Quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine je n'ai rien vu. Tu n'as plus qu'à patienter. En attendant, je vais allez voir ce fameux dessert. »

Et suite à ça, elle nous laissa en plan. Et on ne savait toujours pas quel sera le dessert. Et voilà qu'Emmett me contamine. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre franchement!

Les gars avaient arrêté de parler de Rose et Alice pour s'intéresser à Bella. Bella et ses futurs cours. Bella ma future élève. Emmett parlait beaucoup de ma réaction face à Bella. Il riait et s'en donnait à cœur joie. D'un coup, je fus pressé de sortir, de rentrer chez moi.

Peu de temps après, les filles firent leur apparition avec nos desserts. Bella me servit une assiette puis déposa devant elle la deuxième qu'elle portait. Je lui répondis un faible merci. Je ne voudrais pas paraître malpoli, sinon il était sûr que mon frère ou ma cousine me dénoncerait auprès de mes parents.

Le dessert était délicieux. Un moelleux au chocolat, un coulis de fruits rouges, quelques fraises et framboises parsemées dans l'assiette ainsi qu'une glace à la vanille. Tout ce que j'aimais. Il ne fit pas long feu. Je l'avais littéralement dévoré. Ma voisine avait eu un léger rire moqueur en me voyant manger. Personne n'y avait fait attention. Et moi je l'avais laissée rire. Quand elle eut fini de manger, je n'avais pas réussi à retenir mon rire. Elle me questionna du regard et leva un sourcil. Elle s'était moquée de moi, mais moi au moins, je n'avais pas du chocolat partout tout autour de la bouche. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre par des gestes tout en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Emmett ne m'aurait jamais laissé tranquille après ça. Finalement, pas grand-chose n'aurait changé.

« Merci, » me lança-t-elle tout en s'essuyant la bouche, et complètement gênée.

« De rien, » lui répondis-je.

« Ah! Au fait! » S'écria notre lutin. « J'allais oublier de vous en parler. Ça vous dit prochainement un camping en forêt? Ça pourrait être sympa. En plus les garçons pourront nous servir de gardes du corps. »

Et voilà, dans quoi est-ce qu'elle allait encore nous emporter? Un camping? J'imaginais déjà la scène, Alice et Jasper flirtant ensemble, de même pour Rosalie et Emmett. Et il ne resterait que Bella et moi à tenir les chandelles.

« Oh ça serait super, » surenchéri Rosalie. « On va trop s'amuser. Et Bella, t'es obligée de dire oui. Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors t'es d'accord? »

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas le choix. Donc arrête de me demander quoi que ce soit! » Répondit-elle mi- énervée, mi- amusée.

« Et vous les garçons? » Continua Rose sur sa lancée.

« Pas de problème, au contraire. Je vous sauverais de tous ces insectes, » répondit Emmett en faisant un mouvement de bras en l'air comme si il brandissait une épée.

« Moi je vous ai déjà dit que c'était bon, » fit Jasper.

« Bon, je crois que finalement moi non plus je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

« Exactement Ed', » me dit Emmett en me tapant dans le dos.

D'ailleurs si Bella n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se baisser, elle se serait pris un bon coup dans le dos étant entre nous deux. Je la vis lancer un regard noir à mon frère. Il lui répondit un petit "désolé". Il avait l'air d'un enfant prit en faute. C'était assez amusant de le voir ainsi. Bella garda un visage impassible quelques instant, puis laissa échapper un petit soupir avant d'éclater de rire. Rire qui fut vite rejoins par toute la tablée.

On continua à discuter encore un peu de temps avant de se dire qu'il fallait partir. On commençait à se lever quand Alice s'approcha de moi...

« Dit ça ne te déranges pas de ramener Bella aussi? Vu que tu as amené Jasper et que tu vas devoir t'y arrêter pour le déposer. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je la ramener? » M'énervais-je légèrement.

« En fait, c'est Rosalie qui est passée la chercher. Mais ce soir elle dort à la maison... »

« Alors dit à Bella de dormir ici aussi! »

« Le problème c'est que nous allons parler garçons, et elle se fiche pas mal de tout ça. Donc elle va s'ennuyer à mort t'imagine? C'est comme si t'étais coincé avec Emmett et qu'il n'arrêterait pas de parler de ses rapports avec les filles. Donc tu veux bien? »

« Ok, c'est bon, » soufflais-je.

J'avais eu le droit exceptionnellement de prendre et conduire ma voiture ce soir. La jeep d'Emmett étant toujours garage. Donc depuis c'était lui qui conduisait ma voiture, et je ne supportais pas ça.

« Bon, je vais me changer, je reviens, » nous dit Bella.

« Oh mais nan c'est bon garde là. T'auras le temps de me la rendre quand tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » lui répondit Alice.

« Oh, t'es sure? »

« Mais oui, et si je dis ça c'est surtout pour que tu restes en vie, » dit-elle en me lançant un regard.

« Bon bah, bisous les filles, » leur lança-t-elle.

« Allez go on y va. »

Je commençais donc à me diriger vers ma voiture et la déverrouillais. Jasper portait les sacs de sa sœur. Elle était à moitié dans les vapes. Je montais en voiture et attendais que les autres fassent de même. Je vis Jasper monter derrière moi, et Emmett se diriger vers la portière avant. Mais il ne monta pas dedans comme je me l'étais imaginé, il la gardait ouverte pour que Bella puisse monter. Puis il referma la portière et monta derrière en compagnie de Jasper.

Pendant le cours voyage, Emmett et Jasper n'arrêtaient pas de commenter que ce soit le dernier match de base ball ou le dîner. Ils commentaient tout et n'importe quoi. Le temps de sortir de la cour que Bella s'était endormi. Bon, au moins elle ne me saoulera pas pendant le voyage. A peu près dix minutes après nous étions arrivés. Jasper essaya de réveiller sa sœur, toujours ses sacs dans les mains. Au bout d'un certain elle émergea mais comment dire... Elle avait la tête dans le cul. Je ne savais même pas si elle avait réalisé qu'elle était déjà devant chez elle. Avant de sortir de ma voiture aidée par Emmett et Jasper, elle me fit une bise, puis une fois dehors, elle en fit de même avec Emmett. Une fois qu'elle et son frère furent rentrés chez eux, avec du mal, Emmett monta mais cette fois-ci à mes côtés.

« La hache de guerre serait-elle enterrée? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr, rêve pas trop, » lui répondis-je en reprenant la route pour rentrer chez nous.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre n°13:

« Bonjour... Avez-vous une carte de fidélité ? Merci. Donc ça vous fera cent douze dollars. Tenez voici vos sacs, bonne journée. »

J'étais complètement cassée. La soirée d'hier m'avait épuisé. Ce dîner avait inspiré mon rêve. Celui-ci devrait être censuré au moins de dix-huit ans d'ailleurs. Et quand je pense que l'acteur principal était Edward. Comment voulez-vous que ce soit différent avec la tenue qu'il portait la veille ? Impossible ! Je n'étais qu'une femme après tout. On dit des hommes mais les femmes aussi ressentent ces... Émotions. Mais quelles émotions ! Je ne savais pas comment il assurait dans la réalité mais dans mon rêve... Quel Dieu ! Et il possédait un de ces doigtés... J'en avais des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ce mec m'avait carrément contaminé.

« Mademoiselle ? » Demanda une voix agacée.

« Oui ? »

« Ça serait pour un échange, je suis venue hier et je me suis trompée dans la taille de bonnet, du B au lieu du C. Quelle tête en l'air, » rigola-t-elle.

« Très bien, avez-vous le ticket de caisse ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sur le voilà, » répondit la femme en me brandissant ce fameux ticket.

« Très bien vous pouvez faire l'échange. »

Il fallait que je fasse attention. Je travaille à Victoria's Secret quand même. Magasin que vénèrent Rosalie et Alice. Si la boutique devait faire faillite à cause de la poisse qui me colle au cul, elles m'en voudraient à mort. Elles seraient même capables d'émettre des avis de recherche pour me torturer.

Enfin bon, pour l'instant c'était ma première journée et tout se passait bien. Pourvu que ça continue, je croisais les doigts. Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de monde que ça mais finalement non. Ça me permettait, malheureusement, de divaguer vers l'acteur de mes rêves. Mon Dieu que c'était bon ! Merde Bella ! Fou-toi une bonne gifle pour te remettre les idées en place.

Allez encore deux heures avant la fin de ma première journée. Finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, bien sûr il y avait toujours des clientes chiantes qui essayaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient même quand ça ne leur plaisaient pas, quelle idée. J'avais aussi eu un couple qui était venu faire sa crise ici, ils étaient repartis célibataires. Finalement je retire ce que j'avais dit, ce n'était pas si calme.

« Hello hello Belly Bells ! » Chantonna une voix.

« Rose ! » M'exclamais-je. « Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? » Demandais-je.

« Pour répondre à ta première question, je vais extrêmement bien, et pour la deuxième, je suis venu faire mes achats. En plus je t'avais prévenu que je passerais te voir dès ta première journée. Il fallait t'y attendre ma vielle ! »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, as-tu trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ? »

« Ne sois pas si sérieuse. »

« Tu as la carte de fidélité ? »

« Bien sûr pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« Ok ok ne te fâche pas ! Bon, ça te feras quatre-vingt-sept dollars. »

« Au fait, Alice voulait passer mais elle n'a pas eu le temps. Elle avait un truc à faire cette après-midi. Ce soir, c'est soirée DVD. Dix-neuf heures chez elle, c'est bon ? »

« Pas de problème. A ce soir alors ! » Lui lançais-je.

« Travail bien ! » Me répondit-elle.

Un coup de fil me suffisait pour faire venir mon chauffeur, qui n'était autre qu'Emmett. Et oui, je l'avais pris au mot, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire !

Je me postais devant l'enseigne de la boutique où je travaillais, mes bras enlacés sous ma poitrine. Je me demande s'il fallait que j'apporte quelque chose pour la soirée DVD chez Alice. Mais elle possédait une vidéothèque assez bien fournie d'après ce que j'avais constaté, je dirais même impressionnante. Donc je ne voyais pas quoi !

En attendant Emmett, j'admirais une nouvelle fois la vitrine de Victoria's Secret. C'était vraiment très joli, mais je ne me voyais pas porter tous ces bouts de tissus, ça ne m'irait pas. Et pour qui je les porterais de toute façon ? Ma vie sentimentale était aussi vide que le néant. Quoique, j'avais bien eu un soit disant petit copain. Il s'appelait Jacob mais on l'appelait toujours Jake, certains de ses amis le surnommaient le clebs et Rose s'amusait à l'appeler de cette façon. J'avais demandé à ses amis pourquoi ce pseudonyme. Apparemment il avait un super odorat et un sixième sens. Quand j'avais posé la question à Jake, il avait rigolé puis avait secoué la tête. D'après lui, ses amis étaient des idiots pour dire de telles sottises. Bref, je disais donc que c'était juste un très bon ami, mais qu'il devenait mon "petit ami" généralement pour me sortir de certain pétrin.

Jacobs était mon voisin, mon meilleur ami, et un peu mon confident aussi. Il était de trois ans mon aîné. Pour ses vingt ans, il avait décidé qu'on irait les fêter en boite. On y était allés avec ses amis de l'université, Rosalie, Jasper, et moi bien sûr. Je n'avais pas l'âge d'entrer, et je ne faisais pas majeure physiquement. Il s'était donc fait passer pour mon petit ami. Tous les autres pouvaient entrer sans problème. Donc les vigils m'avaient laissé entrer. Jake était un vrai gamin, mais il savait être responsable dans certain cas.

J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et que j'étais soulevée dans les airs. Panique totale ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je savais léviter maintenant ? Comme Phoebe dans Charmed ? Je suis devenue une sorcière ? Et comment on fait pour redescendre? Puis je me rendis compte que quelque chose m'entourait la taille. Je baissais mes yeux et vis deux bras puissants. Voilà pourquoi j'étais dans les airs ! Je ne lévitais pas, je n'étais pas devenue une sorcière. Petite déception au passage, je restais banale, qu'une pauvre humaine ! Puis une voix puissante rugit...

« Alors Belly Bells, tu comptes monter ton campement ici ? » S'esclaffa la voix que je reconnue être celle d'Emmett.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas très prudent, il parait que des ours trainent dans les parages! » Lançais-je à mon tour.

« Ah ah, Bells. Elle était bonne celle-là ! Je t'adore tu sais ? » Continua-t-il.

Peut-être que l'expression "mort de rire" allait se matérialiser sous mes yeux si il continuait de s'esclaffer de cette façon.

« Dis Bella, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » Me demanda Emmett soudain sérieux.

« Et bien ça dépend, si c'est dans mes moyens bien sûr ! » Lui répondis-je.

« Cool ! Mais tout d'abord, est-ce que Rosalie a un mec ? »

Okay ! Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre la suite : "tu pourrais m'arranger un coup ?". Vu le regarde qu'elle lui lançait, Rosalie avait bien l'air d'être intéressée.

« Elle est célibataire depuis peu. Je lui parlerais se soir. Car j'imagine qu'elle t'intéresse n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, ouais... » Soupira-t-il.

« Pas de problème, au fait tu me déposes chez Alice ? Oh et tu sais quoi ? Tu as loupé de peu Rosalie. Elle est venue me voir une heure avant la fin de mon service. »

« Et merde ! » Jura-t-il. « Et pourquoi chez Alice ? »

« Soirée DVD! »

« Ok... Je m'incruste ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Rêve ! Sinon je ne dis rien à Rose. T'es prévenu. »

« Tu traînes trop avec Alice toi ! Méchante, sadique, anti-entremetteuse, briseuse de couple pas encore formé... » Enchaîna Emmett.

« Maiiiis biiiien suuurrrrrr, » fis-je lentement.

On continuait de parler de Rose, de ses "supers" qualités. Je soufflais d'exaspération. Mais en peu de temps, la conversation divagua sur Edward. Comment et pourquoi on en était arrivés là ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas. Apparemment, j'avais chamboulé le petit Eddy ! Il me donnait des conseils pour les cours de judo. Comment le mettre à terre facilement. Mais bizarrement, je n'étais pas sûre sur le fait que ces prises soient légales d'après les règles du jeu. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des prises. D'ailleurs ce n'était plus du tout le même sport !

Puis on arriva enfin à sa voiture. Il s'était garé à l'autre bout. Déjà que le magasin se trouvait à l'extrémité gauche du centre commercial, il fallait qu'il se gare à droite et le plus loin possible ! Mais quel... Je suis sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Sûrement pour être sûr qu'on aborde le sujet Rosalie. Il y avait pleins de places libres sur le parking.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ce n'était pas une voiture ça ! C'était une énorme Jeep, un Monster truck mais surtout pas une simple voiture ! Et je l'entendis pouffer derrière moi, il avait dû voir ma réaction. Mais attendez... J'allais devoir monter dans... ÇA? Pas question !

« Tu... Tu as... » Bégayais-je. « Tu as récupéré ta... Voiture ? » Demandais-je horrifiée à l'idée de monter à bord de cet engin.

« Et oui cette après-midi, ma petite Choupinette m'a manqué ! » Répondit-il presque amoureusement.

Choupinette ? Mais c'était une voiture. Et pas une voiture de petite fille, faut-il déjà que ce soit une voiture. Il devrait plutôt l'appeler, je ne sais pas moi... Rex pourquoi pas. Ou gros nounours tiens ! On dit que les animaux reflétaient l'image de leur maître, et bien pour les voitures c'était pareil. Emmett d'extérieur, faisait assez peur, et sa Choupinette aussi. Mais quand on le connaissait, et quand on entendait le nom de sa voiture, c'était totalement l'inverse. D'ailleurs j'avais une autre idée de nom... Pourquoi pas "Nounours" ?

Avec du mal, c'était quand même haut un engin pareil, j'avais réussi à grimper à l'intérieur de Choupinette. Je ne risquais pas d'oublier son nom. Bref ! J'attachais ma ceinture, regrettant qu'il n'y en ait pas une deuxième. Pourquoi ? Juste pour me rassurer. Je remarquais qu'il ne respectait pas trop les limites. C'était de famille ou quoi ? J'avais vu qu'Alice possédait la même folie de la vitesse. Et Edward je ne m'en rappelais plus, je savais juste que je m'étais endormie.

Emmett était un gentil garçon, il serait parfait pour Rose. Une véritable armoire à glace avec un cœur d'or. Un gamin, un blagueur, un joueur, qui savait effrayer les gens. C'était un point positif, au moins personne n'osait l'emmerder !

Le paysage défilait à une de ces vitesses... J'arrivais rapidement chez Alice. Rose était sortie et m'attendait dehors avec Alice. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil vers nous, et lança quelque chose à Rosalie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dit, mais Rosalie rougit pratiquement instantanément. Finalement je crois bien savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Alice avait dû remarquer que c'était la jeep d'Emmett et donc lui dire qu'il était là. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

« Hey! Salut les filles. »

« Coucou Bella, alors ta première journée c'était comment ? » Demanda Alice.

« Sympathique, je peux déjà te dire que je ne suis pas près de m'ennuyer, il y a de ces clients ! »

« Alors comme ça, vous faites une soirée DVD et vous ne m'invitez pas ? Moi le grand et magnifique Emmett ? Quelle honte ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Emmett... » Menaçais-je.

Bien que je ne le connaisse que depuis peu, j'étais facilement à l'aise avec lui. L'embêter, le menacer, lui sortir de sales répliques... Tout cela ne me gênait pas, au contraire, ça m'amusait. Je le considérerais presque comme un deuxième grand frère. Je me comportais avec lui comme je le faisais avec Jasper. Les filles me regardèrent bizarrement... Bah quoi ?

« Bon bah, finalement je vais y aller... J'ai euh... J'ai mes devoirs à faire... Mes devoirs de ... De Japonais ! » Répondit-il tout en bégayant.

« Mais, il n'y a pas de Japonais au lycée Emmett, » lui fit remarquer le petit lutin diabolique aux allures d'ange.

« Oui, bon à plus ! »

Et sur ce, il rentra dans sa voiture, démarra et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Vu comment les filles me regardaient, je leurs devais une explication. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'était tellement visible, c'était logique, non ?

« Alors ? » Fit Alice.

« Alors quoi ? » Demandais-je innocemment.

« J'ai jamais vu Emmett se conduire de la sorte, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Moi, rien ! Vraiment ! » Répondis-je amusée par sa tête, elle aurait rencontré un extra-terrestre que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

« Et pis, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il change d'avis aussi vite ? » M'interrogea toujours le lutin.

« Ahh, » soupirais-je. « Il veut juste que je lui donne un petit coup de pouce, un service... En fait, il faut que je le mette sur un piédestal pour se faire bien voir par Rose. Bref, il veut que je lui arrange un coup avec toi, » dis-je à Rosalie.

« Quoi ? »

« Ah nan ! Ne me demande pas de répéter. Il t'apprécie énormément et voudrait savoir en gros s'il avait des chances. Il fallait que je te cuisine ce soir, mais j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais hier soir, et tout à l'heure quand tu as rougis, j'imagine que c'était à propos d'Emmett n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais... » Fit-elle timidement.

« Bon alors, ta réponse ? Un dîner, ou un cinéma avec lui, ou autre chose après tout. Peut-être le salon de l'auto ! Bref ! Tu lui donnes sa chance ou pas ? »

« Ouuiii! Bien sûr! Oh c'est supeeeerr! » Fit Rosalie excitée comme une puce.

« Tiens voilà son numéro, tu te débrouilles seule maintenant. »

Je l'entendis s'étrangler et s'étouffer après ma réplique. J'en avais marre de servir d'hibou entremetteuse depuis le début. Elle et Emmett, mais avant c'était Alice et Jasper. Si je n'avais rien fait pour mon demi-frère, il n'en serait pas là avec Alice. Pas qu'ils en étaient loin dans leur relation, mais c'était toujours plus que rien du tout ! Rosalie et Emmett allaient bientôt les rattraper vu leurs caractères.

« Bon, cette soirée DVD, on se la fait ? » Demandais-je après que Rosalie ait repris une respiration normale.

On avait commandé les pizzas, une quatre fromages, une spéciale, et une reine. On avait installé dans le salon une grande nappe de pique-nique à la place de la table, et on avait mis pleins de coussins et une grosse couverture. Heureusement que sa mère était au courant et qu'elle nous avait donné son feu vert. D'ailleurs elle était même venue nous aider. Son père n'était pas là ce soir, il devait photographier un grand évènement à New York.

« Les filles ! Les pizzas sont là ! » Lança Maria en arrivant avec les dites pizzas, elles sentaient trop bon, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche !

« Maman, tu regardes avec nous ? » Demanda Alice à sa mère.

« Ça dépend, quel film ? »

« Entretien avec un vampire. »

« Bon, faites-moi une place, je vais chercher un couteau pour les pizzas ainsi que des serviettes et j'arrive. Tom Cruise, attend moi ! »

« Ta mère est fan de Tom Cruise ? » Demanda Rosalie à une Alice complètement choquée.

« Alice, es-tu encore dans ce corps ? » Demandais-je à mon tour après le silence du lutin qui était habituellement une pile électrique montée sur ressorts.

« Wouahhh Maman! » Fit-elle une fois Maria de retour. « Brad Pitt est beaucoup plus beau ! Franchement je ne te comprends pas ! » Lança-t-elle toujours sous le choc.

Alors c'était ça qui préoccupait notre chère Alice. Je pensais que c'était à cause du comportement de Maria pas ses goûts pour les hommes. Cette famille était complètement disjonctée. Je me demandais comment étaient les parents d'Emmett et d'Edward. Échappaient-ils à la règle ou non ?

Le film pouvait enfin commencer. On piochait dans les pizzas au hasard. On était tellement à fond dans le film qu'on ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'on mangeait. J'adorais ce film. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Cette Claudia m'énervait toujours autant ! Toujours à faire sa gamine capricieuse... C'était triste pour elle à la fin, mais bon, tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était un ange non plus. Pareil pour Lestat mais allez chercher pourquoi, j'ai toujours été attirée par ce personnage. Quand j'étais petite, j'en étais tombée amoureuse. Je devais avouer que j'étais pour Maria, Lestat était beaucoup plus beau que Louis. Tom Cruise battait à plate couture Brad Pitt ! Puis le film se termina...

« Tom Cruise est vraiment trop beau, » affirma Maria.

« Oh que oui, largement plus que Brad Pitt, » fis-je à mon tour tout en soupirant.

« Bella ne me dit pas que toi aussi? » S'écria Alice choquée une nouvelle fois mais pas autant que pour sa mère.

« Tais-toi et reste avec ton Brad Pitt, » lui répondis-je en tirant la langue comme une gamine.

« Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas trop finalement, » continua Alice comme si je n'avais rien dit. « Vu comment tu as flashé sur mon cousin... »

« Je n'ai pas flashé sur Edward! » M'écriais-je choquée à mon tour !

« Comment tu sais que je parlais d'Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Parce que Emmett est pour Rosalie, » répondis-je comme si c'était évident.

« Oui, mais rien n'empêchais que tu flash sur lui, » me fit remarquer Maria.

Nan, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi ? Qu'avais-je fait dans une autre vie pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

« Ouais c'est vrai, mais nan il ne me plait pas. En plus il a baptisé son monstre de voiture "Choupinette". Et c'est vrai que physiquement, je trouve Edward pas mal, mais je ne le supporte pas ! Ça s'arrête là ! » Répondis-je pour clôturer ce sujet.

« Choupinette... » Entendis-je Rosalie pouffer.

« Okay, okay, si tu le dis. Bon, en avant pour Pirates des Caraïbes ! » S'excita toute seule notre lutin.

Le film était super. C'était vraiment mon préféré de la trilogie. D'ailleurs j'étais pressée de voir le quatrième mais il n'était pas pour maintenant. Je voulais revoir Jack Sparrow, il était trop beau ! Allez Bella, reprends-toi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il mettait des acteurs aussi beaux ? Aussi s'ils étaient moches, on irait sûrement moins voir les films.

Rosalie m'avait finalement demandé le numéro d'Emmett, qu'elle n'avait pas pris quand je lui avais donné. Il y aura sûrement un autre couple prochainement. Peut-être pour le prochain épisode. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas dans une série tv. Je la vis taper un texto à toute vitesse, puis son portable vibra pratiquement aussitôt, et je la vis faire des mini bonds dans le salon. Je jetai un regard vers Alice, on avait compris ce que ça signifiait. Rosalie nous fit la bise, elle avait de la route à faire, et rentrer de nuit ce n'était pas super.

J'aidais Alice et Maria à ranger puis Alice me raccompagna chez moi. Elle me fit la bise, et me lança un "à lundi". Je rentrai chez moi le plus doucement possible, et avançais à tâtons. Mon père devait déjà dormir, et Jasper, lui je ne savais pas. Soit il dormait, soit il regardait la télévision ou bien il jouait aux jeux vidéo. Je passai la tête après avoir entrebâillé la porte de sa chambre, et je le vis, manette à la main sur sa console.

« Salut 'tite sœur. »

« Comment t'as su ? » Demandais-je étonnée.

« Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n'es pas très discrète. »

« Oh. »

« Tu joues ? »

« Nan, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Le dimanche, je flemmardais au lit. Je stressais pour le lendemain. Mon premier cours particulier de judo avec Edward, mon dieu j'allais mourir. Maman! Je demanderai à Charlie si je pourrais lui emprunter son arme ! En plus je devais faire le trajet jusqu'à chez lui en sa compagnie. Super ! C'était la joie, vraiment, je sais que mon visage n'exprimait pas tellement cette émotion, mais bon, que voulez-vous ? Je ne savais pas mentir ! La torture allait bientôt commencer, dans quelques heures, je serais dans les mains de Satan. J'espère que ses parents seront là, Alice m'avait dit que son oncle était médecin, et je pense qu'on en aura besoin. Comme je le disais toujours, vive le sport !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre n°14:

POV Bella

Cinq heure quarante-cinq. Je me levais. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis et je savais que je pouvais toujours essayer, mais que je ne pourrais pas retomber dans les bras de Morphée. J'avais pensé à toutes les situations possibles, mais aucunes ne semblaient possible. Oui, ça m'étonnerai que je me blesse gravement quand même. Enfin, mieux fallait ne rien dire, j'étais tellement maladroite que s'en était possible.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à cinq heure quarante-cinq aussi? Rien de spécial. Même Charlie dormais encore. Je décidais donc à descendre dans la cuisine pour me préparer un petit déjeuner parfait pour une reine allant se sacrifier, ou parfait pour une guerrière allant au front. Je me pris donc un bol avec du lait que je venais de faire chauffer, je le remplissais de céréales au chocolat, et me préparais des tartines avec du pain que je venais de faire griller, et par-dessus je rajoutais du beurre ainsi que de la gelé de groseille. Hummm... ça me donnait encore plus faim.

Après avoir tout avalé, comme une goinfre je l'avouais, je me versais un verre de jus d'orange que je venais de presser, il me fallait des vitamines pour ce soir. Tout en pensant à mon cours je vis que ma main tremblait. Aller, il fallait que tu arrêtes de trembler où tu risquerais de casser ce verre. Je préférai poser le tout avant qu'un drame n'arrive.

Je levais ma tête pour regarder l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était six heure cinq. Je commençais à faire couler le café, et préparais deux tasses, deux cuillères, et sortais le pot de sucre. Je n'allais pas tarder à aller réveiller les garçons, que dis-je, les hommes. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus des gamins, mais il fallait toujours qu'une présence féminine soit là pour les maternés. Les hommes sont-ils tous pareil? Surement, quand je repense à Phil et ma mère, c'était exactement la même chose. Mais comment avait fait Charlie pour survivre avant mon arrivé? Telle était la question. Bon, à partir de maintenant j'allais faire une pause avec Shakespeare, je commençais à parler comme lui!

Le temps de dériver et cinq bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulés. Je montais les marches en quatrième vitesse, pour moi, en prenant le risque de ne pas analyser chaque marche et arrivais indemne à la porte de ma chambre. Bon bon bon. Comment allais-je m'habiller aujourd'hui? Déjà je mettais mon jogging et un de mes T-shirts dans un sac. Et maintenant je me re-plantais devant mon armoire, et le même dilemme refit surface.

Fait comme si tu étais à Phœnix. Là-bas tu savais t'habiller sans problème, tu mettais des habits originaux, tu étais assez populaire et tout le monde t'aimais bien, ou presque. Oui mais avant personne ne nous parlais, et on restait toujours ensemble, il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux. Jasper et moi. Maintenant on avait des amis, des vrais, donc c'était différent.

Bon, quand tu ne sais pas comment t'habiller, choisi les chaussures en premier! J'optais donc pour mes converses rouges. Et finalement, je choisissais un jean blanc, et un chemisier satin rouge. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas que j'avais ça dans mon armoire. Et ce chemisier ne faisait pas parti de mes derniers achats, non non non. Je pris mes sous-vêtements et partis en direction de la salle de bain.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de mon portable m'indiqua qu'il était six heure trente-huit, et quelques secondes surement. Je mis deux minutes à réfléchir pour savoir si je prenais le bain ou la douche. Finalement, j'optais pour le bain. J'ouvris les robinets et commença à faire couler l'eau. Pendant ce temps, j'allais réveiller les deux hommes de la maison.

Je commençais par mon père, je n'allais pas lui faire de crasse, je réservais ça pour mon frère, logique. J'entrais doucement dans son territoire, m'approchais de son lit et le secouais lentement.

« Papa, réveille-toi, il est, six heure quarante, debout. » Il grogna. « Debout, tout est près dans la cuisine, tu n'as plus qu'à te servir ton café. » Il me lança un petit merci tout en se relevant.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Jasper le plus doucement possible, et entrais à pas de loup. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le sommeil léger. Puis, une fois que j'étais assez proche, je bondissais sur lui. « Allez Jasper, c'est l'heure de te lever, va boire ton café sale ours mal léché! »

« Ferme là, » aboya-t-il.

Comme si j'allais laisser tomber aussi facilement. Je me levais et allais ouvrir ses volets et laissais ses fenêtres grande ouverte. La réaction fut instantanée. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, qu'il referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière et se leva pour refermer ses fenêtres.

« Mais t'es complètement folle, il caille! » Me dit-il en criant et en faisant les gros yeux.

« Il doit être près de six heure cinquante alors debout! »

Puis je sortis le plus vite possible de sa chambre pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je refermais de justesse les robinets, je les avais oubliés. Je rajoutais quelques sels de bains et me déshabilla.

Je mis un orteil dans l'eau, elle semblait bonne. Je mis donc mon pied entier et l'eau m'arrivait presque aux genoux. Je fis le même manège pour l'autre jambe mais en accélérant le mouvement. Puis petit à petit, je me baissais jusqu'à temps d'être complètement assise. Et enfin, je m'allongeais. Ahh... Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se reposer, surtout après une nuit de sommeil comme la mienne.

Après cinq-dix minutes à ne rien faire à part rester tranquille, je commençais à me faire un shampoing puis après avoir rincer, j'appliquais une crème dans mes cheveux que je devais laisser poser. Pendant le temps de la pose, je me savonnais le corps, toujours en prenant mon temps. Ahhh... Ce que c'était bon de se relaxer. Puis je rinçais le tout. Je profitais encore deux minutes du bain et me levais. Je sortais en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, attrapais une serviette que j'enroulais autour de mes cheveux, et me séchais à l'aide d'une deuxième serviette.

Une fois complètement sèche, je m'habillais, et me brossais les dents. Je démaillais ma tignasse puis filais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas préparé mon sac de cours, donc je le fis directement. Je mis ensuite mes bijoux. Il ne me restait plus que le maquillage, mais avant, j'attrapais un élastique qui était posé sur mon bureau et me fis une haute queue de cheval, puis je repartie vers la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, ce sera un maquillage simple, du mascara, du fard à joue et du brillant à lèvre. Un petit coup de parfum et me voilà prête.

Quelle heure était-il. Sept heure quarante-six. J'appelais Alice, vu qu'elle n'était toujours pas arriver. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas oublié de se réveiller. J'avais minimum trente minutes de marche, pour quelqu'un qui marche bien, bien sûr. Et il me restait quinze, vingt minutes pour arriver au lycée. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'ait pas fait ce coup, pas de panne de réveil je vous en supplie.

Je descendis les escaliers, mon sac sur l'épaule. J'attrapais ma veste au vol, et remarquais que Jasper était déjà parti. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais mon lutin préféré.

« Allez répond... A.. Alice? » Bafouillais-je en m'étranglant à moitié.

« Oh, bonjour Bella. »

« Dit, ou plutôt ne me dit pas que tu es en retard... Où es-tu bon sang? » Lui demandais-je légèrement paniquer à l'idée d'arriver en retard.

« Hein? Oh... Merde... Nan t'inquiète je... Je ne suis pas en retard. Je suis désolé Bella, j'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir! »

« Me prévenir de quoi? » Lui demandais-je en enfilant ma veste.

« Bin, ce matin Jasper est passé me prendre à la maison, et j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je ne viendrai pas te chercher. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé Bella. »

« Tue Jasper pour moi s'il te plait, il ne m'a pas prévenu non plus! » Dis-je en fulminant.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu le droit à un réveil mouvementé? » Me demanda-t-elle en taquinant mon frère que je devinais juste à côté.

« Rien qu'il n'avait pas mérité, je te rassure. »

« J'essayerai ce genre de réveil sur mes cousins un jour... Quand j'aurais écrit mes testaments, » fit-elle en riant.

« N'oublie pas de filmer. Et si il te faut une complice, je suis là, et t'auras qu'à demander l'aide de Rosalie aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle meurt d'envie de réveiller Emmett, » dis-je en riant à mon tour. « Bon écoute, je suis désolé je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai minimum trente minute de marche, et sans compter les chutes! Donc, on se voit ce midi à la cantine. Bisous! »

« Bisous bisous, et bonne randonner! » Me taquina-t-elle.

J'allais la tuer. D'abord Jasper, puis Alice, puis son cousin,... Moi qui voulais appeler Jacob avant de partir... Je l'appellerai plus tard.

Je sortis donc de chez moi, mais sans me presser. Je savais déjà que j'allais être en retard, donc à quoi bon, autant prendre mon temps et marcher tranquillement, retard pour retard. Rien ne changera.

« Et merde! » Sifflais-je.

J'avais oublié mon sac avec mes affaires de sport dans ma chambre. Et hop, demi-tour. Heureusement que je m'en étais vite aperçus, j'avais à peine fait trente mètres. J'ouvrai la porte, après avoir cherché mes clefs pendants deux minutes, et grimpa les escaliers le plus vite possible. Je trouvais mon sac en plein milieu de mon lit. J'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait en me disant: ''tu m'as oublié, tu m'as oublié'' et en chouinant. Okay, maintenant c'était sûr, je devenais folle.

Et re-demi-tour, et cette fois-ci direction le lycée. Ce sac m'avait fait perdre un temps fou. Ça ne servait plus à rien de regarder l'heure à part me stresser. De toute façon, je sentais que ça allait être une mauvaise journée. Dès que minuit avait sonné, tout s'était transformer... J'arrêterais de regarder la télévision dès ce soir.

J'arrivais devant le lycée à huit heures cinquante-trois. Bon, j'avais le temps d'aller au secrétariat et de signer mon billet d'absence, ou de retard comme ils veulent.

« Bonjour Madame Cope, » lançais-je à la femme qui travaillait derrière son bureau, qui soit dit en passant possédait un bordel fou!

«Oh, bonjour mademoiselle euh... »

« Swan. Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, la petite nouvelle, excusez-moi. Que puis-je pour vous? » Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant clairement comprendre que je la dérangeais.

« En fait, je viens d'arriver, pas de moyen de transport et je l'ai appris au dernier moment, alors que je commençais à huit heure cinq. »

« Oh je vois, ça ne servira à rien de vous envoyer dans votre cours, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner. Je vous fais signer le billet d'absence. Voilà, il doit vous rester à peu près cinq minutes, vous avez qu'à vous diriger vers votre prochain cours. Au revoir. »

« Merci, au revoir et bonne journée, » lui lançais-je.

J'attendis quelques secondes sa réponse, un simple merci de remerciement qui ne vint pas. Je soupirais et fis ce qu'elle me conseilla. Le temps d'y aller, je branchais mon IPod et mis mes écouteurs. Je sélectionnai l'option aléatoire et attendis la première chanson. C'était « I Wanna MMM » de The Lawyer. Suivante. « Suerte » de Shakira. Voilà qui est mieux. Je dansais en même temps que je marchais, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, sinon je me serais fait remarquer et ridiculiser, et ce n'était pas drôle quand j'étais seule à faire l'andouille.

En même temps que la chanson se termina, j'entendis la cloche sonner. Les élèves se trouvant dans la salle sortir comme si il y avait le feu à l'intérieur. Une fois que toute la cohue eu disparu, je fis mon apparition dans la classe. La super salle de mathématiques. Je m'installais à ma table habituelle tout en lançant un 'bonjour' au professeur. J'étais la première. Petit à petit, la classe commença à se remplir. Je me mis à regarder la fenêtre. Pour une fois il ne pleuvait pas. Il ferait presque beau, ce qui était rare à Forks.

Le bruit du tabouret que l'on tirait à côté de moi me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête lentement, quittant la lisière de la forêt des yeux pour regarder mon voisin. Quand je vous disais que c'était une mauvaise journée!

« Edward! Quelle... Plaisir! » M'exclamais-je ironique.

« Apparemment tu as loupé ton premier cours? »

« Oui, une trahison de la part de ta cousine et de mon frère, » sifflais-je de nouveau énervé.

« T'as de la chance, il n'a pas plus, » me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

« Pour ça, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais si seulement on m'avait prévenue, en plus je m'étais levé tôt! Ils avaient tout le week-end pour me le dire, et même ce matin, mais nan il a fallu que je l'appelle, moi, à la dernière minute! »

« Hey, c'est bon, ne t'énerve pas. Tu vas te fatiguer et n'oublie pas que j'ai ton cours à te donner ce soir, donc ménage toi! »

« Oh, ne me remet pas ça dans la tête Cullen! J'essaie déjà d'oublier! » Répondis-je en m'emportant de nouveau.

Puis je reportais mon attention au cours qui venait de commencer. Le cours se passa sans plus d'embrouille. Malgré qu'Edward tenta quelques fois certaines approches quand le prof avait le dos tourné. Je l'ignorai donc royalement à chacune de ses tentatives. Puis, il y avait la pause où je retrouvais Emmett. Je pensais qu'Alice et Jasper serait avec lui, enfin au moins Jasper, mais non il était seul.

« Salut Em'! »

« Bells! Ma petite entremetteuse préférée. Tu fais des malheurs dis donc! »

« Hein? » Grimaçais-je totalement perdu.

« J'espère que pour Rose et moi ça se passera aussi bien que Jasper et Alice. »

« Ah oui, comment ça se passe entre eux? » Demandais-je curieuse.

« Quoi? » S'exclama-t-il interloquer. « Tu n'as pas de suivit avec tes clients? Mais c'est inadmissible! »

Il m'expliqua donc qu'ils étaient tout le temps coller l'un à l'autre. Un vrai petit couple. Au moins, il y en a qui étaient heureux. Tant mieux. La cloche sonna, c'était le signe de la reprise des cours. Je m'éclipsais et fit un signe de la main à Emmett.

Les deux autres heures passèrent assez rapidement. Rien de spécial ne s'était passé, à part un petit contre temps avec miss Malory. Mais rien de réellement important pour que j'en sois choquer. Je rejoignais donc à midi notre table habituelle, plateau de repas en mains.

« Jasper, Alice, bonjour. »

« Bella, je suis désolé, j'ai complètement zappé. Mais je sais comment me faire pardonner, » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lançais des éclairs à Jasper pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. Alice n'avait pas fait exprès, mais lui si! Puis je retournais mon regard vers Alice qui était entre ses cousins, en face de Jasper et moi, quand je remarquai...

« Gyaaahhh! » M'exclamais-je en devenant limite hystérique. « Il. Est .Troooop beau! »

« Je te l'avais dit, » entendis-je Jasper qui s'adressait à Alice.

« Gyyyah! Il est encore plus beau que Tom Cruise et Johnny Depp! » Lançais-je toujours en mode furie hystérique.

« Bella, arrête avec ce Tom Cruise, l'est trop moche dans le film, Brad Pitt est beaucoup mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré? » Demanda Edward à sa cousine. « Une photo de moi? »

« Bien sûr que non espèce d'idiot, » répondis-je à la place d'Alice.

« C'est qui alors? » Questionna Emmett.

« David Tennant, » fis-je en soupirant et en gardant un sourire niais sur mes lèvres. « L'acteur qui joue le rôle du Docteur dans 'Doctor Who'. Le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu! Après Hugh Jackman. »

« Il est moche! » Répondirent les deux frères Cullen en même temps.

« Naaaa! N'importe quoi. Vous êtes bien des mecs, vous avez de la merde dans les yeux! Taisez-vous au lieu de dire des conneries! »

« Elle est en mode 'Gyaaahhh' ne fait pas attention, » les informa Jasper.

Je le tapais après qu'il ait dit sa réplique. En mode 'Gyaaahhh', c'était quoi ça? Comme si je faisais ce son. Vous m'entendez dire cette chose? N'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais fait attention, mais je ne disais surement pas ça... J'espère. La honte sinon. Mais il fallait mettre ça de côté, il y avait une photo de David Tennant en mode Doctor Who. Je touchais la photo comme si c'était un trésor, et la mis dans mon agenda.

L'heure de déjeuner passa, et ce fut déjà l'heure d'aller à mon cours de biologie, mon partenaire de labo aux talons. Un TP nous attendait, on devait faire un devoir en collaborant. Je détestais ça. Mais je ne fis rien le montrant, et travaillait comme si de rien n'était.

Il était dix-sept heures et quelques. J'attendais patiemment mon 'professeur'. Les trois autres étaient déjà partis et nous attendaient chez les Cullen. Enfin, je vis le beau minois, euh... Je voulais dire, la sale gueule... Nan, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Donc je disais, enfin je vis ce crétin arriver avec un sourire fier et arrogant comme il savait si bien les faire.

« Prête pour notre petite ballade? »

« Ai-je le choix? » Demandais-je exaspérer par son ton enjoué.

« Nan je ne crois pas, » dit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

En voyant ce sourire, je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'il devrait faire les publicités pour les dentifrices. Ça prouverait qu'il possédait un beau, que dis-je, un magnifique sourire à tomber par terre et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache.

« Bon écoute, cette ballade, comme les cours de judo, ne me font pas plus plaisir qu'à toi okay? Donc pour éviter tout problème, ne me parle pas si c'est sans intérêt. »

« Sauf que, ce qui te semble sans intérêt, va peut-être en avoir pour moi. »

« Han... Ferme là Cullen! »

Sur ces derniers mots, je branchai mes écouteurs, et parti en courant. Doucement mais surement. Je fis quelques mètres avant de m'arrêter. Je lui avais demandé qu'il me montre le chemin, mais Edward n'en fit rien, il se trouvait toujours derrière moi, et je ne savais même pas s'il me suivait ou s'il avait fait demi-tour. Je rangeai donc mon IPod.

« Edward! » Demandais-je complètement exaspéré et les poings sur les hanches. On y va?

« Vas-y, je te suis. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, » murmurais-je dans un souffle. » Je viens de te le dire! Je ne sais pas où tu habites! » M'énervais-je.

« Et bien tu le sauras bientôt... »

« A la seule condition que tu m'y emmène! » Le coupais-je. « Oh et pis j'en ai marre. J'appelle Alice. »

« Okay okay, c'est bon. Suis-moi Miss Grincheuse, » dit-il sarcastique.

Il commença à trottiner devant moi. Et franchement, j'espérais qu'il vivait à l'autre bout de la ville car la vue était... Fascinante, tentante... Il était extrêmement bien foutu, bon dieu! Et voilà que tous mes rêves revenaient d'un coup. Allez ne pense pas à ça. Tu dois devenir une jeune fille sage, au moins jusqu'à... La fin de l'année? Vingt minutes de matage après, on s'engagea dans une allée caché par des arbres. Ils vivaient planquer ou quoi? Puis, cinq minutes après, une belle et énorme villa blanche fit son apparition. Avais-je transplané dans un conte de fée? J'adorais cette maison.

« Sublime, » chuchotais-je sans faire attention.

Je l'entendis pouffer derrière moi. Il se moquait clairement de ma réaction. La jeep d'Emmett, ainsi que la moto de Jasper étaient dans la cours. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à entrer. Je suivis Edward, toujours en restant bien derrière lui, autant en profiter encore un peu non? Et entra après lui dans sa fabuleuse maison. Des éclats me parvenaient de ce qui me semblait être le salon. Je ne disais plus rien, je faisais ma timide. Normal, j'étais dans un lieu inconnu et pratiquement seul, Edward ne comptait pas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait me mettre à l'aise.

« Salut, » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bonjour mon chéri, alors tes cours? » Demanda une voix féminine.

« Maman, » l'entendis-je grogner. « Tout c'est bien passer. »

« Au faite, où est la jeune fille que tu devais entrainer? »

« Hum... Je suis là... Bonjour madame Cullen. »

« Il n'y a pas de madame qui compte avec les amis de la famille. Appelle-moi Esmée. Et toi c'est Bella c'est ça? »

« Oui, » fis-je d'une voix mal assuré.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, » me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a dit mais j'espère que ce n'était pas trop dévalorisant. »

« Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de compliment de la part d'Emmett et Alice. Les dix pour cent restant sont ceux d'Edward, et il ne devait pas apprécier qu'une fille lui tienne tête, surtout aussi mignonne que toi, » me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Je rougis à sa remarque. Esmée était une femme formidable. Je la connaissais peu, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était très jolie, et super gentille. Elle me faisait pensée à Maria mais en plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. Les garçons taquinaient Edward, et voulaient savoir si on s'était entre-tué pendant la route. Ils voyaient bien quand même qu'on ne possédait aucun bleu ou coupure... Jasper et Emmett étaient vraiment des idiots finis! Heureusement qu'Alice et Esmée étaient là.

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelques choses? » Me demanda Esmée.

« Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. »

« Alors, prête à affronter mon cousin? » Me questionna le lutin.

« J'ai passé tout mon dimanche à stresser rien que d'y penser ainsi que toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, et encore maintenant. Donc non, je suis loin d'être prête. J'espère que tu m'as pris un rendez-vous avec l'hôpital. Si je ressors avec seulement un bras cassé et une cheville foulée, je serais heureuse. »

« Roooh, ne sois pas si négative! Tant que tu ne penses pas positif, rien ne bon ne t'arrivera! » Me gronda-t-elle.

« Mais je suis très positive. Je n'ai pas dit les deux jambes cassée, plus le poignet tordu, et deux côtes déplacées... »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne te dirais pas que tu ne seras pas blessée tout simplement? »

« Parce que c'est tout bonnement im-po-ssi-ble! » Dis-je en détachant bien les syllabes.

« Tiens Bella,» me dit Esmée en me donnant un verre d'eau.

« Merci. »

Je buvais le plus lentement possible en essayant de déstresser. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse du yoga. Avant j'en faisais chez ma mère et Phil sur la wifi. Je devrais continuer même sans console. Edward me dit qu'on n'allait pas tarder à commencer l'entrainement. Alice m'emmena donc dans sa salle de bain pour que je puisse me changer tranquillement.

« Tu as une chambre et une salle de bain chez tes cousins? » Me rendis-je compte en montant les marches.

« On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Au cas où qu'un soir je ne puisse pas retourner chez moi pour une obscure raison, au moins je ne dormirais pas dans un canapé. »

« Mais ils doivent bien avoir une chambre d'ami vu la grandeur de cette maison. »

« Oui, mais je préfère avoir une pièce bien à moi! »

Cette fille était vraiment un phénomène. Et comment voulait-elle que je puisse me changer tranquillement si elle restait avec moi pour me donner des derniers conseils. J'essayais d'oublier ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes et elle me parle encore de ça. Je l'adorais mais à force, je risquais de l'envoyer ce faire voir. Je la mis donc dehors. Elle fit mine de bouder mais comprenais enfin que je voulais du silence! Mot qui généralement n'était pas dans son vocabulaire.

Une fois mon jogging et mon t-shirt enfilé, j'ouvris la porte sur une Alice... Une Alice qui faisait une tête assez bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle me fit signe avec ses mains qu'elle avait fermé sa bouche à clé et qu'elle l'avait jeté. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, et ne formaient plus qu'une ligne. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait envie de parler. Je sens qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

« C'est bon Alice... »

« J'ai horreur de ta tenue, mais pas le choix c'est le sport. Quoi que maintenant il existe de superbe tenue de sport tu sais? Il faut vraiment que tu t'en achète une! Tu verras, tu feras craquer mon cousin! »

« Je m'en fiche de ton cousin, » sifflais-je entre mes dents.

« Oui oui, je sais. Autant que moi je me fiche de Jasper. »

« N'importe quoi... »

« Allez go! » En avant pour la séance de torture. Je la suivis jusqu'à dehors. Ils avaient prévu de faire ça dans le jardin? Mais ils sont fous! Et s'il se mettait à pleuvoir? Bravo la catastrophe. Ah nan! Oufff...J'avais eu peur. En fait c'était dans leurs garages. Une fois entrée, je vis que plusieurs matelas de sports avaient été installés. Je soufflais. Au moins je n'aurais pas si mal quand je tomberais. J'enlevais mes chaussures, Edward en fit de même. Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Esmée s'installaient sur des canapés. Ils avaient des canapés dans leur garage? Et un minibar aussi. Edward et moi avions chacun deux supporter, il avait Jasper et Emmett, tandis que moi, j'avais Alice et Esmée. En gros, les filles pour les filles, et les mecs pour les mecs.

« Allez Bella! Apprend lui notre façon de nous battre! »

« Alice! Ce n'est pas un combat. Et heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs! »

« Hey, Belly Bells, applique mes conseils! » Cria Emmett.

« T'es pour moi ou quoi? » Interrogea Edward.

« Mais oui frérot, mais j'ai bien le droit de lui donner quelques conseils, de toute façon, on sait tous qu'elle va perdre. »

« Bella est une fille. Et toutes les filles savent se battre un minimum! » S'exclama Alice.

« Je te paris dix dollars qu'elle ne tiendra pas deux minutes. »

« Paris tenue! » Siffla-t-elle.

Je me mis face à Edward. Chacun fit deux pas l'un vers l'autre. Un peu plus d'un mètre nous séparait. Un mètre de trop pensais-je. Non, non, non! Ce n'était pas assez, je voulais m'enfuir, mais mes jambes n'en firent rien. J'entendis le 'GO' d'Emmett pour nous dire de commencer. Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, je me sentis soulevée du sol. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais par terre. Emmett avait gagné. Je n'avais même pas tenue une minute.

« Edward! » Entendis-je Esmée le gronder. « Tu dois lui apprendre, pas la mettre par terre. »

« Oh mais ce n'est rien! » Lui répondit-il.

« Si Edward! Alors maintenant, arrête de faire l'andouille, et fait ce que tu dois faire. »

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, Edward ne devait pas apprécier d'être remis en place devant tout le monde. Moi par contre, je jubilais. Puis le cours commença enfin.

Au tout départ, il me montra quelques techniques pour chuter sans me faire mal. Techniques que j'assimilais au bout de dix essais. Et encore, c'était à peu près. Mes fans m'encourageaient toujours, ils avaient du courage de rester dans mon camp! Au bout d'une demi-heure, il me montra des techniques de bras, de hanche, de jambes. Il m'avait dit qu'on verrait quelques techniques de projection aujourd'hui. Pas toutes les techniques existantes, mon but n'étant pas de devenir professionnelle mais de réussir mes examens.

Je détestais le judo, et ce point était définitif. Ils m'avaient fait voir plusieurs prises que je devais reproduire. C'était une catastrophe. D'ailleurs il attendait que je recommence. Donc je devais l'attraper par les jambes et le pousser en arrière. Le problème c'était que je me sentais complètement ridicule!

« Si tu veux vraiment me faire bouger, tu dois placer tes mains plus haut! » M'informa Edward encore une fois.

Plus haut? Déjà que le prendre par derrière les genoux ça m'intimidais, donc si il fallait que je mette mes mains sur ses cuisses, oh mon dieu! Je les montais légèrement, oui très légèrement, pratiquement aucune différence. Edward souffla de désespérance et plaça correctement mes mains, c'est à dire, pratiquement sous, voire même sur, ses fesses. Je rougis instantanément. Je faisais concurrence aux tomates. Et maintenant je devais le pousser, mais pour cela je devais me coller à lui. Il suffisait que je baisse légèrement la tête pour rencontrer son ami intime. Oh mon dieu! Quelque chose de très masculin se trouvait sous mes yeux, sous mon nez. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je glisse, je ne voulais pas rencontrer cette chose, du moins pas maintenant! Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais? Je ne voulais pas la rencontrer du tout! Du coup, je n'osais pas le pousser.

« Bon, ça ne va pas! Je te le remonte une dernière, » s'impatienta-t-il.

Je le relâchais, et attendais. Je n'avais rien à faire, à part l'agripper pour ne pas me faire mal en chutant. Il m'attrapa à la limite des fesses, passa sa jambe gauche entre les miennes, me souleva de façon à ce que mes bras puissent passer au-dessus de son épaule gauche, et me poussa en arrière. Je me sentis glisser de son épaule. Je m'agrippais donc plus fortement à lui, et on chuta plutôt brutalement au sol. Heureusement qu'il y avait un matelas, déjà que je servais d'amortisseur pour mon professeur préféré, le préféré était ironique bien sûr. Il était carrément étaler sur moi. Je n'osais même plus bouger. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun effort, je relevais la tête et ce que je vis me figea. Edward Cullen était, et j'en étais sûr, en train de me mater la poitrine! Il avait pratiquement son nez à l'intérieur.

« La vue te plais? » Lui demandais-je froidement.

Il avait dû réaliser que je l'avais surpris en flagrant délit car il releva sa tête aussitôt mes paroles prononcé. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait suivre. Il était en train de m'embrasser! Un baiser assez rapide dans le temps, et mais qui dura une éternité dans ma tête. Mon dieu, il venait de causer ma mort! Je sentais mon visage aussi chaud que de la lave en fusion, et il était sûr que dorénavant, les tomates ne m'arrivaient même plus à la cheville vu la couleur que je devais aborder.

« Ça va? Vous n'êtes pas blesser? Ou il faut que j'aille chercher la trousse de secours? » Nous demanda une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas.

J'imaginais facilement que ça devait être son père. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé, mais vu qu'il était assis sur le canapé où étaient Alice et Esmée, il devait être là depuis un moment, d'ailleurs il semblait amuser par la situation. Un autre point que je remarquais seulement, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau! Pas aussi beau que nos acteurs chouchou, mais il possédait une beauté digne d'un mannequin. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi son fils était aussi beau. Edward ressemblait beaucoup à son père dans les traits de son visage, par contre il avait les yeux de sa mère. En parlant d'Edward, il n'avait toujours pas bougé son, sublime, corps!

« Tu deviens lourd, casse-toi ou je crie au violeur! » Le menaçais-je.

« C'est bon, calme toi, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès que ce soit t'embrasser ou tomber sur tes seins, » se défendit-il.

« Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais gober ça! »

Finalement, il me prévint qu'on réessayerait la prochaine fois, et qu'on allait essayer une autre prise. Il me refit la démonstration. Trop rapidement à mon gout, vu que je me retrouvais déjà à terre. A peine le temps de commencer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait quand il faisait ça. Il devait m'apprendre un minimum de prise, par me mettre à terre un maximum de fois!

« Bon à ton tour maintenant, » me prévint-il.

Bon, j'avais déjà vu cette prise tout à l'heure, et aussi pendant les cours. Je ne l'avais pas fait, mais Alice s'était entrainer sur moi. Fait travailler tes neurones Bella. Tu avais juste à reproduire les gestes qu'il avait fait.  
Alors si je me souvenais bien, je plaçais ma main droite derrière la tête d'Edward. Je collai mon dos à son buste tout en empoignant son bras droit avec ma main gauche puis levait ma jambe droite entre ses jambes pour le faire basculer par-dessus mon épaule. Facile. Mais juste en pensée. Tout se passait à peu près bien sauf qu'au moment de lever ma jambe, je mis un peu trop de puissance...

« Ahhh! » Cria Edward.

Et merde. Le pauvre ne pourra plus se reproduire. J'espérais pour lui que ce n'était pas un fan de sport de lit sinon, il devra attendre avant de recommencer ses activités. Il était plié en deux, genoux par terre, se tenant ses parties qui devait souffrir en ce moment.

« Désolé! » Soufflais-je sincèrement.

Emmett était mort de rire, Alice était dans le même état, Jasper lui ce retenait un maximum. Sa mère avait l'air partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne fit rien, surement ne sachant pas quoi choisir. Son père avait par contre un regard compatissant envers son fils. Peut-être qu'un souvenir lui était revenu. Tous les hommes avaient déjà dû subir ce supplice nan? Et re-merde! J'avais mal partout. Demain j'allais être toute courbaturée, ça allait être la misère. Je me dirigeais donc vers Alice, pendant que les garçons allaient voir Edward.

« Ouch! Alice, je t'avais dit que je ne ressortirais pas indemne! » Sifflais-je en me tenant les côtes.

« T'inquiète, ça va vite passer, n'oublie pas que tu viens de castrer mon cousin, » rigola-t-elle.

« Ne rigole pas, j'espère pour toi qu'Emmett aura des enfants sinon tu ne seras jamais tata. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il va vite s'en remettre, il n'est pas en sucre malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire en ce moment, » pouffa-t-elle.

Puis je m'affalais sur le canapé libéré. J'étais fatiguer, j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais avant tout, d'une bonne douche. J'en fis part à Alice et elle me proposa d'utiliser la sienne. J'acquiesçais et me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain, le lutin aux talons.

POV Edward

J'avais bien vu que la posture la gênait. Sa tête était vraiment près, et elle ne mettait pas ses mains assez hautes. Cette prise était parfaite pour les pervers, je l'avouais. Mais c'était une technique de judo, et pas si compliquer que ça à retenir. Je lui remontais les mains, et son visage prit une teinte de plus. Cette couleur lui allait assez bien. Bon, reprenons-nous. Ton cours n'était pas encore terminer!

« Bon, ça ne va pas! Je te le remonte une dernière fois, » dis-je en commençant à m'impatienter sérieusement.

Je lui remontrais une nouvelle fois cette prise. Je fis comme les autres fois. Mais une fois que ses bras étaient passés par-dessus mon épaule, je la senti glisser et s'agripper fortement à mon t-shirt. A cause de tout ce remue-ménage, elle me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombai sur elle, qui elle-même retomba sur le matelas. Heureusement qu'on l'avait installé. Au bout de quelques secondes, je remarquais que ma tête reposait sur quelques choses de moelleux. Je tournais légèrement ma tête pour voir que j'avais le nez entre ses seins. Misère, elle allait me tuer. Autant en profiter maintenant que j'étais là. Une envie subite de toucher sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais ni trop petite. En fait, c'était une bonne taille.

« La vue te plais? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Oh putain! J'allais bientôt mourir et je n'avais pas écris de testament. Non, trêve de plaisanterie. Je sentais son regard me percer. J'entendis les autres pouffer. Les salauds! Je relevais ma tête pour m'excuser mais je ne pensais pas être si près. Si avant je pensais qu'elle allait me tuer, maintenant je pensais qu'elle m'enverrait directement en enfer. J'étais en train de l'embrasser. Pas que ça me dérangeait, au contraire j'aimais assez la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes mais merde c'était Bella. La fille insupportable à qui je devais donner des cours, et qui m'avait fait tourner la tête l'autre soir en me provoquant avec cette robe indécente qui devrait être interdite. Je coupais court à ce baiser. Son regard était meurtrier mais en même temps, elle avait l'air assez perdu. Autant que moi surement.

« Ça va? Vous n'êtes pas blesser? Ou il faut que j'aille chercher la trousse de secours? » Questionna mon père légèrement inquiet tout en ayant un regard amusé.

« Tu deviens lourd, casse-toi ou je crie au violeur! » Me siffla Bella.

« C'est bon, calme toi, et pis ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès que ce soit t'embrasser ou tomber sur tes seins, » lui répondis-je en faisant mon sourire en coin que toutes les filles adoraient.

« Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais gober ça! » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, on laisse tomber cette prise pour aujourd'hui, on réessayera mercredi. »

Je lui fis la démonstration de l'Uchi-Mata. On l'avait déjà fait tout à l'heure, et on l'avait fait en cours la semaine dernière. Elle devait avoir un minimum d'information pour me faire tomber. Si même là elle n'y arrivait pas, je démissionnais. Non quand même pas, mais tout espoir partirais, espoir que je ne possédais pas bien sûr. La mettre à terre était assez simple, elle était légère comme une plume.

« Bon à ton tour maintenant, » lui dis-je.

Elle réfléchissait un instant et commença. Au départ, ses mouvements avaient l'air correct, mais d'un coup... Une douleur fulgurante me submergea à l'entre jambe.

« Ahhh! » Criais-je.

Oh putain de bordel de merde. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal! J'entendis Bella me souffler qu'elle fût désolée. Mais oui, c'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'était vengé cette garce! Elle avait cru que je l'avais fait exprès ou quoi tout à l'heure? Comme si elle n'avait pas pu faire attention. Mais qu'elle idée de lui apprendre cette prise aussi. Espèce d'idiot! J'entendis les autres rires. Je vis à travers mes larmes naissantes que Bella était allongé dans un des canapés en grande conversation avec ma cousine qui était aussi en train de rire. Sympa la famille! Les filles disparaissaient dans la maison. Moi je restais là planter par terre, à genoux tout en tenant mon entre-jambe endoloris.

« Dernière fois que je lui donne un cours! » Lançais-je à Emmett et Jasper qui s'étaient approcher.

« J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir, mais tu semblais déjà au courant qu'elle était un cas, » me raconta Jasper d'un air désolé.

« La prochaine fois tu mettras une coquille, » lança Emmett complètement hilare.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

« Bien sûr que si! » Me gronda ma mère. « Tu t'es engagé à l'aider, tu dois aller jusqu'au bout! »

« Mais maman... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Et toi, tu l'avais bien hum... Reluquer tout à l'heure? »

« Sauf que moi je n'avais pas fait exprès, et je ne l'avais pas blessé! »

« Roooh, c'est bon! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pourrais plus sortir ta bête sauvage. »

« Ferme là Em'! »

Je me relevais aussi rapidement que possible. Je marchais tout en tenant mon trésor dans mes mains. Quelques larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues. Je n'espérais plus qu'une chose: en finir avec ces putains de cours à la noix!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre n°15:

POV Bella

La douche m'avait fait un bien fou. Je vis que quelques bleus commençaient à apparaître mais au moins mon premier cours était terminer. J'avais appris quelques trucs quand même aujourd'hui. Comment me défendre contre un garçon, la technique était parfaitement assimilée. Pas que je l'avais fait exprès, je ne me serais pas permis surtout devant ses parents. Après avoir passé quinze minutes sous l'eau chaude, je me séchai et m'habilla avec les vêtements de la journée.

« Et merde, » jurais-je en soupirant et en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème? » Entendis-je Alice derrière la porte.

« Juste mon maquillage qui a coulé à cause de la douche. »

« Quoi? Attend, ouvre moi j'arrive. »

« C'est bon Alice... »

« Je vais t'aider, ouvre moi... S'il te plait! »

Je soupirai une énième fois, et lui ouvris la porte en signe de capitulation. Je pouvais toujours protester jusqu'à mort s'en suive. Cette fille était un véritable démon. Elle restait sur sa position tant qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Au bout d'un moment, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins, elle arrivait à nous faire craquer par je ne sais quelle manière. Cette fille était diabolique. C'était la fille de Satan. Après tout, peut-être. Je n'avais toujours pas vu son père, j'en avais entendu parler, mais je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait. Et je me voyais mal demander à Alice une photo de son paternel. Elle se poserait des questions.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle se jeta sur moi comme si j'étais une paire de Jimmy-Choo en solde. Bien que le shopping ne fût pas trop ma tasse de thé, j'en connaissais un minimum. Merci au magazine Vogue. Rosalie m'avait payé l'abonnement pour mon anniversaire. Son but était que je devienne une vraie fille et que j'en sache autant qu'elle. Et franchement, je devais avouer qu'elle était proche de la ligne d'arrivée. Je savais maintenant reconnaître un Channel sans son logo, et reconnaître les styles d'Hugo Boss, de John Galliano, de Prada... Et j'étais presque devenue une fille. Je savais marcher avec des talons, enfin presque, je ne courais toujours pas le marathon, je n'étais pas prête à faire du shopping avec des chaussures de dix centimètres de hauteur. Sauf si j'avais le droit de prendre mon temps, ce qui était impossible avec une folle baptisée Rosalie.

Alice me tendis un coton qu'elle venait d'imbiber de démaquillant. Puis elle m'ordonna de m'assoir sur les toilettes et m'appliqua, après m'avoir rincé et sécher le visage, du fard aux yeux, aux joues, du mascara et du rouge à lèvre couleur rose des bois. Elle commença ensuite à me démêler les cheveux, chose que j'avais déjà faite, mais je la laissai faire. Je commençais à apprécier toute ces papouilles. Et surtout une chose, j'adorai les massages au cuir chevelu. Puis elle se stoppa net.

« Quoi? » Lui demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

« Je vais te mettre de vernis, comme ça, le temps que je m'occupe de ta... tignasse, » fit-elle en désignant mes cheveux d'un geste de la main, « ils auront le temps de sécher. »

« Ai-je simplement le choix, » soupirai-je tout en connaissant la réponse, mais elle ne m'entendit pas.

Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en ressortis quatre flacons. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y en avait quatre, une couleur suffisait non? A croire que ma transformation en fille n'était pas complète, j'allais surement apprendre d'autre information. Je lui demandais la raison des quatre flacons, et m'expliqua que chaque vernis correspondait à une étape. Elle m'appliqua en premier la base transparente. Elle m'informa qu'il fortifiait les ongles, évitant la casse, le dédoublement, et la pénétration des pigments des vernis dans les ongles. Sinon les ongles risqueraient de jaunir, en gros de perdre leur couleur naturel. Puis, elle m'appliqua le vernis blanc sur le bord libre de l'ongle. Je compris donc qu'elle me faisait une french manucure. Elle me fit le trait blanc d'un coup. Elle m'apprit qu'il fallait le faire en une fois pour un effet naturel et réussi. Par contre, ce n'était pas sûr que je retente ça toute seule. Puis, elle m'appliqua deux couches de vernis laqué clair, toujours pour l'effet naturel. Et enfin termina avec un vernis transparent de finition pour une meilleure tenue, et une plus grande brillance. C'était vraiment une pro.

Une fois mes ongles terminés, elle se retourna pour s'attaquer à mes cheveux. Je m'assis sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse travailler le derrière de ma tête. Elle divisa ma chevelure en plusieurs parties grâce à des pinces, puis elle prit une grosse brosse ronde, et brancha son sèche-cheveux. La séance de coiffure pouvait réellement commencer. Alice me fit un superbe brushing. Elle était styliste, coiffeuse et esthéticienne en même temps. Pouvait-elle encore me cacher quelques choses? Je me le demandais. Le résultat était stupéfiant. Il n'y avait pas de grand artifice à part la légère couche de maquillage. C'était vraiment un maquillage nude. Tout dans la simplicité. Enfin, un semblant de simplicité, car à faire c'était assez complexe.

On descendit rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, en train de manger des petits gâteaux, et boire divers sodas. Edward aussi était là. Je n'osais même pas le regarder, pourtant lui n'avait pas hésité pendant le cours. Cours pas si désagréable que ça d'ailleurs, mais ça dépendait du moment. Puis je sentis quelques choses vibrer dans ma poche de mon jeans. C'était mon portable. Je regardais la photo qui s'affichait et je vis Jacobs. Un énorme sourire apparu sur mon visage.

« Hello mon coco! »

« Ma belle Belly Bells! Mon ange, bellissima, comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien mon toutou, et toi? »

«Oh ça c'est Jake, vu les idioties qu'elle sort ! » entendis-je une voix derrière moi, c'était Jasper. « Passe-lui le bonjour ».

« Bah tu sais, moi je vais toujours bien quand je t'entends. Mon cœur se réchauffe d'un coup, tu es mon rayon de soleil... Si un jour j'ai des jumelles, je les appellerais "Isa" et "Bella". »

« Espèce d'idiot sur patte! Jasper te passe le bonjour. »

« Passe lui le miens alors, » me répondit-il.

« Il te passe le sien, » lançai-je à Jasper qui leva les yeux au ciel un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, alors comment c'est Forks? »

« Humm... Sympathique, humide, froid, pluvieux, venteux... Mais sympathique dans l'ensemble, » fis-je d'un ton sérieux.

« Tu t'es fait des amis? »

« Oui, plusieurs... »

« Et petit ami? »

« Nan, » m'emportais-je.

« Vu le non que tu fais, j'imagine que tu as quelqu'un en vue? »

« N'importe quoi! » Répondis-je trop rapidement.

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle? »

« Ta gueule Jacobs! »

« Oh, je vois, il est à côté c'est ça? »

« Oui, nan! »

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler d'Edward quand même. Et si Jake appelait Jasper ou Rosalie pour tous leurs raconter? Bien sûr, j'imaginais bien qu'ils avaient remarqué quelques choses. Mais moins ils en savaient, mieux je me porterais.

« Bella? »

« Oui? Désolé, je m'étais perdu sur saturne. »

« Ouais c'est ce que j'ai entendu... »

« Entendu? Comment ça, j'ai parlé? »

J'espère que je n'avais pas cité son nom alors qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi avec ses parents. La honte sinon. Être dans les nuages et pensé à lui, c'était carrément être prise la main dans le sac. Rien qu'en imaginant une telle chose, je me mis à rougir. Comment faisait-il pour avoir un tel effet sur mon organisme? Moi qui avais tout le temps la tête sur les épaules, les pieds sur terre, qui gardait si bien mon sang froid, enfin au maximum. Je ne pouvais pas fondre comme ça sans raison rationnelle.

« Nan tu n'as rien dit justement. Tu étais devenu plus silencieuse qu'un muet, c'est pour dire. »

« Bon, les raisons de ton appel s'il te plait? » M'agaçais-je.

« Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas appeler celle que je considère ma meilleur amie sans raison, juste pour avoir des nouvelles? »

« Venant de toi? Naaaan! » Dis-je tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche rapidement.

« Merci Bells, vraiment merci. Ça fait plaisir. »

« Au mais de rien, » répondis-je toute contente, fière de mes répliques, de mes conneries.

« Bon, il faut que je t'annonce une grande nouvelle, j'espère que tu es assise! »

« Nan mais je me tiens au mur... Raconte! »

« T'es prête? » Me demanda-t-il pour me faire enrager.

« Quoi, t'es enceinte Jake? » Fis-je en faisant semblant d'être hyper étonné comme si c'était normal.

« Mais nan, c'est encore mieux que ça! » Me dit-il se voulant sérieux, mais je sentis l'énorme sourire qu'il devait arborer.

« Bon, accouche, c'est quoi si c'est mieux? » Demandai-je maintenant curieuse.

« Jaidemanderànessiedemépouser! » Dit-il d'une traite et plus rapide qu'un TGV.

« Pardon? Je n'ai. Ab-so-lu-ment. Rien. Compris. » Lui dis-je en détachant chaque mot. « Répète plus lentement s'il te plait, pour que ce soit audible, » lui demandai-je.

« J'ai demandé à... A Nessie de... M'épouser! » M'informa-t-il tout en bégayant.

J'étais choqué! Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Lui qui était encore gamin dans sa tête, qui ne possédait pas le mot sérieux, responsable ainsi que tous leurs synonymes dans son vocabulaire venaient de faire sa demande à Nessie! Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, heureusement que ça ne la dérangeait pas que parfois il se fasse passer pour mon copain. Mais elle me connaissait depuis longtemps, et elle savait aussi que nous n'étions pas attirés l'un par l'autre, que c'était juste pour aider dans certaine situation. D'ailleurs parfois elle se faisait passer pour ma grande sœur. C'était la personne qui m'était le plus proche après Jacobs, sans compter les membres de ma famille. Nessie avait deux ans de moins que Jake.

« Vous aurez intérêt à m'inviter lors du mariage, okay? »

« Pas de soucis, d'ailleurs elle voulait que tu sois son témoin et sa demoiselle d'honneur, mais bon, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. On veut se marier en été, donc on va surement attendre que cette année se termine puis on fera la fête! »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas un peu... »

« Jeune? Oui, je sais. J'aurais vingt et un, et elle dix-neuf lors du mariage, mais on a jamais été aussi convaincu. »

« Si tu le dis, tant mieux pour vous, après tout c'est votre vie. »

« Je t'adore ma Bellissima. »

« Je sais, je sais. Allez je te laisse. Un jour faudrait que tu passes nous voir à Forks. »

« Pas de problème, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours de la famille là-bas. Bisous Bells. » Oui, Jacob était le fils du frère de Billy Black.

« Bisous à bientôt. »

Je raccrochais. J'avais un énorme sourire accrocher sur mes lèvres. Nessie était une chouette fille, aussi délurée que Jake, mais avait plus les pieds sur terre que son futur mari. En plus, elle savait le canalisé! Chose très importante avec lui. Il fallait le tenir en laisse sinon il était capable de faire des farces débiles à tout le monde à longueur de journée. Un vrai gamin irresponsable. Mais je l'adorais. Un autre grand frère en quelques sortes.

« Alors? » Me demanda Jasper.

J'avais complètement oublié que je me trouvais dans le salon de la famille Cullen. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me sentais de suite hyper gênée de m'être conduit de la sorte. J'avais à moitié crier et sauter sur place. Ça ne se faisait pas, surtout quand on était chez quelqu'un d'autre. On aurait cru une sans gêne, et je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas l'impolitesse et je faisais tout ce que je ne supportais pas. Il était donc normal que je m'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, » fis-je à l'adresse d'Esmée et de... Carlisle si je me souvenais bien.

« Désolé de quoi? » Me demanda Esmée réellement surprise.

« De mon comportement, » fis-je sincèrement, Edward ricana.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de mal, » me répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit? » Me redemanda Jasper.

« Il a demandé à Nessie de l'épouser. Ils comptent se marier cet été, et elle veut que je sois son témoin et sa demoiselle d'honneur. »

« Hey, mais c'est super! Et donc il compte nous rendre visite? »

« Oui surement, n'oublie pas que Billy vit toujours ici. » Paul était décédé pendant l'adolescence de Jake. Du coup, il était parti vivre chez son oncle qui était dans la même réserve.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai, mais je le connais à peine moi. »

« Il est super gentil... Avec les gens qu'il connait et qu'il aime bien, » terminai-je avec un sourire ressemblant à une grimace.

« Billy, Billy Black? » M'interrogea Carlisle.

« Oui, c'est un ami de mon père. Vous le connaissez? »

« Il m'arrive de lui parler quelques fois. Souvent, il me donne des conseils pour des idées randonnées. Cet homme est spécial. J'avoue qu'au départ, il m'avait bien fait peur, j'osais à peine le regarder et j'appréhendais de le croiser. Et Jacobs c'est son fils? » Me demanda-t-il. Je secouais négativement la tête, lui expliquant que c'était son le neveu, le fils de Paul. « Ah oui, je me rappel de lui. Il venait souvent à l'hôpital. Un vrai casse-cou. Il était toujours en train de se blesser, mais était un garçon très agréable. »

Le monde était vraiment petit. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Peut-être même que Jake connaissait Edward et Emmett. Je ne devais rien lui dire. Ou sinon, l'interroger, et si finalement, il ne les connaissait pas, je pouvais toujours lui raconter. Mais le problème sera quand il viendra nous voir, il racontera tout et serait capable de faire une gaffe devant le concerné. Oh mon dieu! Quel monde cruel!

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je lui raconterai? Qu'un garçon insupportable et arrogant comme pas possible était un Apollon né et que son corps était tellement... Une véritable œuvre d'art à dévorer, et que ce même corps chamboulait totalement mon métabolisme. Que mes hormones prenaient le dessus. Nan, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter une telle chose... Si? Peut-être finalement. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée. On verra bien le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il fallait vivre dans le présent.

« Par contre Billy est assez dure. Jasper ne l'aime pas trop... »

« C'est plutôt lui qui ne me supporte pas. Moi je m'en fiche, mais il est tellement... Spécial. »

« Ça on le sait, mais ce n'est pas qu'il ne te supporte pas... C'est juste qu'il a du mal à te cerner donc il ne te fait pas confiance. Quand tu ne connais pas les gens, tu restes généralement froid, distant et impassible, c'est pour ça. T'inquiète, il s'en fiche sinon, il préfère juste garder un œil sur toi, » fis-je en riant.

« Bon les gars vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer pour si peu? Sinon, j'espère qu'il y aura du sang. Je veux voir une baston et une vrai! » Fit Emmett déjà à fond sur la futur grande bagarre qui ne se passera jamais, qui ne restera qu'imaginaire.

« Emmett, » gronda Esmée. « Je te promet que si il y a, ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de sang, ce sera à toi de nettoyer. Et toute la maison, » ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son fils avant qu'il fasse un commentaire.

Emmett arrêta donc de faire son gamin, il devint calme et baissa la tête. Mais ce petit manège fut de courte durée car il rappliqua qu'il emploierait une femme de ménage. Puis il recommença à dire des pitreries. Il ne changera jamais. Je le connaissais depuis peu, mais il était facile de comprendre que c'était un Jacob numéro deux. Ces deux-là s'entendraient super bien, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Esmée nous avait invités à diner. On accepta après l'insistance d'Alice. Elle vivait autant chez ses cousins que chez elle. Si on ne la connaissait sans plus, on pourrait croire qu'elle serait la petite troisième de la famille. J'avais donc appelé Charlie pour le prévenir qu'on mangeait chez des amis et qu'il pouvait donc commander une pizza. Je lui donnais mon autorisation. Il s'était assez nourris de pizza durant mon absence pour ne plus en manger durant le reste de sa vie. Mais bon, je levais cette sanction juste ce soir.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain, me brossais les dents en vitesse et fit une rapide queue de cheval et retournait dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais et plongeais ma tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. J'étais toute excitée et je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. J'avais envie de rire, de chanter, de danser... Envie d'écrire, de rêver. Je me levais rapidement, trop rapidement car ma tête me tournait, mais je n'en fis pas attention. Je ralentis juste ma course et me dirigeais vers ma chaine. J'y introduis un cd. J'avais une envie de classique, j'aimais le rock, la pop... Mais j'avais une soudaine envie de sortir mes classiques. Je ne savais pas si ça allait me calmer mais ce n'était pas mon intention. J'incérais un cd et « la veuve joyeuse » de Franz Lehar retentit. Puis cette chanson laissa place à « Marche de radetzky » de Johann Strauss père. Je sautillais littéralement autour de la pièce. J'adorais ces chansons. Elle me donnait la pèche. Je m'amusais toute seule comme une folle. Puis je m'installai à mon bureau sans prendre le temps de me calmer. J'allumais mon ordinateur, ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas envoyé de mail à ma mère. J'ai dû le faire à mon arriver puis, plus rien. Je ne prenais même plus le temps de l'allumer pour lire mes mails. Jasper et Phil étaient habituer à ne pas se donner de nouvelles, mais Renée paniquait pour un rien. Effectivement, ma boîte de réception était remplie de courrier. Principalement ma mère. Et toujours les mêmes questions: « tu vas bien? » « Pourquoi ne me répond-tu pas? » « Que se passe-t-il? » « T'as des problèmes? » « Où es-tu? ». Et la question qui m'avait fait le plus rire, mais en même temps légèrement vexé, « combien de fois as-tu été à l'hôpital? » Je sais que j'étais un peu, plutôt trop, maladroite et que je ne possédais aucune coordination, mais je n'allais quand même pas à l'hôpital tous les jours.

Je lui répondis que tout allait bien. Je fis en sorte de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne débarque à Forks pour le vérifier elle-même. Ma mère était un tout petit peu excentrique et hystérique sur les bords. Rien de bien méchant, mais agaçant à la longue. Je préférais ne pas faire allusion au cours de judo, elle aurait trop peur que je me casse un ongle. Je sais que j'exagérais mais quand même.

Puis j'éteignais mon ordinateur aussi vite que je l'avais allumé. Une véritable furie. Je sortais un petit kit de mon tiroir à bordel de mon bureau et sautais littéralement sur mon lit. J'en sortis un écarte orteil et l'installa à l'endroit prévu. Je pris un vernis bordeaux puis me stoppa net. Alice m'avait dit qu'il fallait mettre un vernis transparent, un truc comme ça avant. Je fouillais donc dans le kit que ma mère m'avait acheté, de force je précise, et trouvait l'objet désiré. Ainsi la séance de vernissage commença.

« Alice ou Rosalie, ou les deux, sortez de mon corps! » M'exclamais-je à voix haute.

Depuis quand je me vernissais les ongles? Jamais je n'aurais fait ça avant. Mais ce soir j'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne. Quelqu'un aurait-il utilisé de la magie vaudou sur moi? Qui était cet enfoiré de merde?

« Arrête Bella, ce n'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas jurer pour si peu, » dis-je à moi-même pour me calmer.

Il va falloir mener une enquête. Alice ou Rosalie utilisaient la magie vaudou, j'en étais certaine. Sinon je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ferais subir une telle chose à mes pieds. Logique. Je rangeais mon kit de poche et m'enroulais dans la couette une fois le vernis sec.

Le réveil avait été, comment dire, mouvementé. À six heure trente-cinq, Jasper me réveilla, non en douceur mais avec une casserole d'eau gelé. Malheureusement j'étais trop fatigué pour lui courir après. Je remettais l'assassinat de mon abruti de demi-frère à plus tard. Il me tirait les poignets pour me faire descendre les escaliers plus rapidement, pendant que j'essayais de faire tenir mon édredons sur mon dos pour me couvrir, j'étais assez frileuse le matin.

Je m'assis sur la chaise de la cuisine, pas spécialement de mon pleins gré, et commençais à manger le petit déjeuner qui était devant moi. Je le remercierai bien une prochaine fois mais tout ça n'était pas naturel, ça cachait quelques choses mais quoi? Bonne question. Je mangeais le bol de céréale, toujours la tête dans le cul, je ne voulais pas paraître vulgaire mais telle était le cas. Puis je mangeais ma pomme, qui était déjà dans ma bouche avant même de m'apercevoir que j'en avais une, et bu mon grand verre de lait. C'était clair et net qu'il y avait quelques choses de louche derrière tout ça.

« Allez hop, maintenant tu vas à la douche, » m'ordonna mon frère tout en m'y emmenant.

Je me laissais aller sans protester. Devais-je vous rappeler qu'il n'était que... six heure quarante-huit? À cet heure-là, j'aimais dormir comme tout le monde il me semble. Bon réfléchissons à ce qui pourrait provoquer une telle organisation. Peut-être me préparait-il une surprise, mais pour qu'elle occasion? Allez, réfléchie, ma fille, réfléchie. Ce n'était pas mon anniversaire, ni ma fête. Noël était déjà passer, et on ne fait pas ce genre de chose pour pâques. Humm... Des chocolats. Donc non je ne voyais aucune raison, à part si ils avaient créé la fête des petites sœurs, mais franchement ça m'étonnerai qu'on en soit arrivé là.

Quand j'immergeais dans la réalité, je remarquais que j'étais déjà sous la douche. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps? À trop penser, je ne faisais plus attention à la réalité. À moins que c'était parce que j'étais encore trop endormis, quelle gourde j'étais. Je me savonnais en prenant mon temps. Me laissant le temps de me réveiller complètement. Puis faisait mousser mes cheveux jusqu'à temps de posséder un chapeau de mousse. J'étais resté très... Gamine pour ce genre de chose. Et enfin je rinçais le tout. J'appréhendais ce qui allait suivre. J'enroulais une serviette autour de mes cheveux, et une autre autour de moi et entre baillait la porte après m'être brosser les dents. Comme si j'allais attendre qu'il me l'ordonne pour le faire, franchement.

« Hey, on va où aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire? » Lui demandais-je en me cachant derrière la porte. Pas que j'avais peur qu'il ne me voit qu'en serviette, il me connaissait depuis toute petite, et quand nous étions enfant nous prenions des bains ensemble. Mais c'était que la différence entre la chaleur de la salle de bain, et la fraicheur du corridor me faisait pleine de frissons. Il faisait largement meilleurs où j'étais.

« Mais on va en cours ma chérie, » entendis-je une voix féminine me répondre.

Mon cerveau ne suivait plus. Toute cette préparation pour aller en cours? Johnny Deep ou Orlando Bloom venaient dans notre école ou quoi? Et pourquoi sa voix ressemblait-elle à celle d'Alice? La réponse me frappa, littéralement, au visage quand Alice ouvrit la porte en grand, me faisant tomber et trembler.

« Ouaille! » criais-je me prenant le front dans mes mains. « Ferme la porte il caille! » Continuais-je.

« Désolé, » me fit le petit lutin en faisant ce que je lui avais demandé.

Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser? Peut-être parce que une telle situation ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mais un Jasper aussi excité ne pouvait que vouloir dire qu'une certaine Alice était derrière tout ça. Je remarquais seulement qu'elle était surchargée avec pleins de paquets dans les bras. Ce n'était pas moi qui allait l'aider, c'était à cause d'elle que je me retrouvais dans une telle situation déjà!

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » Lui demandais-je en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le gros bordel maintenant par terre.

« Bah, des vêtements, quoi d'autre? » Me répondit-elle, prenant une voix plus grave et la faisant à la Gorge Clooney.

« Alice, retourne te coucher il n'est que sept heure » fis-je en regardant sa montre. « D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu sois chez moi aussi tôt? »

« Pour t'aider à te préparer voyons, » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était évident.

Elle me passa un sac où se trouvaient les sous-vêtements. Au moment que je regardais à l'intérieur, et que mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites vu le contenu, elle m'arracha la serviette qui se trouvait précédemment autour de mon corps.

« Alice! » Sifflais-je en lui faisait les gros yeux.

« Tu t'habille maintenant, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, » me répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement que d'habitude surement agacer de mon comportement.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, elle n'était pas la seule à être agacer. Je n'étais pas une poupée qu'on habille et que l'on coiffe à sa guise. Il me semblait être humaine mais apparemment je m'étais fourvoyer sur ma propre personne. Satan ou Lucifer s'étaient métamorphosé en un lutin à l'apparence innocente. Qu'on la condamne à rester dans ce corps de fillette. À présent je savais qui m'avait jeté un sort la veille au soir. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Ce démon minimoys! Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle était très têtue dans le domaine de la mode. Je me laissais donc faire, tenant un minimum à ma vie.

« Ai-je un droit de véto? » Lui demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Question toute innocente et demander poliment. Question que j'aurais dû garder pour moi. Je regrettais mes paroles quand je la sentis se figer. Quelle sentence allait se jeter sur moi pour avoir osé poser cette stupide question? Comme si j'avais le droit de m'opposer à ce qu'elle avait préparé pour moi. J'étais devenu son esclave. On pouvait penser qu'il y avait pire comme maître, ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais quand je vis les escarpins bordeaux, comme mes doigts de pieds dit en passant, sortir d'une boîte à chaussure et que ces mêmes escarpins possédaient des talons fins de dix centimètres, je retirais ma remarque. Il n'y avait pas pire maître! Achevez-moi de suite, je vous supplie. Mais ne me faite pas subir ce calvaire. Malheureusement, ma prière ne se fit pas exaucée. Il fallait que je prévienne Jasper de la vraie identité d'Alice. Cette dernière ne fut pas étonnée de voir mes orteils peinturlurer en bordeaux. Quand je vous disais que cette fille n'était pas humaine, j'en avais la preuve!

Une fois habillé, elle entreprit de me maquiller. Je ne me voyais pas, mais je sentis qu'elle m'appliquait du fard à joue, du fard à paupière, du eye liner, du crayon sous les yeux, du mascara, du rouge à lèvre, ainsi que du brillant à lèvre. Pratiquement la totale, sauf que j'avais échappé au fond de teint, et à tous les autres produits cosmétiques que je savais qu'elle possédait. Ensuite, je la vis brancher le sèche-cheveux. Elle me les sécha rapidement, puis elle le débrancha pour le remplacer par un faire à lisser. Je ne savais même pas que je possédais un tel appareil. À moins qu'elle l'ait amené de chez elle. En tout cas, je remarquais qu'elle me les lissait méthodologiquement. Elle me les séparait de façon à bien se repérer dans son travail. Au final, je ne les avais jamais eu aussi lisse de toute ma vie!

Il était près de sept heure quarante quand je m'installais dans sa voiture. Jasper à l'arrière. Le co-voiturage c'était sympa, sauf quand une idée machiavélique était cacher derrière tout ça. Cette manigance n'allait pas passer comme une lettre à la poste. En plus j'avais manqué de me fouler les chevilles bien trois fois du porche à sa voiture, et je ne sais combien de fois à l'intérieur.

Jasper et Alice étaient en pleine discussion. Je n'essayais même pas d'entrer dans la conversation. Le paysage qui défilait était beaucoup plus intéressant. J'espérai qu'on allait arriver en avance. J'étais aussi longue qu'une tortue, et je me voyais mal arriver en classe en retard avec pour excuse qu'une créature maléfique m'avait obligé à porter des chaussures sortie tout droit elles-mêmes de l'enfer.

Il me restait légèrement moins de vingt minutes pour aller à ma salle. Je descendis de la mini avec quelques difficultés. Aucune aide ne m'était accordée. Je remontais mon haut, un peu trop décolleté à mon gout et resserrais légèrement ma veste autour de moi. C'était un haut en satin couleur rubis, possédant un décolleté assez plongeant qui ne me mettait pas à l'aise. Pourtant j'avais porté bien pire à la soirée chez Alice. Je commençais à faire quelques pas quand les deux frères Cullen vinrent vers moi.

« Wouahhh, c'est opération séduction Bella? » Me demanda l'ainé.

« Nan, juste ta diabolique cousine qui s'amuse à jouer à la poupée dès le réveil. Elle a carrément enrôlé Jasper dans le stratagème pour me réveiller à six heure et demi, et à débarquer chez moi un peu avant sept heure. Et le comble de tout ça, tu as vu ces choses? Fis-je en pointant mes souffres douleurs qui se trouvaient à mes pieds.

« Ah ouais, c'est du sérieux apparemment. Peut-être qu'elle t'a trouvée quelqu'un et veut jouer les entremetteuses comme tu l'as fait avec elle, » me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Sauf qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'aide, moi non. En plus grâce à moi, elle a eu le droit à un tour en moto, pas … ça! » Fis-je en me montrant.

« Personnellement, je lui dirais de venir te préparer plus souvent! » Lança Edward avec un sourire en coin.

« N'ose même pas y penser, » fis-je menaçante en plissant les yeux. « Sinon je te jure que tu devras dire adieux à tes bijoux de famille. »

« T'es obséder par mon trésor on dirait. Déjà hier, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'y toucher, » répliqua-t-il avec un air... Bizarre.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas toucher, mais frapper que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher! » Contrais-je en rougissant violemment.

Je me séparais d'eux mais au bout d'à peine dix pas, que je manquais déjà une nouvelle dois de me retrouver à l'hôpital. Ma mère m'avait porté la poisse à dire ces bêtises. J'entendis les garçons pouffer de rire derrière moi. Je me redressais, voulant oublier ce petit contre temps quand je sentais deux mains me tenir fermement une sur chaque bras.

« Ne porte pas de telle chaussures si tu ne sais pas marcher avec, » me lança Edward à moitié mort de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le choix? Je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, bouffon, » lançais en baissant la tête vexé de sa remarque.

« Allez les enfants, on se calme, » ordonna Emmett ses lèvres tremblant à cause du rire qu'il retenait.

« Au faite, est-ce que Alice fait des expériences avec les sciences occultes? Comme la magie vaudou par exemple, » demandais-je devenue soudainement très sérieuse.

« Les sciences occultes? » Demanda Emmett un sourcil levé.

« La magie vaudou? » Fit Edward affichant la même grimace que son frère.

« Rien, laissé tomber. Bon je vais en cours, » lançais-je tout en faisant un signe de main.

Après quelques maladresses dues à mon manque d'exercice dans ce domaine, j'arrivais enfin devant ma salle de classe. Je soufflais tellement j'étais contente d'être arrivé en vie. Je fis un pas pour entrer dans ma salle quand je glissai. Instinctivement, mes yeux se fermèrent. Quand je me rendis compte que mes fesses ne touchaient toujours pas le sol, et que je ne savais toujours pas léviter, je remarquais que deux bras m'entouraient. Je me relevais, prête à remercier mon sauveur. Je sentais que mon visage chauffait, je mettais tout de même écrouler devant toute la classe.

« Merci, » soufflais-je doucement, mais assez fort pour que mon sauveur l'entende tout en ayant la tête baisser.

« Pas de quoi, » me fit une voix se voulant être séductrice.

Quand je relevais la tête, je vis que c'était Mike. Mike Newton. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais déçus que ce soit lui. Pas que j'attendais spécialement quelqu'un d'autre mais j'avais la folle idée, ou envie je ne savais plus, qu'Edward serait venue m'aider tel un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc. C'était confirmer, je délirais complètement. Il ne serait jamais venu m'aider, je n'avais pas imaginé ses remarques avant d'entrer. J'imaginais des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais. Et pourquoi étais-je déçu? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. Comme si Edward pouvait être aimant, tendre... Toutes les bonnes choses que j'aimais chez un garçon. Il était bien le cousin d'Alice.

J'avais l'impression d'être tombé amoureuse mais ce n'était pas possible. Bien que physiquement, il fût plutôt agréable à regarder, je détestais son caractère. Toujours en train de me rembarrer et de se moquer de moi. Aussi je savais que je ne le connaissais que depuis peu, mais assez pour l'analyser. On avait surement aucun point en commun ou très peu. Non, franchement, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter, même si j'espérai silencieusement qu'un changement se produise dans notre relation.

POV Edward

Malgré qu'elle m'ait fait pleurer en judo, il était vrai que j'aurais dû prendre mes précautions avec Bella qui était maladroite comme un manche. Coquille, dentier, gilet par balle... C'était peut-être un peu abusé, surtout la dernière précaution, mais mieux valait tout prévoir. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à elle cette nuit. Tellement qu'une douche froide dès le réveil était de rigueur.

Je me préparais mentalement à la revoir après l'humiliation qu'elle m'avait fait subir. Pleurer devant mes amis et famille n'était pas quelques choses que j'appréciais. Comme j'avais été blessé, d'ailleurs le surnom que mon père me donnait depuis son départ était le grand blessé, j'avais le droit de venir en voiture. Pas de conduire, juste le droit d'être emmené à l'école. Il fallait bien étudier et on ne pouvait pas faire marcher le grand blessé de la famille. Ils avaient ris de cette histoire toute la soirée, et Emmett avait continué à me taquiner durant le trajet.

La voiture d'Alice se gara à quelques stationnements de celle d'Emmett. On commençait lentement à s'approcher quand je vis celle qui m'avait hantée toute la nuit descendre de la mini. Mon cœur rata un battement. Elle était superbe. Un haut satiné rouge, un bermuda habillé noir, des collants noirs, et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur de son haut. Elle avait une veste légère sur les épaules, et ses cheveux étaient lissés. Chose qui me semblait inimaginable vu les boucles qu'elle arborait habituellement. Je revins à la réalité quand elle manqua de se retrouver à terre. Je savais qu'elle était maladroite, c'était même la maladresse incarnée mais il me semblait, d'après les talons qu'elle avait, qu'elle possédait une excuse à son manque d'équilibre du jour.

« Wouahhh, c'est opération séduction Bella? » Lança Emmett en guise de salutation.

« Nan, juste ta diabolique cousine qui s'amuse à jouer à la poupée dès le réveil. Elle a carrément enrôlé Jasper dans le stratagème pour me réveiller à six heure et demi, et à débarquer chez moi un peu avant sept heure. Et le comble de tout ça, tu as vu ces choses? » S'énerva-t-elle en nous montrant ses pieds.

« Ah ouais, c'est du sérieux apparemment. Peut-être qu'elle t'a trouvée quelqu'un et veut jouer les entremetteuses comme tu l'as fait avec elle, » fis mon frère avec un haussement d'épaules sans plus se soucier de son réveil.

« Sauf qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'aide, moi non. En plus grâce à moi, elle a eu le droit à un tour en moto, pas … ça! » Continua-t-elle en se désignant.

J'avais comme dans l'idée que son réveil, et sa métamorphose, ne lui avait pas plus. Elle était pourtant beaucoup plus séduisante ainsi. Mais elle risquait d'attirer le regard des garçons du lycée sur elle aujourd'hui. Pas que ça me déplaisait, mais...

« Personnellement, je lui dirais de venir te préparer plus souvent! » Lui lançais-je en souriant même si le contraire me venait à l'esprit.

« N'ose même pas y penser, » me fit-elle se voulant menaçante et en plissant les yeux. « Sinon je te jure que tu devras dire adieux à tes bijoux de famille. »

« T'es obséder par mon trésor on dirait. Déjà hier, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'y toucher, » répliquai-je en pensant que si la situation avait été différente, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas toucher, mais frapper que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher! » Fit-elle en rougissant.

Elle repartie vers le lycée quand elle faillit refaire une chute. On n'avait beau essayer de se retenir de rire, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle se redressait rapidement quand je l'attrapai pars le bras. Je vis qu'Emmett avait fait de même de l'autre côté.

« Ne porte pas de telle chaussures si tu ne sais pas marcher avec, » répliquais-je en riant.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le choix? Je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, bouffon, » s'exclama-t-elle en baissant la tête de nouveau rouge.

Je ne compris pas son attitude. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dit pour mériter une telle insulte? Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je lui disais la vérité. Il me semblait qu'elle avait compris qu'elle et les talons ça faisaient deux. Après si elle n'était pas contente, c'était tant pis pour elle. Pour une fois que je ne faisais rien de mal!

« Allez les enfants, on se calme,» ordonna Emmett se retenant de rire.

« Au faite, est-ce que Alice fait des expériences avec les sciences occultes? Comme la magie vaudou par exemple, » demanda sérieusement Bella.

« Les sciences occultes? » Demanda Emmett, une grimace d'incompréhension sur le visage..

« La magie vaudou? » Répétais-je à mon tour aussi surpris que mon frère de sa question.

« Rien, laissé tomber. Bon je vais en cours, » lança-t-elle en nous faisant signe de la main.

Quel était le rapport entre le vaudou et Alice? Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Différente de toutes les autres. Je la regardais partir avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle faisait attention pour essayer de ne pas trébucher, et la suivit jusqu'à notre salle de classe. J'avais cours avec elle à notre première heure le mardi.

J'étais à l'autre bout du couloir quand je la vis s'effondrer. Elle avait glissé sur la sangle du sac de Jessica. Cette fille laissait toujours trainer ses affaires n'importe où, à croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, ce qui n'était pas impossible la connaissant. J'avais beau me dépêcher d'avancer plus vite, je ne pourrais jamais la rattraper. Malheureusement pour moi, mais heureusement pour le cas de Bella, Mike eu le temps de le faire à ma place. Je me rapprochais finalement à allure normal, elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant. Je la vis discuter deux secondes avec Mike, mais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, j'étais encore trop loin. Pourtant quand Bella releva la tête, j'eus l'impression qu'elle était...Déçue? Aurait-elle préférer se faire mal et tomber? Aurait-elle eu le même regard si c'était moi qui l'avais aidé? Non, elle m'aurait certainement ordonné de la lâcher, quelques choses de la sorte. Et voilà que je commençais à perdre l'esprit, depuis quand m'inquiétais-je du sort de Bella?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre n°16:

POV Bella

Le cours, après le sauvetage de Mike, était tout simplement ennuyeux. Je suivais à peine ce que disait le professeur. J'écrivais le cours sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'il racontait. Aussi, la présence d'Edward derrière moi me perturbait légèrement. Quand il était passé près de moi pour accéder à son bureau, il m'avait tout bonnement ignoré. C'était peut-être bête, mais je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me taquine me demandant si j'avais réussir à venir en un seul morceau au lieu de l'indifférence qu'il avait fait preuve envers moi depuis le début du cours. Quand le professeur eu le dos tourner, un morceau de papier plier sauta sur ma table. Le papier n'avait toujours pas de membre pour se déplacer de manière autonome, j'en déduis donc que quelqu'un me l'avait fait parvenir. Je levais les yeux, cherchant le messager parmi toutes les têtes baissé en train d'écrire mais ils avaient tous l'air de s'intéresser au cours. Je me décidai donc à lire le mot se trouvant dans mes mains sans que le professeur ne s'en aperçoive.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi?  
Ça te dit de venir à la plage avec nous?  
Et le soir on fait un barbecue chez moi.  
Mike xxx »_

Je vois, c'était Mike. Je grimaçais intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il m'avait aidé, il pensait que j'allais lui parler plus qu'avant? Je n'espérais pas car le pauvre se faisait des films sinon. Il était bien gentil mais c'était un vrai pot de colle, un petit chienchien à sa mémère. Je réfléchissais à sa demande, pour lui trouver principalement une excuse, quand je me souvins que je travaillais le samedi.

_« Désolé, je travaille samedi  
Bella»_

J'attendais que le professeur se retourne face au tableau pour donner ma réponse à Mike. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait à la table voisine à la mienne. Sinon je me serais déjà fait prendre par monsieur... Je-ne-sais-plus-qui. J'essayais de m'intéresser au cours. De l'histoire. Il n'y avait pas mieux pour endormir un insomniaque. C'était parfais aussi pour filer des maux de tête. Quelques secondes après, le même petit bout de papier refit surface. Cette histoire commençait à m'agacer. J'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas, point barre, ça devrait être fini nan? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me dire!

_« Ah mince, ça aurait été bien,  
Tu travailles où? Et jusqu'à quelle heure?  
Tu n'as qu'à venir qu'au barbecue  
M. xxx »_

Mais il insistait en plus. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de savoir où je travaillais? Il ne comptait quand même pas venir me voir quand même? Et il m'énervait à m'envoyer tous ces baisers, ces 'xxx'. Je pensais avoir été clair dans mon message, simple, froid, sans émotion. Facile à comprendre non? Je me tournais vers lui, et vis qu'il me regardait. Je lui fis signe que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Ça devenait trop risquer. Il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais quelqu'un de maladroite et que j'avais la poisse. Le risque de me faire prendre était particulièrement élevé. Un fait que j'avais oublié c'était que j'allais être obligé de lui parler après le cours. Le reste du cours passa rapidement. Au moment où la cloche sonna, Edward se leva et sortie le plus rapidement de la pièce sans courir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore? Mike m'attendait comme prévu.

« Ouais, donc pour samedi ce n'est pas possible, » lui fis-je légèrement agacer.

Il dû prendre mon agacement comme une déception de ne pas pouvoir venir, ce qui était totalement le contraire, car il me répondit avec tout pleins de compassions.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. On pourra toujours refaire une sortie de ce genre quand tu seras libre. »

« Pas de problème, » mentis-je.

« Et donc, tu me disais tu travailles où? »

Je ne lui disais rien du tout justement. J'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais prise tout simplement. Mais quelle idiote j'étais. J'espérais qu'il allait oublier cette question mais non, malheureusement pour moi, il comptait vraiment me harcelé.

« À Port Angeles, au centre commercial. »

« À ouais? Dans quel magasin? » S'intéressa-t-il.

« Victoria's Secret. »

À ce moment-là, je vis une lueur briller dans ses yeux. Ce mec était un vrai pervers, on lui parlait d'une boutique de lingerie et tout de suite ses pensées dérivaient, le pire c'était qu'on savait à quoi il pensait rien qu'à regarder sa tête. Je ne le supportais pas.

« Bon, à plus! » Lançais-je en m'éloignant mais il me rattrapa.

« Et le soir pour le barbecue? Tu peux venir vers vingt-et-une heure si tu veux. Ils ne travaillent pas à cet heure-là, tu seras largement de retour, donc tu vois qu'on peut s'arranger. Mais si t'es libre avant, c'est encore mieux. On se retrouve tous chez moi pour dix-huit heure trente au cas où. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il connaitrait les horaires de ce genre de boutique. Une excuse vite! Mais rien de potable ne me venait en tête, et lui dire que je n'en avais pas envie ne se faisait pas. J'étais coincée.

« Il y aura qui? » Demandais-je me préparant mentalement à aller à sa soirée.

« Alors, il y aura Angéla, Ben, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Jane et Alec. »

Je fis rapidement un récapitulatif de chaque personne présente. Angéla était une gentille fille, et était un peu timide. Ben, Tyler et Eric étaient... De gentils garçons. Je ne les connaissais pas trop. Voir même pas du tout. Ils avaient surement essayé de me parler au premier jour mais ayant repoussé pas mal de monde, j'avais juste du retenir leurs prénoms. Jessica et Lauren, mieux valait ne pas en parler. Mais les deux derniers, Jane et Alec, je n'avais aucune information sur eux, je n'avais même jamais entendu parler. Normal, je ne pouvais pas connaître tous les élèves du lycée, malgré sa petite taille.

« Entendu donc on se retrouve samedi, » lançais-je sans aucune excitation dans la voix.

« À samedi mademoiselle Swan, » me répondit Mike en me faisant... Une grimace?

Il devait surement vouloir prendre un air charmeur mais qui avait carrément foiré. J'allais en direction de mon prochain cours. Espagnol. Ce cours défila comme une flèche. J'avais levé la main une fois, mais c'était tellement rare que le professeur n'hésita pas à m'interroger. Puis le troisième cours de la matinée passa aussi vite que le précédent, pourtant celui-ci dura deux heures, physique-chimie. Dieu que je détestais cette matière. La cloche sonna annonçant l'heure de déjeuner.

Je poussais les portes du réfectoire, me saisissait un plateau et me dirigeais pour aller faire la queue. Aujourd'hui c'était escalope de dinde à la crème fraiche et choux fleur. Humm... J'adorais ça. Surtout le choux fleur, et ce n'était pas ironique. Je remarquais seulement que je commençais à m'habituer aux chaussures. Vais-je savoir marcher avec des talons hauts avant la fin de la journée? On dirait bien. Je trouvais rapidement les garçons assis à notre table quand je me senti tirer en arrière. Alice.

« Dis! T'as vu Edward? Je l'ai croisé ce matin dans le couloir et il m'a carrément envoyé balader. Tu sais ce qu'il a? »

« Je n'en sais rien Alice. Et pourquoi veux-tu que je sois au courant? Je te rappelle qu'on ne se confie pas nos petits secrets ni les derniers potins ou le comment du pourquoi de nos humeurs du jour! »

« Je sais, » fit-elle en roulant des yeux, « mais il était dans ta classe en première heure, donc je me demandais si il ne s'était pas passé quelques choses durant ce cours, » continua-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

« Écoute Alice, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il était déjà comme ça en entrant dans le cours. Il m'a ignoré en passant à côté de moi, et à la fin du cours, il est sorti de classe limite en courant, » lui répliquais-je toujours furieuse du comportement de son cousin.

« Ah ouais, il t'a carrément ignoré... Bon ne faisons plus attention à lui. »

Alice avait crocheté son bras au miens pour me faire avancer jusqu'à notre table. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir mais si ça lui faisait plaisir, je la laissais faire. Je m'installais entre Emmett et sa cousine. Jasper se trouvait à côté de sa bien-aimé, et Edward entre lui et son cousin. Quand Alice s'installa, je la vis déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de mon frère. Leur relation avait donc bien avancée. Je ne lançais aucune remarque.

« Au faite Emmett, tu as des nouvelles de Rosalie? » Lui demandais-je après avoir quitté des yeux le petit couple.

« Euh... Ouais, » balbutia-t-il. « D'ailleurs on se voit ce week-end. Je l'ai invité à diner samedi soir. »

« Et tu l'emmène où? » Demanda Alice en sortant de sa petite bulle remplie d'émotion ressemblant à l'amour.

« J'ai pensé l'emmener au McDonald mais je pense qu'elle m'en voudrait... » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu m'étonnes, » souffla sa cousine.

« Donc je l'emmène au 'Volturi' » nous répondit-il avec un sourire fière.

« Wouahhh, » fit Alice admirative.

« Euh, excuse-moi mais c'est quoi? » Demandais-je timidement.

Il était possible que Rosalie en ait déjà entendu parler. Elle connaissait tout sur tout, une vraie commère parfois. Et surtout, elle adorait écouter les derniers potins et rumeurs qui circulait. Ça la faisait rire, elle essayait de s'imaginer que ce soit vrai et se tapait des fous rire toute seule après.

« Tu ne connais pas le restaurant 'Volturi'? » S'exclama Alice horrifié.

« Non, sinon je ne demanderai pas Alice. »

« 'Volturi' c'est LE restaurant. Tout le monde devrait y aller au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'est un restaurant assez chic, et l'ambiance est romantique. La décoration est sublime. C'est rempli de lumière tamisé, l'atmosphère est feutrée. Cet endroit est génial. Il faut toujours réserver à l'avance si tu veux une table, mais comme mon oncle connait les patrons, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Avec eux, c'est tenue correcte obligé. Moi ça me plairait bien qu'on me demande en mariage dans un tel restaurant. »

« Ouais mais t'es encore jeune, on a le temps d'y penser ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » lui fis-je gentiment.

« Oh je sais et heureusement! » S'affola-t-elle. « Tu as vu les robes de mariées de ce moment? Elles sont affreuses! Jamais je ne porterais de tel bout de tissus. »

« Hey, ne t'enflamme pas! Ce n'est pas pour maintenant de toute façon, on a le temps d'en voir des mieux, donc respire, » lui dis-je pour la calmer.

Donc si Emmett emmenait Rosalie dans ce genre de restaurant, c'est que s'était du sérieux. Je voulais dire par là qu'il ne cherchait pas les histoires d'un soir. On ne sait jamais, avec les hommes il fallait s'attendre à tout. Je passerais un coup de fil à Rose.

Je me versais de l'eau et le sirotais doucement. Alice s'était lancée dans un grand monologue racontant les deux heures, épouvantable d'après elle, de philosophie qu'elle avait passée. Au bout de vingt secondes, j'avais lâché prise. Pas que cela ne m'intéressait pas, mais c'est que je n'étais pas la seule à tout dramatiser. Et sans couper son monologue, elle se tourna vers moi. J'avais imaginé qu'elle allait me réprimander de mon manque d'intérêt pour son récit mais j'étais nettement à l'ouest...

« Oh faite Bella, j'ai entendue dire que tu allais à la soirée de Newton? » Me demanda-t-elle en crachant son nom.

« Euh... Ouais, » dis-je nerveusement.

Je me sentais coupable. De quoi? Aucune idée, mais j'avais l'impression de les abandonnés, de les trahir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas invitée, à moins qu'ils aient refusés. Mais vu que depuis le début, je ne restais qu'avec eux à longueur de journée, j'avais l'impression de les lâcher. C'était complètement bête, mais c'était mon ressenti et je m'en voulais.

« Mike m'avait demandé en cours d'aller avec eux à la plage l'après-midi et le soir au barbecue chez lui mais comme je bosse samedi, j'ai refusé. Malheureusement il connait les horaires de fermeture et il m'a proposé de venir juste pour le barbecue. Comme je n'avais plus d'excuse j'ai accepté. Je me voyais mal refusé, en plus il n'est pas bien méchant, juste un peu collant, » répondis-je pour me défendre. « Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais aller chez lui tous les samedis dorénavant, » repris-je. « J'ai céder une fois, mais si il me redemande quelques choses, je lui dirais que je suis prise. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ça avant? » Demanda Emmett.

« Bah... Je n'y ai pas pensé en fait, » avouais-je en baissant la tête m'attendant à une futur pique.

La seule chose que j'entendis était le ricanement de Jasper. Je relevais la tête, et les observais tous un par un. Emmett avait fermé les yeux, et ses lèvres étaient pincer, signe qu'il se retenait de rire. Alice secouait la tête de droite à gauche pensant surement que j'étais un cas désespérer, ce qui n'était pas faux. Jasper avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand à Edward. Toujours aucune réaction. L'indifférence totale. J'espérais m'y habituer mais ça m'étonnerai que j'y arrive. Je venais de comprendre grâce, ou à cause, de mes réactions face à son attitude, que j'étais devenu totalement accro à Edward Cullen.

Les cours reprirent et je filais en biologie. Je partageais ce cours avec Edward qui était aussi mon partenaire de labo. Par chance, on n'avait pas de travaux pratiques à effectuer aujourd'hui. Juste l'écriture d'une nouvelle leçon. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrée chez moi. Le reste de la journée s'effectua sans encombre. La journée avait vite passé et je rejoignis Alice et Jasper sur le parking. Ils étaient en train de se bécoter quand j'arrivais.

« Désolé de vous déranger, vous pourrez reprendre une fois que je serais dans ma chambre. »

Ils se décollèrent complètement paniquer. Ils s'excusèrent mais je leur fis signe de laisser tomber. Je ne voyais pas où était le mal d'aimer quelqu'un et donc de lui porter ces gestes d'affections. C'était même normal. Ils étaient surement plus gênés que moi.

Une fois arriver, je demandais à Jasper de me laisser passer pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement à leurs façons. Pendant ce temps. J'enlevais ces chaussures que j'avais finalement oublié, puis accrochait ma veste à la penderie et me précipitait à l'étage, mon sac sur l'épaule, pour y retrouver ma chambre.

Je fis rapidement mes devoirs et entamais la dissertation de philosophie que la prof nous avait donnée. 'Peut-on désirer sans souffrir?'. Il était clair que la réponse se résultait à un « non » ferme, catégorique et définitif. Je me rappelais avoir lu un livre de 'Arthur Schopenhauer' où il disait 'Or, avec la satisfaction cesse le désir, et par conséquent la jouissance aussi. Donc la satisfaction, le contentement, ne saurait être qu'une délivrance à l'égard d'une douleur, d'un besoin; sous ce nom, il ne faut pas entendre en effet seulement la souffrance effective, visible mais toute espèce de désir qui, par son importunité, trouble notre repos, et même cet ennui qui tue, qui nous fait de l'existence un fardeau'. C'était peut-être bizarre, mais cette citation m'avait marqué. Je n'avais aussi rien compris à l'époque. Maintenant je comprenais un peu mieux. Il n'y avait pas de réel désir si on obtenait tout facilement sans souffrir. Du moins, c'était ma version. Peut-être que d'autre auront un autre résultat en lisant ça. Ce même homme avait aussi dit 'Le bonheur toujours fugace, peut constituer un repos de l'esprit mais reste un repos éphémère, puisqu'il est sans cesse troublé par l'apparition de nouveaux désirs, lesquels, s'ils restent inassouvis, constituent un obstacle au bonheur. Parce que tous les êtres souffrent '.

Je ne savais pas si la prof l'avait fait exprès ou si c'était dû à une coïncidence mais cette question allait parfaitement avec mes états du moment. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas à chercher loin pour des exemples. 'Souffrir' était quand même une expression exagéré. On pouvait se sentir triste, ou déçu, voire même blesser mais pas au point de souffrir et d'être à l'agonis.

Après avoir écrit un brouillon où je marquais mes idées principales, avoir écrit les différentes parties, et créer mon introduction, je descendis à la cuisine. Aujourd'hui j'étais légèrement flemmarde. J'appelais donc le livreur de pizza. Je pris une Margarita avec de la crème fraiche à la place de la tomate, une reine pour Jasper et une spéciale pour Charlie. Je préparais la table pour trois personnes en attendant. Trente minutes après, le livreur sonna. Je récupérais les pizzas et lui fila son argent. J'installais nos trois pizzas dans la cuisine et appelais les deux hommes de la maison. Mon père était arrivé entre temps et était assis devant la télévision pour ne pas changer. Pendant le diner, on raconta nos journées. Charlie nous appris qu'un animal sauvage s'attaquait au campeur dernièrement. Pas moins de trois personne avaient été retrouvé décédé leurs corps en lambeaux. D'après les diagnostiques, ça serait un ours féroce. Le camping prévu par Alice n'allait pas être pour tout de suite. Mon père vit que j'étais fatigué et proposa de débarrasser la table. Je le laissais faire, et parti me mettre au lit où je m'endormis aussitôt.

POV Alice

La surprise que j'avais prévue pour Bella ce matin ne lui avait surement pas plus. J'aurais peut-être dû la prévenir mais ça n'aurait plus été une surprise et elle aurait certainement essayé de trouver un moyen pour se sauver avant. Cette fille était incorrigible mais elle était ma meilleurs amie maintenant, tout comme sa cousine que j'adorais déjà. Je savais que cette tenue aller lui aller à merveille. J'avais toujours raison quand il était question de mode. J'étais loin d'être une débutante. En plus j'avais une armoire entière avec les numéros de 'Vogue', de 'Marie Claire', de 'Cosmopolitain'... Et j'en passe. J'avais même des magazines datant d'avant ma naissance. J'étais tout simplement une inconditionnelle de la mode et j'en étais fière.

Son frère avait bien voulu être de mèche avec moi. Ahhh Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper! J'en étais folle. C'était bien plus qu'un coup de foudre. C'était l'homme de ma vie, j'en étais sûr. J'avais même rêvé de notre futur mariage cette nuit. Quand je pense qu'hier soir, il m'avait proposé de devenir sa petite amie. Il était tout rouge, mais la façon qu'il avait de me le demander était trop mignonne. Même si j'avais voulu mentir, je n'aurais pas pu. Bien sûr que j'avais dit oui. J'aurais été folle de refuser! Personne ne le savait encore. Ce matin, quand il m'avait ouvert la porte, il m'avait déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Nos gestes étaient encore timides. Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon premier copain, mais c'était le seul qui me faisait ressentir autant d'émotion. Avec un regard, je fondais.

Une fois qu'on était dans ma voiture pour aller au lycée, une certaine tension était présente. Bella ruminait tellement dans son coin que ça m'étonnerai qu'elle s'en soit aperçu. Je n'arrêtais pas de lancer des regards à travers le rétroviseur pour contempler Jasper. J'avais trouvé un sujet de conversation simple pour ne pas gaffer mais c'était quand même difficile. Heureusement que le trajet fut de courte durée.

Une fois que Bella sortie de ma voiture et qu'elle fut assez éloignée, on souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil mais l'atmosphère c'était un peu alourdi. On pouvait enfin se parler tranquillement, se lancer des regards amoureux. Mais l'heure de se séparer pour aller en cours approchait. On s'échangeait de petits baisers et allâmes en cours.

Ma matinée avait été catastrophique. Entre mes deux heures de souffrance en philosophie, et l'humeur massacrante de mon cousin Edward, l'enfer! Je l'avais vu à la pause de dix heures et il était assez hargneux. Même envers moi et je ne voyais aucune raison. J'avais aussi entendu Lauren et Jessica pester contre le fait que Bella allait à la soirée de Newton. Je ne pouvais pas le sentir ce mec, mais si Bella l'appréciait je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à ne pas le voir. C'était mon amie et je devais la soutenir. Et si ce Mike lui plaisait, et bien je l'aiderai à le séduire, quoi que, c'était déjà fait apparemment. Bref!

J'entrais dans la cantine, Edward à mes talons, prenait un plateau. Le plat n'avait pas l'air appétissant mais tant que c'était mangeable. Et oui, dans la famille on était de bon mangeur, même moi malgré les apparences. Je pris notre table habituelle, déposa mon plateau sur la table, et mon sac sur mon siège. Je laissais Edward garder notre table et me dirigeais vers une colonne en attendant Bella. Du coin de l'œil je vis Emmett et Jasper arriver ensemble puis s'installer près d'Edward. À peine deux minutes après, mon amie franchie les portes du réfectoire. Je la vis prendre son plateau et quand elle passa à côté de moi, sans me voir, je la tirais en arrière la tenant à son sac.

« Dis! T'as vu Edward? Je l'ai croisé ce matin dans le couloir et il m'a carrément envoyé balader. Tu sais ce qu'il a? » Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse.

« Je n'en sais rien Alice. Et pourquoi veux-tu que je sois au courant? Je te rappelle qu'on ne se confie pas nos petits secrets ni les derniers potins ou le comment du pourquoi de nos humeurs du jour! » S'agaça-t-elle tirant pour que je la lâche.

Elle marquait un point. Mais on ne savait jamais, au cas où. Je compris rapidement qu'elle ne me mentait pas et qu'elle ne savait vraiment rien sur cette affaire.

« Je sais, » fis-je tout en roulant des yeux. « Mais il était dans ta classe en première heure, donc je me demandais si il ne s'était pas passé quelques choses durant ce cours, » continuais-je pour voir si quelques choses viendraient faire tilt.

« Écoute Alice, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il était déjà comme ça en entrant dans le cours. Il m'a ignoré en passant à côté de moi, et à la fin du cours, il est sorti de classe limite en courant, » me dit-elle furieusement.

« Ah ouais, il t'a carrément ignoré... Bon ne faisons plus attention à lui, » répliquais-je voulant passer à autre chose.

D'après ce que je compris, elle n'avait aucune idée sur le pourquoi du comportement de mon cousin. En plus ça c'était passer avant le premier cours. Ce qui laissait une petite marge pour lui faire changer son humeur, en à peine dix minutes, il avait passé du normal limite joyeux à une haine incompréhensible. Peut-être que Bella ne le savait pas, c'était même sûr, mais la cause de son changement d'humeur la concernait. Je me demandais vite fait si la soirée chez Newton n'en était pas la cause. Mais toujours d'après Jessica, il lui avait demandé pendant le cours, donc j'écartais cette hypothèse. Je n'avais plus aucune idée.

On s'approcha avec Bella de notre tablé. Une fois proche de Jasper, je ne résistai pas et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je savais que je venais de me trahir mais l'envie fut plus forte. Ne pas pouvoir embrasser son homme quand il était juste à côté de vous alors qu'il était terriblement craquant à ce moment-là, comme tout le temps, n'était rien d'autre qu'un aller direct pour le purgatoire. J'exagérais peut-être mais c'était les premiers mots qui me venaient à l'esprit pour décrire mon ressenti. Heureusement, personne ne fit de remarque, même Emmett.

Je n'arrêtais pas de contempler Jasper. J'entendis vaguement Bella demander à Emmett s'il avait des nouvelles de Rosalie. Celui-ci répondit par l'affirmative et nous confia qu'il l'avait invité au restaurant. Son invitation me fit stopper l'observation des deux perles couleurs azurs se trouvant à mes côtés.

« Et tu l'emmène où? » Lui demandais-je soudainement intéresser.

« J'ai pensé l'emmener au McDonald mais je pense qu'elle m'en voudrait... »Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Franchement, comme si Rosalie était le genre de fille que l'on invitait à diner dans un fast-food. Ça c'était bon pour Stanley ou Mallory. Ces filles ne valaient rien. Elles n'étaient même pas intéressantes. Elles n'étaient que deux pauvres filles écervelées. C'était peut-être méchant, mais ce n'était que la pure et simple vérité.

Par contre, je fus soufflée quand il nous appris qu'il allait emmener Rose au 'Volturi'. Ce n'était pas rien. À ce moment-là, j'étais fière de mon cousin. Mais Bella cassa tout. Elle ne connaissait pas ce restaurant. J'étais consterné. Comment pouvait-on ignorer l'existence de ce restaurant. Et elle ne mentait toujours pas malheureusement. Donc je lui expliquais. C'était la chose la plus logique à faire d'après moi. Maintenant elle avait une idée du lieu de rendez-vous de sa cousine. Sauf que dans mon explication, je me mis légèrement à divaguer, et on parla deux minutes de mariage. Je m'imaginais vite fait la belle robe blanche que je porterais, embrassant mon époux qui n'était autre que Jasper. Exactement comme dans mon rêve.

Une fois ce sujet clos, je leurs racontais mes deux effroyables heures de philosophie que j'avais passé. Je leurs racontais que la prof était un monstre, une descendante de Lucifer. Elle nous avait donné une tonne de devoir, que ses cours étaient ennuyeux. Je leurs racontais aussi que je m'étais endormis dans son cours et donc que j'avais écopé d'un devoir supplémentaire. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Si elle rendait son cours plus intéressant tout ça ne se serait pas passé. Encore une fois, c'était logique! Je vis Newton se bidonner d'un rire bruyant et ridicule quand je me rappelais de la soirée à laquelle Bella participait.

« Oh faite Bella, j'ai entendue dire que tu allais à la soirée de Newton? » Lui demandais-je ne me retenant pas pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais du gars.

Je vis Edward se tendre à l'entente de ma question. Donc il y avait aussi de ça qui s'était ajouter. Eh bien, toutes les causes de son humeurs tournaient autour de Bella ou quoi? Je l'interrogerais plus tard, pour l'instant c'était au tour de Bella. Elle me répondit positivement mais semblait vaguement nerveuse. Elle m'expliqua alors ce qu'il avait prévu et qu'elle s'était sentie obligée d'y aller. À sa place, je lui aurais sortie un non catégorique sans lui donner d'excuse, mais Bella était un peu plus gentille que moi. Elle ne lui avait pas menti, alors qu'elle aurait plus lui donner un faux alibi. Mais apparemment, elle s'en était rendu compte trop tard. À son aveu, mon homme se mit à rire. Emmett faisait tout pour se retenir et Edward, comme elle me l'avait dit, était resté indifférent. Je ne m'attardais pas plus sur son cas car la sonnerie retentit, signe qu'il fallait retourner en cours.

L'après-midi, contrairement à ce matin, c'était super bien dérouler. J'avais eu un dix-sept en mathématique et un quinze en littérature. De quoi me remettre de bonne humeur. Une fois les cours fini, je rejoignis ma voiture en remarquant que le soleil essayait de percer les nuages se trouvant là. Le principale, c'était qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Jasper fut à mes côtés en peu de temps. J'en profitais pour m'enfouir dans ses bras et lui voler quelques baisers et lui en déposer des rapides dans le cou. Jasper me caressait tendrement les bras, le dos, et s'amusait avec les pointes de mes cheveux lui faisant décocher un petit sourire tout aussi affectueux que ses caresses. Je relevais la tête pour lui déposer un énième baiser quand on fut interrompu...

« Désolé de vous déranger, vous pourrez reprendre une fois que je serais dans ma chambre. »

On venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Bella. Pas que c'était grave, elle le savait, ainsi que les autres, depuis ce midi. Mais ce faire pincer dans un moment aussi tendre, je dirais même intime, était assez gênant. Tout cela me faisait paniquer. On s'excusa même si c'était normal pour un couple d'avoir des moments comme ça mais sur un parking, ce n'était pas le top. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et monta en voiture.

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivé et Bella descendu, on se privilégia avec Jasper un autre moment de douceur. Il me caressait le haut de ma main gauche, pendant que ma main droite se perdait dans sa chevelure dorée. J'étais sûr et certaine d'aimer cet homme. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tôt pour le dire? Tout ça n'allait pas trop vite? Il y avait encore peu, je ne connaissais même pas son existence. Et maintenant, il était tout pour moi. J'étais complètement dingue de lui. Il était beau, gentil, intelligent, doux... Que des qualités, s'il possédait des défauts comme tout être humain normal, je saurais les oublier. On s'embrassait tendrement une dernière fois pour se quitter et je rentrais chez moi, un énorme sourire suspendue à mes lèvres qui n'était pas prêt de s'effacer.

POV Bella

Une nouvelle journée catastrophique s'annonçait. Je ne m'étais pas levé en avance, et quand je m'étais diriger à ma fenêtre pour voir le temps, je chouinais comme une gamine. Il tombait des cordes et le ciel était orageux. Tout pour plaire. Il me restait à peine vingt minutes pour tout faire. Je pris mon téléphone, des sous-vêtements, un jean simple, un pull en grosse laine et courais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je commençais à faire couler l'eau pendant que je téléphonais à Alice.

« Allo, » entendis-je dans mon mobile.

« Salut, c'est Bella, » répondis-je ne reconnaissant pas la voix d'Alice.

« Ahh! Belly Bells. Ça va? C'est Em' à l'appareil, Alice a oublier son portable chez nous hier soir. »

« Oh, donc tu ne sais pas si elle est déjà partie, » fis-je en baissant la tête, portant une main vers le jet d'eau pour régler la température.

« J'ai appelé chez elle et sa mère m'a dit qu'elle était déjà partie. »

« Ah ouais? Est-ce que tu sais si elle venait me chercher? » Demandais-je craignant d'avance sa réponse ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il hésita. « Répond Emmett, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, je suis à la bourre, je viens seulement de me lever, » m'énervais-je.

« Elle m'a dit que Jasper était passé la prendre il y a même pas dix minutes, » dit-il d'une petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Quoi? » Hurlais-je dans mon téléphone. « Roooh putain! Je suis dans la merde! » Fis-je plus doucement cette fois ci.

« Bah écoute, si tu veux, je te prend en passant qu'est-ce que t'en dis? » Me proposa-t-il.

« Merci Em', tu me sauve la vie. »

« Wouahhh, tant que ça? » Rigola-t-il. « Bon allez, prépare toi, j'arrive dans quinze minute. »

Il raccrocha. Je me fis une queue de cheval haute et filais sous la douche. Je ne voulais pas me mouiller les cheveux. Cinq minutes après, j'étais ressorti et me frictionnais le corps pour me sécher. J'enfilais ensuite les vêtements que je m'étais préparé. Je savais que cette journée allait être horrible. Je laissais mes cheveux attacher et me brossais rapidement les dents. Je mis seulement du mascara sur mes cils et courait prendre mon sac que j'avais laissé dans ma chambre. Je descendis dans la cuisine aussi rapidement, mis une petite bouteille d'eau, ainsi qu'une pomme et deux barres de céréale chocolatée dans mon sac. J'enfilais mes converses et ma veste quand j'entendis le klaxon d'Emmett. J'attrapais mon sac, fermais la maison et couru jusqu'à sa jeep. J'étais trempé malgré le petit parcours que j'avais effectué.

Quand j'ouvris la portière côté passager, une surprise m'attendait. J'avais complètement zappé ce détail. Deux yeux vert me scrutait moqueur. Je m'excusai vite fait et montait à l'arrière. Rouge de honte de l'avoir oublié. Je gardais la tête baisser et le remerciait d'être venue me chercher. Les deux frères parlaient de tout et de rien. Quand Emmett me demanda...

« Alors Bella, prête pour ce soir? »

« Ce soir? Oh! Le judo... » Fis-je doucement.

« T'avais oublié? » S'esclaffa-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, mais à cause de ce matin, ça m'était sortie de la tête. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, pour le peu qui restait. J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait moins d'ignorance de la part d'Edward. Je me secouais mentalement la tête, chassant Edward de mon esprit. J'avais rêvé qu'Edward me piquait une crise de jalousie. Idiot n'est pas? Comme si un jeune homme aussi beau pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. En plus, il me faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne me supportait pas. J'étais qu'une jeune fille insignifiante, rien de plus. Arrivé au parking, je remerciais une nouvelle fois Emmett et me rendis directement à mon cours.

Comme je l'avais prédit, la journée avait été affreuse. On avait eu trois interrogations, dans un autre cours on avait eu une punition collective car personne n'écoutait le cours. Le repas du midi avait été affreux. Un vrai cauchemar. J'étais juste presser de rentrer chez moi. À dix-sept heure, quand je sortie du lycée, je vis Edward qui m'attendait. Il pleuvait toujours aussi fort, et Edward ne s'était pas abrité, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy sous la pluie. Calme tes ardeurs Isabella! Une fois à ses côtés, on commença notre footing. J'allais tellement doucement qu'on ne pouvait même plus dire que je trottais. Edward était bien loin devant moi. J'en profitais pour mater sa belle paire de fesse. C'était en voyant que j'arrivais presque à sa hauteur que je vis qu'il s'était arrêté et me regardait. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il avait surement remarqué mon regard sur son derrière. Direct, je m'empourprais. J'étais bien plus que gêner. Je venais de me faire pincer. Il allait même plus vouloir m'approcher, il ne voudra plus que j'aille chez lui. Il ne voudra plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il allait me détester encore plus et annuler tous les cours! Mon cœur tambourinait comme jamais.

On se remit en marche et à ma grande surprise, il resta près de moi. Arrivé au chemin terreux montant vers sa villa, ça ne manqua pas, et je glissai. Rien ne m'était arrivé depuis le début, ce qui était étonnant. J'étais étaler par terre, et remplie de boue. Edward me proposa sa main pour me relever, chose que je ne refusais pas sinon, on y serait encore demain. Mais en essayant de me redresser, mon pied glissa une nouvelle fois, entrainant Edward avec moi. J'accumulais les gaffes depuis le début.

« Excuse-moi, » fis-je en fermant les yeux désespérer de moi-même.

Mais ce que j'entendis me fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Je dévisageais Edward comme si il était fou. Il était écrouler par terre, jusqu'à là, rien d'étonnant, mais écrouler de rire! Un rire qui m'envouta. Ce gars me fascinait. À mon tour, je mêlais mon éclat au sien. C'était bête mais à ce moment-là, je me sentais bien. Nos têtes touchaient le sol. Je voulu essuyer la bout de mon visage, mais je ne fis qu'en rajouter un peu plus. Edward repartit dans un fou rire, moi le suivant de près. Nous étions pires que sale. Remplis de boue de la tête aux pieds. Nos corps faisaient pleins de petits soubresauts à cause de nos rires devenue incontrôlable. Si quelqu'un m'avais dit que je passerai un jour un moment comme celui-là avec lui, je lui aurais demandé s'il n'avait pas fumé ou pris une drogue quelconque. Mais pourtant, c'était ce qui se passait. On resta bien dix minutes à terre, à ce calmé progressivement.

Au final, il se releva sans trop de mal, et m'aida en faisant attention à ne pas recommencer, pas que l'on craignait quelques choses dans l'état que nous étions, mais sinon on n'était pas prêt d'arriver chez lui, au chaud. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre demain matin que nous avions tous les deux attraper froid. Ce n'était pas un temps à s'amuser dehors. On avançait en se tenant l'un à l'autre, faisant attention à ne pas retomber.

Au bout d'un certain temps, on arriva enfin devant sa maison. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, on se déchaussa, et enlevait nos vestes boueuses. On était en chaussette, et nos cheveux dégoulinaient, mélangeant eau et boue. Quand on entra dans le salon, c'étaient des yeux d'ahurissement qui nous accueillirent.

« Mais que vous est-il arrivé? » Demanda Esmée stupéfaite suivit de la petite troupe.

Il était vrai que notre état était plus que déplorable. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure essayant de rester calme mais quand Edward passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, n'arrangeant pas son cas, s'en était trop pour moi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais autant rie. Je vis les lèvres d'Edward trembler, il essayait tant bien que mal que de se retenir. Cinq minutes après, on avait retrouvé notre calme et leur expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plutôt. Enfin, je préférais ne rien dire et me concentrer pour garder mon sang froid.

En entendant notre histoire, ce fut au tour d'Emmett de rire. Alice et Jasper avaient un large sourire aux lèvres, et Esmée secouait la tête de droite à gauche, une main sur son front avec un petit sourire accrocher à ses lèvres. Elle nous conseilla de nous changer. Alice me prit par la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre réserver. Elle me donna un ensemble de sport bleu nuit et m'abandonna dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse me laver. Son ensemble était tout doux. Je m'empressai d'aller dans la douche, de me sécher puis de me changer. Ces habits étaient confortables. Je rejoignis les autres dans le salon, précédent Edward de trois minutes. Il était habillé simplement, un jogging noir et un t-shirt blanc moulant sa belle musculature.

On se rendit comme la dernière fois au sous-sol, les tapis étant déjà prêt, nous n'avions plus qu'à commencer. Nos spectateurs s'installaient aussitôt dans les canapés prévu pour. Emmett partageait avec Jasper un saladier de popcorn, alors qu'Alice et Esmée avaient des petits pots de crème glacé.

Je me mis en face d'Edward, et il m'expliqua quelques nouvelles prises, comment tomber sans se faire mal, comment éviter des blesser son partenaire. On revit aussi les prises de lundi dernier. Je fis beaucoup plus attention cette fois ci. Dans une des prises, dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom, je devais le faire passer par-dessus mon épaule. Je la sentais mal cette prise. Comme si je pouvais le soulever franchement. Il fallait être honnête, on n'avait pas trop le même poids. Comme je l'avais prédit, je perdis l'équilibre manquant de faire tomber Edward par la même occasion. Il parvint à rester debout sans trop d'effort, me pris par le bras et me tira vers lui pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je rougissais face à la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous. Je me détachais de son emprise, et on reprit le cours.

Cette fois ci, il n'y avait pas eu d'accrochage. Tout s'était super bien dérouler. On était remonté au salon et on prenait des rafraichissements. J'étais fatigué. J'avais encore des courbatures du cours de la dernière fois. Mais j'étais contente car j'avais progressé. D'un chouya mais c'était déjà ça. Carlisle Cullen arriva à ce moment-là.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » salua-t-il en embrassant sa femme.

« Yoh P'pa, ça gaz? » Demanda Emmett tout pleins d'entrain.

« Salut, » firent simplement Edward et Alice pendant qu'on glissait un petit 'bonjour' avec Jasper.

« Bien mon fils, » répondit Carlisle à Emmett. « Et vous? Personne n'est blessé cette fois ci? » Demanda-t-il en nous regardant son deuxième fils et moi.

« Nan, pas de bobo aujourd'hui papa, » rétorqua Edward guilleret.

Je m'empourprais une nouvelle fois. Je ne comptais plus le nombre où mon visage avait viré au cramoisi aujourd'hui. On resta là encore trente minutes à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Puis on se leva avec Jasper. On les saluait et rentrait chez nous. Je préparais des endives au jambon à la sauce béchamel quand mon père rentra. Je mis les couverts et appelais les hommes à venir manger. Une fois à table, Jasper raconta ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi dans la boue, puis raconta que le cours de judo avait été moins amusant que lundi soir. Après le repas, je me douchai pour enlever la sueur acquise au cours de sport. Je réglais ensuite mon réveille et m'enroulais dans mes draps.

Samedi était si vite arrivé. J'étais en train de récupérer mon sac. Dans à peine une heure, je serais chez Mike. J'avais envie de l'appeler et d'annuler, lui dire que j'étais malade, mais ça ne se faisait pas. Je soufflais et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui c'était Jasper qui venait me chercher. Emmett avait rendez-vous et devait se faire beau pour Rosalie. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'attendre car mon frère était déjà là. J'enfourchai sa moto et m'accrocha à sa taille. J'arrivais chez Mike à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. J'enlaçais mon frère, et lui fis signe qu'il pouvait partir. À ce moment-là, je sonnai à la porte.

Une grande femme blonde, possédant la quarantaine, m'ouvrit la porte. Elle se présenta et j'appris que c'était sa mère. Au moment de me présenta elle me coupa, sachant qui j'étais. Apparemment, son fils parlait beaucoup de moi. Elle me demanda de la suivre jusqu'au jardin où tout le monde se trouvaient apparemment. Dès mon arrivé, Mike vint vers moi pour me faire la bise. Il fut suivit de Ben, Tyler, Eric, Angéla, et deux autres personnes que je n'avais jamais vu. Ça devait être Jane et Alec. Mike me les présenta enfin.

- Bella, je te présente Alec, mon cousin, et Jane sa fiancée. Les gars, je vous présente Bella.

Quand Mike avait dit 'les gars', je vis Jane levée les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'air gentille. Mais quand Mike m'avait présenté, je l'entendis dire tout doucement à son cousin que j'étais sa future copine. Je n'étais pas folle, je l'avais entendu. J'avais envie de plier bagage. Jane aussi l'avait entendu, et quand elle vit ma tête elle comprit.

« Ne fait pas attention à lui, il prend souvent ses rêves pour la réalité, » m'informa-t-elle. « Si je suis venue, ce n'est pas par pur plaisir, crois-moi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais dans ma maison en ce moment. Mais mon fiancé à sortie le discours que son cousin avait muri, à la bonne blague, et que ça pourrait être amusant. Angéla à l'air d'être une chic fille, son copain aussi, Ben je crois? » Me demanda-t-elle, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. « Par contre, toi aussi t'inquiète, mais les deux pimbêche là-bas, » fit-elle en désignant Lauren et Jessica, « m'horripilent. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de foutre mon poing dans leurs visages maquillés comme des pots de peintures mal assortis. »

Angéla, nous rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard. Elle appela Ben à venir avec nous, ce qu'il fit sans aucune hésitation. Ça m'étonna, et lui demandais franchement. Il m'expliqua qu'il trouvait les autres trop 'lourd'. Alec vint lui aussi à notre rencontre pour prendre des nouvelles de sa petite femme et reparti aussitôt voir son cousin.

Pendant la soirée, Jessica et Lauren n'arrêtaient pas de draguer Mike, Tyler et Eric. S'en était même devenue indécent. Elles étaient beaucoup trop provocantes. Plusieurs fois, Mike avait essayé de me prendre à part pour discuter qu'il disait, mais j'avais toujours une excuse. Soit Jane me demanda auprès d'elle, soit Angéla voulait un conseil. Toute les deux faisaient tout pour l'éloigner de moi. Je venais de me faire de bonnes amies.

Les grillades étaient bonnes, l'ambiance était pas mal. Mais j'avais une furieuse envie de rentrer chez moi. J'envoyais un message à Jasper lui demandant de venir me chercher le plus vite possible. Je prévins Mike que mon frère n'allait pas tarder. Ses yeux prirent une lueur dépitée mais je n'en fis pas plus attention. Je partis faire la bise à Jane, Angéla, Ben et Alec. Mike me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, même si j'aurais pu m'en passé. Je pensais qu'il allait me faire la bise quand je vis ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des miennes. Le temps que je réalise ce qu'il comptait faire, qu'il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je protestais mais il ne fit qu'accentuer le baiser tout en me tripotant les fesses. Ni une, ni deux, je le giflai et sortis comme une furie. Je n'attendais pas mon frère et commença à avancer jusqu'à chez moi. Une moto, arrivant dans le sens inverses passa non loin de moi. Je l'entendis freiner et faire demi-tour. C'était Jasper. Je montais derrière lui, ne voulant pas parler pour le moment et posa ma tête sur son dos. J'étais furieuse. Ce mec venait de me voler mon véritable premier baiser de façon que je trouvais odieuse. Même avec Jacob, quand on faisait semblant d'être un couple, on ne s'embrassait pas. En ce moment même, je détestais Mike plus que tout.

En arrivant chez moi, je fonçais dans la salle de bain, me brossa les dents et me fis un ban de bouche, comme si ça allait annuler le baiser et filais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Jasper qui m'avait suivi et vu l'épisode de la salle de ban, se prit la porte en pleine tête. Il l'ouvrit, s'assit à côté de moi et attendait que je lui explique ma soirée. Il était très patient. Je débitais mon récit une demi-heure après sans omettre le passage avec Mike. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait envi de l'étriper. Mais n'en fit rien. J'enlevais mon jean, et mon chemisier. Je gardais mon débardeur et enlevais mon soutien-gorge en le faisant passer par-dessus. Puis je m'allongeais dans mon lit. Jasper fit de même, ne gardant que son t-shirt et s'installa près de moi. J'adorais dormir avec mon frère. Ça me calmait, et j'en avais bien besoin en ce moment. Rapidement, je rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

POV Rosalie

Bella m'avait appelé jeudi soir. Emmett lui avait annoncé notre sortie. Je hallucinais quand elle me confia qu'avant, elle ne connaissait pas ce restaurant. Venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonnait pas. J'avais automatiquement roulé des yeux malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. Quand on avait raccroché, j'étais toujours dans la même galère précédent son appel, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle tenue allais-je mettre. J'avais finalement opté pour une robe noir, sobre, mais épousant bien mes formes. Elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux, et possédait un léger décolleter.

On était enfin samedi. J'avais eu un rendez-vous ce matin chez l'esthéticienne pour une épilation et un soin visage. J'étais complètement détendu. J'enfilais ma robe, me maquillait légèrement, lissais mes mèches de devant et fis bien onduler le reste de ma chevelure. Je chaussais mes talons, ma veste et mon sac à main étaient prêt. Je regardais l'heure une nouvelle fois, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je n'eus pas le temps de stresser plus qu'il sonna. Je pris mes affaires et allait lui ouvrir. Il m'étonna en me faisant un baise main en guise de salutation. En ce moment même, j'étais aux anges. Il m'ouvrit la portière de sa jeep. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi galant avec moi, me prenant généralement pour une fille facile car j'étais blonde aux yeux bleu, grande, et étant très féminine.

On arriva rapidement au 'Volturi'. Il m'ouvrit de nouveau la portière, me prenant ma main droite pour m'aider à sortir. En le voyant dans la vie de tous les jours, il était impossible de croire qu'il soit si gentleman. Le réceptionniste nous emmena jusqu'à la table qu'Emmett avait réservée, dans un coin au fond, légèrement à l'écart des autres.

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans ce restaurant. La seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut : quelle classe! Les lumières étaient tamisé, le par-dessus des chaises étaient en velours bordeaux. Un homme était assis derrière un beau piano à queue blanc, contrastant avec le style sombre de la salle. Des roses étaient installées sur chaque table avec un petit chandelier. Toutes ses petites choses donnaient un air romantique et chic. Je me sentais chanceuse de pouvoir diner dans un tel endroit.

Emmett me tint la chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse. Un serveur vint vers nous, donna les menus et nous demanda...

« Désirez-vous un apéritif messieurs dames? »

« Nous prendrons une bouteille de votre meilleurs vin rouge, » commanda Emmett.

« Bien monsieur, » fit le serveur puis il reparti surement vers les cuisines

Je me retournais vers Emmett et lui fit les gros yeux. Leur meilleur vin rouge, carrément. Mais il n'était pas fou par hasard? Ça allait lui couter une fortune tout ça. Il comprit vite à mon visage ce que je pensais et balaya tout ça d'un simple geste de la main. Bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre non plus. On discuta du menu, ce qui me tentait... Le serveur revint vers nous. Il présenta la bouteille à Emmett, il acquiesça. Le serveur lui versait un peu de vin dans son verre, et Emmett le goutta. Puis il fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il nous servit et nous demanda...

« Avez-vous choisi? »

« Commençons par la dame, » fit Emmett en me désignant.

« Hum... Je prendrai le foie gras avec sa confiture de figue, et le filet de bœuf façon Rossini s'il vous plait, » fis-je en rougissant.

« La cuisson du filet? »

« Bleu s'il vous plait. »

-« Bien, et monsieur? »

« Je prendrais aussi le foie gras, et le rouget, » commanda-t-il en redonnant les cartes. « Oh et nous prendrons aussi une bouteille d'eau pétillante s'il vous plait. »

Le serveur parti avec nos commandes. Peu de temps après il revint avec l'eau. Je sirotais mon vin, discutant avec Emmett. On parlait des cours, des universités qui nous plaisaient, de nos futurs métiers mais aussi de notre passion commune: l'automobile. J'étais une fan de mécanique. C'était peut-être bizarre pour une femme, mais j'avais dû tomber dedans quand j'étais petite, comme Obélix dans la potion magique. Il s'amusa à se créer une histoire, notre futur plus exactement. Genre, on tiendrait une, ou plusieurs, carrosserie... Pourquoi pas? Ça me plairait bien, il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe à ce que je ne le prenne pas au mot.

Le diner se déroulait super bien. Leur foie gras était génial et accompagné de la confiture de figue, c'était juste excellent! Et leur filet de bœuf... Un délice. Il était fondant, tendre, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'acharner dessus pour le couper. Je n'avais même pas trouvé de morceaux de gras, ni de nerf. Le serveur revint une nouvelle fois vers nous...

« Prenez-vous du fromage? » Nous demanda-t-il.

« Oh, non merci, » fis-je en secouant la tête.

« Moi non plus, » décida Emmett.

« Un dessert peut-être? »

« Un fondant au chocolat avec ses fruits rouges et sa glace à la pistache, » répondit Emmett.

« Et une tartelette fine au pomme, avec sa glace à la vanille et son coulis caramel. »

« Bien, » fis le serveur en repartant.

Quand on nous servit les desserts, dès la première boucher j'étais aux anges. Emmett se mettait du chocolat partout autour de la bouche. Ça me donnait des envies... Mais, pas au premier rendez-vous. Emmett m'avait fait gouter à son dessert et lui au mien. C'était sûr, je mettais ce restaurant dans mes favoris. Il demanda l'addition, paya et me ramena chez moi. Le peu de chemin qu'il y avait s'était déroulé dans le silence. Un silence confortable, non stressant. Une fois arrivé, on resta cinq bonnes minutes à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis, il me refit un baise main et me laissa partir. Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je m'adossais à la porte de celle-ci, fermais les yeux, un immense sourire scotché au visage. J'étais au paradis. J'étais sur de faire de beau rêve cette nuit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre n°17:

POV Bella

Je sentais quelques choses vibrer à mes côtés. Le temps que mes sens se réveillent complètement, que les vibrations avaient cessé puis recommencer. J'ouvris lentement les paupières pour les refermer aussitôt. Le soleil. Les volets n'étaient pas fermer, et les rideaux étaient grand ouverts. Je rouvrais les yeux, m'habituant petit à petit à la clarté. Je trouvais alors mon téléphone pas loin de moi. Je voyais l'image de Rosalie clignoter. Elle essayait de m'appeler. Quand je voulus bouger mon bras pour répondre, je remarquais seulement mon incapacité à bouger. Des bras m'entouraient. Je tournais au maximum ma tête pour voir qui se trouvait dans mon lit. C'était Jasper. Je soufflais, rassurer. Pourtant je ne paniquais pas, pas assez réveiller, ou trop fatiguer encore pour ça. Mais que c'était-il passer pour qu'il dorme avec moi? J'essayais de me remettre les idées en place quand tout me revint à l'esprit. Oh. La soirée de Mike. Son baiser. Sa façon de me tripoter, le fait de me forcer à l'embrasser… Mon premier baiser. Il m'avait gâché tout cela. J'étais déçu. Je me dégageais le plus possible de l'étreinte de mon frère avant que Rose gaspille son forfait.

-« Oui, » fis-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

« Hey ma puce, ouvre moi avant que je ne m'énerve! » Me répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux, mais dangereux.

« J'aimerai bien mais Jasper me tient prisonnière. »

« Et bien, trouve la clé et sauve toi. »

« Très drôle, mais il est assez costaud, et il a de la force dans les bras! »

« Débrouille toi, il ne fait pas chaud ici, j'aurais dû attendre dans la voiture, » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Entre ça doit être ouvert, sinon la clé se trouve derrière le gros caillou à côté du pot de fleur. »

Elle raccrocha, signe qu'elle avait réussi à entrer. Je refermais mes paupières pour savourer les dernières secondes restant avant la tempête. Du bruit se faisait dans les escaliers. Au secours, Godzilla était là. La seconde d'après, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas faisant sursauter Jasper. Rosalie se déplaça vers la fenêtre. Peu de temps après, l'air frais s'engouffra dans ma chambre et ma couette valsait en l'air. Rosalie s'impatientait. J'entendis Jasper grogner à côté de moi. J'avais envie de faire pareil quand je vis le regard noir qu'elle nous lança.

J'écartais les bras de mon frère, et me levait. Je le regardais, il avait enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ça n'allait pas plaire à sa cousine. Effectivement, le monstre refit surface. Elle s'installa sur mon lit, à la place que j'occupais il y avait quelques minutes et avec un bon coup de pied, dégagea Jasper et le fit tomber dans un grand vacarme. Radicale comme réveil.

« Bonjour mes cousins chéris, » nous salua-t-elle toute joyeuse.

Nous la saluons à notre façon, puis nous descendions à la cuisine. On prit notre petit déjeuner, non dans le calme. Elle nous raconta sa fabuleuse soirée avec Emmett. Elle poussait des cris stridents à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait le diner, ce qui voulait dire tout le temps. Je commençais à avoir un mal de tête horrible. Tout ce manège dura une bonne heure, voire même plus. Dorénavant, je connaissais la décoration du restaurant, son menu, et surtout les manières d'Emmett par cœur. Enfin, elle s'arrêta. Surement par pitié.

« Et toi Bella, ta soirée c'était comment? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Horrible, » soufflais-je.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » M'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle aurait de nombreuse ride au niveau du front à force de froncer les sourcils comme cela. La ride du lion. Oh oui. Cette fille était une véritable lionne, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages quand elle rugissait d'ailleurs. Je lui racontai donc toute ma soirée. Cette fois ci, tous les détails que j'avais pu oublié la veille me revinrent en tête, et Jasper pût connaître l'intégralité de l'histoire. Quand je lui citai le passage avec Mike, je vis la mâchoire de Rose se crisper. Et voilà qu'il se faisait une ennemie de plus, et apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait.

« Donne-moi immédiatement l'adresse de ce type, » m'ordonna-t-elle furieuse. Je refusais. « Tout de suite! »

« Pourquoi faire? » Lui demandais-je connaissant déjà sa réponse.

« Pour lui casser la gueule tiens! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Rosalie était comme Jasper. Aussi protectrice que lui. Je n'étais pas une enfant, ni du cristal qui allait se briser à la moindre secousse. Okay, cette soirée m'avait ébranlé. Mais pas au point de changer radicalement, me coupant du monde entier ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, j'étais revenue indemne, je n'avais aucune égratignure, rien de grave. Franchement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat. Je pouvais comprendre qu'ils aient ce genre d'attitude si c'était eux les victimes, bien que ce fût un bien grand mot pour les faits qu'ils s'étaient déroulé. Mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire, et il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme. Juste une... Mauvaise compréhension entre deux individus. Une très mauvaise compréhension même. Et un peu de forçage.

« Bon, pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose? Aussi j'aimerai passer à la salle de bain, » leurs prévins-je.

« Okay, vas-y. On t'attend ici,» m'informa Rosalie.

Je montais les marches au galop. J'avais une envie pressante. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fermais grâce au verrou, et m'asseyais sur les toilettes. Ah! Que ça faisait du bien. Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, je me dirigeais vers le miroir. J'avais vraiment une mine affreuse, en plus je me sentais mal. J'avais des vertiges, et des hauts le cœur. Je m'agrippais au lavabo, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose, quand mon mal de cœur s'intensifia. Je me penchais immédiatement au-dessus de la cuvette et rejetais toute la nourriture contenue dans mon estomac. Je n'avais plus rien à recracher, mais mon corps continua à s'arquer sous l'intensité de mes hauts de cœur. Je m'essuyais, tirais la chasse une nouvelle fois et allais me rincer la bouche. J'avais chaud d'un coup. Je me mouillais le visage et m'assis par terre après avoir commencé à voir des étoiles. Je faisais souvent des petits malaises après mes vomissements. Rien de très grave, un peu comme quand on se relève trop vite en fait.

Ne me voyant pas revenir, mon frère et Rosalie toquèrent à la porte me demandant si j'allais bien. Franchement, si tu restes aux toilettes aussi longtemps alors que tu devais juste aller faire pipi, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème. Peut-être un petit, mais un problème quand même. Je déverrouillais la porte, et laissais les deux énergumènes entrer.

« Bella. Ma petite Bella. Que se passa-t-il? T'es pale, encore plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu as? » Me demanda Rosalie dans un souffle.

« Je me sens pas bien du tout. Le petit déjeuner n'est pas passé je crois, » répondis-je en grognant.

« Ouais bah tu vas te recoucher immédiatement, t'as de la fièvre jeune fille, » m'ordonna-t-elle en enlevant sa main de mon front.

« Mais... J'ai encore pleins de chose à faire, ce n'est pas un virus de rien du tout qui... »

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens pour me retourner vers les toilettes. Je rejetais ce que je pensais ne plus avoir. Je détestais être malade. Je préférais passer une journée de contrôle que de choper un virus.

« Pleins de chose à faire? Désolé frangine mais si tu parles du ménage, de la nourriture, on peut se débrouiller sans toi quelques temps, » m'informa Jasper avec sérieux.

« Et mes devoirs? Je ne les ai pas encore faits! » Dis-je en levant mon indexe gauche étant sûr que ça marcherai.

« Nan mais tu rigoles j'espère! On n'en a rien à foutre de tes cours. Tu es malade. MA-LA-DE! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Je me renfrognais fasse à leur motivation exagérée. J'allais donc me coucher, tout en trainant des pieds marquant mon désaccord. Je n'avais pas chaud. J'étais même geler. Je vérifiais ma fenêtre, mais Rosalie l'avait surement refermé. Je demandais donc à ce qu'on m'emmène une deuxième couette. Si je ne devais rien faire et rester au lit, autant se faire servir et chouchouter non? Rosalie s'installa sur mon rocking-chair qu'elle avait placé à côté de mon lit, pendant que Jasper alla chercher ce que je lui avais demandé.

Après avoir pris un comprimer contre les vomissements, j'enserrais drap et couette autour de moi et m'endormis dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était à mon réveil, mais il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Je tournais la tête pour voir si quelqu'un était là, mais personne. Ils devaient être en bas, vue le bouquant qu'il y avait. J'observais ma chambre, quelque chose avait changé. Je vis que le bordel avait disparu. Rosalie ou Jasper l'avait rangé. Une bassine était poser par terre à ma droite, au cas où, et un grand verre d'eau accompagné de comprimés se trouvaient sur ma table de chevet. Je les pris en sentant la nausée revenir à grand pas. Jamais je n'étais malade, ou sinon c'était très, très, très rare! C'était toujours Renée, ma mère, qui chopait toutes les maladies qui trainaient. Et moi j'étais là pour prendre soin d'elle.

Je laissais ma tête retomber sans grâce sur mon oreiller. Je soufflai. Même pas vingt-quatre heure que j'étais malade, et j'en avais déjà marre. Je refermais mes paupières, si seulement tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Charlie entrer dans ma chambre, un plateau repas dans les bras.

« Oh. Bonjour papa, » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Désolé, je te réveille? » Me demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Nan, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce? »

« Une bonne soupe, préparée par Rosalie si tu veux tout savoir, » répondit-il à ma question muette.

Il resta près de moi le temps de manger. Il ne me fit pas la conversation. Préférant le silence. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça. Je n'avais pas la tête à papoter pendant des heures. Une question par ci, par-là, pour me demander si c'était bon, comment j'allais. Juste le strict minimum. Il m'indiqua aussi que Jasper et Rosalie n'allait pas tarder à monter me voir. Et il vit juste, car après avoir ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour en sortir, deux têtes blondes entrèrent.

« Hey qu'est-ce que tu nous fais sœurette? »

« Bella, ce soir, je reste dormir ici. Comme ça je pourrais m'occuper de toi, » m'informa doucement Rosalie.

« Quoi? Mais tes cours? Nan, je peux me débrouiller toute seule! » M'écriais-je.

« Écoute. Jasper va aller au lycée, comme ça il pourra te ramener tes cours, et Charlie veut aussi rester près de toi, mais comme je savais que tu allais piquer une crise, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller travailler. Moi par contre, ce n'est pas grave. En plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours demain, deux heures de sport et deux heures de français. Donc tant mieux. En langue vivante je suis une quiche! Sauf l'espagnole. Bref, donc je peux rester. Tu vois? Aucun souci. »

Au final, je n'avais pas le choix. Je me rendormis assez rapidement. Je me réveillais en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Directement je pris la bassine pour me vider. Le bruit fit émerger Rosalie qui dormait sur mon rocking-chair. Oui, tout cela n'était pas très glamour. Ce petit manège se répéta plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

Je me réveillais une fois de plus. J'attendis quelques secondes mais rien de vint. Plus de nausée. J'ouvrais péniblement mes paupières. Il faisait jour. Je consultais mon réveil et il m'indiqua onze trente-huit. Je tournais la tête vers le rocking-chair, mais Rosalie n'était plus là. Ma bassine non plus. Je me redressais, mis mon oreiller à la verticale pour le caler dans mon dos, et attraper mon livre. La tour du bonheur, de Barbara Cartland. J'en avais lu qu'une quinzaine de page, mais j'étais déjà conquise. En gros, c'était l'histoire d'une jeune femme, enfant gâtée, qui avait tous les hommes à ses pieds. Sauf un. Donc elle voudra se venger. Bref. Autant que je reprenne ma lecture.

J'entendis la poignée s'actionner. C'était Rosalie qui faisait son apparition. Ma bassine dans un bras, et un plateau dans l'autre. Elle avait vraiment une sale tête. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait veillé sur moi toute la nuit.

« Coucou, la malade, bien dormis? » Demanda la belle blonde.

« J'ai eu mieux. »

Elle me donna le nouveau plateau repas, et reposa la bassine à mes côtés. J'étais affamé. Quand je regardais le contenu de mon repas, je vis que je n'étais pas au régime. Elle m'avait préparé un gros bol de céréale chocolaté, quatre tartine de pain griller recouvert de beurre doux et de gelé de groseille. Avec cela, il y avait une pomme, un yaourt à la framboise, un grand verre de jus d'orange, et un grand verre d'eau, toujours accompagné de comprimé. J'étais plus que chouchouter. Et j'aimais bien ça. Mais, j'aurais préféré que ça arrive dans une autre situation.

J'avais tout avalé. Il n'y avait plus rien à part la vaisselle sur le plateau. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'avais envie d'une bonne douche. Je commençais à faire couler l'eau après avoir prévenue Rosalie. J'entrais enfin dans la douche et commença à me savonner. Hier je n'avais pas vraiment pue aller dans la salle de bain.

Quand je sortais de la cabine de douche, je remarquais qu'il y avait pleins de buée sur les carreaux et miroir. Il y avait une chaleur terrible dans la pièce. Il faisait tellement chaud que ma tête tournait. Pourtant j'étais habituée à de haute température vu que je venais de Phœnix. Je m'assoyais sur les toilettes en attendant que ça se passe. Au bout de cinq minutes, je pouvais me lever pour arroser mon visage d'eau froide. Et merde! Une nouvelle vague de nausée arrivait. Cette journée allait être longue.

POV Edward

Pendant le week-end, Alice n'avait pas cessé de me harceler de message pour mon comportement de vendredi. Puis, Emmett avait essayé de me cuisiner à son tour. Tous les deux étaient de mèche. Même en venant en cours, il n'avait pas arrêté. J'avais beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien, il ne me croyait pas. Je ne me croyais pas moi-même. Tout cela était dû qu'à un mot, un nom plus précisément. Mike. Je le détestais encore plus qu'avant et je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Bella aussi m'énervait. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier un tel mec? C'était ça son style? Elle l'avait laissé poser ses sales pattes sur elle. Alors que ça aurait dû être moi. Moi! Bon allez respire. Tu devras les supporter tous les deux. En plus, depuis la soirée du Newton, quelques petites choses avaient peut-être changé. Et merde. Voilà que je me prenais la tête pour rien.

On était arrivé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et on attendait les autres. Le parking du lycée était presque remplie quand une mini Cooper fit son entrer. Alice. Elle se gara juste à côté de la jeep d'Emmett. On était étonné qu'elle soit arrivée seule. D'habitude, il y avait soit Jasper, soit Bella. Elle vint nous faire la bise. C'était Jasper qui lui avait dit de ne pas passer. En parlant de ce dernier, une moto se gara pas loin de nous. Il nous salua. Vu les cernes qu'il possédait, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup.

« Salut vieux, dit ta sœur n'est pas là? » Demanda Emmett pendant que les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient.

« Non, elle ne vient pas aujourd'hui, » dit-il en se détachant des lèvres de ma cousine.

« Elle ne vient pas? Pourquoi? » Demanda Alice limite hystérique.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, » la calma Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est grave? » Continua-t-elle.

« Plus tard, Alice. »

Et il partit vers le lycée nous laissant perplexe. Alice, Emmett et moi fixions le dos de notre ami. Même Alice n'avait pas pu soutirer d'information. J'espérais seulement que ce n'étais pas grave. Pas que je m'inquiétais, non, mais ne sait-on jamais. Je fixais mon attention à ma cousine. Elle se tordait les doigts, et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Je la voyais se triturer ses lèvres avec ses dents. Bella aussi faisait souvent ça. Un truc de fille surement.

« Vous croyez que c'est grave ? » explosa-t-elle enfin.

« Il nous a dit qu'il nous le dirait plus tard. Et si il vient en cours, c'est que ce ne doit pas être vraiment grave, sinon il serait resté auprès de sa sœur je pense, » fit Emmett étonnement sérieux.

« T'es sur? » Insista le petit lutin.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Heu... Plus tard, » maugréa-t-elle.

« Voilà! On a juste à attendre, » répondit Emmett avec un sourire victorieux accrocher au visage.

« Oui, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter gros balourd! » Cria notre cousine tout en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Après avoir réussi à la calmer un minimum, nous nous dirigions chacun vers notre salle de cours. J'allais m'assoir à ma place habituelle. Mike, qui était avec son groupe, se pavanait comme un paon et ne faisait que de parler de la soirée. J'entendais des bribes de leur conversation, et le mot Bella revenait à plusieurs reprises. Mes poings se crispaient instantanément. Apparemment, elle s'était bien amuser. Et Mike disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était 'caser' avec la nouvelle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Je m'étais trompé alors. Si Bella était sa petite amie, il devait surement savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas présente aujourd'hui. Mais je ne lui demanderai pas, malgré ma curiosité grandissante. Je préférais entendre Jasper, j'avais plus confiance avec ce mec.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Je pensais que je n'allais jamais pouvoir m'en sortir. Tout le monde n'était pas présent à son barbecue, mais tout le monde en parlait. Ce n'était quand même pas la soirée du siècle, pourquoi en faisait-il tout un plat. Et la rumeur disant que Mike n'était plus libre, que Bella et lui c'était officiel, s'était répandue à une vitesse folle. C'était les deux sujets de conversation du lycée. Et ces conversations me donnaient un mal de crane horrible!

J'attrapai un plateau, pris une bouteille de limonade et le plat principal. Je réservai notre table habituel en m'y asseyant et attendit les trois autres. Alice arriva en première telle une furie. Elle posa son plateau sur la table avec fracas. Elle n'était pas passée entre les rumeurs. Elle supportait Newton autant que moi, c'est à dire à la limite du possible. Elle triturait son morceau de pain à un point qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Dire qu'elle était énervée était un euphémisme. J'essayais de la calmer en attendant le retour de son compagnon. Lui seul était en état de le faire, mais je ne perdais rien à essayer.

Jasper et Emmett firent leurs entrés en même temps. Ils discutaient ensemble et ça avait l'air animé.  
Allait-on enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? On voyait très bien que Jasper était énervé, pourtant il était habituellement calme. Il s'asseyait, et fixa sa bouteille sans rien dire. On attendait patiemment qu'il ouvre la bouche. Et enfin, notre vœu fut exaucé.

« Je vais le tuer! » Nous annonça-t-il la mâchoire serrer et sans relever les yeux.

Okay. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il allait nous sortir quelques choses de ce genre mais bon. Tuer qui? Pourquoi? J'espérais silencieusement que ce soit Mike. Je me ferais une joie de l'aider.

« Qui? » Demanda Alice, pensant surement la même chose que moi.

Oui, avec Alice on pensait souvent la même chose. Tellement qu'on aurait pût être jumeaux. Mais nos mères et nos pères sont différent. Nous ne sommes que cousin, cousine, rien de plus ou de moins. Même si je la considérais comme ma petite sœur.

« Mike Newton, » cracha-t-il.

Je jubilais d'avance. J'allais avoir la possibilité de le défoncé. J'en serais presque heureux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, quoi que j'avais des doutes, qu'il voulait le tuer, mais tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire en serait un bon prétexte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? C'est à cause de la soirée? Tout le monde en parle, » l'interrogea Alice.

« Je sais, et j'entends aussi toute les conneries qu'il raconte partout. Bella ne le supporte pas, et il ose dire qu'ils sont ensemble. »

« Donc c'est faux? » Demandais-je en attendant sa confirmation.

« Bien sûr que c'est faux. D'ailleurs la soirée c'était mal passer. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda ma cousine.

« Bah, la soirée en générale ne s'était pas trop mal passé d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle restait avec... euh Angèle je crois... »

« Angéla, » coupa Alice.

« Ouais, et une autre fille, la fiancée du cousin de l'autre bouffon. Ils étaient un petit groupe à parler ensemble, et elle faisait tout pour rester éloigner de Mike. Elle devait en avoir marre, elle m'avait envoyé un message pour que je vienne la chercher. En venant, elle ne m'avait pas attendu chez lui, et avait commencé à marcher. Quand je m'étais arrêter à côté d'elle, j'avais vu qu'elle avait des stries sur ses joues à cause de ses larmes. Apparemment, Mike l'a embrassé de force et tripoter. Elle était furieuse. Elle l'avait giflé et franchement j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Je me serais bien marrer. »

Puis il nous raconta le reste de sa soirée avec elle. Mike l'avait embrassé. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et ne voulait pas de ce baiser. Ses informations me rendirent heureux. Pas que j'étais content de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais savoir qu'ils étaient loin de former un couple me réconforta. Puis, il nous raconta la journée de dimanche. Bella était malade. Elle avait chopé un virus chez le Newton. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le fréquenter. Je me crispais à la table. Si j'écoutais mon côté démon, j'irais démolir ce crétin. Si j'écoutais le côté ange, j'attendais que les cours soit fini avant de le démolir. Et c'était ce que j'allais faire. Patienter. Encore quoi, quatre heure à attendre? Ce n'était pas la mort.

La cousine de Jasper était resté auprès de Bella. J'étais content que quelqu'un soit avec elle. Cette fille était un aimant à ennuie. Il fallait donc la surveiller même si elle ne faisait principalement que dormir.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans réel embuche. Je m'étais habitué à la présence de Bella en biologie, et être seul sur la paillasse me faisait bizarre. Pas que ça changeait réellement quelques choses, après tout, depuis le début nous n'avions fait qu'un seul labo ensemble. Avec Alice, on s'était arranger pour prendre ses polycopiés et autre cours qu'on passera à Jasper.

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentissait enfin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver ce Newton et à aller lui casser la gueule. Je rejoignais mon frère et Jasper qui m'attendait dehors. Alice était au téléphone avec Rosalie pour prendre des nouvelles de sa meilleur amie. Le fauteur de trouble sortait enfin. Emmett lui fit signe d'approcher. Je le vis jeter un regard anxieux à ses pseudos amis. C'était rare, très rare, qu'Emmett Cullen veuillent parler à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti de son cercle d'ami. Généralement, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il nous salua d'un signe de tête et déglutissait finalement. Emmett foutait facilement les jetons. C'était un vrai nounours comme disait Alice, mais un vrai grizzli quand il était en colère.

Jasper commença à lui parler calmement. Mais le ton haussa rapidement. Plusieurs jeunes s'étaient arrêter et nous regardaient. Il y avait très peu de bagarre à Forks. Cette ville était tellement petite que tous les gens se connaissaient, et étaient plus ou moins amis, mais jamais ennemis. On se faisait accepté ou pas quand on était nouveau, mais jamais au point de se bagarrer ou de s'insulter, ouvertement bien entendu. Le poignard que l'on reçoit dans le dos, il y en avait partout.

« C'est quoi cette connerie qui dit que tu sors avec ma sœur Newton? » Demanda Jasper calmement mais avec un ton méprisant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » feignit-il.

« Ne fait pas genre, je t'ai entendu en cours ce matin, » lui fis-je remarquer.

Il pâlit à vue d'œil. Jasper le menaça de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Bella, avec Emmett on approuvait. Tout le monde présent savait maintenant qu'il racontait des mensonges. Et surtout que Bella l'avait repoussé et gifler. Ce qui ne plut pas à Mike qui commença à nous insulter. Alors la bagarre éclata.

Au final, Mike récolta un bon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Son nez était quand même cassé. On s'était fait violence pour ne pas lui cassé plus de chose. Nous n'avions pas envie de nous attirer des ennuis. Jasper avait sa lèvre fendu, et saignait un peu du nez. Emmett n'avait rien, comme d'habitude. Et moi, j'avais récolté d'une bonne lèvre fendu et d'un œil au beurre noir. Après avoir mis tous les cours pour Bella dans son sac, il rentra chez lui pour aller s'occuper de sa sœur.

Alice rentra chez elle directement. Elle avait un devoir maison en mathématiques, et une dissertation à finir. À ce moment-là, j'étais content que ce soit Emmett qui conduisait car je ne pouvais pas ouvrir mon œil droit. Quand nous arrivâmes, ma mère nous attendait dans le salon. Elle fut d'abord étonné de nous voir que tous les deux, puis quand elle vit dans quel état j'étais, elle se précipita sur moi.

« Edward. Edward. Que s'est-il passé trésor? Qui t'as fait ça? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien maman, on a fait un peu de raffut avec le fils des Newtons, » raconta Emmett.

« Le fils des Newtons, Mike? C'est lui qui t'as fait ça? Quand vous voulez dire un peu de raffut tu veux dire... »

« Ouais on s'est bagarré. Mais on n'a rien de bien méchant. »

« Et pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Qui d'autre a mis du 'raffut' ? »

« Emmett et Jasper étaient de la partie. »

« Il causait du tort à Bella, » prévint mon frère avant qu'elle ne rapplique quoique ce soit.

« Expliquez-moi, je ne comprends plus rien. »

On lui expliqua donc tout ce qu'on savait. La soirée, les rumeurs, Bella, la bagarre... Tout. Son visage s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de notre récit. Je savais qu'elle appréciait Bella. Elle était inquiète quand elle apprit que Bella était malade. Elle partit dans le couloir, composa le numéro de chez Bella pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle tomba apparemment sur Charlie. Quand elle revint vers nous, elle nous appris que Bella était en train de dormir, et que demain elle ne viendrait pas en cours non plus. Elle nous avertissait qu'elle irait la voir le lendemain et lui apporterait une bonne soupe et de quoi se remettre en forme. Après tout, quand on était la femme d'un super médecin comme mon père, on savait les choses à faire dans de tel cas pour remettre sur pied._  
_  
POV Bella

Quand je me réveillais ce matin-là, il faisait jour. Rosalie était repartie chez elle la veille au soir. Elle s'était bien occupée de moi. Je ne ressentais plus de nausée, et avait pu dormir tranquillement. Mais je me sentais encore faible. Charlie m'avait obligé à rester au lit encore aujourd'hui, et franchement, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je me levais et allais en direction de la salle de bain. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, une voix de femme m'interpella.

« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu? »

« Oh. Bonjour Esmée. Un peu mieux merci mais qu'est-ce... » Bafouillais-je.

« J'ai proposé à ton père de veiller sur toi aujourd'hui, » répondit-elle à ma question avec un grand sourire.

Après un rapide échange, elle me laissa filer à la douche. Dieu que j'en avais besoin. Je me savonnais puis plus shampouinais les cheveux. Je restais une bonne dizaine de minutes en plus après m'être lavée. J'arrêtais l'eau, m'enroulais dans une serviette et m'asseyais par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ici. De quoi me faire tourner la tête. Une fois que je me sentais mieux, je m'engouffrai dans mon peignoir, et sorti de la pièce devenue étouffante.

J'avais oublié mes affaires dans ma chambre. Esmée m'avait attendue à la porte de la salle de bain au cas où que je ressente un besoin d'aide. J'allais me rendre présentable pendant qu'elle descendit nous préparer un repas.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je jetais un bref regard à mon réveil et vis qu'il m'indiquait onze heure cinquante et quelques. J'enfilais les premiers sous-vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, et mis mon pyjama rouge et noir.

Je rejoignis Esmée dans la cuisine. Elle m'avait préparé un petit déjeuner qui ressembla à celui de Rosalie la veille. Je la remerciais une nouvelle fois, puis nous nous installâmes sur le canapé du salon. Je repliais mes jambes, et les mettais sur le côté. On parlait de tout et de rien. Je lui parlais de Rosalie, de ma vie avant de venir vivre ici, de ma mère et de Phil. Je lui parlais aussi de la connexion que je possédais avec Jasper alors qu'on avait aucun lien de sang. Elle me posa aussi des questions sur ma vie amoureuse déserte. Puis ce fut à son tour de parler. Elle me raconta sa rencontre avec Carlisle, Alice me l'avait déjà vaguement raconté mais maintenant je comprenais mieux, elle me raconta aussi quelques anecdotes sur Emmett, Edward et même sur Alice.

« Un jour, c'était au mariage d'une amie, Emmett était petit et devait tenir le coussin sur lequel était posé les alliances. Sauf que le marié faisait plus pensé à un motard sorti de prison qu'autre chose. Le pauvre il avait peur. Quand le marié s'est retourné pour le regarder, il s'est enfuit en courant et le coussin est tombé par terre. Les mariés ont peiné pour retrouver les alliances. Après pendant la soirée, Emmett n'a pas arrêté de me coller et de se cacher derrière moi, » plaisanta-t-elle.

La journée se passa ainsi. On s'était regarder un film, une comédie romantique, nous avions aussi émis des critiques, positive et négative, de certain film. Je parlais avec elle comme je le faisais avec une amie. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé mais c'était parce qu'elle me m'était à l'aise. Je l'adorais. En fin d'après-midi, mon frère nous rejoignit.

« Bonjour Esmée, coucou Bella, » nous salua-t-il tout en nous faisant la bise. « Alors comment va notre malade? » Demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup mieux apparemment, » lui répondit Esmée.

« Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs pour vous êtes occupé de moi. »

« Oh mais ce n'est rien, » fit-elle tout en balayant cette idée d'un geste de la main.

« Bon, je t'ai ramené tout tes cours encore. Si tu veux je t'aiderai à faire tes devoirs, » me proposa-t-il.

« Merci, je pense que j'en aurais besoin. »

« Je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant que je sais que Bella est entre de bonne main. Et Bella, ménage-toi! »

Elle nous salua après nous avoir fait quelques recommandations, et repartit chez elle. Je m'installais à la table de la cuisine, où j'avais sorti des cookies et autre gâteaux avec du chocolat, ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca-cola. Jasper me rejoignis et comme promis, m'aida dans mes cours. Le soir, quand Charlie rentra, on était toujours au même endroit. Il nous salua, et me demanda des nouvelles de mon état, même si s'était visible que j'allais mieux, j'avais repris de bonne couleur.

Le mercredi matin, en arrivant au lycée, une petite tornade brune me sauta dessus. Si Jasper n'avait pas été à mes côtés, j'en serais tombé à la renverse. Pas qu'elle soit lourde la petite Alice, le contraire même, mais mon sens de l'équilibre n'était pas du tout développer. Je lui demandais comment c'était passé ces deux jours loin de moi en riant. Et là, elle m'expliqua que les garçons s'étaient battus avec Mike. J'étais choqué. Pas que Jasper se batte, mais qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. Je l'interrogeais donc de l'état de Mike. Elle me fit un bref résumé, et un énorme sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Il l'avait bien mérité. Elle me raconta aussi les dommages des garçons. Et effectivement, quand je vis Edward venir vers nous, j'eus le souffle coupé. Je m'étais statufiée en le voyant. Il avait un bel œil au beurre noir du côté droit. J'ouvrais et refermais la bouche à plusieurs reprise, souhaitant lui dire quelques choses, quoi je ne savais pas, d'ailleurs aucun son ne sorti. Sa gueule d'ange en avait pris un coup. Maintenant il ressemblait plus à un boxeur qu'autre chose. C'était sur cette idée, en me l'imaginant avec les tenues de ces sportifs et sur un ring que j'explosai. Tous me regardaient bizarrement. Edward, qui avait dû se sentir vexer, avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeai vers l'intérieur du lycée. Moi je reprenais, avec du mal, mon souffle.

« Euh... Ouais! » Fit Emmett en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était quoi ça? »

« Désolé, c'est juste qu'en le voyant arriver... » Pouffais-je en voulant leur expliquer.

« Tu as eu envie de te foutre de sa gueule! » Affirma l'ours.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ça! Quand j'ai vu son œil, il m'a fait penser à un boxeur. Puis mon imagination a fait le reste. »

Je vis le regard d'Emmett s'illuminé puis à son tour il pouffa. Il me fit remarquer que j'aurais dû penser à un catcheur, que ça aurait été encore plus drôle. Et c'était vrai. Le pauvre, il m'avait aussi défendu, car apparemment ils s'étaient bagarrer pour moi, mais en plus je rigolais de ses blessures. J'irais m'excuser.

Les cours de la matinée se passaient sans embûche particulière. Évidemment beaucoup de gens me dévisageaient. Après tout, Mike avait fait croire que l'on sortait ensemble, et l'altercation des garçons du lundi soir avait déjà fait tout le tour depuis le temps, ils ont eu un jour complet pour que les trois cents et quelques élèves soit au courant de la vérité. Plusieurs filles me dévisageaient comme si j'étais folle. À croire qu'elles auraient bien aimé être à ma place, que je leurs donnerais volontiers. Et Charlie, était-il au courant? J'avais oublié de le demander à Jasper. Certain garçons étaient venu me voir, disant que j'avais eu raison de le gifler, et que je valais mieux. À la bonne blague. C'était quoi ce sous-entendue? J'étais nul en tout ce qui concernait le flirt et tralala... mais pas à ce point. Une partie de ce groupe de mâle me suivirent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je déclinais toute leurs invitations de s'assoir à leurs tables pour rejoindre la mienne. Enfin. Je respirais.

« Bella, ça ne va pas? Tu as encore des vertiges? » Me demanda mon frère en s'inquiétant.

« Non, je suis juste fatiguée! »

« Tu aurais dû rester à la maison aujourd'hui aussi...»

« Ça n'aurait rien changé, crois-moi. »

Quand je relevais la tête pour croiser les quatre, ou plutôt les trois, paires d'yeux, la quatrième fixait son plateau, je constatais une chose. J'avais oublié mon plateau repas. Je tournais légèrement la tête et vis une longue file d'attente. De plus, j'avais la flemme de me lever. Alice remarqua mon regard, et compris certainement ce que je pensais car elle mettait son plateau entre nous deux.

« Ça te dit de partager mon repas? » Me questionna-t-elle inutilement.

« Merci Alice, tu me sauve la vie. »

« Tant que ça? Tu me vaux bien une dette alors. Je demande peu de chose pour avoir sauvée une vie, profite de la belle opportunité que je t'offre ma chère! »

Tout le monde rigola. Sauf un. J'essayais de lui parler, de lui expliquer, mais je me retrouvais dans la même situation que ce matin. La même image, en pire à cause d'Emmett et son catch, me revint en tête. Cette fois ci, je ne rigolais pas. Je restais calme, paisible, extérieurement parlant bien entendu. J'ouvrais et refermais ma bouche comme un poisson, pour enfin me retourner vers les autres et ne plus rien tenter. Pour le moment!

Le cours de biologie fut assez éprouvant. On devait faire un travail à deux. Pas une grande expérience, mais c'était tout de même un travail en binôme. Donc avec Edward. Pas une seule parole ne fut échangée. Si bien, que mes pensées divaguèrent. Je repensais à nos débuts, à Cullen et moi. Nos disputes. Le premier cours de judo. Son castrage et son... Oh. J'avais oublié. Mike n'était pas mon premier baiser. Je rougissais en y repensant. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient beaucoup plus agréables que celle de Mike. Il avait été brutal, il m'aurait presque fait mal. Edward lui, finalement je ne savais pas si c'était prémédité, car il avait l'air tout aussi surpris que moi, mais c'était doux. Mike avait les lèvres toutes gercées. Je ne pensais pas philosopher la dessus, en cours de biologie avec un des éléments principaux juste à mes côtés. Je tentais un rapide coup d'œil et j'eus juste le temps de le voir tourner la tête à l'opposé de moi. Donc comme ça il m'observait? Surement d'un regard haineux, ou minimum en colère.

Le cours de philosophie était passable. Pas ennuyeux, ni réellement passionnant, mais il y avait pire. On avait rendu nos dissertations sur le désir... La prof parcourait rapidement des yeux chacun de nos devoirs. Quand elle lue le mien, elle releva la tête, et me fixa. Aucune émotion sur le visage. Elle nous donna plusieurs exercices à faire durant les deux heures qui suivaient. Pendant ce temps, elle corrigea nos copies.

À la fin du cours, elle nous redonna les copies qu'elle avait eu le temps de corriger, la mienne était dans le lot. En me la passant, elle me m'avait dit « bon travail » j'avais eu un seize sur vingt. J'étais contente. En sortant du bâtiment, je fus heureuse de voir qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Il y avait même quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à sortir des nuages. Alice apparue à mes côtés.

« Ça va? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui pourquoi? »

« Oh. Comme ça. J'ai juste remarqué que des abeilles te tournaient autour aujourd'hui. »

Ah. Je les avais oubliés. Je me tournais et vis les abeilles en question. Je pressais le pas avec Alice pour rejoindre les garçons. Elle se moquait de moi, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas 'flatté'. C'est sûr que ça faisait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on était apprécié, mais il y avait une limite.

« Bon, on se retrouve à la maison. Courez-bien! » Nous encouragea Emmett.

Et c'était sur ces dernières paroles que lui, Jasper et Alice nous quittèrent. Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward. On n'avait pas encore parlé de toute la journée. Et il était surement fâché à cause de moi. On trottinait tranquillement, sans une seule parole. Je me décidais enfin à tout lui expliquer. Oui, j'allais le faire. J'accélérais le pas pour me retrouver à ses côtés.

« Hey, » fis-je pitoyablement.

Bien sûr, il ne me répondit pas. Il continua sa route, sans se préoccupé de moi. Il regardait droit devant lui. Je renouvelais ma tentative.

« Edward... Hum... Tu sais, pour ce matin... »

« Quoi? » S'emporta-t-il.

Je vis ses lèvres trembler, pourtant il ne faisait pas si froid. À moins qu'il retenait une insulte.  
J'essayais de comprendre ce détail, mais sans succès. Maintenant il me fixait dans les yeux, il y avait une telle intensité que j'en fus déstabilisé. Depuis bien cinq minutes, on s'était arrêter, et j'essayais tant bien que mal par lui sortir mon excuse, mais il me perturbait. Ses yeux me perturbaient. Et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il se mit à me faire un sourire éblouissant. J'en étais pétrifié.

« Emmett m'a déjà raconté, le coup du boxeur, » me dit-il.

« Quand? » M'écriais-je.

« Pendant la pause de ce matin. »

« Quoi? Mais alors, ce midi? Pendant le cours de biologie? Et là? » Demandais-je complètement perdu.

« Oh. Ça c'était juste pour t'embêter, » se confessa-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

Il me faisait marcher depuis le début? Et les autres étaient au courant? J'allais les tuer, quatre meurtres aura lieu aujourd'hui, ou dans la semaine si je n'ai pas le temps ce soir. Ils avaient osé me faire ça, alors que j'avais essayé de m'excusé toute la journée. J'en parlerais avec Esmée, je suis sûr qu'elle serait de bon conseil. Comme, comment ne pas tacher, ou comment faire disparaître un corps. Et son mari pourrait nous aider on nous disant comment faire, pour faire croire à un suicide ou à un accident, après tout, il était médecin donc il connaissait le corps humain. Oui, en voilà une bonne idée. Mais en voilà une bonne idée! Ouch! J'avais vraiment trop regardé le roi lion numéro deux. Je leurs vole leurs réplique maintenant.

Quand je refis surface dans la réalité, Edward avait déjà repris sa route. J'arrivais en vitesse derrière lui, sans tomber. Avec mes poings, je tapais son dos ainsi que son bras droit sans mettre réellement de force. Dire que notre relation s'était améliorée depuis la première fois était un euphémisme. Je me souvenais encore du premier cours de biologie. La tension était palpable, mais surtout, meurtrière. Enfin, j'exagérais mais peu. Edward riait légèrement. Je devais surement ressembler à une gamine à le taper de cette façon. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la même ambiance.

Arrivé chez lui, Alice me prit à part pour me passer un jogging. Celui-ci était en velours couleur pourpre. Il était composé d'un gilet et d'un minishort. Heureusement que je m'étais rasé avant d'aller me coucher. Aussi ce matin j'avais mis de hautes chaussettes noires, qui allaient bien avec la tenue. J'étais potable et seules mes cuisses étaient visibles.

On alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille ainsi que Jasper au sous-sol. C'était le dernier cours de judo qu'Edward me donnait. Comme d'habitude, les autres s'étaient installés sur les canapés avec des sucreries sur les genoux. Edward me remontra les prises que l'on avait vues ces dernières semaines. Ce n'était pas maintenant, à deux jours de l'examen, qu'il allait m'en apprendre des nouvelles. À la fin de ce cours, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à le faire tomber, lui oui. Je m'étais retrouver au tapis je ne sais combien de fois. Mais j'étais bien plus douée qu'avant, lui-même le disait.

« Tu t'es améliorer Swan », me lança-t-il. Je le remerciai. »Pour une fille comme toi, ce n'est pas mal, » continua-t-il.

« Pardon? Une fille comme moi? » Demandais-je piqué à vif.

Il me fit un grand sourire pour réponse. Je vois. Il n'allait pas arrêter de me vanner pour autant. Je ne savais pas si il fallait que je m'en réjouisse ou non. Car ses vannes... Je m'y étais habitué, et j'aimais bien lui répondre. Depuis peu. Avant, ce n'était pas vraiment pour s'amuser, c'était plutôt dans l'agressivité. On se lançait plusieurs pics depuis la fin du cours. Et tous ceux qui avait eu le malheur de s'interposé s'en était reçu. S'était notre 'jeu' pas le leurs!

« Oh. Bella, » m'interpella Esmée. « Qu'est-ce que vous faite vendredi soir? »

« Rien, pourquoi? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ton père, Jasper et toi êtes invité à diner à la maison, » m'avertit-elle.

« D'accord, je lui préviendrai, mais sinon c'est bon. »

« Hey, et appelle Rosalie, j'aimerai bien qu'elle vienne elle aussi, » me demanda Emmett.

« Tu as son numéro, fais le toi même! »

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'avril. Mon examen de judo avait lieu ce jour même. Je stressais comme une dinde, alors que je savais que je m'étais amélioré, je savais que ma note allait augmenter, bien que je m'en fichais. Mais le fait de perdre au moment venu tout ce qu'Edward m'avait appris me faisait trembler d'appréhension. Il avait pris de son temps pour faire intégrer dans mon cerveau quelques prises qui pourraient me servir dont je serais capable de reproduire. Car m'apprendre des choses que je n'arriverais pas me servirais à rien. Logique. Le midi, je n'avais vraiment pas faim, mon estomac était complètement noué. Emmett s'amusait de mon état, alors qu'Alice, Edward et Jasper tentaient par tous les moyens de me faire manger. Pendant que Jasper maintenait ma mâchoire en la forçant à la garder ouverte, Edward me nourrissait. La scène aurait pu être amusante si elle se déroulait sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Arrivée devant les portes des vestiaires du gymnase, je fermais les yeux et pris de bonne respiration. Allons à l'abattoir! Alice avait mis son bras sous le mien et me tirait à l'intérieur. Jessica, Lauren et compagnie s'y trouvaient déjà et jacassaient comme des poules. Nous mîmes nos survêtements et allâmes attendre dans le gymnase. Le professeur fit l'appel, délimita les terrains, nous mis en binôme. On s'échauffa puis l'examen commença réellement.

Ce fut deux heures d'épouvante. J'avais aussi réussi à mettre plusieurs fois à terre Jessica et Lauren. Alice, malgré sa petite taille, avait gagné notre combat. Elle avait de la force la petite! À la fin, le prof était venu me voir pour féliciter mon travail. J'avais bien progressé et d'après lui, il fallait le faire remarquer. Ensuite il alla voir Edward, il avait appris qu'il m'avait donné des cours. Comme je le supposais, ils parlèrent de moi. Facile à comprendre, surtout avec un tel prof qui me pointait du doigt. Très discret n'est-ce pas? On retourna se changer.

On se retrouva tous au parking, où on se donnait rendez-vous chez les Cullen à dix-neuf heure. Un message de Rosalie me permit de savoir qu'elle était déjà chez nous. Quand soudain, un cri me fit sursauter...

« On est en vacances! Deux semaines de repos! »

« Emmett, pourrais-tu évité s'il te plait de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, » m'écriais-je.

Il m'avait fait une peur bleue. J'enfourchai la moto de Jasper et on roula jusqu'à chez nous. Effectivement la voiture de Rosalie était garée dans l'allée. On entra, lui sauta dessus en guise de salutation. Elle me demanda des nouvelles de mon cours de sport, à croire que c'était l'exploit de l'année et fut contente du résultat. Je ne connaissais pas encore ma note, mais je savais que ma note serait au minimum doublée. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Rosalie lui avait donc préparé ses vêtements à mettre pour la soirée, soit un pantalon noir, une chemise noire, et une cravate pourpre. Une veste noire était également sortie. Mon père allait être classe ce soir, et ça, grâce à Rose. Pour lui, c'était bon.

En allant sur mon lit, ma tenue était elle aussi préparer. Et vu l'expression de la tête de Jasper quand il entra dans sa chambre, il devait être dans le même cas. Je n'avais pas détaillé les affaires mais j'espérais juste que ce soit portable. J'étais capable de m'habiller comme un clown, mais j'adorais Esmée et Carlisle. Ils étaient vraiment sympathiques et je ne voulais pas gâcher leur diner. Je pris un à un chaque vêtement. Alors il était composé d'un pantalon noir habillé et il était large en bas. Il y avait un chemisier blanc, avec une note sur laquelle était écrit « interdiction de fermer les trois dernier bouton » en gros je devais le porter décolleté. Des escarpins noirs à talon étaient sortis ainsi que mes sous-vêtements.

Rosalie entra dans ma chambre. J'entendis vaguement la douche couler, j'en déduisais que Jasper était dans la salle de bain et donc que je devais attendre mon tour. Je rangeais rapidement mon sac de cours. Rose s'installa sur mon lit et me fixa avec attention, signe qu'elle voulait qu'on parle. J'allais donc la rejoindre.

« Je stresse, » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je vais rencontrer les parents d'Emmett voyons, » me fit-elle comme si c'était logique.

« Oh. J'avais oublié ce détail. »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. Bon, à part ça, ta tenue te plait? »

« Oui, elle est classe, sobre, et elle reste simple. »

« Et encore, j'ai gardé les accessoires, » m'informa-t-elle avec un air mystérieux.

« Les accessoires? » M'étranglais-je.

« Bon, la douche s'est arrêter de couler, va à la salle de bain, moi je m'habille ici. »

Je fis ce qu'elle me commanda de faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Quand j'entrai dans la salle de bain, je crue m'étouffer. Il faisait une de ces chaleurs. Je passais rapidement sous la douche, ne m'y attardant pas plus. Je me séchais, et enfilais mes sous-vêtements. Quand je les avais regardés dans ma chambre, je n'y avais pas fait attention. C'était un ensemble noir, en satin et dentelle. Le haut du dessous était en bustier, mais surtout, c'était un ensemble porte jarretelle. Sexy. Si Alice savait ça. J'entrouvris légèrement la porte, pour faire entrer de la fraicheur et finissais de m'habiller. Je me brossais les dents, et retournais dans ma chambre retrouver Rosalie.

Quand j'entrai dans mon domaine, mon petit donjon, Jasper était déjà là. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise dorée, une veste noire, et un nœud papillon noir. Ce style lui allait bien. Alice allait fondre en le voyant. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je fis un signe à Jasper qui disparut pour aider Charlie, lui prévenir que ça tenue était déjà prête. Pendant ce temps, j'examinais Rosalie. Elle portait une chemise noir, ouverte au niveau du col, qui était rentrée dans sa jupe taille haute rouge qui lui moulait bien les fesses. Une fine ceinture brillante entourait sa taille. Elle portait des talons rouges où le devant était ouvert. Ses cheveux étaient relâcher, et étaient lisser. Si j'étais un mec, je craquerais. Elle avait fait des yeux charbonneux, et sa bouche était naturelle avec une légère touche de brillant à lèvre.

Une fois que j'avais fini de la détailler, je la vis, avec tout son attirail à la main. Elle commença à me démêler les cheveux, pour que ce ne soit pas trop difficile au moment du coiffage puis s'attaqua au maquillage. Elle ne m'appliquait pas beaucoup de produit, juste le nécessaire. Elle travailla surtout sur mes lèvres. Je la sentis m'appliquer du fard à joue, et du mascara. J'entrevis rapidement mon reflet et vis que j'avais mes lèvres couleur sang. Sinon, tout le reste était léger. Puis elle me coiffa. Elle tira mes cheveux en arrière pour finalement les relâcher. Elle prit son fer à friser et le passa sur ma tignasse. À la fin, de parfaite boucle retombaient dans mon dos. Je pensais être enfin prête, elle me passa une veste, style veste d'homme, que je devais mettre. Puis me passa un sautoir noir et argenté. Je m'admirais, tournoyant sur moi-même. Je me regardais dans le miroir, contente du résultat quand elle arriva par derrière et posa délicatement un chapeau sur ma tête. C'était un chapeau haut de forme, très habillé. Il allait à ravir avec le reste de la tenue. On redescendit à la cuisine rejoindre les deux hommes de la maison. Une fois en bas, ils nous sifflèrent.

« Hé bien les filles, vous vous êtes faites toute belle à ce que je vois, » nous lança Charlie.

« C'est parce qu'il y aura de beau mâle à manger au diner, » répondit Rosalie.

J'étais stupéfaite. Je savais qu'elle était sans gêne pour certaine chose, mais c'était mon père. D'ailleurs maintenant il me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il risquerait de me faire passer un interrogatoire, ou si ce n'était pas moi, ça serait les fils des Cullen. Il n'hésiterait pas à le faire lors de la soirée. Il fallait que je rattrape le coup. Mais avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, je vis Charlie soufflé.

« Ah c'est vrai. Vous êtes déjà de grandes filles, je vous revoie encore toute gamine à jouer dans les bacs à sable... »

« Bon, papa, on peut y aller? »

« Oui oui, allons-y. Vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut? »

On prit nos sacs, et montâmes dans la voiture de Rosalie. On ne pouvait pas monter à quatre sur la moto de Jasper, et je ne nous voyais pas arriver dans la voiture de police de Charlie. J'étais devant, à la place du mort comme on dit, et discutais avec elle. En cinq minutes, on arriva chez les Cullen. Une autre voiture était là. Quand Rosalie la vit, elle siffla. C'était une fanatique de voiture, ne l'oublions pas. Elle m'informa que c'était une Porsche carrera. Elle était jaune canari. Et surtout, très jolie. Nous sortions de la voiture, et toqua à la porte. Esmée vint nous accueillir, bras grand ouvert. Elle nous fit tous une bise.

« Oh, tu dois être Rosalie c'est ça? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et vous, si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Esmée? »

« Effectivement. Oh, bonjour Charlie, comment vas-tu? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé à la maison. »

La discutions continua encore quelques minutes. C'était Alice qui vint nous chercher. On salua Carlisle, puis elle nous présenta son père. On connaissait déjà Maria, grâce à la soirée DVD, mais son père n'était pas présent. On alla rejoindre les garçons. Comme d'habitude, Edward était très... Hum... Charmant. Un pantalon blanc bien moulant, avec une chemise bleu marine. Et son regard... Une certaine chaleur s'installa dans le creux de mes reins. Je n'allais pas tarder à enlever ma veste, moi. On parla quelques instants de tout et de rien. Puis on fut appelé à passer à table.

Pendant le repas, tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde. Carlisle prit des nouvelles de mon examen de sport, se demandant si je devais prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital, ce qui fit rire Charlie. Tout le monde était maintenant au courant de ma maladresse. Merci monsieur Cullen.

Après le plat, on avait le droit de faire une pause. On avait déjà bien manger, et on avait encore le dessert après. On s'installa sur le canapé, pendant que nos parents continuaient à discuter à table. Alors, Alice se leva proposant de faire un jeu.

« Hey hey, on fait un jeu genre action vérité, ou cap ou pas cap? »

« T'es sur? » Demandais-je pas assuré.

« Bien sûr que oui. J'adore ces jeux, c'est trop drôle, » affirma-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Si tu le dit. »

Et c'est ainsi, qu'à mon plus grand malheur, le jeu débuta. On s'installa de façon à faire un cercle. J'étais entre Jasper et Rosalie. À côté d'elle, il y avait Emmett, suivit d'Edward et d'Alice. Mais avant tout chose, il fallait savoir qui allait commencer. Au bout de cinq minute, ils se mirent d'accord. C'était à Rose.

« Bon, humm... Donc c'est action vérité c'est ça? »

« Oui! »

« Alors heu, Edward, Action ou vérité? »

« Attention frérot, si tu réponds vérité, c'est que tu es une poule mouillé. »

« Action! »

« Okay, enlève ta chemise quelques secondes. »

« Oh! Rosie, me serais-tu infidèle? » S'exclama Emmett choquer.

« Bien sûr que non, » lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant ce temps je pu admirer mon ancien 'professeur' torse nu. Elle aurait dû lui demander d'attendre que tout le monde fasse une action pour la remettre et là, il pouvait être sûr que j'aurais répondu vérité jusqu'à la fin! Ça commençait bien! Dès le début, ils demandaient des trucs un peu chauds. Je n'allais pas apprécier. Enfin, si c'était les autres, je m'en foutais, mais je ne voulais pas que ça tombe sur moi. Soudain, je ressentie une vive douleur dans mon bras droit. Rosalie.

« Hey! La terre appelle la lune. Arrête de rêver cocotte. »

Rêver? Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'Apollon d'en face et vis qu'il était toujours à sa place, et vêtue de sa chemise. Aurais-je vraiment rêvé? Tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination? Il y avait quoi dans le plat d'Esmée? Bref. Je les regardais tous et fis signe que tout allait bien.

« Bon on peut commencer alors, » s'exclama le petit lutin. « Hum hum... Rosalie, action ou vérité? »

« Allez, je vais dire, Action! »

« Saute autour de la pièce à cloche pied. »

J'entendis vaguement Rosalie jurée, puis elle exécuta son action. Finalement, si ça restait à ce niveau-là, ça allait. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient nous faire faire des choses horribles. Rosalie vint vers nous, et s'assis. Elle grogna légèrement, et lança la fameuse question à Edward.

« Action! »

« Marche jusqu'à la porte la plus proche avec Bella et Alice accrocher à tes pieds. »

Il nous fit une tête assez hilarante, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée générale. Puis je réalisais ce que je devais faire. Pas que ça me gênais, j'espérais juste qu'il ne sentait pas trop fort des pieds. Avec Alice, on fit ce qui était demandé. Rose donna le top départ, même si il n'y avait pas de temps, et Edward commença son défi. Vu qu'on n'était pas trop lourde, il arriva, sans trop de difficulté, jusqu'à la porte en peu de temps. On se réinstalla en ce marrant.

« Jasper? »

« Action bien sûr. »

Pourquoi bien sûr? Rien n'était réellement sur. Je n'allais quand même pas être la seule à demander vérité. Après, ça dépendait de qui me poserait la question.

« Chante notre hymne national en rappant. »

« Pardon? » S'écria Jasper en écarquillant les yeux. « Désolé mais là ce n'est pas possible. »

« T'as un gage mon coco, » ria Rosalie.

« Bon bon bon, quel va être ton gage, » se demanda Edward à voix haute.

Il se leva, alla vers la cuisine et revint, un verre d'eau dans la main. Il le tendit à Jasper. On était tous là, en train d'examiner le verre de loin, se demandant pourquoi un verre d'eau, et surtout ce qu'il devait faire avec.

« Tu dois boire ce verre, juste boire. »

Dire que l'on était tous étonné était un euphémisme. Il n'y avait rien de marrant la dedans. On le regardait porter le verre à ses lèvres. Au moment où le liquide entra dans sa bouche, il recracha le contenu. Loupant de peu sa cousine. Edward riait aux éclats et lui dit qu'il devait tout boire. Notre lanterne, à nous autre joueur, n'était toujours pas éclairer. Jasper avala le reste et fit une grimace. Il nous expliqua alors que c'était un verre d'eau salée, très salée.

« Bon, à mon tour. Emmett, action ou... vérité? »

« Va pour Action. »

« Imite le son d'un pet sur le dos de la main de... D'Edward, » dit-il surement pour se venger du verre d'eau salée.

Emmett le fis sans rechigné, bien au contraire. Ça l'amusait. Edward, au contraire, avait la bouche grande ouverte d'être 'puni'. Le bruit était assez ressemblant, à croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Edward avait l'air dégouté.

« Putain, Em' tu baves. T'es dégueulasse! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Oh, pleure pas Eddy. Bella! » Dit-il malicieux, « action ou, vérité? »

« Vérité, » fis-je pas trop assurée.

« Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Belly Bells. Bon, Quelle est la dernière personne que tu as embrassée, et sur la bouche? »

Mais je n'ai jamais embrassé qu'est-ce qu'il... Oui, il y avait bien eu Edward mais c'était un accident. Il y a aussi eu Mike, mais il m'avait forcé. Je m'étais tout de même fait un bain de bouche! Ils attendent ma réponse.

« Newton, » grognais-je.

Soudain, son regard s'illumina. Il l'avait oublié. Mais quel con. Allez calme toi Bella. Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis que Rose tapa derrière la tête d'Emmett. Personne n'aimait Mike ici.

« Alice, mon petit lutin préféré, » fis-je avec une voix aiguë faussement excité. « Action? Ou vérité? »

« Vérité. »

« Quelle est la chose la plus dégoûtante que tu aies jamais mangée? »

Alice se statufia. Seule sa bouche bougeait encore pour l'ouvrir et la refermer. À croire qu'elle avait quelques choses à cacher. Quand je vis Emmett et Edward pouffer, je savais qu'il y avait effectivement quelques choses. Mais quoi? Qu'avait-elle mangé qui pouvait être si horrible?

« Joker. Je veux dire, je demande le gage. »

Je lançais rapidement un regard vers Emmett, il me fit signe qu'il en parlerait après. Donc au final, on le saura.

« Protège-toi les fesses avec un coussin et tu recevras un coup de pied au derrière de tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce. »

La tête qu'elle fit devrait être immortalisée. Elle était à mourir de rire. Et vu le regard noir qu'elle me lançait, j'allais le regretter. Elle se leva, et attrapa un coussin. Elle protégea ses fesses et fermait les yeux. Emmett et Edward ne s'était pas gêner pour taper fort. Au contraire, avec Jasper et Rosalie, nous avions juste donné un léger coup.

« Tu me le paieras, vermine, » me dit-elle. « Emmett, action ou vérité? »

« Je ne tente pas le diable, vérité. »

« As-tu déjà été gêné après avoir lâché un pet en publique? »

« Moi? Gêné? Nan mais tu rigoles? J'en suis plutôt fier! Puis les concours de pet c'est encore mieux. Les gars, faudrait s'en faire une partie un jour. »

« Si tu veux, je dirais à Jacob de venir, il adore faire ça, » lui proposais-je.

« Cool. Rosie, action ou vérité? »

« Vérité, » roucoula-t-elle.

« Quel est le plus gros défaut de ta voisine de gauche, donc Bella. »

« Humm... Facile, trop timide, trop naïve... Trop tout ça. Edward? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Action! »

« Hé hé hé, » fit-elle en voulant imiter un rire démoniaque. « En utilisant seulement tes dents, enlève un bas de Bella. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec moi? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? »

Edward s'approcha donc de moi. Mais pourquoi il ne demande pas un joker? En plus je suis en pantalon, comment il va faire. Panique. Panique. Rose à l'aide. Et merde, je demande du secours à la traitresse.

« Euh, Rose, je ne suis pas en robe, » fis-je le visage rouge de gêne.

« C'est vrai, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ici, Rose, tu les accompagne dans la salle de bain à l'étage, au cas où les parents arriveraient. Tu seras juges. Et Edward, tu devras le rapporter pour nous le prouver. »

Mayday. Mayday. Je n'avais jamais donné un tel accord. Rosalie, me tira le bras, et suivit Edward. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, elle m'ordonna de m'assoir sur les toilettes et d'enlever mon pantalon. Heureusement que je pouvais faire cela toute seule. Une fois fait, je regardais Edward qui s'approchait tel un fauve sur sa proie. Il se mit à genoux devant moi. Cette scène aurait pu être encore plus sexy dans d'autre circonstance. Et oui, même avec son œil au beurre noir, il était beau. Il déchaussa ma chaussure, que j'avais oublié d'enlever. Quand il vit que j'avais des portes jarretelles, ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Bizarre. Après avoir dégrafé le bas, il le fit glisser grâce à ses dents. Dents qui frôlaient ma peau et qui m'envoyaient pleins de frisson dans mon échine. Je sentais une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans mon bas ventre. Agréable. Voilà ce que ce gars me faisait subir. J'étais devenue complètement raide dingue de lui. Quand ses dents arrivèrent à ma cheville, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'un léger soubresaut. Petit réflexe que je ne pouvais pas empêcher, j'étais sensible à cet endroit. Et bizarrement, j'adorais ça. Bien vite, l'action prit fin. J'enfilais mon pantalon, et remettait mon escarpin. Tout à l'heure, j'étais rouge, mais là je sortais tout droit d'un four qui tournerait à fond. Arrivé au salon, Edward leur balança mon bas en signe de victoire.

« Jasper? »

« Action. »

« Fais semblant d'être un ventriloque en utilisant Emmett comme marionnette. »

Le sketch qui suivit fut d'une hilarité surprenante. Jasper ne le savait pas, mais il était doué. Emmett aussi était doué dans son genre, en pantin. Ça changeait. En plus Jasper lui faisait dire de grosses conneries. Rosalie les avait filmées grâce à son portable.

« Chérie, action ou vérité? »

-« Vérité, » répondit Alice de nouveau excitée.

« Si tu avais un tatouage, que représenterait-il, et sur quelle partie de ton corps? »

« Hum… ça serait 'vis tes rêves' en français sur ma nuque. Bella, action ou vérité? »

« Vérité. »

« Avec lequel des deux frères Cullen voudrais-tu dormir cette nuit? »

« Euh... Je ne sais... Je réfléchis. »

« Physiquement parlant, » me chuchota-t-elle.

« Je dirais Edward. Désolé Emmett, puis de toute façon, tu as déjà Rose. Frérot à ton tour! »

« Action s'il te plait.»

« Embrasse le joueur que tu veux dans le cou. »

« Rosalie, action ou vérité? » Demanda-t-il après avoir embrassé Alice.

« Action, pour m'amuser. »

« Fais semblant d'être un dompteur de lions avec le joueur de ton choix qui devra tenir le rôle du lion. »

« Emmett, mon roi de la jungle, tu viens? »

Ils nous firent un mini théâtre. Le rôle de dominatrice lui allait bien. Je la voyais bien porter la culotte dans leur couple. Après quelques temps, ils revinrent se placer à nos côtés.

« Emmett chéri, mon petit lion, » roucoula-t-elle avec de nouveau surnom, « action ou vérité? »

« Vérité! »

« As-tu déjà été surpris en train de faire quelques chose de mal? »

« Ouais, j'avais douze ans, ma mère m'a surpris en train de me masturber. Mon père lui a assuré que c'était normal. Par contre, là, j'étais gêné. Bref, on peut changer de sujet? Edward à ton tour. »

« Allez, je vais dire vérité, pour une fois. »

« Quelle personne aimerais-tu voir nue parmi nous? »

« Euh... Emmett, Alice, vous êtes de ma famille donc non. Jasper, désolé mais tu ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Hey, y a pas de soucis mec, » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Donc j'ai le choix entre Rosalie et Bella. Et je vais choisir, tadatadam! Bella! » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin adorable et énervant en même temps.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre n°18:

POV Bella

Ça faisait plus de deux minutes que je gardais le silence. Il n'aurait pas pu demander un joker? Lâcher une telle bombe. Était-il fou? Vu la chaleur qui émanait de mon visage, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'appeler Einstein pour savoir que j'étais rouge, voire même pire que rouge. Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger le dessert? Nan pas encore? Mince. Je n'osais même plus lever la tête vers Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett avait en tête pour poser une telle question? Il y en a qui avait trop abusé des prises électriques. En plus, ils ne m'avaient toujours pas redonné mon bas. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même plus qui le possédait. J'avais vu Edward le lancer mais pas la personne qui l'avait rattrapé. Il voulait me voir nue? Il avait vu ma jambe, n'était-ce pas assez? C'est vrai que j'avais dit que je voulais dormir avec lui ce soir. Mais c'était à cause d'une action. Et connaissant Emmett, jamais je n'aurais pu dormir tranquille. Et qu'est-ce que Rosalie avait en tête pour donner une telle action? Peut-être avait-elle tout prévue et que c'était la raison pour porter de tel sous vêtement. J'allais la tuer. Et Emmett aussi. Mais malgré tout, la réponse d'Edward m'avait réjouie. J'aurais surement été jalouse s'il avait prononcé le nom d'une autre fille. Je m'emballais toute seule, m'empourprant à chacune de mes pensées alors que je pensais cela impossible. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour un homme! Enfin, jeune homme.

« Bon, Ed' c'est à ton tour de poser la question, » s'impatienta notre lutin.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » la menaça-t-il.

« Ce que j'ai peur, » marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux ciel.

« Tiens, Alice. Action ou... »

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que sa mère, Esmée, fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle nous demanda de les rejoindre pour la suite. Je vénérais cette femme. D'une, je n'avais plus envie de continuer le jeu. Et de deux, car je la trouvais formidable. Elle était toujours élégante, même la fois où elle avait joué à la nourrice avec moi. Elle n'était jamais départie de son sourire chaleureux. Aimable, sociable, aimante, bienveillante. C'était la femme parfaite. Je jalousais secrètement et légèrement Emmett et Edward d'avoir une mère comme elle. Ma mère aussi correspondait à ces critères, mais elle faisait bien trop enfant. Elle correspondait plutôt à une gamine possédant la joie de vivre. Mais j'étais tout de même heureuse qu'Esmée ne soit pas ma mère. Edward aurait été mon frère, et je ne faisais pas dans l'inceste moi! Et me voilà m'imaginant faire corps à corps avec lui. Pas que c'était la première fois, nan. Mais jamais je n'avais poussé mon imagination jusqu'à là. Tirer ses cheveux de bronze pendant qu'il titillait ma peau de mille baisers et mes pointes durcies de ses dents... Il faisait chaud d'un coup. Très chaud. Qui est-ce qui avait allumé le chauffage? Personne? C'était mon radiateur corporel alors.

On s'installa à table. Personne ne remarqua la rougeur excessive qu'avaient prise mes joues. Ou sinon, ils avaient l'amabilité de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarquer. Esmée nous apporta le dessert. C'était un gâteau aux fruits rouge. Humm... J'adorais les fruits rouges en plus. J'allais me régaler. Les discussions allaient bon train. Charlie parlait de sa dernière partie de pêche, demandant à Carlisle de venir avec lui la prochaine fois. Maria me demanda des nouvelles de mon travail. Je l'informai donc que tout se passait bien pour le moment. Ma part de gâteau touchait à sa fin quand je fus sortie de mes pensées par Alice.

« Dites les filles, ça vous dit une sortie shopping demain? » Demanda-t-elle excité comme une puce.

« Hum, ça me tente bien! » Acquiesça Rosalie.

« Et moi ça ne me tente pas, » répondis-je avec un sourire tout droit sortie d'une publicité pour dentifrice coller au visage.

« Toi, Isabella Swan, viendras de gré ou de force, mais tu viendras, » fit-elle menaçante.

« Oui, mais demain je travaille, ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle l'avait oublié. Merci Victoria's Secret. Même si s'était mon dernier jour de boulot. Je n'avais pas travaillé longtemps, peut-être deux semaines à tout casser, mais ça faisait déjà une belle petite expérience. Je lui fis part que je finissais demain. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors, et repoussa la sortie à lundi. Les garçons seront aussi de la fête. En tournant la tête vers les trois jeunes hommes, je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous 'enchanté' de nous accompagner. Emmett avait porté ses mains au visage et faisait semblant de pleurer en se lamentant sur son sort. Jasper haussa ses épaules, désinvolte. Il avait l'habitude avec Rosalie. Et Edward avait l'air de réfléchir.

« Hey, » murmurais-je le plus bas possible à son adresse. « Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour ne pas y aller. Si je dois aller faire du shopping avec ta cousine et Rose réunit, il est hors de question que tu y échappe! »

Malheureusement, Alice capta notre conversation, ou plutôt, mon monologue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle attaqua. Qu'il fallait absolument qu'on soit tous présent, et qu'elle refusait toute excuse. On devait tous venir, point final. On était tous dans le même bateau. Nos parents rigolaient silencieusement devant nos mines dépitées. Maria gronda non sévèrement sa fille pour le ton autoritaire qu'elle utilisait, mais cette dernière lui répondit que c'était pour notre bien à tous, pour le pays entier qu'elle faisait ça. Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous voyons. À table, les discussions étaient plutôt animées quand je sentis mon portable vibrer. J'avais reçu un message mais je ne connaissais pas le numéro. Je l'ouvris discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, pour une fois que j'avais un instant de répits!

_« Alors comment on fait?  
Tu dors chez moi, ou l'inverse?  
Edward. »_

Je relevais la tête, et le vis me regarder avec son éternel sourire en coin. Dieu que je le détestais. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça. Il me rendait folle. Folle de lui. Je lui répondis aussitôt.

_« Et en quel honneur? »_

Il avait la tête baisser, et tapait sur ce que je devinais être son téléphone. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

_« As-tu oublié ce que TU as dit? »_

La chaleur remonta à mes joues comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quitter. Il parlait de nos actions vérité. J'avais dit que je voulais dormir avec lui ce soir, je pensais que tout était déjà oublier mais non, poisseuse comme je le suis, il fallait qu'on remette ça sur le tapis. Autant essayer de le taquiner.

_« Et donc faire une pierre deux coups?  
On dort ensemble, je dors à poil.  
Ouais pourquoi pas, on aura chacun eu ce que l'on voulait comme ça.  
Mais pourquoi serais-je la seule à me dévêtir?  
Et as-tu pensés à nos parents?  
Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous laisseraient faire? »_

Je vis ses yeux se noircirent légèrement à la vue de ma réponse. À la fin de sa lecture, il releva la tête. Oh bordel. Il avait un de ces regards. Il me faisait mouiller ma petite culotte. Je resserrais instinctivement mes cuisses. Il pianotait une nouvelle fois sur son mobile.

_« Il y a toujours moyen,  
on peut toujours vous invité à dormir ici,  
et les parents n'en sauront rien.  
Sinon, on met Alice dans le coup,  
elle a toujours de bonnes idées »_

Je haussais un sourcil à la lecture du message. Demander de l'aide à Alice? Non, mais il était complètement dingue. Puis je réalisai à l'entente de mes pensées que je faisais comme si tout cela était vrai. Pas que c'était faux, je n'avais pas rêvé, mais comme si on allait le réaliser. Alors qu'au départ, ce n'était que taquinerie. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand Alice prit parole, une nouvelle fois.

« Au faite, ça vous dit un camping la semaine prochaine? De jeudi à dimanche. »

« Ouais, et on ira chasser des grizzlis, » s'exclama Emmett.

« Ça marche pour moi, » fit Rosalie à l'unisson avec Jasper, de vrais faux jumeaux.

« Vous ai-je déjà dis que j'étais maladroite, que dis-je, très maladroite? » Questionnais-je en accentuant le 'très'.

Un nouveau vibrement attira mon attention. Encore Edward. Je soufflais en levant les yeux au ciel, me demandant quelle connerie allait-il me sortir cette fois ci.

_« On tient notre occasion!  
Ça ne sera pas ce soir que l'on dormira ensemble,  
désolé,  
encore cinq jour à attendre pour partager ma tente! »_

Je gloussais. J'espérais avoir été discrète. En y pensant, avais-je le choix? Jasper et Alice dormiront ensemble, tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Et à moins de dormir seule, il ne restait plus qu'Edward.

_« Cinq longue journée,  
ça va être dur mais j'essayerai de rester vivante ;)  
Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour rester nue,  
le soir il fait un froid de canard! »_

Un sourire naissait au coin de mes lèvres quand je relus mon message et l'envoya. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à sourire pour rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçu une autre de ses réponses.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais rester nue,  
tu peux très bien te dévêtir une minute puis  
te rhabiller une fois que je me serais rincé l'œil.  
Aussi, je pourrais te réchauffer grâce à ma chaleur corporelle! »_

« Il est hors de question de faire nos achats dans la boutique des Newtons, donc on n'en profitera lundi pour prendre ce qu'il nous manque. » Nous ordonna la petite brunette. « Bon, programme de lundi, debout à huit heure, on y va en deux voitures et on part à neuf heure. On arrivera un peu avant dix heures. Parfait. On commence nos achats pour le camping, puis on finit notre shopping. Il y aura une pause à midi pour manger. Des questions? »

« Alice, calme toi, on dirait un commando, » se manqua gentiment son père.

La fin de la soirée se passa dans la même bonne ambiance. On ne reparla pas des actions vérité, même Edward. Devais-je m'en réjouir? Ça m'amusait de lui répondre à ses messages. Chacun rentra de son côté. Rosalie dormis dans ma chambre et on commença à discuter des conversations de filles.

« Dis, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu envoyer des messages sans arrêt? » Me demanda-t-elle en levant son sourcil.

« On m'envoie un message, je réponds, » éludais-je rapidement.

« Hum, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et comme par hasard, ça n'a rien à voir avec Edward qui était dans le même cas et qui ne cessait de te regarder à chaque message envoyer, bien sûr. »

« Euh, ouais, » répondis-je en rougissant et en baissant la tête. « Mais tout ça c'est ta faute! »

« Ma faute? Pardon? Qu'est-ce que J'AI fait? »

« Déjà les sous-vêtements, puis les questions et les gages... à croire que vous vous étiez passé le mot. »

« Qui sait, » me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Rose! »

« Mais je rigole, non tout n'était pas prévu. Okay, j'avais quelques idées en tête, et qui ont marché à un point que je n'espérais même pas. J'avais juste le coup du bas en tête. Après, je n'y suis pour rien! »

« Tu sais que je vais te tuer? » Lui demandais-je sourire en lèvre.

« Bien sûr que non, tu ne me tuera pas. Je suis ta cousine préféré, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tu m'adores de trop, et pour une fois que je peux jouer les entremetteuses. Permet moi de te rendre ce service après tout, tu l'as bien fait pour moi. »

« Effectivement... » Soupirais-je lasse de m'êtes fait avoir une nouvelle fois par Rosalie.

« Allez, on dort. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je tournais autour de la table, d'une démarche féline. Ma proie faisait de même. Il y avait ce jeu entre nous. Lequel d'entre nous deux chassera sa proie en premier? Je le vis s'enfuir vers le canapé. Et sans comprendre comment, j'étais assise à califourchon sur lui. Lui mon Apollon, le véritable dieu grec vivant. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais je vis que l'on était en tenue d'Ève et d'Adam. J'attrapais ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement, cherchant à le dominer de ma langue. J'y étais presque quand il reprit le dessus et renversa la situation, me mettant sous lui. Ce que j'aimais cet homme. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sentais femme. Il appât goulument chacun de mes seins, me fixant de ses deux émeraudes. Je gémissais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je gémissais de plaisir. De mes mains, je griffais son dos. Involontairement bien sûr. C'était le plaisir qui me faisait faire une telle chose. Je vis sa tête aller légèrement plus bas. J'eus un sursaut quand je sentis sa langue sur mon nombril. Ce que j'étais sensible à cet endroit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il descendit encore plus bas, allant vers mon intimité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille si loin, je n'y connaissais rien en relation sexuelle. Mais quand il commença à me laper, je perdis toute ma raison. Je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon, qu'une marionnette dont il tirait les ficelles. Je me laissais faire, emporter par le désir que procurait sa langue, ainsi que ses doigts qui venait de s'inviter à la fête dans mon volcan. J'essayais de contrôler un maximum mes gémissements, mais le résultat n'était pas celui que j'attendais. Peut-être parce que ce domaine était nouveau pour moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Puis, d'un coup, tout ralentissait.

« Non, pas maintenant, » gémissais-je une nouvelle fois, ce n'était plus du plaisir mais une plainte.

La pièce s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Je ne sentais plus la langue, ni ses doigts sur moi. Je ne sentais plus rien. Puis je le vis s'évaporer dans les airs. Edward n'était plus là.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais déçu. Je voulais tant savoir la suite. J'étais tenté d'essayer de me rendormir, pour justement la connaître quand je vis l'heure. Oh mon dieu. Je bousculais Rose et marmonnais, espérant faire en fait un autre rêve. Mais cette fois ci, c'était beaucoup trop réel. En plus, mon bas de sous-vêtements était tout humide. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour en connaître la raison.

J'avais bien faillit arriver en retard à mon dernier jour de travail. En fait Rosalie avait éteint mon réveil pour faire la grasse matinée. Quand je m'en étais aperçue, il me restait un peu moins de deux heures pour me préparer et y aller. J'arrivais au boulot pile poil à temps. Je soufflais. J'avais couru à travers tout le centre commercial pour arriver à temps. Et sans tomber.

L'aiguille des heures n'avançait pas à grande vitesse. J'écoutais la musique qui sortait des hauts parleurs quand une chanson retint mon attention. C'était une chanson française. « Quand la musique est bonne » de Jean Jacques Goldman. Je commençais à me déchainer au rythme de la musique, dansant et chantant à la caisse, faisant rire les clientes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et heureusement, ça ne les dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs quelques clientes commençaient à s'y mettre. Et au refrain nous étions toutes à l'unisson...

« Quand la musique est booooonne! Bonne. Bonne. Bonne. Quand la musique dooooonne! Donne. Donne. Donne. Quand la musique Sonne! Sonne. Sonne! Sonne. Sonne! Quand elle ne triche pas. Quand elle ne triche paaaaaaaaaas! Quand la musique est booooonne! Bonne. Bonne. Bonne. Quand la musique dooooonne! Donne. Donne. Donne. Quand la musique Sonne! Sonne. Sonne! Sonne. Sonne! Quand elle guide mes pas. Quand elle guide mes paaaaas! » Nous chantions de plus en plus fort.

Des passants commencèrent à s'arrêter devant la boutique pour nous regarder. Quelques-uns entrèrent faisant croire qu'ils cherchaient quelques choses alors que je les voyais nous regarder sans arrêt. Juste pour être aux premières loges. Soudain un de mes passages préféré arriva. Et des nouveaux se joignirent à nous pour chanter...

« Sonne, sonne, sonne ! Sonne, sonne, sonne ! Sonne, sonne, sonne ! Sonne, sonne, sonne ! Sonne, sonne, sonne ! Sonne, sonne, sonne ! Sonne, sonne, sonne ! »

Puis c'était le refrain. Quand je disais que j'adorais cette chanson. Jean Jacques Goldman en fait. J'adorais toute ces chansons. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il était jeune. Je n'étais pas bilingue, mais une fois j'avais trouvé une traduction de sa chanson. Et ça m'avait fait sourire. Les paroles étaient simples, mais tout y était dit. Elle me faisait pensée à la joie de vivre. Peut-être que c'était bizarre mais pas pour moi. On devait me prendre pour une folle à danser derrière le comptoir à encaisser les affaires des clientes.

Après ça, la journée passa assez rapidement. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Je branchai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et attendit patiemment. Emmett arriva quelques instants après. Il avait passé la journée avec Rosalie. Jasper avait rejoint Alice dans l'après-midi. Il me demanda ce que j'écoutais. Je lui répondis Robert Duparc et son orchestre. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas. C'était aussi un 'artiste' français. Je l'informais aussi que j'écoutais de tout, tout pays confondu, et pratiquement tout style de musique. Et aussi que j'en avais mille cent soixante-dix-huit. Il me demanda de brancher mon IPod dans sa voiture vu qu'il avait un câble exprès. Il voulait écouter ce Robert. Eh bien, il n'allait pas être déçu. Une fois brancher 'Alouette – Dans un amphithéâtre' retentit dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Je recommençais à chanter à tue-tête.

« Alouette gentil alouette. Alouette je te plumerais. Alouette gentil alouette. Alouette je te plumerais. Je te plumerais la tête. Je te plumerais la tête. Je te plumerais le bec. Je te plumerais le bec. Et la tête. Et la tête. Et le bec. Et le bec. Ah ah ah ah. »

Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la première chanson. En fait dans une chanson il y en avait deux. Je finissais de chanter Alouette que l'Amphithéâtre débuta. Je recommençai donc à chanter.

« Dans un amphithéâtre. Dans un amphithéâtre. Dans un amphithéâtre. Phithéâtre, phithéâtre, phithéâtre. Soin. Soin. Y avait un macchabée. Y avait un macchabée. Y avait un macchabée. Macchabée, macchabée, macchabée. Soin. Soin. Ce macchabée disait. Ce macchabée disait. Ce macchabée disait. Il disait, il disait, il disait. Soin. Soin. À ce qu'on s'amuse ici. À ce qu'on s'amuse ici. À ce qu'on s'amuse ici. Muse ici, muse ici, muse ici. Soin. Soin. »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. J'étais de bonne humeur en chantant ces chansons. Emmett lui était plié en deux. Dans notre ancien lycée, avec Jasper, on avait fait un concert dans les couloirs en chantant ce genre de chanson. Même ceux qui ne comprenaient le français aimaient notre prestation. On ne se prenait pas la tête et on s'amusait. La chanson suivant était 'summer night' de la comédie musical Grease. Emmett devait la connaître car il débuta en chantant la partie de Dany. Moi je fis celle de Sandy. Et ainsi notre duo commença. Si on avait pu danser en même temps que l'on chantait, on aurait fait un malheur, c'était certain. Après Grease c'était avec 'Choopeta'. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en me regardant. Je me mettais légèrement à danser sur mon siège en ne bougeant que mes épaules et mes bras. Le trajet continua ainsi de suite jusqu'à chez moi. Il débrancha mon lecteur mp3 et me le rendit. Il me traita de folle furieuse quand je descendis de sa jeep. Rosalie, ayant surement entendu le moteur de l'engin, sorti de la maison. Elle me demanda comment c'était passer ma dernière journée. Je n'eus pas le temps de tout lui expliquer qu'Emmett demanda à Rose de me surveiller vue la musique que j'écoutais. Il pourrait tout de même me remercier. Il avait bien rigolé, et grâce à qui? À moi! Rosalie lui assura que tout était normal et sous contrôle.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en me disant que j'étais enfin libre, en oubliant bien sur volontairement Alice et tout le tralala qui suivait. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, j'allais me prélasser dans la baignoire. À ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se détendre ainsi. L'après-midi, on ne fit rien de réellement spéciale. Pendant que les deux têtes blondes regardaient un film d'action, qui ne me plaisait pas, je m'étais installer dans le fauteuil d'à côté pour lire mon livre. Depuis quelques temps, je relisais les sept tomes d'Harry Potter. Mon personnage préféré était, est et restera pour toujours le professeur Snape. J'avais eu un coup de foudre. Que ce soit en livre ou dans les films. Pourtant il n'était pas spécialement beau, il avait un certain charisme qui m'attirait tout simplement. À chaque fois qu'il apparaissait j'avais un gros, que dis-je, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Quand je l'avais vue mourir en lisant le sept, j'étais en pleur. Pathétique hein? Harry pouvait mourir je m'en fichais éperdument. Mais Severus Snape, non. Je n'aimais pas Ron, Harry, Ginny. Ces personnages m'énervaient. Et je crois que c'était pire quand je regardais les films. Leurs têtes peut-être, en plus des caractères de leurs personnages. Bref. Je pourrais parlementer dessus pendant des heures et des heures. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées...

« Allo? » Demandais-je en m'éloignant du salon et en rejoignant ma chambre.

« Salut Bells. Comment vas-tu? C'est Jake. »

« Merci je t'avais reconnue. Bien et toi? »

« La question ne se pose même pas, » l'entendis-je me répondre avec ce que je devinais un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, quoi de beau? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Je voulais savoir, j'avais dit que je passerais te voir pendant les vacances... »

« Ne me dit pas que tu annules? » Le coupais-je en sentais une légère colère s'insinuer en moi.

« Mais non patate. C'est pour savoir tes disponibilités. Car je dors chez toi, si je viens. »

« Oui, avec mon frère. »

« Tu veux que je trompe ma copine avec Jasper? » S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

« Exactement. »

« Pff... Pas drôle » l'entendis-je murmurer à travers le combiné.

« Alors lundi je ne suis pas là, sortie shopping qui va être épuisant. Et je pars de jeudi jusqu'à vendredi, en sortie camping. »

« Toi? Tu vas faire du camping? » Pouffa-t-il non silencieusement.

« Jacob! »

« Okay, et la semaine d'après? » Me demanda-t-il après avoir repris son calme.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. »

« Très bien, dis-toi que dorénavant tu m'as moi de prévu. De lundi à vendredi. »

« Et que vas dire futur madame Black si tu t'éloignes autant de temps? »

« Rien, car elle sait que je vais chez toi, et elle t'adore. Elle serait bien venue mais elle est partie avec sa famille en Roumanie pour deux semaines. Elle ne revient que l'autre samedi. Donc que je vienne chez toi ou pas ne changera rien. Trouve une autre excuse. Et à part ça, les amours? »

« Jake! Laisse ma vie sentimentale tranquille. »

« Oh mon dieu. Tu vas finir vielle fille avec tes quatre-vingt-dix chat dans un vielle appartement tout pourri, où tu attendras encore ton sois disant prince charmant, et que dès qu'il te croisera, il s'enfuira puisque que tu seras remplie de rides, et que tu feras peur alors que lui sera beau et jeune. Et à la fin, tu vas mourir vierge sans jamais n'avoir connue les plaisirs de la chaire. »

« Si tu as quelques choses d'intéressant à raconter dis le maintenant ou je raccroche. »

« J'ai réussi à trouver un poster de David Tennant, je te l'apporterais. »

-« Gyaaahhh! » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de prononcer. « Ne me prend pas par les sentiments, c'est de la triche, » réalisais-je après.

« Désolé, c'était trop bon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas menti, je te l'apporte vraiment. »

« Jake, tu sais que je t'adore? »

« Oui, je sais, par intérêt, » souffla-t-il en faisant semblant de pleurer.

« Mais non, pas que par intérêt. Des fois oui, des dois non, » lui répondis-je en riant.

« Tu sais que je te hais? »

« Oh oui. »

« Je te laisse, je dois aller faire tourner une machine, » dit-il surement grimaçant.

Je le saluais une dernière fois et redescendit au salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le film se terminait. Je leur racontais brièvement la discussion avec Jacob leur disant surtout la date de son arrivé ici. Le coup de David Tennant les fit rire. Tant mieux pour eux.

Le lundi matin, je crus que j'allais tuer Alice. Depuis quand avait-elle les clés? Quand est-ce que Jasper lui avait fait un double? Sur le coup, je pensais vraiment que les gros titres du journal de mardi seraient 'un double meurtre sanguinaire dans une petite bourgade nommé Forks'. Alice était apparue dans ma chambre pour nous réveiller avec un boucan d'enfer. Elle avait pris une spatule en bois qu'elle cognait, non sans ménagement, contre une casserole. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas sa seule victime, Rosalie, qui était à côté de moi, subit donc le même traitement, et la menaça d'entrer chez elle par infraction, de prendre toute ses belles paires de chaussures et de les jetés dans la cheminé pour faire un bon feu. Sa menace eu l'effet désiré. Elle se statufia un instant, puis allait recommencer de plus belle en nous disant 'Je les rachèterais' quand Rosalie la regarda assez durement. Ce regard qui voulait dire qu'il ne fallait pas discuter. Elle en serait capable. Elle l'a déjà fait pour une pimbêche de son lycée. D'ailleurs une fois, elle avait même arraché une petite poignée d'extension à cette même fille. À croire qu'elle cherchait la merde. Rose m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Tanya. Et d'après Rose, quand cette fille se présentait, elle disait « Ta-Ni-Ya », en prononçant bien le « i ». Effectivement cette Tanya était spéciale. Je n'avais jamais eu le bonheur de croiser sa route, car oui, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la voir au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je n'avais rien contre le genre de fille possédant une fascination pour les vêtements, extensions et autre extravagance de ce genre. J'adore Alice et Rosalie, et ceux sont des fanatiques de mode. Rosalie possédait des extensions, et moi-même en avais porté. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient jusqu'à mes fesses, mais je les avais fait retirer juste avant d'atterrir ici. Je les avais quand même gardés cinq mois.

On se prépara rapidement, ne voulant pas énerver le petit démon. Une robe pull grise claire, un leggins blanc, et mes converses en cuire blanche. Voilà ma tenue du jour. Alice l'approuva. Heureusement, je savais quand même m'habiller, que croyait-elle. Peut-être que je n'avais pas d'habit sexy avant, mais je savais accorder mes vêtements. D'ailleurs en venant à Forks, je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir besoin de dessous affriolant, de décolleté provoquant et tout ce qui suit. Quoi que maintenant, j'avais une raison. Comme le disait si bien Rosalie, il y avait un beau buffet de mâle dans les horizons.

Pendant que Jasper pénétra dans la jeep d'Emmett. Rosalie et ce dernier se 'disputaient' pour savoir laquelle des deux voitures passera devant. Avec Alice, on attendait déjà dans la voiture. Elle soufflait, exaspéré par l'attitude du couple. Cette dispute pouvait ruiner son planning, fallait la comprendre. Même si il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'en soucier. Le principal était de faire nos achats non? On n'était pas à une minute près. À croire qu'avec elle, si. Vu que leurs débats mouvementés ne menaient à rien, Jasper leurs proposa de jouer la place de meneur à pile ou face. Ils acceptèrent, et Rosalie gagna. Il était connu qu'elle avait de la chance dans ce genre de jeu. Emmett râla, mais puisque que c'était le jeu, et que ce n'était pas vraiment un mauvais perdant, il accepta sa défaite en échange d'une revanche pour revenir. Un vrai gamin.

Durant le trajet, Alice nous expliqua tout en détail son fameux planning. Cette fille était diabolique, ne parlait-elle que de ça? N'avait-elle aucun autre sujet de conversation. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, je ne savais plus, mon vœu se réalisa. Jasper par ci, Jasper par là. Jasper embrasse comme un dieu. J'aimerai que Jasper soit une glace pour le lécher et le dévorer. Je n'en pouvais plus. Rosalie ajouta qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être une glace pour faire tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les dire de Rosalie la firent rougir. Enfin le silence. Alors que je pensais pouvoir être en paix. Je vis que l'on s'approchait du centre commercial. On y serait dans cinq minutes tout au plus.

Après s'être garé, on entra dans le lieu préféré d'Alice. Je vis ses yeux s'illuminé. Déjà la dernière fois, ça avait fait la même chose. Surement son petit plaisir personnel. Quand on me mettait devant une bibliothèque remplie de livre, j'étais sur de posséder une telle tête.

On alla tout d'abord dans une boutique de sport. À ce que j'adore le sport, j'avais envie de faire demi-tour en voyant tous ces joggings. Alice, qui devait certainement s'attendre à ce genre de comportement, me crocheta le bras, et me tira plus profondément dans le magasin. Après avoir acheté bottes de randonnées, de gros gilets tout à fait démodé mais qui ne risquaient rien, ainsi que des sacs à dos et duvet, nous nous dirigions vers les tentes. Ce qu'elle me montra ne m'allait pas du tout.

« Tu ne crois pas que je vais dormir à deux dans cette chose? » M'écriais-je attirant l'attention des clients et employés se trouvant aux alentours.

« Je te le jure, c'est une tente de deux personnes, » me fit Alice essayant de me calmer.

« Non, non, non. Tu dois te tromper, ça c'est une deux personnes, » lui répondis-je en pointant une autre tente du doigt.

« Non, celle-là c'est une quatre personnes. »

« Excusez-moi, avez-vous besoin d'un conseil? » Nous demanda un employé.

« Oui, » s'exclama le lutin en hochant fermement sa tête de haut en bas. « Nous cherchons une tente DEUX places pour ces jeunes gens, » fit-elle en me pointant du doigt ainsi qu'Edward et en accentuant bien sur 'deux'.

« D'accord, » dit-il en nous observant attentivement. « Alors nous avons celle-ci qui est d'une très bonne qualité et facile à monter et à ranger, » nous expliqua-t-il en nous montrant celle qu'Alice m'avait déjà présenté.

« Hep hep, » le coupais-je. « Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est trop... petite. »

« C'est la plus grande dans les tentes biplaces. »

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha. Ça? La plus grande? Il se foutait de moi ou quoi? Apparemment non. Alice me tira la langue, contente d'avoir eu raison. Elle ne me demanda plus mon accord et acheta ce produit.

« Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je dorme la dedans. »

« Tu veux qu'on échange l'une de nos tente avec celle-ci? » Me demanda-t-elle trop innocemment à mon goût.

« Oui, » ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre.

« Okay, mais je te préviens, elles sont encore plus petites, » répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est bon! Je dormirais sous cette tente de malheur, » grognais-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Swan, je serais là pour te tenir compagnie, » me souffla Edward dans mon oreille pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers les caisses.

Ouhh! Voilà qui projetait un programme intéressant. Non. Hors de question. Ce mec n'était même pas mon petit copain. Et même quand j'en aurais un, il n'aura pas ma virginité comme ça. Car des mecs qui sortaient avec des filles, excusez mon expression, juste pour baiser, il y en a des tas, ça brise les cœurs des filles qui y croient... Si mon futur copain est capable d'attendre que je sois prête, alors ça voudrait dire qu'il tient un tant soit peu à moi. S'il me laisse tomber avant, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Peut-être que parfois je fais des rêves un peu érotiques, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Pas mon genre. Par contre, je devais avouer que la phrase d'Edward m'avait humidifié. Ce qui m'arrivait souvent dernièrement.

« Bon, on est dans les temps, » nous informa Alice en vérifiant l'heure. « Il est onze heure, on file à la prochaine boutique. »

On suivit notre petit lutin, comme des chiens-chiens à sa mémère. Elle nous fit entrer dans un magasin de chaussures. Les hommes allaient dans leurs rayons et vice versa. À chaque fois qu'une paire de chaussures lui plaisait, elle me les faisait essayer. Oui, JE devais essayer une centaine de paires. Elle en essaya aussi et heureusement. Je la vis mettre pleins de boite de côté. Surement celle qu'elle prenait. Je n'osais même pas compter le nombre. Rosalie fut plus sage. Quelques escarpins, des bottes en caoutchouc super coloré, des bottes en daim, en cuire... Des ballerines, des sandales... Oui, elle était plus sage qu'Alice. Moi le choix était vite fait. Je pris des cuissardes noires trop trop belles. Des bottines marron, comme du bon chocolat. Des escarpins à grand talon bleu nuit, par contre je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire pour cette paire d'échasse. Et quand j'étais allé dans le rayon chausson, j'avais craqué pour deux grosses pantoufles tête de vache, toute blanche avec une fleur Rose d'un côté d'une oreille. Magnifique. J'allais les mettre souvent. Même quand j'irais chez Alice, ou les Cullen. Oui, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour j'irais dormir là-bas.

En me dirigeant vers les caisses, je vis les garçons assis dans le coin enfant où se trouve la télévision avec tous les petits dessins animé. Moi aussi j'aimais m'assoir dans ce coin. J'arrivais derrière eux à pas de loup. Ils étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne firent même pas attention à moi, et ma maladresse. Je n'avais pas réussi à être discrète. Tous les enfants c'étaient retourner, mais pas les trois grands garçons. Je criais « Bouah! » en me mettant entre les oreilles de Jasper et Edward. Emmett étant assis par terre, à leurs pieds. Tous firent un sursaut qui aurait dû être filmé. Alice intervint et nous engueula, comme une mère le ferait avec ses enfants. On alla payer nos achats, et je vis que les garçons avaient pris moins que moi. Une paire chacun maximum. Non, non, ils ne s'étaient pas sentis forcer de venir faire du shopping, à peine. Alice avait eu envie de leurs faire une remarque, mais s'abstint. Elle se pinça assez fortement les lèvres, et enchaina à la boutique suivant.

Après avoir fait une petite boutique de vêtement en tout genre, nous allâmes manger dans une pizzeria. Rosalie était déçu du magasin que l'on venait de faire, elle n'avait rien trouvé, Alice non plus. Moi, au contraire, j'avais pris un petit haut sympathique. Mais assez banale. On prit chacun une bonne pizza, je pris une Margarita avec un fond crème fraiche au lieu de sauce tomate. Le midi passa rapidement, trop peut-être. Et on dû repartir à la chasse. On fit d'autre boutique de vêtement au plus grand damne d'Emmett, d'Edward, de Jasper et de moi-même. On était bourrer de sac, et on en avait pas terminé. Les garçons étaient ceux qui en tenaient le plus. Rien d'étonnant, Alice avait convaincu Jasper de porter quelques-uns, les trois quart, de ses sacs, et Rose avait fait la même chose avec Emmett. Edward ne me portait rien qui m'appartenait. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi le faisait-il? Tout d'abord je n'étais pas aussi chargé que les filles, et deuxième, on n'était pas ensemble.

POV Edward

Une journée dans un centre commercial avec Alice était tout simplement horrible, voire même terrifiant. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, me cacher sous les jupons de ma mère le temps qu'elle m'oublie. En plus, les filles nous prenaient pour leurs esclaves. On devait porter leurs sacs! Qu'avait-on fait pour mériter telle punition? Enfin, je ne devrais rien dire. J'avais la chance de ne porter que mes achats. Bella n'avait pas pris grand-chose en comparaison de ses deux amies. Elle était beaucoup plus calme que les deux autres. De toute façon, elle nous avait déjà expliqué que le shopping, ça allait, mais la chasse aux fringues, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Elle m'avait bien fait rire lorsque l'on cherchait une tente. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui sortir cette phrase. Qu'allait-elle pensée? Surement pas grand-chose prenant ça pour une sorte de blague. Mais merde! Je le pensais vraiment! J'étais légèrement en retrait du groupe et pouvait donc, sans me soucier de me faire prendre, admirer son jolie derrière. J'espérais qu'on marcherait jusqu'à l'autre bout comme ça. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes que je ne la lâchais pas des yeux quand elle se retourna. Je n'eus pas le temps de relever mon regard qu'elle me lança...

« Vas-y ne te gêne pas, » fit-elle sans aucune once de colère dans sa voix.

« C'est ce que je fais, » lui répondis-je alors.

« Edward. Aurais-tu au moins l'obligeance de lever le regard quand tu me réponds? » Fit-elle toujours sur le même ton.

« Non, la vue est bien trop belle, » lançais-je attendant sa réaction.

« Et si on échangeait de place? Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à pouvoir regarder aussi attentivement, et de façon presque indécente mon fessier? » Me taquina-t-elle.

« Aucun problème, quand tu veux, » lui répondis-je en levant enfin les yeux sur son visage.

Des rougeurs s'étaient donné rendez-vous au niveau de ses joues. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, je dirais même qu'elle était amusée. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'envoyer balader, me gifler ou je ne sais quoi encore, mais non. Ca me surprenait vraiment. Elle n'était pas si prévisible qu'elle en avait l'air. Les autres, qui n'avaient rien manqué de notre échange, pouffèrent légèrement. Alice en oublia même son planning et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, d'un air désespéré tout en souriant. On échangea de place et reprenait la marche. Alice et Rosalie entrèrent dans une petite boutique d'accessoire, pendant ce temps, Emmett partis s'acheter une glace. Les filles revinrent assez vite, n'ayant pas trouvé leurs bonheurs. Rose nous demanda où son 'ours en peluche' était passé. On lui expliqua rapidement quand il refit surface. On prit l'escalator pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Une fois en haut, Emmett s'emmêla les pieds d'une façon qui nous était inconnu et s'étala par terre. Nous n'avions pas pu nous retenir et explosâmes de rire. En se relevant, il avait de la glace partout sur son t-shirt.

« Et merde! » Jura-t-il tout en grognant.

« Pour une fois que ce n'ai pas moi, » entendis-je murmurer Bella entre deux rires.

« Emmett! Ton t-shirt! Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? » S'énerva notre cousine pour le bout de tissu tout tacher.

« Non non, ça va, je vais très bien, » lui répondit-il. » Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi et pas pour mes habits, » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Oui mais tu vois ça, » fit-elle en pointant son haut, « en rentrant il va direct à la poubelle! »

« Oh, ce n'est rien! »

« Rien? Rien? » S'énerva-t-elle. « Tu trouves que ce n'est rien? Non mais tu te fous de moi là? »

« Hey, Al', je ne suis pas un accroc aux fringues. »

« Ouais bah merci, mais je m'en étais rendu compte. »

Une mini dispute commença à éclater. Rosalie intervint alors pour les calmer menaçant de mettre les chaussures d'Alice aux feux et apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois, et de dormir avec Bella au camping pour Emmett. Leurs réactions furent instantanées. Ils ne bougeaient plus, respiraient à peine, puis se répandirent en excuse. Ses deux-là étaient vraiment des cas à part. À partir de ce moment-là, ce fut Rose qui mena l'expédition. Elle entra dans une boutique de lingerie, Victoria's Secret. C'était ici que Bella avait travaillé il me semble. Alice la suivit, ainsi qu'Emmett, sans se faire prier. Jasper y entra plus par contrainte quand il se fit appeler par Alice. J'allais moi aussi y entrer quand je sentis un léger pincement sur ma fesse droite.

« Je voulais savoir si c'était aussi ferme que ça en avait l'air, » souffla Bella en passant à côté de moi.

« Verdict? » Lui demandais-je. « Tu as apprécié? »

« Hum... Je dirais musclé. Et oui assez, » me répondit-elle en entrant dans mon jeu. « Il faut que je me trouve un pyjama pour la semaine prochaine, » enchaina-t-elle.

« Si tu veux je peux t'aider à choisir, » lui proposais-je en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

« Non merci, sinon tu n'aurais plus de surprise. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas les surprises de toute façon, » fis-je à moitié sérieux.

« Tant pis pour toi, » me répondit-elle en riant.

Elle me laissa planter seul au milieu du couloir devant les portes de la boutique, comme un con oserais-je dire. Était-elle sérieuse? Ou faisait-elle ça juste pour me taquiner? J'espérais la première option, même si la deuxième ne me déplaisait pas. Après tout, c'était amusant de se lancer des taquineries. Par contre, il ne faudrait pas que ça reste juste à ce niveau-là. L'idée de passer à l'étape supérieure m'envoutait. J'entrais à mon tour dans Victoria's Secret.

Franchement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi nous aussi, les hommes, devions entrer ici. Pour Emmett, c'était normal qu'il accepte aussi facilement. S'il pouvait entrer dans un magasin de lingerie sans passé pour un pervers. Il avait une excuse puisqu'il accompagnait Rosalie. Je cherchais Bella du regard, et la trouvait assez facilement. Normal, Alice se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle lui brandissait au nez des nuisettes plus sexy les unes que les autres. Si elle portait une telle chose jeudi soir, et les nuits suivantes, je ne donnais pas cher de ces bouts de tissus. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, petit Eddy se réveillait. Il était au garde à vous ce petit con, et bien en plus! Comment est-ce que j'allais cacher ça? Demander de l'aide à Emmett était hors de question. Il allait plus m'enfoncer qu'autre chose. Jasper aurait peut-être une idée.

« Jasper, » l'appelais-je en sifflant. « Viens voir s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Me demanda-t-il soucieux en voyant ma tête.

Oui, mais comment lui expliquer? C'était sa sœur, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle me faisait un tel effet. Quoi qu'il sortait bien avec ma cousine, mais il ne me sortait pas les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. J'allais m'excuser, en lui disant que je l'avais appelé pour rien finalement, quand il remarqua que mes mains essayaient de cacher quelques choses.

« Un petit problème? » Me demanda-t-il comprenant rapidement ce que je camouflais.

« Ouais... »

« Bonne chance mon gars. »

Et il me laissait en plan pour rejoindre Alice qui le demandait. Allez, pense à autre chose Edward. Emmett. Oui, voilà! Pense à Emmett quand il prend sa douche, se caressant... La réaction fut presque instantanée. Ça calma petit Eddy de façon à ce que la bosse soit moins visible. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, j'allais voir Bella. J'arrivais dans son dos, et elle ne me vit pas. Je le regardais hésité entre deux ensembles de sous-vêtements qui ne devaient surement rien cacher une fois enfilé. Je posais alors le plus doucement possible, ma tête sur son épaule droite.

« Je trouve que le marron et or t'irait beaucoup mieux que le gris et bleu, » soufflais-je à son oreille.

Je la sentis se raidir à mon contacte. Des rougeurs étaient apparues, et je sentais au niveau de son cou, le battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle reposa alors le gris et bleu, comme je lui avais recommandé et fit comme si rien d'anormal ne se passait.

« Tu es sur? » Me demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Oh oui. Si tu veux, va dans une cabine l'essayer et je te donnerai mon avis. »

Elle alla vers les cabines. J'étais sur le cul. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait. Combien de fois allait-elle me surprendre encore. Elle entra dans une cabine disponible, et je l'attendis de l'autre côté du rideau. Les vendeuses me regardaient avec un regard affamé. L'une d'entre elle essayé de m'allumer d'une manière assez provocante. Je détournais mon regard, priant pour que Bella se dépêche. Ça faisait deux minutes que j'entendais le froissement de vêtement, quand soudain, Alice et Rosalie me poussèrent sans ménagement et entrèrent dans la cabine où se trouvait Bella. Les gars me rejoignirent, et me prévinrent que Miss Swan avait envoyé un message aux filles pour les faire venir. Finalement, je m'étais fait avoir, encore! Je les entendais discuter...

« Hummm... il te va super bien. »

« Tu es trop sex dedans. »

« Et c'est Edward qui l'a choisi? »

« Il a bon goût, il sait ce qui te va. »

« Franchement, tu devrais mettre ça ce week-end. »

« Ouais, et tu seras assurée de passer une bonne soirée. »

« Oh c'est clair. »

« Allez les filles, calmez-vous, » intervins enfin Bella.

Rosalie et Alice sortirent et la laissèrent se rhabiller. Rosalie me lança un clin d'œil assez suggestif qui devait concerner la tenue de Bella. Pense à Emmett. Pense à Emmett. Je venais de trouver une bonne solution. Peut-être devrais-je en déposer le brevet? Finalement, je ne restai pas à attendre que mademoiselle veuille sortir, et allais avec les gars. Ils avaient décidé de faire une petite pause et d'attendre les filles sur un banc juste devant les vitrines.

« Alors, ça va mieux? » Me demanda le blond.

« Ouais heureusement, lâcheur, » grognais-je.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » Nous interrogea mon frère soudain curieux.

« Oh, c'est juste Edward qui a eu un 'petit problème' si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Sale traitre, » sifflais-je en direction de Jasper.

« Nan, c'est vrai Eddy? Raconte à ton grand frère chéri que tu adores ce qu'il s'est passé? » Me dit-il en prenant une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse pour être naturelle.

« Rien du tout! » M'agaçais-je de plus en plus.

« Tu sais, je pense te l'avoir déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son grand frère, non, non, non, » dit-il en prenant cette fois ci une voix enfantine.

Oh Dieu. Pourquoi ne me lâchait-il pas avec cette affaire. J'étais sûr en plus qu'il avait tout compris, du pourquoi au comment. Il voulait juste que je le dise à voix haute. Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour faire ça, et risquer que les filles arrivent au même moment, comme par hasard. C'est vrai, c'était toujours comme ça dans les films ou les livres. Un des personnages principaux disait quelques choses que le principal concerner ne devait pas attendre, mais bien sûr, celui-ci arrivait toujours au bon moment, et soit il s'enfuyait, soit il se bastonnait. Bref. Prévisible. Et avec la malchance qui me collait au cul ces derniers temps, je ne préférais pas tenter le diable.

Les filles arrivèrent enfin, des sacs en plus dans leurs mains. Bella me fit un magnifique sourire, qui faillit me faire chanceler. Aïe. Qu'est-ce qui... Jasper venait de me pincer.

« Reprend toi vieux, » me dit-il simplement.

Je remarquais alors que j'avais privé mon corps d'oxygène depuis leur apparition. Ma bouche était légèrement ouverte, et un léger filet de bave commençait à se former. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, signe que je n'avais pas cligné des yeux depuis un petit bout de temps. Que m'arrivait-il? Comment une simple fille arrivait à me rendre toute chose? Je n'étais pas une gonzesse merde! C'était elle qui devait se liquéfier en me voyant, baver comme il n'en était pas permis, espérer, perdre les pédales, et se sentir bizarre. Pas l'inverse!

« Oh faite Bella. » Lui demanda Alice. « Tu ne devais pas t'acheter une voiture? »

« Si, j'y vais demain. Si tu veux, tu pourras m'accompagner. »

« Avec joie! » S'exclama-t-elle à la surprise de personne. « Qui vient avec nous? »

« Alice! » La réprimanda-t-elle. « Pas besoin d'amener toute la troupe pour choisir une voiture voyons! »

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas de nous? » Lui demandais-je en lui sortant mon sourire en coin qui, d'après la gente féminine, était irrésistible.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » bafouilla-t-elle. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça. Je suis assez compliquer parfois, et ça risque de prendre un moment si j'hésite entre deux modèles. »

« Ça veut dire que MOI tu te fiche de m'ennuyer? Tu te soucis plus d'eux que de ta meilleur amie? » Demanda Alice, en faisant perler au coin de ses yeux de fausses larmes.

« Mais non Alice. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, » lui répondit Bella embarrasser. « Je savais que tu voulais m'accompagner, c'est tout. J'avais juste peur que tu leur force la main, te connaissant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fait semblant, » l'informais-je. « Et aussi, si on vient avec Emmett, on pourra peut-être te conseiller que dis-tu? » Lui proposais-je.

« Hum... Je ne sais pas. Tu serais capable d'essayer de me manipuler pour que je prenne une vielle charrette, donc franchement, je pense que tes conseils... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais, il n'y a pas plus clair, » murmurais-je en me passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Il était clair qu'il y a encore quelques jours, je lui aurais fait ce coup. Mais pas là. Plus maintenant. Et ça m'énervait. Peut-être que je pouvais lui faire changer d'avis, et gagner sa confiance. Non mais, pourquoi pensais-je à un tel truc. Depuis quand je me souciais de ce qu'elle pensait de moi? Depuis quelques temps déjà. J'avais beau me boucher les oreilles, et fermer les yeux. Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de penser pour autant. Quand Mike avait aidé Bella l'autre jour, quand il l'avait rattrapé, j'avais vus rouge. J'avais déjà commencé à changer, et je l'avais senti. J'avais beau essayer de lutter, c'était difficile. J'avais beau dire que ce n'était pas bien, j'avais envie d'elle, de son sourire, de son humour, de ses rougeurs, de sa voix, de sa maladresse aussi. Je voulais tout d'elle. Je devais me faire une raison. Je l'appréciais plus que la normal, plus qu'un simple ami. Bien plus. Et ce n'était pas seulement une envie sexuelle. Et merde. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là? On n'avait pas réellement pris la bonne direction pour aboutir à une telle relation. Mais qui sait... Après tout, avec le temps, les gens changent. Même en une courte période. En une heure on pouvait passer du oui au non. Il suffisait d'utiliser les bons arguments au bon moment. Tout simplement. Et c'était sur la route du retour que je me promettais qu'Isabella Swan serait mienne.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre n°19:

POV Bella:

Après la séance de shopping, Rosalie rentra chez elle. Des choses à faire ainsi que son sac de camping à préparer pour le jeudi. Il était vrai qu'elle avait des allures de mannequin, mais ce n'était pas le genre de fille à pleurer pour un ongle cassé. Cette fille était une véritable casse-cou.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, ranger mes nouveaux achats. J'étais épuisée et mes pieds endoloris. J'avais besoin d'un bon massage. Mais je revenais vite sur terre en entendant trois légers coups toquer à la porte de ma chambre. Je demandais à la personne d'entré, de toute façon, ça ne pouvait qu'être Jasper ou mon père. Je ne fus donc pas étonnée de voir mon frère rentré. Il avait une mine soucieuse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il abordait une moue qu'il ne faisait que quand il était en intense réflexion. Il voulait surement me parler de quelques choses d'important. Sinon il ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal. Je le vis levez ses yeux bleus. Il était hésitant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important? Avec tout son manège, j'allais commencer à m'inquiéter. Il le remarqua et commença par me calmer.

« Tout va bien? » Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Euh oui. Pourquoi? Je ne devrais pas? »

« Oh, si, si. Juste... Tu sais, tu es ma petite sœur, et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire que... »

« Jazzy! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse bon sang! »

« Bella, » grogna mon frère à l'entente du surnom. « Tu n'es plus une enfant. Voilà ce qui me tracasse! »

« Oh. Et où est le problème? Car ça je le savais déjà, merci. »

« J'ai vu que tu étais proche avec Edward. »

« Pas tant que ça... »

« Tu es ma petite sœur, j'ai peur pour toi, je m'inquiète, c'est normal. Je veux te protéger, t'éloigner tous ces hommes de toi. Mais tu as grandis, et c'est normal. J'avais beau faire l'indiffèrent, depuis un moment ça me turlupine dans la tête. Et aujourd'hui, je me suis décidé à venir en parler. Donc, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation entre frère et sœur pour ça. »

« En gros tu veux qu'on parle de mes 'amours' et de ma prochaine vie sexuelle? »

« Exactement. Quoi que, pour ta vie sexuelle, on en reparlera plus tard. Quand t'auras trouvé un compagnon, » dit-il gêner.

« Okay, pas de soucis. Donc euh... par quoi est-ce qu'on commence? »

« Edward. »

« J'aurais dus m'en douter, » soufflais-je. « Que veux-tu savoir? Ou me dire. »

« J'ai remarqué depuis un petit moment déjà que vous ne vous disputiez plus. Vous vous taquinez... Tu le couves des yeux, et lui la façon dont il te regarde. On dirait qu'il va se jeter sur toi pour te manger, » rigola-t-il sans réelle joie.

« N'importe quoi! Tu divagues mon vieux! Moi? Le couver du regard? M'as-tu bien regardé? »

« Oh oui, justement. J'ai l'impression que vous vous cherchez, ça serait presque mignon. Vous formeriez un jolie couple, mais en même temps j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux à chaque fois qu'il te regarde. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait eu une telle discussion pour ta relation avec Alice. »

« Oui, mais la différence c'est que moi, je suis en couple avec elle. Toi, tu es encore célibataire. »

« Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais! »

« On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très expérimenté dans ce domaine. Je garderais quand même un œil sur Edward, pour être sûr qu'il ne se moque pas de toi. Okay? »

« Ai-je simplement le choix? » Demandais-je sarcastique.

« Non. Bon, maintenant que cette discussion est close, qu'est-ce que l'on mange ce soir? »

La discussion que j'avais eu avec Jasper m'avait tourmenté toute la nuit. Je n'avais pas cessé de gigoter dans tous les sens. À un moment, je m'étais même retrouver la tête aux pieds. C'était pour cette raison qu'en me levant le matin, j'avais de belles cernes violettes sous les yeux. Oh mon dieu, ce que j'étais affreuse. Pire que d'habitude même. Si Alice me voyait dans cet état... Mais que dis-je. Elle allait me voir. Et elle ne serait pas la seule car ils avaient décidé de tous m'accompagner, sauf Rosalie qui avait un empêchement. Que l'on m'achève directement. Je descendis en pyjama dans la cuisine, et me servis un bon bol de céréale, accompagner de deux grosses brioches tartiner d'une tonne de Nutella. Ensuite, je m'épluchais une clémentine et bus un verre d'eau. Ça c'est ce que j'appelais un bon petit déjeuner.

« Et bien Bella. Tu as prévu d'affronter un ours aujourd'hui? » Me questionna Charlie.

« On dirait. Si l'ours s'appelle Alice, alors je te répondrais par l'affirmative. »

« Je vois ça. Et pourquoi? Elle n'a pas l'aire si horrible? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« On dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon, jolie et tout le tralala... mais qu'est-ce que c'est coriace c'est petite bête là! » Fis-je à moitié sérieuse.

« Allez, monte te préparer avant que Godzilla ne vienne le faire à ta place, » fis Jasper en entrant dans la pièce.

« Pas de soucis patron, j'y cours, j'y vole! » m'emportais-je comme une gamine.

« Pas trop, on n'a pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère et de t'emmener à l'hôpital en brouette, » s'esclaffa mon père.

« Que c'est... gentil. »

Après ce bref moment remplie d'amour et de tendresse, je montais les escaliers le plus rapidement possible qu'il m'était donner et m'affala sur mon lit. Je remarquais alors que ma couette était par terre. Je cherchais dans ma tête les habits que je pourrais mettre puis, je me remettais sur mes deux pieds. Je fis quelques étirements, m'échauffant avant d'aller combattre sur un ring, et me plaçait devant mon lit, poing sur les hanches. J'attrapais la housse de ma couette, et enlevais l'intérieur. Je fis de même avec les oreillers. J'enlevais ensuite les draps, et le drap housse. J'emmenais le tout dans la buanderie, et fis tourner une machine. Je mis ensuite de nouveau linges à mon lit. Un véritable parcours du combattant avec ma maladresse. Je m'emmêlais dans les draps... Mais j'y étais habituer depuis, même si ma mère refusait que je fasse mon lit moi même quand elle était là. Je m'étais fouler le poignet en faisant une mauvaise chute à cause de cet exercice justement.

Cette fois ci, rien de casser, rien de fêler, tout allait bien en somme.

Je me pris un ensemble de lingerie rouge, un jean simple mais qui moulait bien les fesses, et un pull en col V et manche trois quart chocolat. Puis je filai à la douche. Après m'être bien savonner et bien détendu, je sortie. Les miroirs étaient tout embués. Je me séchais rapidement, me brossais les dents et m'habiller. Je pris le sèche-cheveux et attaqua ma tignasse. Une fois le boulot accomplis, et une pince dans les cheveux pour relever le tout – et après m'être maquiller simplement – je sortis de la salle de bain, et laissa la porte entre ouverte pour faire entrer la fraicheur du couloir.

Jasper passa à côté de moi, et entra dans la pièce que je venais de quitter. J'entendis vaguement un juron, concernant la chaleur qu'il y avait, puis le jet d'eau s'allumer. À partir de ce moment-là, je n'avais plus grand chose à faire. Bien qu'extérieurement je paraissais être calme, à l'intérieure de moi je bouillonnais d'impatience. J'allais avoir ma voiture. Enfin, ma voiture! Si j'avais été seule chez moi, j'aurais surement sautillé de joie comme le faisait si bien Alice. Mais Charlie était encore en bas, et Jasper dans une pièce voisine. J'ouvrais donc la fenêtre de ma chambre, en espérant me rafraichir les idées.

Environ une heure après – je m'étais étendue sur mon lit pour lire un livre – un klaxonne retenti. J'attrapais mon sac, et descendis dans l'entrée. J'enfilais mes converses, mis une veste et sortais dans la cours, suivit par mon frère. Alice arriva vers nous, me fit une bise, et sauta sur la bouche de son petit ami. J'étais quelques peu gêné. Les démonstrations affectives de ce genre n'étaient pas réellement ma tasse de thé, surtout quand je me retrouvais à moins d'un mètre de leurs échanges de salive. Beurk. Finalement, je comprenais la réaction de mon frère pour Edward, c'était à peu près la même chose mais à un degré différent. Je me tournais et me dirigeais vers la Volvo d'Edward. Je pensais voir Emmett au volant mais je me trompais et trouva le bel Apollon.

« Tu n'es pas puni toi? » Lui demandais-je en guise de salutation.

« Vu qu'on part acheté ta voiture aujourd'hui, mes parents ont décidé que ma punition c'était terminer cette nuit, à minuit. Si tu ne comprends pas le rapport, c'est normal car moi non plus. »

« Salut la crapote! Tu as de la chance que ton frère était à tes côtés, » m'informa Emmett.

« Hum? Et pourquoi? »

« Ce n'est pas bien de faire des folies de son corps toute la nuit? Non mais tu as vus ces cernes? »

« Merci Em'. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai fait aucune folie! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. »

« Ouais. C'est la même chose, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Pas du tout! Pour faire des folies de son corps, faut être deux d'abord!» Lui répondis-je en tirant la langue digne d'une gamine.

« Tu es encore saine et sauve, c'est le principale. Je me demande pendant combien de temps cependant »... pouffa le conducteur.

« Je te paris qu'Alice ne s'en rendra pas compte, » s'écria Emmett.

« Et moi je te paris que si!»

Et voilà qu'un pari concernant mes cernes venait d'être établi. Je m'étais installer derrière Edward, et bougonnais dans mon coin. Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent – enfin – et heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le lutin qui s'installa à mes côtés. Rose m'avait envoyé un message 'Bonne chance'. Elle savait que j'aurais préféré qu'on ne soit que toute les trois. Alice, Rosalie et moi-même. Mais qu'à la place toute la bande c'était incruster.

On venait d'arriver chez un vendeur d'occasion. J'espérais y trouver mon bonheur. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une Ferrari, une voiture qui roule me suffisait. Et si possible solide. Je vis une petite Peugeot toute mignonne. Je m'y approchais, et regardais l'intérieur. Elle m'avait l'air vraiment convenable.

« Elle a l'air super, » sifflais-je.

« À l'air. C'est trop commun, on en voit partout et c'est moche, » fit Alice avec un air goguenard.

« En plus, elle ne ferait pas long feu avec toi, » pouffa mon frère à mes côtés.

Je repartis donc à la recherche de la voiture parfaite. Je la trouvais bien moi cette voiture. Tant pis. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de coup de cœur, autant regarder ce qu'il y a d'autre. Si seulement Rose avait pu être là. Elle m'en aurait trouvé une super en moins de deux. Elle avait un sacré flair pour ces choses-là. Une camionnette à plateau attira mon attention. Elle me fait penser à celle qu'il y avait au parking le jour de mon arriver, sauf que celle-ci était bleu. Au moins, cette bête-là était solide. Je fis le tour pour voir l'état extérieur de ce phénomène. Il n'y avait pas trop de dégât. J'allais appeler le vendeur quand Emmett m'en empêcha.

« Tu ne comptes pas prendre cette chose? » S'égosilla-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas? »

« Tu as vu l'intérieur? »

« Non, » me renfrognais-je. « C'est si horrible? »

« Oh oui. La stéréo est à chier! »

« Tu sais je m'en fiche complètement de ça. »

« Pff... c'est parce que tu n'y connais rien, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a des files qui sortent d'un peu partout, le cuir de l'habitacle est en lambeaux. C'est juste une épave, il pourrait te la filer gratuitement vu l'état. »

« Hey mais c'est super! »

« Bien sûr que non, idiote! Tu peux être sûr de tomber en panne après avoir fait à peine cinq kilomètre, tu n'iras pas loin avec cet engin. »

« Alors que conseil tu Ô grand Emmett. »

« Faut que tu continues de m'appeler comme ça, j'adore. Les autres sont parties à la recherche à ta place, ils ont dû comprendre qu'on arriverait à rien si c'était toi qui menait l'enquête, » m'informa-t-il nonchalamment.

« Merci, que c'est gentil. »

Apparemment les autres n'avaient pas confiance en mes choix. J'en avais choisis que deux depuis notre arrivé, mais ils ont toujours trouvé de bon argument pour me les faire oublier. Ah croire que je n'avais pas l'œil. Je me renfrognais, et taper dans un caillou attendant les nouvelles des autres. Je marmonnais, pestais contre les autres, quand une Alice surexcité me saute au coup.

« On vient de te trouver un bijoux. »

« Et si elle ne me plait pas, » lui demandais-je.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, sans même cligner, pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne rigolait plus, ne souriait plus, telle une statue sans émotion. Puis ses sourcils se rejoignirent légèrement.

« C'est celle-là que tu vas acheter. Elle te plait, tu en raffole, » me fit-elle sur un ton froid.

« Euh, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue. »

Puis, elle se secoua la tête, et semblait revenir à elle-même. Cette fille était folle. À croire qu'elle avait deux personnalités différentes. Maman, j'avais peur.

« C'est quoi ces cernes? » Me demanda-t-elle soudainement horrifiée.

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. Bon, allons voir ce fameux bijou. »

Je la suivis sans rien dire. Contente d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet aussi facilement, pour une fois. Emmett, Edward et Jasper était réuni autour d'une voiture. Je m'y approchais. Edward m'informa que c'était une Suzuki grand vitara. Elle était rouge pétant. Elle avait l'air en très bonne état, physiquement parlant. J'entrais à l'intérieur, vérifiait la radio, assez moderne. Emmett ne pourra pas lui reprocher. Elle était simplement parfaite.

« Je l'adore! » Affirmais-je.

« Tant mieux, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu arbores de telle cernes? »

« J'ai gagné, » entendis-je murmurer Edward à son frère.

« Je te l'ai dit. J'ai simplement très mal dormis. Morphée n'a pas voulu m'offrir ses bras cette nuit. »

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Moi je te les aurais offert, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger. Au contraire, » lança Edward.

« J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois, » lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je tournais mon regard vers Jasper, et vis qu'il n'avait rien loupé de cet échange. Aurais-je le droit à une nouvelle discussion ce soir? Il allait falloir que j'appelle Rose pour en discuter avec elle. Au moins, j'étais sur de recevoir de bon conseil.

« Excusez-moi, combien coute-t-elle? »

« Oh, cette voiture vous intéresse? Elle ne coute que six mille soixante-cinq dollars. Une belle affaire croyez moi. »

Je comptais rapidement dans ma tête l'argent que je possédais. J'avais économisé assez d'argent pour m'en payer la moitié avant d'atterrir à Forks. Il fallait aussi ajouter l'argent que j'avais gagné grâce à mon boulot chez Victoria's Secret, l'argent que ma mère et Phil m'avaient donné exprès, ainsi qu'une petite contribution de la part de Charlie. J'avais juste assez. Voire même un peu plus.

« Très bien je la prend. »

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à son bureau pour régler cette affaire. Alice et Jasper m'accompagnèrent pour je ne savais qu'elle raison. Je ne trouvais pas spécialement le vendeur louche mais bon. Je commençais à lui verser l'argent quand Alice déposa une petite liasse d'argent ainsi que Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite? »

« Je veux payer une petite partie à l'achat de la première voiture de ma meilleure amie, » me répondit-t-elle d'une traitre.

« Et mon paquet correspond à une petite collecte entre Rose et moi. Nous aussi on voulait participer. »

Je les remerciais tous les deux en déposant un gros baiser mouiller sur leurs joues. Je me promettais d'appeler Rosalie une fois rentré. J'étais euphorique. Je sautillais dans tous les sens, une vraie gamine. Le vendeur me passa la clé de la voiture. J'allais rentrer chez moi, avec... Vitany. Oui, je baptisais ma voiture Vitany. Je trouvais ça jolie. Un gars me fit le plein, pendant que les autres décidèrent qui monteraient avec moi. Alice leva sa main en l'air, suivit de Jasper. Emmett allait faire de même, mais Edward le coupa. Eux resteraient ensemble.

Je venais de déposer Alice chez elle. Franchement, ma voiture était une crème, vraiment parfaite. C'était mon âme sœur. Okay, peut-être que j'exagérais, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec. Bizarre. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je lui avais fait un bisou. Quand mon père me vit rentrer comme une petite folle, et en sifflant de joie, il fut surpris et me stoppa.

« Alors? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur? »

« Oh ouiii! J'en suis tombé amoureuse. Regarde. »

Je lui pointais du doigt ma nouvelle amie, et il acquiesça. Charlie pensait que cette voiture était faite pour moi. Il me demanda le prix qu'elle m'avait couté, et pensa donc que j'avais fait une bonne affaire. Je montais dans ma chambre, et m'affala sur mon lit, en serrant étroitement contre mon corps une peluche innocente. Je décidais alors d'appeler Rose.

« Coucou! »

« Et bien, tu es excitée dis-moi. »

« Une Suzuki grand vitara. »

« Hein? Je n'ai rien compris, reprend ton souffle, calme toi et refais là-moi. » Rigola-t-elle derrière le combiner.

« Ma voiture, celle que je viens d'acheter. C'est une Suzuki Grand Vitara. »

« Oh mais c'est génial. Je ne savais pas que tu recherchais un 4x4. »

« Pas spécialement, en fait ceux sont les autres qui ont choisi. D'après eux, je faisais des mauvais choix. »

« Oui, je les comprend. »

« Hey! T'es pour qui? Eux ou moi? » Demandais-je faussement vexé.

« Vous tous. Franchement, c'est une bonne petite voiture ça. Sinon, un 4x4 super, il y a le nouveau x5 de chez BMW. Ils en ont sorti un nouveau, un peu plus large, et on peut brancher notre IPod. Il est sublime. Le problème, c'est que ces grosses voitures, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, ne tiennent pas la route quand il y a de la neige ou du verglas, » grogna-t-elle.

« Pourtant, c'est un 4x4? »

« Oui, mais ceux sont de fausses idées. Dis, jeudi quand on ira au camping, on prendra ta voiture. Les garçons se débrouilleront. »

« Okay pas de soucis, » riais-je. « Ah, je te laisse. Jasper vient d'entrer dans ma chambre pour me déranger, » sifflais-je de mécontentement. « Je te rappelle plus tard. Bisous. »

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers mon frère. Je savais qu'il allait vouloir me parler. Quand je disais que c'était un grand frère TROP protecteur. Finalement, si je deviens vielle fille, il ne faudra pas se poser de question. Je lui fis une petite place sur mon lit, où il vint s'assoir.

Il m'incendia presque. Il ne voulait plus me voir flirter de la sorte sous ses yeux. Et bien le pauvre, il allait devoir souffrir en silence. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter de sitôt. Déjà pendant le week-end, je prévoyais de bien m'amuser. J'avais en tête divers plans de torture pour mon binôme de tente. Oui, j'avais parfois des manières bizarres de draguer. Taquiner, draguer, flirter, torturer... C'était à peu près la même chose non? Bon, c'est vrai, peut-être pas. Mais le principal était de s'amuser. Donc toutes les recommandations de Jasper entraient d'une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre. Le clin d'œil que j'avais fait à Edward ne lui avait vraiment pas plus. Et bien qu'il se retourne. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux.

Charlie nous demanda de descendre pour venir manger.

Après m'être remplie le ventre, j'avais rappelé Rose. Elle avait ris aux éclats en apprenant la réaction de son cousin. Elle m'assura qu'il s'y habituerait. Elle me posa pleins de question sur Edward, voulant connaître les détails de nos espèces de conversations. Quand je lui apprenais ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de Morphée, elle m'obligea à l'appeler. Disant que ça pouvait être 'drôle'. Drôle. S'il était assez fou pour venir, il y aurait une forte chance de possibilité qu'il reparte à coup de fusil de la part de Charlie. Comme si il allait le laisser rentrer. On s'échangea une dernière phrase et raccrochais.

Je me tournais dans mon lit depuis plus de deux bonnes heures. Tout semblait calme dans la maison. Charlie était partie se coucher depuis un peu plus d'une heure, et la télé de Jasper était éteinte depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je repensais à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Rose. Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment venu? Ses parents l'auraient-ils laissé filer ainsi? Je rougissais rien qu'en l'imaginant venir toquer à ma porte pour venir me border, et m'aider à m'endormir. Tu deviens complètement folle ma pauvre fille. Il ne pensait surement pas ce qu'il t'avait dit voyons. Je faisais danser mon portable entre mes doigts depuis quelques minutes déjà. À chaque fois qu'il était face à moi, je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de fixer l'écran. Le nom d'Edward et son numéro était affiché. Je n'avais qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer. Au moins, si je l'appelais je serais fixé. Je saurais enfin si c'était une plaisanterie ou non. Je fis un soi-disant faux mouvement – pour me donner une excuse au cas où – et appuyais sur le bouton d'appel.

-« Oui? » Demanda une voix légèrement rauque.

« Edward? » Chuchotais-je ne voulant pas me faire prendre par mon frère ou mon père.

« Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix ensommeiller.

« Désolé, je te réveil. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a un souci? »

J'hésitais. Il s'inquiétait alors que je l'appelais pour une connerie. Il allait m'en vouloir. Je n'osais plus rien dire.

« Bella? T'es là? »

« Oh, euh oui oui; désolé j'étais dans lune. »

« Tu voulais me dire quelques choses? Je te ferais dire qu'il est deux heures du matin. »

« Désolé. C'est juste que... que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, » fis-je de plus en plus bas.

« Oh.»

Il y eu un court silence. J'entendais sa respiration calme à l'autre bout du fils.

« Okay, j'arrive. » Me lança-t-il, puis il raccrocha.

Je demeurais statufier pendant quelques minutes. Il avait dit qu'il arrivait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait venir. Logique. Oh mon dieu. Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les deux autres hommes de la maison l'apprennent ou j'étais morte. Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre. Comment allait-il venir? Pas en voiture j'espère, beaucoup trop visible. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on découvrait une Volvo grise dans votre cours. J'avais ouvert ma fenêtre, et passer ma tête, espérant le voir arriver. Oui, je le guettais. Comme quand on guette l'apparition de ton premier rencard, espérant qu'il ne te donne pas de lapin. J'étais resté vingt minute comme ça, un plaid sur mes épaules, quand je le vis arriver.

Il était venu à pied. Oufff... Je lui fis signe, et je tapais mentalement la tête d'avoir fait un geste aussi idiot. Il allait s'apercevoir que j'étais accro. Il grimpa l'arbre qui se trouvait juste devant ma fenêtre, et monta ainsi jusqu'à moi. Il entra dans ma chambre. Il observa rapidement le tout avant de braquer ses yeux sur moi.

« Alors, comme ça tu n'arrives pas à dormir? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

« Te moque pas de moi! »

« T'inquiète, et baisse d'un ton. Je ne pense pas que Charlie soit au courant. »

« Ni Jasper. »

Il leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas ma remarque. Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa bouche forma un 'o' parfait. J'allais fermer ma chambre à clé, par simple précaution, sous les yeux rieurs d'Edward.

« Alors comme ça on fait des cachoteries? »

« Instinct de survie. Tout simplement, » répliquais-je.

« Comment ça tout simplement? » Insista-t-il.

« Oh tu m'énerves! »

Heureusement que la lumière était éteinte puisque mes joues étaient en feux. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui m'énervait, c'était mes réactions dû à son comportement. Ils se conduisaient normalement alors que moi j'étais gênée. Il fallait que je me reprenne. J'étais beaucoup moins confiante que d'habitude, et ça, il ne devait pas le voir.

« Que fait-on? Une partie de scrabble? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. Je suis sûr que je te bas! » Fis-je complètement sérieuse, du moins en apparence.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps de faire ce jeu. »

« C'est pourtant toi qui l'a proposé, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie mon gars! »

« Ouais, mais tu as des heures de sommeil en retard, et sans exagérer. Tes cernes sous tes yeux le prouvent. Et Alice te tuerais si elle te revoyait avec cette tête-là, demain. »

« Hep, hep, hep. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain? »

« Oh, je n'en sais rien. Mais connaissant Alice, elle viendra surement te voir à l'improviste. Ou si ce n'est pas toi, c'est Jasper qu'elle ira voir. Mais elle viendra ici au final. »

« Et merde ! » Ronchonnais-je.

« Euh, dis-moi. On tient réellement à deux dans cette chose? » Dit-il en désignant mon lit du menton.

« Cette chose comme tu dis s'appelle un lit. Et dois-je te rappeler que la tente que nous avons choisis n'est que légèrement plus grande? »

« Okay. Je n'ai rien dit. Ton lit est parfais! »

« Merci. »

Après ce bref échange sans importance, je gagnai mon lit. Edward resta planter au milieu de la pièce quelques instants avant de s'installer à son tour dans mon lit. Il était resté habiller. Il avait surement conscience que je devais dormir, et que c'était question de vie ou de mort. Sérieusement.

Son buste était collé à mon dos. Je n'osais plus bouger. C'était à peine si je respirais. Mes yeux étaient écarquiller, et clignaient le moins possible. Mon cœur tambourinait avec force dans ma cage thoracique. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait tout arracher pour s'échapper, mais ce n'était pas possible, et je le savais. Edward dû le remarquer.

« Respire et calme toi, » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Facile à dire. Mais quand un véritable dieu grec vous tenait dans ses bras dans un lit, on ne pouvait pas rester indifférent. Et Rose qui m'avait encouragé à l'appeler. Comment voulait-elle que je m'endorme avec lui dans les parages. Il fallait que je m'y habitue pour jeudi.

Un son parvint à mes oreilles. Il fredonnait une berceuse. Une très jolie berceuse. Je ne comprenais pas les paroles, après tout, je ne savais même pas si il y en avait. Et c'était sur cette magnifique mélodie que je m'endormis.

POV Edward:

Quand Bella m'avait appelé, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle m'appellerait réellement. Je m'étais empresser d'accepter. J'avais mis un t-shirt et un jogging pour pouvoir faire croire le lendemain matin, ou plutôt dans quelques heures, que je m'étais levé pour faire un footing matinal. Ce n'était pas vraiment mes habitudes, surtout que j'aimais faire la grasse matinée quand on n'avait pas court. Mais je serais capable de devenir le meilleur menteur du monde pour la rejoindre.

J'étais venu en courant jusqu'à chez elle, en oubliant de prendre une veste. Il faisait froid, ce qui m'avait permis de me dépêcher. Heureusement pour moi, il ne pleuvait pas. À croire que le temps était avec moi. J'étais arrivé dans le coin de sa rue, et voyait sa maison. Une forme humaine se tenait à une fenêtre. En m'approchant, je vis que c'était Bella. Quand elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle me fit signe de sa main. On aurait dit qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, mais ça devait être mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Quoi que...

Je grimpais à l'arbre pour la rejoindre. Elle me laissa entrer. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais celle de la lune me permis de voir l'essentiel. Sa chambre n'était pas bien grande, je dirais même banal. Pas de style particulier, et rien qui ne laissait deviner qu'une belle jeune femme y dormait. Elle avait l'air stressé, mais pourquoi? On échangea quelques mots, et j'appris que Charlie et Jasper ne devaient surtout pas être au courant de ma présence dans sa chambre. C'est vrai que Jasper n'avait pas cessé de me jeter des coups d'œil dans la journée. Il m'observait sans arrêt. Un grand frère protecteur surement. Je la taquinais sur ses cachoteries. Son stresse rendait ses réactions excessive. Je trouvais ça mignon. Je l'imaginais très bien rougir, se mordre sa lèvre inférieur bien rose.

J'essayais d'apaiser l'atmosphère. Elle était légèrement tendue, et ce n'était pas très agréable. Mes conneries eurent l'effet escompté. Elle alla se coucher, et moi, je restais planter là, je la regardais à la limite de l'indécence. Quand je vis son regard tourner vers moi, je pris conscience de ce que je faisais, ou plutôt ne faisait pas. Je ne me déshabillais pas, ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise, et l'entourait de mes bras. Elle s'était automatiquement raidie. Elle ne bougeait pas, et je n'entendais plus sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Un concours d'apnée? Je lui faisais remarquer. Elle reprit son souffle. Je fredonnais alors une petite mélodie qu'elle m'inspirait depuis deux jours. J'essayerais de les retranscrire, plus tard, sur mon piano ou ma guitare. Ça faisait combien de temps que je n'y avais pas jouer. Je veux dire, jouer réellement de bon morceau, et pas juste me dégourdir les doigts. Sa respiration finit par se calmer, et devenir régulière. Elle venait de s'endormir. Il était rare qu'une jeune femme s'endorme ainsi dans mes bras. Cette sensation était grisante. Je humais ses cheveux, et ne tardais pas à la rejoindre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Je suis rentré de vacance dimanche à 22h, donc pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Pis aussi je n'avais pas terminer l'écriture de ce chapitre. **  
**Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je pense que je vais continuer dans ce genre de longueur. Quelle idée aussi d'écrire trois fictions en même temps. Si je n'avais pas couper à cet endroit là, vous auriez eu ce chapitre minimum une semaine plus tard ^^" **  
**J'avais prévu d'écrire le double, mais j'ai décidé de couper en deux (donc il y a déjà la moitié du camping ici)**

**Le prochain chapitre de "Beauty Pearl" arrivera dans la semaine (ce soir, ou demain je pense)**

**Bon, je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps, et file répondre à vos reviews.**

**Merci à: Bichou85, Gistrel (moi aussi j'aimerai bien l'avoir son numéro, dès que je l'ai, je te le donne xD), Xalexeex25 (on va dire qu'en se taquinant sans cesse, ils commencent [enfin!] à voir leur sentiments), 25lilou27, Yayalia, Butterflied75 ( Je pense que le plus difficile n'est pas d'oser appeler, mais d'oser venir pour l'autre personne XD), Nany1980 ( J'avoue que trois étages... après si il s'appelle spider man pourquoi pas ^^), Emy299, Grazie, Gauux (et oui, ils vont faire que dormir, sont encore trop têtue pour en arriver à ce stade lol), Abby915, ****Oliveronica cullen massen, Nedwige, Anayata, Aliecullen4ever, Mel031, CaRoOThePriinCess (une nouvelle lectrice :D contente que ça te plaise ^^), Galswinthe, Appaloosa, Vampire-human-werewolf, Clzmznce, Aude77, Miss-chupachups (encore une nouvelle lectrice :D je ne voulais pas mettre de côté, après tout ça sera grâce à eux), Paauline_x3.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre n°20:

POV Bella:

Il était huit heure du matin, et je roulais en direction de... En fait, je ne connaissais pas le chemin, je ne faisais que suivre la Jeep d'Emmett. Le paysage défilait doucement, et les voitures me doublaient rapidement. J'étais une conductrice du genre hyper sérieuse. La Jeep, elle, avançait plutôt bien. Mais tant qu'elle restait dans mon champ de vision, c'était le principal.

J'avais allumé ma radio pour mettre une station qui passait de vielles musiques. Naître vingt ans, trente ans, plus tôt ne m'aurait pas déranger. Tout d'abord pour la musique, mais aussi pour le style vestimentaire qui était un peu plus simple, et moins provoquant. Quoique, la mini jupe était arrivée dans ces dates là.

Un bref coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur m'indiqua que Rosalie dormait toujours. À ma droite, Alice avait brancher ses écouteurs, ne voulant pas écouter ma musique de mémé. Elle secouait sa tête d'en avant en arrière, gestuelle devenant agaçant à la longue. Je reportais mon attention sur la route, et principalement sur la voiture de mon ami qui commençait à bien me distancer, et même un peu de trop. Il ne fallait pas que je loupe la sortie.

Une bonne vingtaine de minute plus tard, on changea de voie pour quitter l'autoroute. À force d'avancer, on arriva sur une route plus ardues. Le chemin était parsemé de trou. Je cahotais tellement, que Rose avait fini par se réveiller.

- C'est quoi tout se bordel? Beugla-t-elle en immergeant.

- La route est toute cabosser, lui expliquai-je brièvement.

Mon compteur restait dans les alentours de soixante-soixante dix kilomètre heure. Et encore, parfois il avoisinait les quarante vu l'état de la route. La Jeep tourna dans un chemin, que j'aurais louper facilement avec toute cette densité d'arbre, un peu plus boueux. Je dirais même carrément boueux. J'étais tellement concentrer par ma conduite que je n'entendis pas la question de Rose, mais sentis son coup dans mon siège.

- Quoi? M'écriais-je.

- On en a pour longtemps encore?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Demande à Alice.

- Elle a ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

- Et moi je conduis, mais ça ne t'a pas déranger pour cogner.

Elle soupira, grogna, puis se tourna vers la brunette. Elle lui frappa – non gentiment – l'épaule, et celle ci cria. Elle engueula Rosalie, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle frappait beaucoup trop fort pour une fille. Elles se chamaillèrent encore deux minutes avant que la question fut re-poser.

- Hum, dans à peine cinq minutes. Tu aurais pu attendre.

- Sauf que je ne savais pas justement quand on arrivait, c'est d'ailleurs le sujet principal de ma question. Andouille!

- Ça suffit! Grondai-je. Je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à l'arrêt de cette bagnole. C'est compris? Une réponse négative est fortement déconseiller, et sera sévèrement punie. Et je ne rigole pas.

Je vis Rosalie s'affaissée dans son siège et lancer un regard à Alice exprimant clairement de ne rien répliquer. Quand je m'énervais, ce n'était pas à moitié.

Cinq minutes après, la Jeep se gara. Je me mis à son côté, éteignait le moteur, et sorti de la voiture. L'air frais de la nature me revitalisa. Que ça faisait du bien. Les filles descendirent à leurs tour et s'étirèrent. On allait enfin pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

- Alors, ça va? Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu?

- Non, mais parfois tu carburais tellement que j'ai crus que je ne te verrais plus.

- Désolé Belly Bells.

- Bon, il nous reste encore une bonne marche à faire avant d'arrivé à la clairière, nous coupa Edward.

Les voitures ne pouvant pas aller plus loin, nous étions obliger de continuer à pied. Horreur. On portait chacun nos sac à dos, les garçons avaient en plus nos tentes, et marchait en file indienne. Entre la gadoue, les cailloux, les orties, les branches d'arbres... J'en avais plus qu'assez. Faite que l'on arrive vite. Finalement, nous avions mis une heure à arriver à la clairière.

Je n'avais qu'un mot: Magnifique. On pouvait facilement y disposé nos trois tentes, faire un feu de camps, et on avait aussi un bel espace pour faire les fous. C'était super.

Rosalie, Jasper et moi déposions nos sacs par terre, et explorions rapidement les alentours pendant que les autres montaient ce qui allait nous servir de logement. Nous allions passer quatre jours dans cet endroit fabuleux, le rêve. Moi qui n'était pourtant pas nature, changement radical.

Après cette brève exploration, nous retrouvions nos compagnons de campement et les aidions. Les tentes étaient disposé de façon à laisser de l'intimité aux autres. Il y avait bien cinq mètres, ce qui n'était pas rien!

- Bon, on va faire deux groupes, annonça le grizzly. Le premier groupe ira chercher du bois pendant que l'autre restera ici.

- Très bien. Je propose que les filles restent ici, pendant que vous, les mecs, partez bosser, fit le lutin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas? Se demanda Edward.

- Parce que tu me connais, et parce que je suis une fille. Tu n'as pas envie que je me casse un ongle quand même?!

Edward soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il héla les garçons et fit un signe de tête vers les bois. Tout les trois partirent à la recherche de branche d'arbre. Une fois hors de vue, Alice nous regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Il est presque midi. Nous avons quatre jours pour faire craquer les garçons. Toi Bella, ta mission sera de le faire tomber définitivement sous ton charme. Vous avez des disputes de couples sans en être un. Est-ce Normal? Non! Il faut qu'il te mange dans la main. Que tu le mènes à la baguette ce petit Eddy.

- Et vous votre mission?

- L'étape au dessus.

- Bon quel est le programme? Générale, je veux dire, précisai-je.

- Alors, aujourd'hui c'est repos. Demain, on fera une grande randonnée.

- D'ailleurs, on a pleins de conseil à te donner pour celle ci, intervint Rosalie.

- Samedi, je ne sais pas, et dimanche, on rentre. Programme chargé, je sais. Ça va être difficile de réaliser nos missions avec tout ça et en si peu de temps. Mais quand on veut, on peut.

- Euh... Tu sais Alice, ce n'est pas si chargé comme programme. Le programme du lycée est bien pire à mon goût, pouffais-je.

- Hum. Pas faux, acquiesça-t-elle.

Une fois la discussion fini, Rosalie installa un grand plaid, et s'allongea dessus. Deux secondes plus tard, Alice et moi squattions à ses côtés pour se faire dorée la pilule comme dirait ma mère.

Le soleil chauffant mon visage me faisait du bien. Pour une fois que mes joues ne chauffaient pas à cause de mes rougissements! J'avais fermé les yeux et écoutais la nature. C'était reposant, calme. C'était super! Je ne savais pas combien de temps on était rester ainsi mais j'avais due m'endormir car le soleil était parti, et des gouttes d'eaux tombèrent sur mon visage. Je grognai. Comment pouvait-il pleuvoir? Il y a encore peu, il y avait un superbe soleil... Je n'avais toujours pas rouvert les yeux, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'il fasse beau et chaud en me réveillant. Mais une averse de courte durée mais beaucoup plus importante tomba. Je me redressai, et ouvrit les yeux tout en gueulant. J'entendis les filles faire de même.

- Je vais vous tuer, hurla notre lutin.

Effectivement, il ne pleuvait pas, c'était les garçons. Ils nous avaient balancer de l'eau. Et quand j'avais cru que le soleil était parti se coucher, je m'étais aussi planter. Les garçons étaient positionner de façon à nous faire de l'ombre. Les cons!

Le reste de l'après-midi fut plus calme. Déjà, on faisait la gueule aux garçons et leurs tournaient délibérément le dos. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du diner seulement qu'on recommença à leur parler. Oui nous étions très têtue, mais surtout nous savions être chiante. Alice m'avait murmurer que, vu qu'ils n'aimaient pas être ignorer, le fait de l'être les attiraient. Idiot non? Sur le coup, ça n'avait pas fonctionner, puis ils ont commencer à essayer d'attirer notre intention... Mais malheureusement, la nourriture nous fit craquer, c'est pour cela qu'on avait tenue que quelques heures.

Après avoir manger, et ranger le reste des affaires, on papota une bonne heure puis fut l'heure de se coucher. J'avais une envie de pipi, ainsi que Rosalie. On s'accompagna mutuellement, lampe torche dans la main, jusqu'au buisson qui était dorénavant nos toilettes. On fit le guet chacun son tour, puis on retourna au campement. Une fois fais, je saluai tout le monde en leurs faisant une bise chacun.

- Bon, toi tu attend dehors le temps que je me change. Je prend le lit de droite, prévins-je Edward.

- Ok, grouille-toi.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur du grand méchant loup?

- Très drôle Swan. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te change devant moi.

- On va dire que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Hey, attend, tu te rappel? N'oublie pas que tu dois...

- Va pisser, le coupai-je.

Puis je refermai la tente. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas – surement pour aller se vider la vessie comme je lui avais dit de le faire, bon toutou – puis je me mis en pyjama. C'était la petite nuisette que j'avais acheté lundi. Quelle idée. Je savais qu'il allait faire froid mais pas à ce point. Je m'installai dans mon duvet et enroulai la couette – qui était censée nous couvrir tout les deux – autour de moi. Edward venait de revenir, je lui prévenais que j'étais prête.

- C'est bon, je suis au lit, tu peux rentrer.

- Déjà au lit? Tu ne m'as pas attendue? Vilaine fille. En plus tu n'as toujours pas fait l'action de l'autre jour.

- Oui bah tant pis. Il caille de trop, tu verras plus tard, lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il entra, referma la fermeture zip derrière lui, et se déshabilla pour enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt, puis entra dans son duvet. Il éteignit sa lampe torche et on fut plongé instantanément dans le noir.

- Bonne nuit Isabella.

- Bonne nuit Eddy!

- Je déteste ce surnom...

- Et moi mon prénom.

- C'est bon, excuse!

Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le mollet en guise d'acception d'excuse – par contre, pas sur qu'il comprenne – et lui tournait le dos pour dormir. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, et un de ses bras se posa sur mon flan droit.

- Dégage de là Cullen. Retourne dans ton lit.

- J'ai peur tout seul dans le noir, fit-il avec un ton voulant se faire innocent.

- T'avais qu'à prendre une veilleuse.

- Il n'y a pas de prise électrique.

- Alors dans ce cas là, tu ne me fais pas chier, tu prend ton duvet, tu sors et tu dors à la belle étoile.

- Il y a pleins de bêtes dehors.

- Ohh, le petit garçons a peur des méchantes bébêtes de la nature, fis-je compatissante. Mais au moins t'aurais la lumière demander. Faut savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie tu sais? Bon maintenant tu retourne de ton côté. Bonne nuit, continuai-je sèchement.

Je savais que ce n'était pas en me comportant de cette façon qu'il allait tomber dans mes bras, mais il y avait une limite. Il m'énervait. En fait, mes sentiments étaient paradoxaux. Je ne le supportais pas, et en même temps j'aimais être en sa présence. Il pouvait être un vrai connard dans ses mots, mais je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer tout gentil, tout mielleux, être super sage et ne connaissant pas la vulgarité. Quel horreur, ça serait trop calme, trop bark! Bon, il fallait que j'arrête de me torturer les méninges, à penser, et à faire fumer le cerveau. Faut que tu dormes ma fille!

Edward ronflait à mes côtés, pendant que moi, je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner dans mon duvet. Le vent soufflant dans les arbres me foutait les jetons. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ce camping. Ça me rendait paranoïaque. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait pleins de bête partout, que des gens tournaient autours de nous pour nous attaquer... J'aurais du prendre un somnifère!

Bzizzzz. Bzizzzz.

- Qu'est-ce que... murmurai-je pour moi même.

Quelques secondes après m'être redresser pour repérer d'où venait ce son, le silence reprit sa place.

- J'ai du rêver.

Malheureusement non, car une fois recoucher, j'entendis une nouvelle fois ce son agaçant. Je me redressais et attrapais mon téléphone portable pour éclairer la tente. La faible lumière produit par mon mobile fit grogner mon voisin. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais l'éteindre. Quelques choses étaient là, ça me dérangeait, et je comptais bien découvrir quoi.

Bzizzzz. Bzizzzz.

- Edward, murmurai-je en le secouant légèrement. Edward!

- Hum?

- Il y a quelques choses dans la tente, lui répondis-je sans cesser de murmurer.

Mais il n'en fit rien. S'était-il rendormis? Je l'éclairai avec ma lumière, et ce que je vis – et entendis – confirma mes soupçons. Un léger filet de bave dépassait de sa bouche, et le ronflement avait recommencer.

- Edward. Edwa...

- Dors!

Mais le problème était là: impossible de dormir avec ce « bzizzzz » incessant. Si je pouvais trouver le coupable de tout ce bazar... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais je ferais quelques choses quand même.

J'étais assise dans mon duvet, guettant le moindre bruit m'indiquant sa position, et le vit enfin: un moustique. Un putain de moustique était venu me faire chier. Et me piquer au fait! On ne ressort jamais indemne d'une nuit avec ce sale suceur de sang.

Je pris ma chaussure qui était à ma gauche, et me préparai au combat. La tente était petite, je ne pouvais donc pas bouger comme je le voulais.

- Cible en vue, murmurai-je toujours pour moi-même. Bouge pas sale bestiole!

Comme-ci ce monstre allait m'écouter. Je ratai malheureusement ma proie, et la perdis de vue. Je me statufiais, à l'affut. J'entendis le fameux « bzizzzz », celui-ci venait de ma droite. Je repérais ce satané moustique sur le duvet d'Edward. Mais le support m'importait peu, tant que j'éliminai cette chose, le reste je m'en fichais comme de ma première culotte. Je frappai.

- Putain mais t'es folle? Cria le support.

- Le moustique était sur toi, sois heureux qu'il ne s'était pas posé sur ta belle gueule Cullen.

- Ma belle gueule? Demanda-t-il avec habituel sourire en coin. Attend, quel moustique?

- T'écoute jamais rien ma parole! Tout à l'heure, le quelques choses que je te parlais, c'était en fait un moustique. Peut-être qu'il a déjà commencer à se nourrir le con! J'espère que ton sang est meilleurs que le mien. Sinon bonjour les démangeaisons demain.

Bzizzzz. Bzizzzz.

- Tu vois que je ne suis pas folle. T'as entendu?

- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Je te crois.

On passa le reste de l'heure a essayer de le trouver et de le tuer. Dommage qu'on n'a pas de caméra, je nous aurais filmé, et ça aurait fait de bon souvenir, mais pour l'instant ça ne me faisait pas rire. Vers trois heures du matin, la fatigue se fit sentir. Le monstre n'avait pas fait de nouvelle apparition. Pourtant il n'était pas parti, on avait tout bien fermer. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit juste calmé. Et c'était sur ce silence qu'on s'endormit.

Le réveil avait été terrible. Edward bougeait dans son sommeil, et c'est un coup de poing sur le crane qui m'avait réveiller. Mon cri de douleur le fit sursauter.

- Putain! Jurai-je en serrant les dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça?

- À cause de toi du con!

Et c'est en pestant que je sortis de la tente. Edward me suivit, ne comprenant pas mon attitude. Tout les autres étaient installer sur la nappe qui nous servait de table. Je me mis en face d'Emmett, à côté de Jasper, et lui demandait...

- Tu savais que ton frère bougeait dans son sommeil?

- Ouais, ce n'est pas nouveau, pourquoi?

- Parce qu'une bosse va bientôt apparaître sur mon front. Il m'a assommé. Super le réveil!

Emmett s'esclaffa, suivit de Jasper. Rosalie s'approcha de moi pour examiner mon front, et Alice sermonnait son plus jeune cousin.

- Bon, ça va. Tu as une toute petite bosse, mais rien de très grave, m'informa Rosalie. Et Edward, arrête de te gigoter comme ça, tu m'énerves.

- Je ne gigote pas, je me gratte!

- Bella, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre!

- Pas notre faute. Cette nuit. Un moustique. Même pas mort.

- Mais arrête de te gratter bon sang! Ça ne fait qu'aggraver! S'emporta Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Eddy? Tu as attrapé la varicelle? Se moqua Edward.

Toute l'heure du petit déjeuner se fit dans cette ambiance. Remontage de bretelle par les filles, foutage de gueule par les mecs. Sans oublier la folie du grattage pour nous! Première matinée: horrible. J'espérais sincèrement que la suite serait meilleurs puis partis me préparais pour la randonnée. Une fois tout le monde prêt, l'excursion put commencer.

***

Que dire... Je pensais que cette matinée était horrible? Je m'étais fichtrement trompé. Ça avait été le bonheur, le paradis comparée à maintenant. La forêt était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Sauf si on incluait les insectes, eux on les entendait. Horrible! Oui, tout était horrible. Horrible. Horrible. Horrible. Les Cullen avaient l'habitude de venir, ainsi que la Brandon. Ça se voyait dans leurs gestes. On aurait crue voir des pas de danse pour éviter telle ou telle racine, qui était déjà là quand ils étaient gosses. Ils auraient fait ce chemin les yeux fermés que je n'aurais pas vue de différence dans leurs attitudes. Agaçant. Car moi, je me prenais toutes les branches, je manquais de me casser la gueule à la moindre feuille. Alors les racines, fougères, orties, et autre tralala... N'en parlons pas!

- AÏE!!! Raah, la vache!

- Alice? Ça va? Demanda Jaser.

On se précipita sur Alice qui était assise par terre. Elle se tenait sa cheville droite et se balancer d'en avant, en arrière tout en se mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer notre inquiétude. Edward tâta sa cheville et vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien de réellement grave. Elle s'était juste fouler la cheville. Ouff. Enfin, c'est méchant de dire ça, mais je suis soulager qu'elle ne l'est pas casser.

Vu qu'il fut décidé de continuer cette fichue randonnée, Jasper se proposa pour porter Alice sur son dos. Celle-ci bien sur ne rechigna pas, bien au contraire. La connaissant, elle voudrait se tordre la cheville tout les jours. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, avec une minuscule pointe de douleur cacher, enfoui derrière tout ses sentiments positif. Tellement de chose dans ses yeux, pourtant ils n'étaient pas grand. Peu de temps après, elle commença à chantonner. Sa cheville s'était rapidement guérie ma parole.

Ce midi, pour déjeuner, on s'arrêta au bord d'une petite cascade. Il y avait vraiment des petits coins magnifique dans toute cette horribilitée. Quoi? Ce mot n'existe pas? Et bien dorénavant, il sera dans le dictionnaire.

Rosalie, armée de son fidèle appareil photo, nous mitraillait sans relâche. Même pendant qu'on mâchait, ou que l'on prenait une bouchée de notre sandwich. Dégueulasse. Étant proche de l'eau, je fis un mouvement de ma main gauche dans cette petite rivière pour l'arroser. Pour une maladroite, je ne manquais pas ma cible. Ouais! Elle grogna. C'est vrai qu'elle était déjà dans un sale état. Elle s'était ramassée, et son genou tomba dans de la merde de... D'un animal. Oui sûrement. Ça ne ressemblait pas à de la crotte d'être humain, mais même là... Il y avait tant de sorte de crotte... Comment reconnaître celle d'un humain, et d'un chien, quand les deux avaient la diarrhée? Oui, pareil. Et pis, il n'y avait pas que la liquide. Il y avait la molle, la normal.... Oh mais à quoi est-ce que je pense? Si quelqu'un pouvait entré dans ma tête, il en ressortirait aussi vite avec de telle sujet, si philosophique. Mais c'était ce genre de sujet que j'avais avec mon frère. Et ma mère aussi. Bon, sujet suivant s'il vous plait!

- Edward, passe moi le saucisson s'il te plait. Et ne le balance pas, le prévins-je.

- Attrape.

- Non, j'ai dis non!

Mais trop tard. Si Emmett ne les avait pas rattraper, tout les bâtonnets de saucisson seraient par terre. Arf! Quel con ce mini Cullen. Oui, mini Cullen. Et hop, un nouveau surnom tout mignon.

Un flash. Rose m'avait prise en train de râler. J'allais avoir une sale gueule! Tout le monde y passait. On fit des photos de groupes, l'appareil poser sur un roche. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait faillit partir faire une baignade. Sauver de la noyade juste à temps par... Moi! Avec mes réflexes de... De je ne citerai pas, ayant déjà trop philosophé dessus.

On reprit enfin la route. Le retour au campement. Enfin! Car là, ce n'était pas trop mon truc toutes ces plantes. Pourquoi m'étais-je fourrée dans cette aventure? Et comment? Je n'aimais pas la nature. Je la trouvais belle, mais loin de moi. Alice reprit ses chansons, et on la suivit quand elle entama « un kilomètre à pied ».

Bonne humeur, bonne humeur. Si seulement ça pouvait toujours rester comme ça. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Et tout ça par la faute à qui? Je vous le donne en mille. À mon abruti de demi frère bien sur. J'ai nommer: Jasper! Il se mit à hurler.

- Une araignée. Il y a une araignée sur moi, hurla-t-il.

Il tournoyait autour de lui pour essayer d'enlever cette araignée. Il bougeait tellement, qu'on n'arrivait pas à la voir, et donc ne pouvait pas l'aider. Malheureusement pour Alice, ça ne devait pas être sa journée, elle tomba sous les gigotements de Jasper.

- Elle est où ton araignée? Cria Rose par dessus les hurlements de son cousin.

- Sur moi!

- Mais où?!

Pendant ce temps là, Emmett avait emprunté l'appareil photo de Rose pour mitrailler Jaser, alors qu'Edward et moi allions voir Alice.

- C'est une feuille! T'as besoin de lunettes mon gars! Hurla à son tour notre blonde préféré.

- Je te jure, j'ai vu une araignée.

Et ils se disputèrent ainsi pendant cinq longues minutes. Ces deux faux jumeaux étaient vraiment infernal quand ils s'embrouillaient. Un flash. Emmett avait pris sa cousine. Pauvre Alice. Edward siffla, ce qui fit revenir tout le monde sur terre, et annonça que l'on reprenait – une nouvelle fois – la route, et qu'il prenait Alice sur son dos. Était-elle vraiment plus en sécurité sur lui? Seul le futur pourra nous le dire.

* * *

**Si vous voulez, une caisse de tomate est à votre disposition pour m'en lancer**  
**En attendant, je file me cacher XD**

**Si on oublie que c'est trop court (dur dur ça) les points positif? les points négatif?**

**Comment imaginez-vous la suite du camping après toute cette... Malchance?**

**Bisous, et bonne journée :D (bonne soirée, ou bonne nuit suivant l'heure que vous me lisez xD)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour!**

**Ne me taper pas. Je ne me rappelle plus si je vous avais prévenu, mais j'ai trouver du boulot! Donc enchainer le travail, et les voyages dans le sud. Pas facile. J'suis vite K.O. et le soir, plus trop la force d'écrire. Donc quand je descend dans le var, j'en profite pour écrire quelques phrases de plus lol.**

**J'essayerai de poster le plus vite possible les prochaines fois. Mais bon, facile à dire, mais pas à faire. **  
**En plus, me fait opérer (des dents de sagesses) vendredi. **

**raaah, pis j'suis presser d'être le 5 juin pour mon troisième tatouage :D (j'vais douiller par contre, mais pas grave lol)**

**Je remercie toutes celles, (et ceux si il y en a) qui continu de me suivre (malgré la lenteur de parution --')**

**Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et faut encore que j'avance dans mon autre fiction. Donc je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Mais promis, que chapitre suivant, je répondrai de nouveau.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre n°21:

Finalement, Alice n'était pas plus en sécurité avec son cousin. Elle faillie se prendre des branches d'arbres plusieurs fois. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle souffla, contente d'être en vie, et cria sur Edward sur son manque d'attention.

- Je savais que tu les éviterais, ce défendait-il.

- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir Cullen?

Et voilà que les deux cousins se disputaient. Je soupirai. Quelle ambiance. Je me retournai vers les trois autres, et les trouvai en grande discussion. Ils discutaient mécanique. Oh dieu! Où est-ce que j'étais tombée? Je m'installai dans l'herbe et admirai mes camarades.

Les bras d'Alice gigotaient dans tout les sens, alors qu'Edward tentait de la maitriser. Sans succès. Je ne comprenais pas les paroles du lutin, peut-être parce que je n'essayai pas de l'écouter, mais sa voix partait dans les aigus. Edward devait avoir les tympans crevés. J'avais envie de le plaindre, mais si il avait fait attention à sa cousine quand il la portait, elle ne serait pas en train de lui passer un savon. Il l'avait bien chercher.

Je tournai la tête à l'opposer. Rosalie avait ses bras croiser sous sa poitrine, et parfois une de ses mains venait sous son menton quand elle réfléchissait, sourcils froncés. En la regardant plus attentivement, même sale, de la boue sur ses vêtements, elle restait une femme magnifique. Elle aurait presque pu faire mannequin si elle n'avait pas ses cicatrices sur son corps. Elles étaient du à des opérations. Médicale et non chirurgicale. Elle était vielle avant l'âge, pas de sa faute si elle attrapait les maladies de vieux. Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivée, à moi la poisse incarnée.

Jasper avait à peu près la même posture que ça cousine. Et celle d'Emmett était complètement décontractée. Mains dans les poches, ce balançant d'en avant en arrière sur ses talons. S'en était même agaçant.

Je fouillai mon sac, espérant avoir pris mon mp3 ou un bouquin, le nécessaire de survie comme j'aimai l'appeler. Mais rien. Je n'avais rien pris du tout. Oh. Là c'était la douche froide. Partout où j'allais, je les emmenais. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien avoir. Impossible, c'était un cauchemars. Malheureusement non. Je grognai. Je relevai la tête mais personnes n'avait vu ma détresse. Bien sur que non, ils s'en fichaient voyons! Je fis alors ce que je faisais quand j'étais à table avec ma mère, Phil, et Jasper, et que personne ne m'écoutait: Je parlais à la première chose que je voyais.

- Bonjour la fleur. Comment vas-tu? Oui, il fait beau, tant mieux. Quoi? Tu prédis de la pluie? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus, on est à Forks, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Oh, tu sais quoi? Bah, non, tu ne le sais pas. Mais tranquillise toi, je vais te raconter ma petite histoire. Je voyais mes amis discuter, et je me suis sentis seule. J'ai donc eu l'idée de lire un livre, ou d'écouter de la musique. Alors je suis parti à leur recherche. Mais là, le drame! J'avais tout oublier, ce qui est impossible. C'est les premières choses que je met dans un sac. Je soupçonne que quelqu'un ait commis ce crime, mais qui? Je n'ai point de suspect sur ma liste. Et toi petite fleur, qu'en dis-tu? Oui, toi aussi tu trouves que c'est horrible. Moi, je dis que ça vaut la peine de mort! Oui, oui, je suis très sérieuse. On vient d'attaquer mon point sensible, je te ferais dire.

- Bella, tu vas bien? Je crois que tu as choper une insolation, fit Alice toute calme.

En relevant la tête, je vis qu'ils avaient tous tourné leurs têtes dans ma direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore. On n'a plus le droit de parler aux fleurs maintenant? Je veux ma maman. Elle, elle me comprenait au moins. Car ça devait être génétique vu qu'elle faisait ça elle aussi quand elle était jeune.

- Un problème peut-être? Demandai-je en arquant mon sourcil gauche, n'y arrivant pas avec le droit.

- Laissez tomber, elle fait ça depuis petite quand elle s'ennuie ou quand on ne l'écoute pas.

- Ouaip. Et après, quand je fais ça, bah les gens m'écoute. Héhé. Super la technique non? Demandai-je, riant de mes conneries.

- Elle est folle, soupira Alice.

- Oh, pas plus que toi la lilliputienne, s'esclaffa Emmett.

Elle lui tira la langue, et tituba jusqu'à moi. Elle avait un regard gêné, puis me fixa intensément.

- Je sais qui a commis ce crime justement. Je n'ai malheureusement pas les preuves, mais tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sur, Alice. Dit moi qui que je l'étripe.

- C'est... C'est... Oh, je suis désolé, fit-elle en faisant mine de sangloter. Je ne le croyais pas capable d'un tel crime, mais je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles. C'était affreux. Une telle violence dans ses gestes, et dans ses paroles. J'ai voulu le protégé jusqu'au bout, ne m'en veut pas. J'espérais qu'il les ait remis en place mais non. J'étais arriver trop tard.

- Alice, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Avoue.

- C'est... Elle renifla, et souffla le nom du coupable. Jasper.

Je me tournai vers lui, soudainement menaçante, alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquiller.

- Haha. Tu croyais que ta copine ne te dénoncerait pas Withlock? Pas trop déçu j'espère. Elle ne devait pas avoir la conscience tranquille alors que toi, tu t'en fichais éperdument. Je n'aime pas les criminels. Tu vas morflé mon gars.

Il sembla soudain se réveiller car il se secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Minute, minute. C'est Alice qui m'a appeler pour me prévenir d'enlever ton mp3 et tes bouquins si t'en avait pris. Je lui avais prévenue que c'était une connerie de faire ça, mais elle m'a dit que tu n'en saurais rien, vu que tu t'amuserais tellement que tu les oublierais, et que si malchance survenait, elle se dénoncerait. Je vois que je me suis fait rouler. Par ma propre copine en plus, c'est du beau.

Je bouillais. Moi aussi je m'étais fait avoir. Je l'ai cru tout simplement, alors que je savais que jamais Jasper ne tenterait ça. Une fois, il l'avait fait, et ça lui avait servie de leçon. Plus jamais il n'avait recommencer, ou proposer de m'en séparer.

J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, mais elle était assez mal au point comme ça. Tant pis, ça attendra plus tard. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid? Je crois qu'il sera gelé, risquant d'oublier ce drame dans les prochaines heures. Oui, un de mes surnoms étaient némo. D'une parce que je rougissais, et de deux, parfois j'avais vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge.

- Tu me le paieras Brandon!

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. On était allez se laver dans la petite rivière non loin du campement pendant qu'il faisait encore jour. Nous étions séparer en deux groupes: les filles, et les garçons. Nous y avons été en première. On se lava du mieux qu'on put vu les circonstances. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne referai du camping.

On rejoignit les garçons peu de temps après sans oublier le passage au buisson-toilette. On préparait le diner lorsqu'ils nous laissèrent pour faire leurs toilettes.

- Alors les filles, comment ça se passe le plan séduction? Demanda Rosalie en venant s'installer à nos côtés.

- Très bien, s'écria le lutin. On a encore rien fait avec Jasper, mais ça fait du bien de s'installer et de s'endormir dans ses bras. Je m'endors beaucoup plus facilement. Et toi?

- C'est comme ci je dormais avec un gros ours en peluche. J'adore toucher son torse musclé, ça me donne des idées. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez mettre des boules quiès cette nuit les filles.

- T'as de quoi te protéger? Demanda Alice. Moi je n'ai rien pris. Je n'aurais pas pensé aller aussi loin avec lui dans cet endroit.

- Moi non plus, mais en rangeant les affaires d'Emmett, on a de quoi tenir une semaine!

- Woah! Il est prévenant le cousin. Et toi Bella? On ne t'entend pas depuis tout à l'heure.

- Euh, bah. Il n'y a rien. On ne s'entre-tue pas. Quoi que, hier soir on aurait pue à cause de ce satané moustique. Mais sinon nan.

- Attend, tu ne vas pas me dire que la petite nuisette que tu as prise ne lui fait aucun effet!

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas bien fait attention.

Je me rappelais la nuit dernière et baissais la tête. Mon attitude, et comportement allaient à l'encontre de notre objectif.

- Oh oh Swan. Je connais cette tête. Qu'as-tu fait comme connerie encore? Râla Rosalie.

- Il ne m'a pas vu en faite.

- Comment ça? Demanda doucement Alice.

- En faite, je m'étais cacher dans mon duvet avant qu'il entre. Et...

- Accouche Swan, s'énerva la blonde.

- Il avait passer un bras autour de moi, et je l'ai envoyé bouler.

- Quoi? S'écrièrent mes deux amies.

Heureusement pour moi, les garçons étaient de retour et firent cesser notre conversation. Elles me lancèrent un espèce de regard noir.

- Edward? Chuchotai-je. Tu dors?

- Nan.

- Dit, j'ai envie de me marrer.

- Bah, marre toi.

- Haha. Mais ce n'est pas marrant seule.

- Ton amie la fleur t'attend dehors si tu veux.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on face une blague à Rose et Em'?

- Hum? Ouais, pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

- Bah, justement, je voulais ton aide pour ça.

- Rahh, t'es nulle Swan.

- Je sais. Bon, des idées?

- On chope un écureuil et on le met dans leur tente.

- Bah, vas-y tout le seul le chercher.

On chercha chacun de son côté pendant une dizaine de minute quand une petite idée germa dans ma tête.

- On pourrait tremper les doigts d'Emmett dans un verre d'eau, et avec les cheveux de Rose lui faire la coiffure de la femme de frankeistein!

- Toute façon on n'a pas mieux. Allons-y cocotte!

Rougissant légèrement au surnom, je me levais et attrapais mon long gilet. Un petit sifflement à mes côtés me rappela la tenue dans laquelle j'étais. Maintenant, Edward m'avait vu en nuisette, et ça lui avait plus: One point for me! J'attrapai un gobelet, une bouteille d'eau, et ma brosse. Opération commando!

Nous sortions doucement de notre tente, et atteignions celle de nos victimes. Une fois le zip descendu, nous y entrons sur la pointe des pieds. Je me mordais férocement ma lèvre inférieur, m'empêchant de rire. On allait se faire tuer. Pourvu qu'ils ne devinent pas l'auteur de cette connerie. Edward me fit un signe, levant le pouce de sa main droite. Il avait fini sa partie qui était beaucoup plus simple. Je terminais de coiffer la superbe chevelure de ma presque cousine. Un instant, je me demandai si ce n'était pas du suicide. J'avouai mentalement que si, et continuai mon œuvre. J'admirai le résultat et soupirai, déçu, de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photo – ça les réveillerait à coup sur.

Hurlement. Deuxième hurlement plus des injures. Je savais ce qu'il se passait: Rosalie et Emmett venaient de se réveiller et hurlaient en comprenant qu'ils avaient été victime d'une machination. Seul Jasper et Alice, qui s'étaient levé une heure avant nous, s'inquiétèrent. On fit semblant de ne rien savoir, et copièrent leur tête étonné. À peine une minute plus tard, Rosalie sortie en furie alors qu'Emmett restaient cacher à l'intérieur – surement pour se changer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'affola Alice.

- Quoi? Tu ne vois rien d'anormal?

- Hum... Changement de coiffure? Demanda Jasper, sourire en coin.

- C'est toi c'est ça?

- Hey ho! Je n'y suis pour rien de dans. Je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir. Et l'ours?

- Il a pissé au lit!

Alice éclata de rire. Elle en pleurait. Je la vie s'essuyer les yeux plusieurs fois avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de mon frère. Rosalie était toujours aussi furieuse mais un petit sourire était né. L'évocation de son chéri dans une telle situation était assez grotesque. Imaginez un vigile super costaud ayant peur d'une fillette toute mignonne? C'était tout aussi ridicule.

- Qui a fait ça? Demanda la blonde en pointant ses cheveux du doigt.

- Emmett? Peut-être a-t-il fait un cauchemars et il ne l'aurait pas fait exprès.

Elle foudroya Edward d'un regard glacial que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Elle était furieuse. Je croisai discrètement les doigts, priant de ne pas se faire prendre. Sinon, on était mort. Parole d'une ancienne victime!

- Ton frère n'a jamais fait de crise de somnambulisme les autres nuits.

- Ça arrive assez rarement à vrai dire. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en faisait encore. Je vais pouvoir le charrier grâce à ton malheur, désolé.

- Et pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parler avant?

- Tout d'abord, ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Et deuxième, jamais il ne s'avouera à lui-même son petit problème, alors en parler à une autre personne... On peut toujours rêver, quoi!

- Oh, mon gros ours en peluche, viens voir ton maître. Je ne te punirai pas pour ce que tu as fait tu sais? Ce n'était pas totalement de ta faute. Vu les circonstances, pour ta propre sécurité, il serait bon que tu deviennes mon esclave pour le restant de tes jours.

J'étais sur le cul! Edward venait de nous sauvé la vie. J'avais envie de l'embrasser pour l'embrasser! Euh... Pour le remercier. Le choc me fait dire des bêtises. Son histoire... Elle la complètement gober. J'espère qu'elle n'apprendra jamais la vérité. Prions pour ça. En attendant, je devrai peut-être commencer à écrire mon testament, non?

La matinée se déroula comme les deux autres fois. C'était tranquille, on restait grouper. On ne s'éloignait pas des uns des autres. Et c'était ça le problème. Je voulais un tête à tête avec Edward. Oui, il fallait que je lui dise... qu'il était un très bon comédien. Oui, c'est ça. Mais la chance n'était pas de mon côté actuellement. Il fallait donc que je le fasse comprendre aux filles, elles elles m'aideraient.

- Faut que j'aille faire pipi, alertai-je.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Demanda innocemment Emmett bien entendu.

- Non merci, je préfèrerai que se soit Rosalie ou Alice. Ou bien les deux! Répondis-je en regardant bien les filles dans les yeux.

- J'arrive, me dit Rose en se levant.

- Moi aussi, en plus je commence à avoir envie aussi, fit la petite brune en levant sa main.

On s'éloigna, tout en prévenant les garçons qu'on revenait le plus vite possible. Ils nous lancèrent quelques taquineries, pour ne pas changer.

- Bon, on est assez loin. Que se passe-t-il?

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire!

- Chut, chut, chut! On se calme les filles, chuchotai-je.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre Bella.

- On ne sait jamais, je préfère assurer mes derrières. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on dit je crois.

- Euh ouais... Surement.

- Pourquoi tournes-tu toujours autour du pot? Ra-Conte!

Je ne pouvais quand même pas dire à Rosalie toute l'histoire. Il faudrait que je lui explique aussi pour cette nuit. Et Edward ne mérite quand même pas que je risque ma vie. Faut pas croire non plus.

- Beh, je voulais tout simplement avoir un petit moment à deux, lui et moi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire de l'intimité, notre relation n'est pas à ce stade, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

- Oui, en gros tu veux qu'on vous laisse seul...

- Pour faire des cochonneries.

- Non! Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je veux juste lui parler tranquillement, sans être observer, ou taquiner... Je veux un petit tête à tête pour qu'on puisse mettre les choses aux points. Sinon notre espèce de relation n'aboutira jamais à un beau petit bonheur fleurit.

Mon dernier argument eu raison d'elles, et elles acquiescèrent pour devenir mes complices. Ma mère m'avait surement lu beaucoup trop de compte de fée pour pouvoir sortir une telle phrase. On retourna auprès de nos hommes – ou peut-être future homme dans mon cas – avec de énormes sourires. Si ils possédaient un minimum de jugeote, ils auraient facilement compris qu'on complotait quelques choses, mais rien.

- Alors, ça fait du bien?

- Oh oui Emmett, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Dit chouchou. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se baladerait pas tout les deux, en amoureux? Roucoula Alice en faisant les yeux doux à mon frère.

- Hum... ça me tente bien. Je te suis mon petit commandant.

- Je ne suis pas petite.

- Dommage, car j'adore les petites choses.

- Rah, ces jeunes. Toujours en train de batifoler, s'esclaffa Emmett en les regardant partir.

- Moi, tu sais, une balade à deux, ça me donne des idées. Mais bon, apparemment, tu n'es pas intéresser, dommage.

- On y va?

Je cachai mon visage de ma main. Emmett n'était pas croyable. Il était si facile à manipuler, Rose pouvait vraiment en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais grâce à leur petit stratagème, j'avais enfin mon moment avec Edward. Courage ma fille. Courage.

- Bon, bah moi aussi je vais faire un tour, à tout à l'heure.

Quoi? Non, non, non! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Stop. Arrête toi, merde. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser seul. D'habitude, il me lance pleins d'avance, et là il veut se casser. Non, je refuse.

- Attend!

Il se retournait, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni d'où venait se courage en moi, cette espèce de confiance, une montée d'adrénaline peut-être mais je lui sautai dessus. Ou plutôt, je l'embrassai. Je suis folle, mon Dieu.

- C'est pour te remercier de nous avoir sauvé de Rosalie ce matin.

Puis, je l'embrassai de nouveau.

- Et ça c'est pour m'excuser car je ne suis pas prête de réaliser mon action.

Et sur ceux, je parti vers la forêt, les joues en feu. Je l'avais embrasser. Moi j'avais osé faire ça. J'aurais du lui en faire un troisième en disant ''parce que j'ai envie''. Mais ça aurait fait un peu trop.

Dans ma petite randonnée solitaire – Edward étant resté statufier à la clairière – je rencontra mon frère et sa copine. Ils me questionnèrent sur le fait que je sois seul, surtout Alice. Je répondis juste que j'avais eu envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus. Puis, on rentra tout les trois au campement.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans encombre. Je n'avais pas reparler avec Edward depuis euh... mes impulsions. Je n'osai même plus le regarder, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de croiser son regard. Mais où était passé mon courage? Parti. De la poussière souffler par le vent. La nuit commençait à tomber, une petite tension s'était installer. Emmett avait beau raconter des blagues salaces, ou simplement des bêtises plus grande que lui, l'ambiance n'était plus la même.

- Je dois aller au pipi room, 'Lice, Bells, vous m'accompagnez? Demanda Rosalie en ce levant.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'engouffra dans les bois. Bien entendu, on la suivit. C'était devenu notre signal pour des réunions entres filles en quelques sortes. On se posta à la même place que ce matin. Elle se retourna pour nous faire face, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Dit nous tout Isabella.

- Dire quoi?

- Te fous pas de notre gueule Swan! S'énerva le lutin. Il s'est passé quelques choses, ça se voit aussi bien qu'un éléphant rose portant le slip de sa grand mère!

- On t'a laisser seule avec Edward et après c'était la cata! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Et pourquoi ça serait moi directement? M'énervai-je à mon tour.

- Parce qu'on te connait, me répondirent-elles en cœur.

- Oh, ça va. Je... J'ai... Comment l'expliquer. Je l'ai juste embrasser. À deux reprises. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame.

- QUOI?

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je suis encore étonner.

- Et?

- Et, quoi?

- Bah, que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Rien, après je me suis enfuis.

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit paumé.

- Et moi alors? Il ne m'a pas répondu, que se soit au premier ou au deuxième. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je me sens cruche.

- C'est parce que tu l'es, fit Rose complètement sérieuse.

- Moi je te dis bonne chance pour cette nuit.

- Merci les filles, ça m'aide vachement.

J'étais morte. Complètement hors système. J'avais envie de dormir, mais un abruti fini n'arrêtait pas de faire retentir cette putain de sonnette à la con. Oh que de vulgarité, mais avec un réveil pareil, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Si je pouvais prendre le marteau de Laura dans Nicky Larson, j'irais directement assommé ce visiteur. On n'a pas idée de venir chez les gens à des heures pareilles. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs? J'avais beau tâté mon lit et ma table de chevet, impossible de retrouver ce foutu portable à la noix.

- Jasper, grommelais-je. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper, soupirai-je à force de répéter inlassablement. JASPER! Hurlai-je.

Du bruit se fit dans la chambre voisine, puis j'entendis ses pas dans le couloir, et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir à la volée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il la tête dans le cul vu le ton de sa voix.

- Attaque!

- Hein?

- L'abruti qui sonne, attaque! Et t'auras un os.

- Je ne suis pas un clebs.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu la différence.

- T'es galère au réveil!

- Et le con à la porte aussi, m'énervai-je.

J'attrapai mon peignoir, et descendis. J'hésitai à prendre un poêle au passage, mais la flemmardise ayant toujours l'emprise de mon corps, j'allais directement à la porte. J'ouvris celle ci, et m'apprêtai à gueuler comme une malade quand une chose encore inconnu me sauta dessus.

- Ma petite Bellybellabells! Je suis trop content de te voir! Dit donc, tu n'aurais pas attraper des coups de soleil durant le camping. T'as même bronzé ma parole. Bientôt on te confondrait avec une amérindienne tu sais?

- Jacob. Peux-tu te taire, rien qu'un instant. Je me réveille merci.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu étais long à la détente dans ces cas là, répondit-il sourire aux lèvres.

- Et te fous pas de ma gueule. À propos des coups de soleil, bronzage et tout le patatras.

- Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas amusante. Tiens pour me faire pardonner, je t'apporte des churros tout chaud. J'ai vu qu'un stand en vendait près d'une boutique de babioles.

- Merci chouchou, un petit bisous pour la peine.

- Ici? Demanda-t-il en pointant ses lèvres.

- Idiot.

Je lui pris le cornet de churros de la main, et nous emmenais à la cuisine. Je m'assis en tailleur sur une chaise, alors que lui se mit buste contre le dos de la chaise. Je grignotai un premier churros et gémie de contentement. Ils étaient succulents. Des larmes de bonheur auraient couler si je me trouvais dans un dessin animé. Mais la réalité me rattrapa.

- Jasper n'est pas ici?

- Si, il doit être à la douche, j'entends l'eau couler.

- Alors, le camping. C'était comment?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Sur?

- Ba oui, à quoi ça sert la bouffe à ton avis?

- Pour m'amadouer peut-être?

- Exactement.

- Sauf que tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Et surtout, tu vas te foutre de moi.

- Non, jamais je n'oserai. Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Tout s'est super bien passé. Je partageai ma tente avec Edward, tu sais, l'arrogant, je t'en ai déjà parler. On s'est tous bien amusé, vraiment c'était génial... jusqu'à samedi. Samedi matin, quoi qu'il était pratiquement midi, j'ai embrasser Edward par deux fois. Puis je suis parti. C'était gênant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Enfin si, en quelques sortes, car j'avais envie. Mais la honte, lui il n'a pas bouger. J'étais sur qu'il allait en profiter... ne plus me lâcher après... mais non. Une statu aurait été plus active. J'ai eu l'impression de me faire rejeter.

- Aïe. Pas terrible, j'avoue. Et le soir? Tu as quand même dormis avec lui?

- Je ne sais pas si il a eu peur que je le viole, mais il s'est collé à l'extrémité de la tente. À croire qu'il voulait créer un fossé entre nous. Pire qu'un fossé même. On aurait presque pue dormir à quatre dans une tente trop petite à deux, c'est pour dire. Cette nuit là, j'ai très mal dormi. Depuis les baisers, je n'ai pas reparler avec Ed'. Je me sens vraiment mal.

* * *

**Alors? jeté de Tomate? lancé de fleur? coup de marteau? (ou hache, au choix lol)**

**Pas trop déçu?**

**que pensez-vous de "l'impulsion" de Bella? et de la réaction d'Edward?**

**Gros Bisous! **

**^w^**


	22. Chapter 22

*arrive en se faisant toute petite* Bonsoir ^^'

Fiouu, depuis Mai que je n'ai rien poster? (je me rend compte seulement de la date.) Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis (et assez importante).  
Tout d'abord, ça a commencer (moment racontage de life, vous pouvez passer si vous voulez, mais si vous voulez connaitre la cause de mes retards, continué :D):

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais fin mai début juin (me rappel plus où ça se situe exactement) il y a eu de gros dégat dans le var (zone sinistré...) Et bien, nous avons une maison là-bas, qui fait parti du village le plus sinistré du département (village, pas ville in?) la chance la surface habitable est en hauteur, mais terrain et sous sol dévasté, il y a quelques temps une de nos voisines est repasser à la tv (sa maison coupé en deux) et 4 maisons en tout dans le village ont carrément disparu, ainsi que les deux ponts detruits. (et oui, ce n'est pas rien!) Heureusement, on était en seine et marne quand c'est arrivé. Une vague de six metre, c'est tout de même traumatisant, autant ne pas la voir.  
- En plus de ça, problème avec maçon... (bref, lui on s'en fout, mais il nous fout dans une grande merde!)  
- Fin juillet, on arrive dans le sud, (à 23h) et qu'est-ce qu'on découvre: on s'est fait cambrioler! les 2tv, la play2 qu'on avait enmener pour dvd, plus les jeux videos qu'on avait laisser... les limes à ongles (oui, ils prennent tout et n'importe quoi.) Dans tout ça, j'ai eu de la chance, on m'a volé 4 bougie. Mon frère, on lui a piquer gant, serviette, deux lampes... même des fringues. On appel les flics, à 23h30, ils étaient... Nos voisins ont relevé la plaque (ça c'est fait au grand jour) mais pas grand chose ne s'est fait.  
- On est rentré le 17 aout (là-bas, je n'ai pas internet, et on vient seulement d'avoir le telephone) le 18 c'était mon annive et on la fêter le 21. Et j'ai eu un nouvel ordi portable (qui venait de sortir une semaine avant la chance) donc, faut tout réinstaller, les chapitres... Pas facile-facile. (surtout que je ne le manie pas très bien encore. Et pour la correction des chapitres, je fais la vérification, mais il s'obstine à vouloir mettre en allemand, aller savoir pourquoi.)  
- Puis j'ai repris le boulot (pour trois jour car, j'ai repris le lundi et le jeudi je redescendai! Je suis rentré hier soir)

Donc j'espère que vous comprenez d'où vient ce retard (sachant qu'entre les vacances j'ai mon boulot ^^')

Allez, j'vais répondre à vos reviews (ça fait longtemps, d'ailleurs, j'suis même en retard dans ma liste des lectures de fanfictions. youpss!)

- Mrs Esmee Cullen: Oh que non, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais comme expliquer au dessus, ça n'a pas été facile. J'espère que ce petit chapitre (pour remettre en route) sera une nouvelle série de chapitre régulier.

- Agame: A mon avis, Bella est tout de même moins sexy qu'au diner (donc lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle est peut-être pleine de bou) mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu lui retourner le baiser (mais je crois qu'il était un peu sonner par ce qui lui arrivait haha)

- Emichlo: Merci beaucoup :)

- Matrineu54: Je m'y suis remis (en faite, je l'avais écrit il y a un peu moins d'un mois, mais si je rajoutai d'autre truc, je ne sais pas quand vous l'auriez eu. On va l'appeler le chapitre encas lol)

- Wesker: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

- Gabrielle raven malfoy: Merci beaucoup, la voici, et encore désolé pour l'attente.

- Pauline: En espérant qu'il te plaise, (et que tu n'étais pas si pressé sinon, je pense que tu as le droit de me zigouiller, mais en faisant cela, y aurait pu de chapitre du tout héhéhé)

- Lois191297: Et bien, ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir :D Pas trop fatigué après 21 chapitre? (quoi qu'ils ne sont pas très long, mais quand même) J'espère que tu as quand même fait une pause pipi, car tout d'une traite, c'est long à un moment hihi.

- Adeline73100: Merci :D oui les mecs, parfois leurs cerveaux s'exécutent à l'envers (désolé si il y en a par ici xD)

- Emy299: Exactement. tu as très bien résumé ce qu'il s'était passé :D

- Mariefandetwilight: Arf désolé. Je connais ça: prête à appuyer sur le bouton pour chapitre suivant, et... y en a pas! Tu vas peut-être en savoir un peu plus ^^

- Yayalia: Elle a eu un coup de folie dira-t-on. Manger trop de sucre qui lui aurait monter au cerveau qui sait?

- Vampire-human-werewolf: Et nan, ça lui suffit pas. Elle a eu une telle confiance en elle sur ce coup là, que lui a tout perdu. le pauvre.

- Aude77: Arf, mince. Bé, faut bien qu'on n'est des préférés, et inversements.

- Marion: Merci :D

- Oliveronica cullen massen: De rien :)

- Grazie: Et bien, le voici :D

- Anayata: C'est clair! Mais bon, je pense que prochainement, il n'y aura plus besoin de baffe (pour l'année prochaine héhé)

- Galswinthe: Bien sur que non, je ne t'en veux. c'est normal, il y a toujours des chapitres bofs (sinon, on ne pourrait pas dire qu'un chapitre un bien, si ils sont tous pareil, il n'y a pas de comparaison hihi)

- Mel031: Beaucoup ne comprenne pas, mais des fois dans la vie, on fait des choses incompréhensible, ba, ça en fait parti :)

- Vavounette: On ne saura pas précisément vu que c'est un pov Alice, mais... à lire héhé

- Vinie65: Merci beaucoup :D

- Acoco: Merci :)

- Xalexeex25: En faite, c'est coupé pour connaitre différents point de vue à différent moment... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais il n'y aurait pas plus à raconter du camping.

- Abby915: héhé vous voulez tous savoir pourquoi. Faut essayer de deviner, pas drole sinon ^^

- Alicecullen4ever: Merci c'est gentil :) J'avoue que moi même j'aurais aimé voir ça de mes propres yeux.

- Bichou85: la voici, la voilou.

- Caroothepriincess: Merci beaucoup :D Je pense que c'était le vide sur le coup (ainsi que pour les dix minutes qui ont suivi).

Et voilà, et bonne lecture (je l'espère) ^^

* * *

Chapitre n°22:

POV Alice:

Bella m'avait envoyer un message me disant que son meilleur ami était arrivé. Bien sur, je lui répondis que je souhaitais qu'elle me le présente. Elle m'avait redonner une réponse positive. Je voulais évaluer mon adversaire. Je considérai Bella comme ma meilleur amie, l'Amie avec un grand A. Je voulais donc voir le niveau de Jacob, celui qui occupait cette place dans le coeur de Bella.

Aussi, j'avais peur qu'elle l'aime plus que l'on devrait pour un ami. J'avais fait part de cette inquiètude à Jasper, et il m'assura que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ahh... Jasper. Je ne pensais pas avoir été super sage, ni avoir fait une tonne de bonne action pour mérité un tel homme. Que je pense que c'est mon petit copain. J'étais vraiment chanceuse.

J'étais bien installé dans le canapé, mes jambes repliés sous mes fesses, en train de rêvasser à l'être aimé, quand la sonnette rententi. Je grogna que l'on m'arrache à mes fascinants songe quand je découvris Edward sur le seuil de ma porte.

- Hey, Eddy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

- Je peux entrer?

- Oui, oui, entre. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, tu le sais? Tu es ici chez toi, cousin.

- Merci fit-il d'une petite voix.

Je le regardai, ou plutôt le fixai, après qu'on se soit installé sur le canapé, attandant qu'il me parle. Quand il faisait une telle tête, c'est à dire sourcil froncé, perdu dans ses pensés, tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, cela voulait dire que quelque chose le tracassait. Et pour qu'il vienne m'en parler, ça signifiait donc que c'était assez important.

- J'ai... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Je... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, de conseil plutôt.

- Hum... C'est d'accord, mais pourrai-je connaitre la situation avant?

- C'est à propos de Bella. Elle me plait bien, ça tu le sais. Mais... Elle est vraiment trop bizarre. L'autre fois, au camping, elle m'a embrasser! Deux fois! Je ne l'ai pas forcer ni rien, ça venait vraiment d'elle même. À moins qu'elle n'ait bu avant ou quoi que se soit, mais ça m'étonnerai. Franchement, à n'y plus rien comprendre. T'es une fille, donc éclaire moi.

- Tu sais, tout ce que tu m'as raconter, je le savais déjà. Bella elle même n'en revient pas de ce qu'elle a fait. Par contre, elle ne sait pas vraiment comment prendre la non-réponse du baiser.

- Des!

- oh, oui, DES baisers. Toi alors. Enfin bref. T'aime bien Bella, Bella t'aime bien. Que demander de mieux bordel! Vous faites chier tout les deux à vous tourner autour. Regarde. Jasper était super timide, et pourtant on s'est rapidement mis ensemble. Rosalie et Emmett, pareil. Alors, vous, qu'attendez-vous? Un signe de l'autre? Si chacun pense pareil, dans dix ans on n'en sera toujours au même point. Écoute, elle t'a embrasser deux fois, un grand, non, énorme pas pour elle. À ton tour maintenant. T'es un homme ou une fillette? Je commence à me le demander cousin.

On continua à parler de son problème encore une dizaine de minutes quand la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Je vais ouvrire

Jasper, Bella, et un amérindien se trouvaient derrière celle ci. Je sauta au cou de mon chéri, l'embrassant à plein poumon. Je le relachai une fois mon soufle perdu. Puis j'enlacais Bella, et fis la bise au troisième.

Jacob était plutôt bel homme. Sa peau mat paraissait lisse, et ses cheveux soyeux. Il était grand et assez musclé. À côté, Edward faisait pâle figure. Mais en therme de beauté, il le battait, non à plate couture.

Edward toisait Jacob avec un mépris évident. Qu'il est con. Bella n'aimera pas ça. C'était son meilleur ami quand même.

- Alors Jacob, que fais-tu dans la vie? Lui demandai-je, pour éviter que l'on remarque le regard d'Edward.

- Pas grand chose. Non, je plaisant. Cette année, je termine mes études puis, tadadam! Je me marie!

Un vague souvenir d'une conversation téléphonique entre lui et Bella me revint en mémoire. Elle avait annoncer à Jasper cette nouvelle, mais à ce moment là, on avait aucun visage à mettre sur ce nom, ni aucune information d'ailleurs.

- Puis j'hésite entre trouver du boulot, ou ouvrire ma propre boite.

- Et couler presque aussitôt dû au manque d'expérience que tu auras, le coupa Edward, moqueur.

- Hey gamin, qui dit que je n'en possède pas?

Je les regarais tour à tour. Edward s'énerva, et sembla vexé, surement pour le ''gamin". Alors que Jacob, lui, était amusé. Réellement. Il était plus vieux que nous, donc c'est clair que pour lui, nous étions que des gamins, des enfants, des adolescents en pleine crise... Aussi, on ne le connaissait pas suffisement pour débatre sur son parcours professionnel. Peut-être avait-il fait un cursus en alternance? Ou alors fait de nombreux stage? Voire même les deux.

Un petit coup d'oeil à Bella me suffit pour voir qu'elle était exaspéré. Je me levai, attirant l'attention sur moi, et annonçai que j'allais chercher de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine.

Une fois à l'abris des regards, je soufflai. Si seulement Edward n'était pas aussi entêté, je suis sur qu'il s'entendrait super bien avec Jacob.

Je sursautai quand je senti que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir mon Jasper, son menton posé sur mon épaule. J'aimerai rester ainsi dans cette position pendant des heures, mais d'une: les autres s'inquièteraient du temps que l'on met, et de deux: on attraperait facilement des crampes et des fourmillements à force de rester dans la même position.

- Je t'aime, lui soufflai-je.

- Je sais, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Et toi, tu m'aimes?

- Comme un fou.

On s'était dit ces quelques phrases, moi dos à lui, sans se regarder. Juste en gardant les yeux fermer. Des lèvres douces vinrent se posé délicatement derrière mon oreille, mon petit coin sensible. Quel bonheur de se sentir aimé. J'espérai que Bella et Edward auraient aussi le droit à ce genre de sensation.

- Edward, il m'énerve. Il éprouve des sentiments pour Bella, il me la redit tout à l'heure, il commence enfin à se l'avouer. Aussi il jalouse Jacob, mais c'est tellement flagrant! Si il avait le pouvoir de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, crois moi que ce serait déjà fait.

- Arrête de réfléchir Alice. Laisse les se débrouiller un peu. Si il faut qu'ils passent par mille chemins avant de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments réciproques, alors ça se fera.

- Oui, mais le problème c'est que ceux sont deux handicapés sentimentaux.

- Alice, stop! Laisse les gérer. Et qui sait, ils pourraient nous surprendre.

- En attendant, tu dis ça, mais Bells s'est mélé de nos affaires, et de ceux de Rose. Mais là, tu n'as rien dit.

- Parce que ça m'arrangeait.

- Gougat.

- Oui mais tu l'aimes ce gougat. Retournons dans le salon avant que les autres se posent des questions.

On parti se rassoir à nos places initial quand Edward me fit remarquer:

- Tu n'étais pas censé nous chercher de quoi manger?

Pivoine. Telle était la couleur que j'étais devenus. Je bredouillai, essayai de chercher une réponse fiable et intelligente, mais mon cerveau était encore tout guimauve.

- On se demande ce que vous avez fait tout les deux dans la cuisine, se moqua gentiment l'indien.

- Taisez-vous les hyenes, ricana mon chéri.

Je retournai rapidement, sans me faire prier, chercher ce dont j'étais censé prendre.

- Alors, les vacances se passe bien? Demanda Jacob en nous regardant tous à mon retour.

- Ces deux là n'arrêtent pas de batifoler, donc pour eux oui, fit Bella en nous désignant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que nous, fis-je doucement.

Mais pas assez puisque tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

- Ah oui? S'enquit Jacob. Raconte tout à tonton Jake.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas totalement suicidaire.

- Donc ça concerne au moins une des deux autres personnes ici présente. Et pourquoi pas les deux? Il ferait un beau petit couple dit donc.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Edward s'étoufer avec son jus de fruit pendant que Bella essayait de rivaliser avec les aliments rouge connu tel que les tomates, pivoine... Jacob au contraire pouffait avec Jasper, et me lança un clin d'oeil. Il avait compris que je parlais de ces deux énergumènes.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ni Edward, ni Bella ne parlèrent. Ils se contentaient de boire leurs verres, et de grignoter. Je crois que la boisson, les aliments, ainsi que le sol étaient devenu super interessant.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à un plan d'attaque. Sans moi, dans trente ans, on sera (ou plutôt ils seront) toujours au même point. Je secouai ma tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées négatives. Ce soir, j'aurais besoin d'une discussion mère-fille. Après tout, ma grand mère était psychologue, donc ma mère aura bien un ou deux petits conseils à me donner. Je lui envoyais un sms:

'' Ce soir, toi + moi = discussion /!\ "

Une minute après l'envoie du message, j'eu sa réponse:

'' Okay ma choute "

Tout le monde avait repris part à la discussion, à reculons pour certains, mais le fait que l'on discute étude, musique, et émission télévisé faisait que l'on oubliait, temporairement, les histoires de coeurs.

Puis mes invités se levèrent, et m'annonçèrent qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Je fis la bise à Bella et à Jacob, et embrassait passionement Jasper.

- Et bien, c'est chaud comme de la braise ici, nous taquina l'amérindien.

Je lui fis une petite tape sur l'épaule, je n'allais tout de même pas taper plus faire et risquer de me casser la main quand même? Dois-je rappeler qu'il avait une forte musculature? Je leur fis signe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue.

- Alors, Eddy, tu vois? Bella ne voit en lui qu'un grand frère. Pas de raison de t'inquièter, tu as quartier libre!

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit froid dans le dos. Je me repris avant qu'il ne le remarque.

- Écoute, Bella a fait un grand pas en montrant qu'elle avait un faible pour toi, il n'y avait pas plus explicite! Et bien sur, je ne suis jamais là quand ça arrive, finissai-je en gromelant. Donc prend ton courage à deux mains, et séduis la. Soit un mec, mon gars.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il était léger, mais bien présent.

- Mais ça, je le fais déjà naturellement, qu'il osa me répondre.

- Oui, mais toi, on ne sait jamais si ceux sont des sentiments, des taquineries, ou juste des malentendus.

Il fit le tour de la pièce, les cent pas comme on dit, tout en passant mécaniquement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je le sais ça Alice. Mais que veux tu que j'y fasse? Que je la prenne dans mes bras, et lui déclare tout mes sentiments? Que je fasse une annonce à la cantine quand elle est pleine à craquer? Désolé, mais les déclarations, tout ça, ce n'est pas moi.

- Idiot. Je n'ai pas dit que tu fasse de telles idioties. Tu mettrais juste Bella encore plus mal à l'aise. Donc calme tes ardeurs petit. Quand on est tous ensemble, tiens lui la conversation, interesse toi à ce qu'elle aime, il y a pleins de choses.

- Bon Al', je ne vais pas tarder à y aller à mon tour.

- Okay. Je t'appelerai dans la soirée ou demain. Le temps de chercher un plan.

Il soupira, m'enlaça, puis rentra chez lui. Je rengeai le salon tout en faisant travailler mon cerveau. Tout était propre niquel, et toujours rien de bien réalisable. Soudain une nouvelle excellente idée, bah oui elle provenait de moi, et réalisable germa dans mon esprit. Ça avait frapper tellement fort dans ma tête que je cassais mon verre de coca que je venais de me servir cinq minutes avant.

En gros, mon idée se résumait à ça: cinéma – couple d'amoureux transit (nous) – deux célibataires – une mini fugue d'amoureux de quelques heures – un nouveau couple dans notre monde.

Je nettoyais mes bétises tout en imaginant différente scène. À chaque fois, le nouveau couple s'embrassait à la fin.

Je m'étais assis devant la télévision, regardant une émission connu dans le monde entier: American Idol, tout en vernissant mes orteils d'un rose fushia vif. J'adorai ces programmes à la con.

J'entendis la porte claquer, et sus que ma mère venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour chérie, fit-elle en embrassant le haut de ma tête. Oh, ventille quand tu te fais les ongles, ça pus le vernis et le dissolvant dans toute la pièce. Va mettre la table, le temps que je prépare le diner. Oh, et ton père à un shooting important, il renre dans deux jours.

- Pour ne pas changer, marmonai-je.

- Ne lui en veut pas 'Lice. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour être avec nous le plus possible.

- Je sais. Bon qu'est-ce que l'on mange?

- Des éperlans frits, des pates, et des saucisses.

- En gros, t'as pas envie de te casser le cul.

- Alice! Je te pris de ne pas parler de cette façon sous mon toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ton père et moi t'avons élevé, me réprimanda-t-elle. Que tu parles ainsi avec tes camarades, je le conçois, mais avec tes parents? Non.

- Désolé maman. Je ne recommencerai plus. Bon, je nous prépare deux Passoa Orange.

- Avec un peu de pamplemousse dans le miens s'il te plait.

- D'accord, pas de souci.

Ce diner se passa tranquillement. Je lui racontai mon après-midi, et vice versa. Je lui parlai de Jasper, l'homme de ma vie, et que j'avais envie de le demander en mariage. Elle avait éclater de rire, et m'avait demander d'attendre encore un peu.

J'allais me mettre en pyjama, et la rejoignai dans sa chambre pour discuter au lit. Je la découvris, assise sur son matelat, le dos contre la tête de lit, une boite de cerise avec elle.

- Hum... Je vois que tu as apporter le dessert maman.

- Et moi, je vois que tu es interesser.

On reprit notre discussion tout en mangeant. Puis, nous dérivions sur le sujet tant attendu: Edward et Bella. Je lui racontai en détail leur réaction, les faits passé entre eux, ainsi que mon plan.%

- Et si Bella et Edward se chamaillent?

- Comment ça?

- Si j'ai bien compris, ils s'apprécient, mais dès qu'ils sont ensemble, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de se taper sur le système, de s'ignorer...

- Oh, et bien... On les espionnera alors.

- Alice!

- Okay, je n'ai rien dit.

Je pris mon portable et envoyai un message à Edward, Bella et Jasper. Un beau petit copier, coller, et hop! Mon message était envoyer.

''Coucou, rendez-vous Demain soir chez moi.  
On se fait un ciné. Déclinaison impossible.  
Tenue sexy exigé. Bisous"

- Tenue sexy exigé?

- Maman! Tu as lu le message? Voilà que je suis choqué.

- Oh, ma pauvre choute. Mais dit moi, tu as envoyé ce massage à tout le monde n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle, dérouter.

- Oui, Jasper sera sexy pour moi, Edward pour Bella, et Bella pour Edward. Logique, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Et voilouuuu...

Alors? pour un nouveau départ comment c'était? Pas long (la longueur, in, l'attente siii) mais faudra s'y habituer malheureusement.  
Et le pov Alice? que pensez vous de cette petite pile électrique?

Bisous bisous et à bientôt (promis)  
J'vais essayé de me mettre à jour, même dans mes lectures.

Passer une bonne soirée :)


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoir tout le monde :D

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre (avec une attente un peu moins longue que la dernière fois). Je suis désolé, j'avais fini de l'écrire il y a de ça déjà deux semaines, mais je n'ai pas pensé à le publier ^^'

Sur ce chapitre, on est plus dans la tête de Bella (si ma mémoire ne fait pas défaut bien sur).  
En tout cas je peux vous dire que le couple Edward-Bella est de plus en plus proche (ce qui est logique, mais je voulais dire vraiment proche).

Petite question:

- Voulez vous que je sois sadique avec eux encore un petit moment? Ou que j'arrête de m'acharner sur ces deux personnages? XD Vous avez le choix.

Tapez 1 pour que je m'acharne.

Tapez 2 pour que je me calme.

Vous êtes maitre de leurs destins mouahahah!

Bon arrêtons de tergiverser (est ce que ça s'écrit comme ça déjà?) et passons à la partie: Réponse aux reviews! (Qui sont bien moins présente que la dernière fois, sniff, si c'est comme ça, j'augmenterai l'attente si ça apporte des reviews mouahahah *s'étouffe à force de rire*)

- Fifer: Je te remercie. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

- Emichlo: Merci :D

- MariefandeTwilight: Je te remercie pour ta belle review. Je te comprend parfaitement. Se perdre parmis les fictions c'est mon domaine haha. Si tu savais le nombre de fiction où je suis en retard dans la lecture de chapitre. Y a plus de dix histoire (oh oui, bien plus) et certain avec dix nouveaux chapitre (parfois même plus) non lus. Donc plus d'une trentaine de chapitre en retard dans ma boite mails (que j'archive dans un dossier) sachant que j'en ai supprimé sans le vouloir, la cata!  
Alors pour répondre à ta question ( x] ) Si Rose et Emmett ne sont pas invité, c'est qu'ils avaient tout simplement prévu quelques choses, et que d'une certaine manière elle était au courant. (Notre petit lutin préférée est toujours au courant de tout, une vrai commère celle là xD) C'est clair que ça se verrait un peu beaucoup deux couples qui prennent la fuite, pas trop discret. Bisouus!

- Diana: Je te remercie ^^ il ne va pas se déclarer dans ce chapitre (malheureusement) mais... à venir haha.

- Anayata: Oh oui, pis ça continu encore T.T Justement, je me demande encore comment il va se dérouler. Est-ce que ça va foirer? Ou alors se réaliser? Je viens d'avoir une idée hihi, mais j'attend tes suposition haha. Et ouais, ils ont de la chance que j'aime les happy ends, car sadique comme je suis, j'aurais pus faire en sorte que jamais ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissant les sentiments de l'autre niark niark. (Mais ça serait vraiment horrible, et j'en aurais pleuré.)

- Gravie: Merci :D La voici, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ^^

- Vinie65: Oui malheureusement. Bisous.

- Emy299: Alice la surexcitée haha on verra bien par la suite ;)

- Adeline73100: Whaouuu, eux. Promis, je ferais un petit résumé pour le chapitre suivant (car la je suis prise par le temps) mais promis, au prochain chapitre, il y en aura un. (Par contre, je suis nulle en résumé ouinnn)

- Mel031: Je te remercie :D Nous verrons bien ça pour le plan d'Alice (qui se déroulera dans le chapitre suivant). Quels sont tes prognostiques? haha.

- Vampire-human-werewolf: Oui, je suis désolé. En plus les chapitres ne seront plus aussi long qu'avant, je suis obligé de réduire par faute de temps. Et dans celui ci, l'action ne sera pas vraiment présente non plus. Sorry. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^

- Galswinthe: Et bien, je pense que ça sera... explosif? surprenant?

- Oliveronica Cullen Massen: De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie.

- Nany1980: Merci ^^

- Claire91: Ce n'est pas grave, la soirée cinema sera pour le prochain ;)

- Anael Snape: Et bien, j'en suis flatté. Surtout si tu n'apprécies pas les tous humains en général :D J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ^^

(Faut que je me dépêche d'aller manger, je me fais engueuler là)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre n°23

POV Bella

''Coucou, rendez-vous Demain soir chez moi.

On se fait un ciné. Déclinaison impossible.

Tenue sexy exigé. Bisous"

Quel idée stupide venait de pondre Alice ? À cette heure en plus ? J'avais bien envie de lui répondre que demain, j'étais prise, mais c'était faux et elle le saurait. Et pourquoi devais-je être sexy ? À tous les coups, nous serions en groupe. La question de ''qui sera là'' n'avait pas besoin d'être posé. La première personne à qui elle aurait envoyé un message serait Jasper, puis ces deux cousins ainsi que Rose. Notre petit groupe même si Emmett et Rosalie étaient un peu à part. Ils se voyaient assez souvent sans qu'on ne le sache.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, je fouillai mon armoire en quête d'une tenue digne d'Alice. J'avais de quoi faire des tenues extravagantes, pas provocante, plutôt dans le style super coloré. Et sexy, ne savait-elle pas que l'on pouvait être sexy avec un simple jean et un t-shirt ? C'était l'attitude qui définissait notre sexytude, pas nos habits. Mini-jupe, talon aiguille et gros décolleté, mis ensemble, faisait juste chaudasse. Beaucoup confondait malheureusement.

Je sortis donc un mini short noir, des collants de la même couleur pas totalement opaque, une chemise blanche à manche courte-ballon, et une ceinture taille haute. Tout cela avec des boots à talon épais noir, et c'était bon. Je reposais le tout sur la chaise de mon bureau, et pris un carnet où je commençai quelques croquis. Le manque de sommeil se manifesta, mais Morphée ne voulait toujours pas me prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que je sombrai dans de doux rêves.

Je me baladais dans les rues de Phoenix, là où le soleil régnait en maitre. Je portai une simple robe blanche, virevoltant doucement sous la légère brise du matin. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, pas assez pour se faire bousculer sur les trottoirs. J'avançais toujours tout droit, regardant les vitrines au passage, mais rien n'attira mon attention. J'étais focaliser sur mon objectif qui me disait de toujours aller tout droit, d'avancer sans me retourner. Et je le fis. Il y avait bien des heures que je marchais, et je n'étais toujours pas fatigué, même pas une goutte de sueur n'avait perlé de mon front malgré la chaleur étouffante. Il faisait dorénavant nuit, et j'étais arrivé aux abords d'une nouvelle ville. Je ne la connaissais pas, et ne me rassurais pas, mais j'y entrai. Mon cerveau avait beau hurler de faire demi-tour, je ne contrôlai plus mes membres. Les rues étaient limites désert. Seuls quelques ivrognent trainaient dans le coin, affalé par terre, bouteille vide à leur côté, et ou bien debout, et bouteille à la main. De jour, la chaleur ne m'avait fait aucun effet, alors que la nuit, je frissonnai, tremblai comme jamais. Une prise de fatigue soudaine, et mes pas ralentirent. Je n'étais plus maitre de mon corps, et regardai donc les images défiler. Mes bras, qui en se balançant frôlait il y avait encore deux minutes le tissus de ma robe, touchaient désormais la peau nu de mes cuisses. Mon regard se porta sur ma tenue, et vie un ensemble de lingerie noire en dentelle. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. J'étais effrayé et en petite tenue. De suite des idées noirs sur ce qu'il allait suivre me venait en tête, et j'avais juste envie d'appeler de l'aide. Mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche, d'ailleurs, elle ne s'ouvrit même pas. J'avais bien compris que je n'avais aucun contrôle, mais j'essayais, retentais à plusieurs reprises et rien.  
La rue à ma droite était étonnement ensoleillé, alors que dans celle où je me trouvais, on y voyait, avec beaucoup de mal, un croissant de lune ? Je vis Alice, tenant le bras de Jasper dans la rue lumineuse. Elle était aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, et montrait à mon frère des robes de mariée. Elle semblait aussi un peu plus vielle, Jasper aussi avait pris quelques rides. Je voulais changer de direction, dérivé vers la droite, les rejoindre, mais je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres qui étaient de plus en plus sombres.  
Une personne se tint près de moi, m'accompagnant dans ma quête. Je voyais son visage sans vraiment le voir. Je savais que c'était un homme, mais je n'aurais pas pu décrire sa couleur de yeux, de cheveux ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais lui dire de se sauver, que c'était dangereux, qu'il devait faire demi-tour.  
Une deux, ou peut-être bien deux, s'était déroulée ainsi, sans changement. Je ressenti soudainement un léger déclic, et reprenait le contrôle de mon corps quand le sol se déroba sous nos pieds. L'homme à mes côtés tomba avec moi, et je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit : je lui pris sa main, entrelaçant nos doigts.

C'est avec une sensation de tombé que je me réveillai. Je transpirai, et haletai. J'avais l'impression de m'être jeté du quinzième étage. J'essayai de me calmer, de ramener l'allure de mon cœur à la normal, respirant doucement. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de retrouver mes esprits, et me rappeler de mon rêve, de cet homme. Le connaissais-je, ou était-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Je me tournai vers mon réveil, et celui-ci m'indiqua qu'il était près de huit heure. Pas de grasse matinée pour aujourd'hui.

Je sautai dans mes chaussons en forme de lapin offert par Jacob, et descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine, j'y trouvai mon ami ainsi que Jasper en grande discussion. Je marmonnai un vague ''bonjour'', et me préparai des tartines de gelée de groseille, sur du pain légèrement griller. Un régal. Jacob m'en piqua une, non discrètement, et je le gratifiai d'un regard noir. Je détestai qu'on touche à ma nourriture, surtout le matin. Ils rirent et reprirent leurs conversations.

- J'imagine que tu as, toi aussi, reçu le message d'Alice, me demanda Jasper.

- Hum, oui. Quel film a-t-elle prévu de voir d'ailleurs ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Bah, comme c'est ta petite copine, je pensais qu'elle te disait tout.

- Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis qu'on est allé chez elle, donc je n'en sais pas plus.

- Oh. Je vois. Et les autres ont dit oui ?

- Justement, j'ai appelé Rose, et elle n'a pas reçu de message, mais il était prévu qu'Emmett et elle se fassent un diner.

- Au faite j'y pense, si on y va, on laisse Jake tout seul.

- Mais non, Belly Bells, gloussa mon ami, ce soir avec Charlie on va se faire une soirée entre homme. Sans minette pour nous casser les pieds. Sans sales gosses.

- Hey ! M'écriai-je en synchronisation avec Jasper.

- Je plaisante les gars. Je vous adore, et vous le savez. Vous êtes comme mes frères et sœurs donc bon.

- Ne te sens surtout pas obligé, railla Jasper.

On passa le reste de la journée à se faire de petit jeu de société tel que le Monopoly, le uno, le 1000 bornes, on se fit aussi un petit baccalauréat où Jasper gagna haut la main. Le seule jeu où je réussi à gagner fut le Monopoly, je faisais toujours la banque étant la plus sérieuse, mais j'arrivais toujours à grappiller quelques billets par ci par là, j'ai toujours été une bonne tricheuse. Pour confirmation, ma mère, Phil, Jasper, personne ne l'a jamais remarqué et ce depuis des années (et on y joue souvent).

Deux heures avant de partir chez Alice, je me ruai dans la salle de bain, vêtements dans les bras, et la monopolisa. Je pris une bonne douche chaude, fit un soin à mes cheveux, et les démêlaient avec douceur. J'enfilai les vêtements que j'avais préparé dans la nuit, me maquillai légèrement (mascara, crayon noir pour souligner les yeux, un peu de blush sur les joues). Un petit coup de déodorant, et de parfum, et me voilà fin prête. Je préférai laisser mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre donnant un air bien plus naturel. Puis je cédai ma place, permettant à Jasper qui attendait derrière la porte depuis déjà une demi-heure, de se préparer.

Quand nous fumes prêts, on salua mon père et Jake et prirent ma voiture pour y aller. La voiture d'Edward était déjà dans l'allée d'Alice quand nous sommes arrivés. À peine ma voiture garée, qu'Alice sortie telle une furie pour sauter dans les bras de Jasper. Edward la suivie, et me salua. Comme d'habitude, il était à tomber. Un pantalon blanc, lui moulant affreusement bien son fessier (merci à la maman d'Alice d'avoir parlé à Edward depuis la fenêtre, qui grâce à cela, s'est retourné), une chemise noir, assortis à ses chaussures et sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille encore plus que d'habitude. Un vrai mannequin se trouvait sous mes yeux.

Je me reprenais, et écoutai Alice qui avait commencé son discours. D'après les quelques bribes que je pus entendre, on prenait la voiture d'Edward.

Je m'assis à l'arrière avec mon amie, celle-ci me félicita sur le choix de ma tenue. Ouf, premier obstacle passé. Je zieutai le plus discrètement possible Edward. La seule fois que l'on s'était revu avec Edward depuis le camping était hier. On n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler du baiser, ou simplement d'en parler déjà. Aussi, je ne provoquais pas les occasions craignant entendre un rejet. Parfois je me demandai si les certaines avances qu'il m'avait faite n'était pas dû à mon imagination, si je n'avais pas mal interpréter. Me mettre nu devant lui, combien de fois m'avait-il rappelé ce gage ? Qui pour moi était bien pire que les baisers. Était-ce simplement de la taquinerie ? Tous ces petits sourires en coin qu'il me faisait avant (et qui me faisaient secrètement chavirer) n'étaient-ils que purement amicale ?

Alors que je me posais des tas de questions, je remarquai que les trois autres étaient parti dans un grand débat quant au film que nous irons voir.

- Il y a ce film super romantique qui vient de sortir, allez, geignait Alice.

- Al', nous sommes des mecs, et nous les mecs voulons de l'action, lui répondit son cousin.

- Pourtant certain leur en manque de l'action, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

- Et pourquoi pas un film d'épouvante ? Tenta Jasper.

- Ou un dessin animé ? Fis-je à mon tour.

- Un dessin animé ? Me questionna alors Edward. Non !

- Alors, mon vote va pour Jasper.

- Merci Bells.

- De rien, entre frère et sœur, on se serre les coudes.

- Bah, comme si t'avais voté pour moi pour ça, tu adores les films gores et tralala.

- à force d'en regarder avec toi et Phil, bin certain me font réfléchir comme dans Saw, je trouve ce film très psychologique et je n'y vois rien d'effrayant.

- J'avoue que moi non plus. Il est gore, il n'y a pas à dire, mais il ne fait pas peur, acquiesça Edward.

- écoute Ed', un conseil : si on commence à discuter de ça, on n'en a pas fini.

- Okay, bah, je vote pour le film effrayant.

- Trois votes sur quatre, nous l'emportons.

Edward se gara non loin du cinéma, puis on descendit. Par chance, il n'y avait pas foule. Mes bras frissonnèrent légèrement, et j'espérais qu'il n'ait pas allumé la clim dans les salles. Combien de fois ai-je été dans une salle climatisé à fond en pleine hiver ? Assez pour que je pense à prendre un pull de plus. La file d'attente n'était pas longue, et arriva le moment de prendre nos places.

- Quatre places pour le pays des Bisounours, cria à moitié Alice en sautant presque sur la vendeuse.

Cette dernière vacilla légèrement, étant surpris par l'arrivé fracassante d'Alice mais aussi de sa demande : aucun film ne figurait à ce nom.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais…

- Celui le moins effrayant, un film pour enfant…

Edward la stoppa, et dit le nom du film à la fille. Celle-ci c'était mise à reluquer Edward sans vergogne, et en oublia presque notre commande. Jasper le lui rappela par un raclement de gorge, et les garçons payèrent nos places. Puis nous allions au stand où nous primes deux grands paquets de pop-corn, une bouteille de fanta, une de coca, quelques bonbons… Les garçons payèrent une nouvelle fois.

Nous montions à notre salle, et trouvions rapidement quatre places de libre cote à cote vers le haut. Alice s'installa au bord de la ranger, suivit de Jasper, Edward, et moi en dernière. Je n'aimais pas avoir de siège de libre à mes côtés, le fait qu'un inconnu s'assoit à côté de moi… Brrr… Je ne me sens plus tranquille après.

Peu de temps après, les lumières s'éteignirent, et la bande annonce du film commença.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, tapez 1 ou tapez 2 ;D

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	24. Chapter 24

****

**Bonsoir tout le monde :D**

Alors d'abord, Joyeux Noel à tous. Personnellement, je profite d'une petite pause pour finir de taper le chapitre que j'avais écris sur papier pendant le boulot et que je n'avais pas eu le courage de réécrire sur ordi. Merci à mon p'tit Cocktail pour m'avoir requinquer. Un peu fort, mais fallait de l'énergie x) [et pis un cocktail, ça ne fait pas de mal tant qu'on n'en abuse pas!]

_**Aussi je voulais vous prévenir: On touche à la fin de cette fiction! C'est pour cela que je compte me consacrée à celle-ci avant de continuer Beauty Pearl. Tenir plusieurs fiction en même temps, finalement ce n'est pas pour moi. Dorenavant, quand je commencerai une fiction je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit déjà proche de la fin sur l'ordi xD**_

Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, avec les fêtes j'imagine que vous comprenez x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

__

Résumé :

Lors de leurs petite sortie camping en _forêt__, Bella pris son courage à deux mains et embrassa Edward. Celui-ci sous le choc, ne répondit pas au baiser. Le manque de réaction d'Edward braqua Bella, et depuis, __aucun des deux n'en reparlèrent. Le froid distant qui émanait de ces deux-là se fit remarquer. Alice mis donc en place un nouveau plan pour les rabibocher._

* * *

Chapitre n°24

POV Bella :

Le film était plutôt pas mal. Je sursautais assez facilement, et criais dès qu'une chose surgissait. J'adorais ! Edward à mes côtés se moquait de moi, mais j'eu droit à ma vengeance quand je l'entendis crier et sursauter à son tour. Je tournais la tête vers Alice qui avait enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Jasper. Ce dernier riait. Personnellement, j'attendrai la fin pour rire.

Vu la tournure du film, on se doutait que la fin approchait. Il n'y avait plus qu'un survivant parmi les victimes, mais les espèces de monstres l'encerclèrent. Le maquillage de ces dits monstres était très réaliste. Vraiment effrayant à eux seuls. Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers Alice. Problème. Où était-elle ? Et Jasper ? Je me retournais complètement, essayant de les retrouver. Ils devaient bien être quelques parts.

Edward m'attrapa la main – ce qui me fit sursauter – rigola de ma petite frayeur, et approcha sa tête de mon oreille.

- Ils sont parti en nous regardant il y a une bonne vingtaine de minute.

- Ils t'ont prévenu où ils allaient ?

Il pouffa doucement, puis repris en murmurant (ne voulant pas déranger les autres spectateurs).

- Ils pensaient déjà que je ne les voyais pas, ils essayaient de se faire discrets.

- Et bien apparemment, c'est raté. Mais si Alice avait trop peur, Jasper aurait pu nous prévenir.

- Je pense que leur petite fugue était prévue depuis le début.

- Quoi ? Dis-je en haussant légèrement le ton. Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu quand ils se sont enfuit ?

- Bah, tu semblais aimer le film, je n'allais pas te déranger, me dit-il nerveux.

Je regrettais de suite de l'avoir engueuler. De plus, que je le sache maintenant, ou avant, quelle différence cela aurait fait ? J'ai payé ma place (enfin, on me l'a payé) donc je resterai jusqu'au bout !

Dix minutes plus tard, je m'étirais comme à la sortie du lit, et sortis de la salle en compagnie d'Edward.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demandai-je en triturant nerveusement une mèche de ma nuque.

- Et bien, que dirais-tu de manger un petit quelques choses ?

On marcha pendant une vingtaine de minute, tout en admirant les vitrines éclairées qui étaient superbement bien décorées, jusqu'à ce qu'o se stoppa devant un petit diner's aux allures très seventies.

Quand on y entra l'ambiance me frappa tant que je cru faire un voyage dans le temps. Des néons aux couleurs fluos, une décoration en forme de guitare, des disques, ainsi que des trente-trois tours, un poster d'Elvis Presley, un juxbox diffusant un des meilleurs rock'n'roll que je connais « Rock around the clock » près d'une petite piste de danse.

Les serveuses étaient toutes vêtues d'un top et d'une mini-jupe rose bonbon, portant par-dessus un mini tablier à rayure verticale toujours du même rose alternée par du blanc.

- Bonjour mes p'tits choux. Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? Nous demanda une femme rondelette approchant approximativement la quarantaine.

Edward commanda une grosse barquette de frites ainsi un soda et pour ma part, je pris un hot dog mayonnaise accompagné d'un soda. Bref, un menu très équilibré pour garder la ligne. Elle nous ramena le tout dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Je venais d'entamer mon plat lorsque je vis Edward me faire un regard suggestif. Je lui répondis par un bon gros coup de pied dans le mollet. Quand il a mal, il est tellement mignon.

- Mais tu es un goinfre. T'en fous partout ! Essaye de te comporter comme une jeune fille pour une fois.

Je pris alors mon air le plus choqué et incrédule que je puisse faire.

- Non ! Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse faire ça ? Que j'en sois capable ? Non, c'est impossible. Je ne pourrais jamais devenir une jeune fille, fis-je en faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Ah, ça c'est clair, t'es une sale gosse.

- Me dit LE sale gosse.

- Sale beau gosse, je préfère.

Il me taquinai, je le voyais bien. Alors j'en profitai et rentrai dans son jeu.

- Hum. Désolé mais je croix que nous n'avons pas la même définition de la beauté. Hormis Tm Cruise, et David Tennant, il y a Alan Rickmann que je trouve beau depuis toute petite.

Je le vis d'étouffer et recracher une partie de son soda, les yeux exorbités comme o dit. Je continuai alors ma tirade d'un air rêveur.

- Et encore plus dans la série Harry Potter. Sa façon de dire expelliarmus, son petit côté sombre… Tu sais qu'à cause de ça, j'ai fait une fixette pendant longtemps sur les serpents ? Assez longtemps pour qu'elle soit toujours présente aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je comptai me faire un serpent en spiral autour de mon poignet mais un personnaliser hein ? Pas n'importe lequel. Un beau petit tatouage. Ah… Mon petit Severus Snapounet chéri.

- Ouh la ! Tu me fais peur tu sais. Il… Il est moche !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Dans Harry Potter, il me fait fondre. Il possède un charisme fou !

- Oui bon, donc ! On disait quoi déjà ?

Je souriais. J'essayais de le maintenir mais il m'était impossible tellement je me sentais bien.

On parla de tout et de rien. Je remerciai secrètement Alice et Jasper de nous avoir laissé seuls, même si devant eux je ferais preuve de toute la mauvaise foi qu'il m'est été possible d'avoir. On riait, s'amusait, se moquait légèrement de certains danseurs, malgré le fait que je ne savais pas danser et n'arriverai jamais à leurs niveaux, quand Edward eu une idée folle. Assez folle pour faire de la concurrence à Charlemagne l'inventeur de l'enfer de chaque écolier.

Il m'invitait à danser sur du twist et du rock'n'roll. Pas que je n'aimais pas ça, au contraire j'adorai cette musique, bien plus que celle de notre époque. Mais il prenait des risques en me prenant pour partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as la trouille ?

Ces simples mots me mirent d'aplomb pour me jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

Plus tard, il paya l'addition malgré quelques refus de ma part, et nous sortîmes. Nous avions marché jusqu'à temps de trouver un endroit où se reposer. Nous nous étions installés sur un banc dans ce qui semblait être un parc.

Il avait essayé à mainte reprise d'appelé sa cousine et mon frère, mais aucun ne répondirent. Le silence n'était pas aussi confortable qu'avant. Nous étions seuls, et l'ambiance entrainant du diner's, ou celle agitée de la rue étaient désormais bien loin, tout cela me faisait angoissé.

Des images du baiser me vinrent en tête. Il se transformait automatiquement pour s'adapter à notre situation actuelle. Mon visage chauffait considérablement et je remerciai le peu d'éclairage qui s'y trouvait qui cachait mes rougeurs surement intense.

J'entendis un murmure provenant d'Edward. Je tournai la tête ayant pour attention de lui demander ce qu'il avait dit mais il avait la tête pencher sur le côté me regardant, me fixant, par en bas, ce qui me déstabilisa. Il se releva doucement, et s'approcha avec la même lenteur. Tandis que ses yeux me captivaient, je sentis une de ses mains se poser délicatement sur ma joue. On s'approcha de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, préférant savourer ce délicieux moment plutôt que d'analysé le paysage. Quand nos lèvres se soudèrent enfin, sa main précédemment sur ma joue glissa jusqu'à ma nuque, tandis que l'autre inactive jusque-là, vint se poser sur ma taille la tenant fermement mais tendrement. Le baiser s'enflamma un peu plus et mes mains commencèrent à se mouver. Elles commencèrent à agripper son manteau dans une poigne de fer, tentant par ce fait de se rapprocher de lui encore plus si possible, puis prenant de plus en plus confiance, s'attaquèrent à sa tignasse déjà désordonnée.

Nous nous séparions par manque de souffle. Ses yeux pétillaient et surement que je devais être dans le même état. Tout ceci me retourna, et me laissa une agréable sensation dans le creux de mon estomac. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans ma tête: Je venais d'échanger un véritable baiser avec Edward Cullen.

****

* * *

**_Alors? Et ouais, enfin! j'ai arréter de les torturer x)_**

Mais que va-t-il se passer à présent?

Que vont-ils dire aux autres?

Laissez moi vos impressions, surtout sur la fin. L'avez vous aimer? J'espère car perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^

**_Passer tous de bonne fête. Et j'espère que sous le sapin vous serez gaté :D_**

**_Bisouuus!_**


	25. News

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre. Vous allez le droit de me jeter cailloux, tomate, bouchon de bouteille, bonbon *miamm* je saurais les éviter. (oui, ajoutons un peu d'humour dans cette petite note d'info!)

J'avoue que je suis très, très, très, [...] très en retard. Peut-être le fait que mon nombre d'heure au boulot ait augmenter, et qu'à 20h quand je rentre chez moi, bin... je n'ai pas trop envie de me creuser la tête, à forcer une phrase à venir. Sinon vous jure que ça sera catastrophique ce qui en ressortira. uu'  
J'avoue ne même plus trouver le temps de lire (plus de 200 mails de chapitres non ouvert et bien le double d'ouvert mais non lu uu') je suis à la bourre partout sgreunieunieu!  
De plus, je n'ai jamais eu autant de "sortie" le week-end que cette année. (Je n'y suis pas habituer. Surtout le week-end du 26-27 mars, où j'ai enchainer une rencontre dollienne à Paris, puis le soir sortie en boite pour les 22 ans de ma cousine, rentrer à 6h du mat' avec ma premiere cuite, uu' puis le lendemain concert de miyavi à Paris! youch! J'étais KO! XD)  
Hannn, pis il y a aussi ma belle petite passion qui me prend Bicoup de temps! Les dolls! Pullip et Bjd (msd pour l'instant) pour ma part! j'attend ma bjd avec impatience *ç*

Mais malgré tout, je ne compte pas, surtout pas, abandonner mes fictions!  
J'y pense souvent, histoire d'avoir toujours une idée en tête mais ça ne vient pas tant que ça.  
A chaque vacances que je passe dans le sud, j'essaye d'en profiter pour écrire le soir (bah oui, la journée c'est bronzette! :P) Et surtout. Surtouuut! Je compte écrire plusieurs chapitre pour ne plus faire trop de blanc uu'  
Quand je ferai une nouvelle fiction (un jouuuur) clair que je finirai de la taper à l'ordi avant même de commencer à la publier

"Forks: A funny city" approche de la fin. Je ne pense pas faire encore 10 chapitres. Ca me stresse de laisser des blancs pareil, ça m'énerve comme pas possible. Donc je vais essayer d'en faire des pluuuus longs, mais un peu moins de chapitre uu' J'essayerai de relire ce soir le dernier chapitre mis en ligne, voir où j'en étais, voir le début de chapitre que j'avais fait et dès demain (ou vendredi, pas sur que si j'arrive à 22h dans le sud j'ai envie d'allumer l'ordi in :P) suivant mon heure d'arrivée je me mettrais à l'écriture (avec mes pullips sur mon bureau *ç* elles me souffleront des idées) Et j'espere faire un super lemon pour me faire pardonner (pour les amatrices bien sur ^^) perso, le peu que j'ai essayer était potable donc bon XD pour les dernier chapitre, je ferais un effort ;)

"Beauty Pearl" ... n'est qu'au début, je sais pas bien! Mais en ce moment même, j'ai quelques idées qui germe dans mon esprit (ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivée XD) je voulais finir FaFC avant de continuer celle ci mais bon. Ca ira, comme ca ira in. J'vais tout faire pour m'y remettre correctement, me gifler mentalement... J'espère bien qu'en revenant de mes vacances vous aurez des chapitres! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire: "Bin alors, t'es à la traine ma cocotte!"

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce minime (*lisant dans vos pensées*: Elle se fout de notre gueule là?) XD nan, cet énorme trou. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne durera pas plus longtemps. Combien de fois ai-je voulu poster une note d'info, et combien de fois que j'ai zapper (tout autant en faite).

Biensur, dans les prochains chapitre, je posterai un résumé ^^'

Voilouuu. Passez tous une bonne soirée.


	26. Chapter 25

Et bien, et bien! Voici une revenante!  
Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre que je suis désolé pour cette longue (très longue même) attente.  
Mais comme je vous l'avais dit sur la "note": je ne laisserai pas tomber mes fictions, même si je dois mettre dix ans pour un chapitre. (J'exagère, je sais.)  
Malgré ma note, on m'a plusieurs fois demander si je l'abandonnais, donc non, non, non, et NON!  
Et avec le temps, j'espère bien pouvoir améliorer mon style d'écriture (même si depuis bien un an, j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire.)

Donc voici le chapitre 25, qui était déjà prêt dans mon ancien disc dur ext. Moi qui pensais l'avoir supprimé quand j'avais du réinitialisé mon ordi x)  
J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que les suivants arriveront plus rapidement. (Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'on touche à la fin!)

Donc bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Chapitre n°25.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il me semble que je n'avais jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie.

Je n'osais plus le regarder. Je zieutais tout, le paysage, le ciel, les insectes, tout sauf lui. Même mes mains, mes pieds devenaient soudainement des plus intéressants. J'appréhendais la moindre parole qu'il pourrait prononcer. Allait-il regretter son geste ? Voudra-t-il débuter une relation avec moi ? Il y a quelques temps, cette idée m'aurait répugné. Je ne sais pas quand ce sentiment avait changé. À partir de quand, et pourquoi ? Maintenant, une relation, c'était tout ce que j'espérais. J'avais peur, j'étais angoisser comme jamais, je ne voulais pas qu'il brise ce silence tout en espérant qu'il le fasse tout de même. J'étais toute chamboulée. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps, comme lors d'un début de malaise, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Le simple fait de penser à lui, faisait que mon cœur battait la chamade. Jamais il n'avait été aussi rapide. S'il ne se calmait pas, je risquerai de faire une crise cardiaque bon dieu ! Alors c'était ça, être amoureuse ? Réellement ? Il y avait un tel affolement dans tout mon être. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, malgré les fois où je pensais aimer un gars. Je me trompais alors. Mais pourquoi battait-il aussi fort. Une image vint pour répondre à cette question silencieuse : Edward. Il en était la cause. Lui-même devait certainement mon cœur, les coups étaient tels qu'il n'y avait qu'un sourd pour ne pas les entendre ! Edward. Un prénom qu'il y a encore un an à peine, je trouvais vieux jeu, complètement démodé, mais surtout affreux ! Pourtant, sur lui je le trouvais juste magnifique. Saleté de sentiment qui nous faisait tourner la tête, à nous faire dire rouge quand on pensait bleu !

Mes yeux dérivèrent malgré moi sur Edward où je croisais son regard émeraude. Mes joues s'enflammaient de suite, sans aucune raison valable. J'essayais donc de casser le lien, de m'enfuir de ses yeux hypnotisant.

" Bella," m'appela-t-il dans un murmure. "Tu n'as pas à être gêner. Ton baiser était plutôt pas mal."

Je me retournais vers lui, en me demandant quand est-ce que j'avais réussi à lui tourner le dos, et le regardais à moitié choquer, et surprise. C'était un peu la douche froide. Une telle confusion régnait en moi, qu'aucune parole ne sorti de ma bouche. D'ailleurs c'était rare chez moi, étant connu pour être une grande gueule.

"Hey, je plaisantais. Essaye de te détendre un peu, tu me stresses."

"Que cherches-tu ?"

Au même moment que je prononçais ces mots, je les réalisais. Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question. Débile, débile, débile m'insultais-je mentalement. Pourtant, je savais pourquoi. Parce que mon cerveau s'embrouillait tout seul, et cela durait depuis un certain temps déjà.

Je me connaissais par cœur, et mon caractère ne m'était pas inconnu. Mes défauts étaient plus présents que mes qualités. Mon mental n'était pas vraiment charmant, mon physique rattrapait un peu tout cela mais n'arrivait pas à le faire oublier non-plus.

En regardant Edward, je sus que je l'avais pris au dépourvut. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, cherchant sans doute ses mots, et passait machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux en alternant avec sa nuque.

"Peut-être plus qu'une amitié", dit-il enfin après ce qu'il me sembla-t-être une éternité. "Enfin, si tu veux."

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi décontenancer. Du moins durant les quelques mois que je l'avais connu, mais j'étais sûr qu'avant mon arrivé, il était déjà comme ça.

"Je suis ok," répondis-je d'un coup.

Ma réponse ne fut qu'un murmure plutôt rapide, et ma respiration s'arrêta net à la fin. J'avais peut-être peur qu'il me rétorque ''poisson d'avril'' ou une connerie de la sorte. Je sentis ma tête tourner légèrement, me faisant remarquer que j'avais oublié de reprendre ma respiration depuis trop longtemps.

Un sourire éblouissant vint se loger sur ses lèvres. J'en étais hypnotisé. Ce gars était vraiment beau, je pouvais bien l'avouer. Peut-être pas le plus bel homme non plus, si on incluait les acteurs, chanteurs… Sans oublier ceux qui possédaient une tête de mannequin ! Mais parmi les non-connu, les gens normaux, c'était lui le meilleur. Une petite voix dans ma tête me fit remarquer que lui non plus ne possédait pas un caractère facile. Je lui rendis son sourire. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que le sien, je dirais même assez pauvre. Si on devait les comparer, je le qualifierais de pathétique !

Nous n'avions réussi à joindre Alice et Jasper qu'une heure plus tard. Je ne voulais rien leur dire, mais notre air niais et nos mains enlacées nous trahissaient.

"Et bien enfin !" Souffla Alice toute souriante et nous envoyant un clin d'œil.

ooo

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions officiellement ensemble et pour l'instant, tout allait bien. On n'allait pas trop vite, à notre rythme. Je dirais même que ça stagnait ! Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter. J'avais déjà eu des admirateurs, des légers flirts, même un faux petit ami mais jamais de réelle amourette. J'avais donc décidé d'appeler Rose qui s'y connaissait bien mieux que moi pour qu'elle puisse me donner quelques conseils.

"Reste toi-même Bells !" Me disait-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

"T'es marrante ! Comment je fais ça moi ?"

"Dis-moi, comment est-ce qu'il t'a connu ? Comment étais-tu avec lui avant ?"

Je réfléchissais rapidement, me remémorant nos discussion depuis notré arrivée à Forks. "Dès que je pouvais, je le faisais chier, je n'arrêtais pas de me prendre la tête avec…"

"Je vois," me coupa-t-elle. Elle soupira comme si tout ça l'agaçait, ce que je comprenais.

"C'est grave docteur ?"

"Non, pas trop. Bon, malgré ton sale caractère, il a quand même réussi à tomber sous ton charme. J'avoue ne pas savoir comment il a fait, mais il a fait ! Depuis quand es-tu timide Bella franchement ? Ressort quelques pics, et embrasse-le juste après pour te faire pardonner. Continu à le taquiner sans trop le faire chier cette fois ci."

Voilà, ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je soufflai un coup en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans la glace et soupirais devant la banalité que j'étais quand je ne faisais pas attention à moi. Je n'étais pas comme ça à Phoenix, je sortais plus du lot qu'autre chose. Si je ne faisais pas d'effort, de n'importe quel point de vue, autant dire au revoir à Edward et à la Bella pétillante tout de suite et basta ! Bella Swan ne laissait jamais rien tomber, ou presque.

Je décidais d'envoyer un petit message à mon chéri, histoire de commencer ma renaissance.

« Fait de beau rêve Eddy. Evite de rêver d'une belle chevelure blonde muni d'une paire de yeux bleus s'il te plait. Car n'oublie pas que Jasper est déjà pris par Alice voyons ! »

Environs une minute plus tard, je reçu sa réponse et m'esclaffais.

« T'es complètement barge ma parole. Bonne nuit Bella. Ps : ne m'appelle plus Eddy ou je te mords ! »

Me mordre. J'imaginais diverse scène avec cette action, toute loin d'être catholique, et plus ça allait, plus ça empirait. Je lui envoyais une réponse.

« Mords moi mon beau, je te tends ma jugulaire. Voyons voir ce que peuvent faire tes crocs… »

« Ne me tente pas Bella. Je serais capable d'arriver sous ta fenêtre, grimper ton mur, d'entrer par effraction… »

J'étais à moitié sur. En serait-il vraiment capable ? Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois mais tout de même !

« N'oublie pas mon Shérif de père. Si tu n'as pas peur d'être accueillit par son arme pointer sur ta petite personne… »

« Hum. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux moi-même dégainer mon arme. Et elle est loin d'être petite, crois-moi ! »

C'est moi ou c'était des allusions sexuelle ? Ma pauvre, ton cerveau se perverti de plus en plus. Ça devient flagrant. Fait gaffe et surtout tient ta langue. Je rougissais à ma propre pensé imaginant diverse scène érotique mettant en action cette fichu langue, et bon dieu qu'il faisait chaud d'un coup. Arf ! Les mecs avaient vraiment de la chance. Quand ils parlaient de sexe entre eux, on ne disait rien : ''c'est des mecs !'' Mais quand nous, on y faisait simplement allusion, on devenait des chaudasses, et merde ! Je riais tout de même une nouvelle fois en relisant son message et lui répondit.

« Désolé bonhomme, mon père préfère les femmes, ta belle arme n'a aucune chance, ça ne lui fera rien. Ton engin risque plus de le mettre en colère qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Et pire si je devais être dans les parages. »

« Et mince, moi qui était tellement exciter par l'uniforme ! J'aurais au moins essayé. Si je ne peux avoir ni Charlie, ni Jasper, et bien… Et bien je crois que je devrais me contenter de toi alors. »

« Ne suis-je qu'un lot de consolation ? »

« Un lot haut de gamme même. »

« Dors au lieu de dire des conneries. »

« Ah oui ? Et qui a commencé, ma belle, dis-moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas toi ? Si je crois bien, je suis sûr même. Pas toi ? »

On se souhaita une nouvelle fois bonne nuit et je posais mon portable sous mon oreiller. Le pauvre n'avait surement rien dû comprendre. Moi qui m'était renfermer depuis notre baiser venait tout juste de se réveiller, il n'était peut-être plus habituer de me voir comme ça. Le pauvre a été surpris je pense. Si seulement je pouvais être une petite souris, j'aurais aimé voir sa réaction. C'est sur ces quelques pensées que je m'endormi en rêvant d'Edward, comme d'habitude.

ooo

Je me dépêchais de déjeuner, une rapide tranche de Nutella à la brioche. Jasper appelait ça comme ça vu qu'il y avait plus de Nutella que de brioche donc depuis c'était rester. Je courais ensuite dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je mis une tunique asymétrique, longue derrière et courte devant ce qui fait que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas la porter en robe, avec un short en jean assez clair. Je mis avec de petite tennis blanche, des talons auraient fait trop pétasse avec ce short, et allais dans la salle de bain faire mon brossage de dent, de cheveux, et maquillage assez nude.

Je pris ensuite mon sac de court et en sortant de chez moi, je vis qu'Edward était déjà là, adosser à la portière côté passager. Cheveux en bataille, lunette de soleil sur le nez, t-shirt moulant noir, fine veste en jean ouverte, et pantalon blanc. Carrément craquant. Je l'embrassais pour le saluer, évitant de lui sauter dessus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau depuis deux semaines quand même, et décidais malgré tout de lui titiller gentiment sa lèvre inférieur ce qui le fit sourire. Il ouvrit ma portière et me la referma une fois assise.

Edward passait me prendre chaque matin pour m'emmener au lycée, une habitude qu'on avait pris depuis la reprise des cours.

"Alors, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ?" Lui demandai-je.

"Oh oui, j'ai fait un très bon rêve. Chevelure blonde et yeux bleu me faisaient compagnie…"

J'allais lui répondre de laisser Jasper tranquille ou je le pousserai à porter plainte pour harcèlement mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et continua.

"Elle s'appelait Kate. Hum, superbe. Pis je peux te dire qu'elle était fichtrement bien armée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire," me dit-il en me mimant une grosse poitrine.

Je repris vie, et remarquais que ma bouche était grande ouverte. Je lui tournais le dos, boudeuse, telle une gamine. J'avais été prise à mon propre jeu et je n'aimais pas ça.

"Et toi ?" Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Pas grand-chose," grognais-je lorsque j'entendis un petit rire. "Juste Hugh Jackman en string léopard, David Tennant avec son slip éléphant rouge, ainsi que George Clooney et son mec qui regardaient la scène."

Il cala. L'avais-je choqué ? Je le regardais innocemment et lui demandais."Tu as calé mon chéri ?" Genre mais que ce passe-t-il. J'étais plus forte que lui à ces petits jeux. J'avais quelques années d'expérience dans ce domaine-là. Il grogna. Peu de temps après, nous arrivions à l'école.

"George Clooney est gay ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Ok, je te dis que je viens de rêver de quatre putin de beau mec pratiquement à poil, et c'est ça que tu retiens ?" Je soupirais. "Je ne sais pas de source de sur si il l'est ou pas, mais c'est la rumeur qui court depuis deux ans voire même plus maintenant, je ne fais pas spécialement attention aux années. De toute façon, ça ne me choquerai pas. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il faisait gay," fis-je en haussant les épaules. "Par contre, quand j'ai appris que Ricky Martin l'était, ça, ça m'a foutu un sacré coup merde !"

Il riait franchement tandis que je sortais tranquillement du véhicule en recherchant la moto de Jasper. Il emmenait Alice tous les jours avec, elle adorait avoir une occasion de serrer Jasper dans ces bras, malgré qu'ils soient ensemble depuis un bout de temps.

Soudainement, Edward m'attrapa par les épaules et me tourna pour lui faire face.

"Au faite, tu ne devais pas me montrer ta jugulaire ?"

Je la lui tendais en gloussant comme une gamine. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, je me senti frémir. Je remerciai mentalement Rosalie et ses conseils qui avaient réussi à me rebooster comme il se doit. Notre relation était devenue bien trop calme. Il y avait quelques embrassades par ci par là, mais trop timide. Je n'étais plus à l'aise et ne me conduisais plus normalement, mais ce problème-là était désormais résolu. J'étais de nouveau pleinement heureuse, de nouveau moi, et Edward le ressentait, j'en étais sûr.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouvai Alice qui avait déjà pris une table à la cafeteria. Je m'installais à ses cotés en attendant les autres.

"Bella," me dit-elle avec un air très sérieux, "dans deux mois il y a le bal de fin d'année. Il faut qu'on commence à prévoir nos robes, et tout le tralala ma vielle."

"Ouais c'est clair ! ça passe trop vite. Bon ce n'est pas non plus le truc que j'attend le plus au monde, mais j'apprécie ce genre de fête. Et c'est important de plus ! Mais surtout, juste après c'est les vacances, donc c'est comme si on fêtait ça en fait !"

"Oh oui. D'ailleurs il faudrait faire un grand barbecue, on inviterai plein de monde et tout. Une semaine avant la fête, car beaucoup partent dès le lendemain du bal."

"Bonne idée, mais pour ça on a le temps de préparer. C'est moins compliquer. "

"Swan ! On n'est jamais à l'avance pour prévoir quoi que ce soit !"

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à elle, on commencerait déjà à prévoir mon anniversaire de septembre, mon futur mariage, celui de mes futurs enfants, … bref, tout quoi !

"Il faut s'organiser d'urgence un week-end shopping à Seattle. D'ailleurs, vu que Rose sort avec Emmett, elle devra venir avec nous vu qu'elle sera aussi présente au bal. Au faite, en parlant de couple, Edward et toi comment ça se passe ?"

"Bien, je me suis repris en main, ne t'inquiète pas," la rassurai-je.

"Oui j'ai vu ça, tu me semble plus vivante. Il y a encore quelques temps, tu étais grise, mais tu commences à te colorer. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver Bella."

"On va dire que Rosalie a réussi à me le faire comprendre, j'ai eu une bonne discussion avec elle au téléphone hier soir."

"Tu sais que si tu me l'avais demander, je t'aurais aussi secouer. Mais bon. Normal que tu fasses passer ta cousine avant ta super meilleur amie que je suis," fit-elle en reniflant.

"Serait-ce de la jalousie mademoiselle Brandon ?"

"Un petit peu," admit-elle en faisant la moue et avec une petite voix.

"Au faite, je te conseil de te méfier d'Edward." Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle attendit la suite. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait me rendre cocu avec Jasper, un véritable coup de foudre parait-il."

"Oh merde alors", ria-t-elle en utilisant un ton ironique.

Juste après Emmett nous rejoignit avec Jasper suivit deux minutes après d'Edward. Une fois que mon copain s'était assis à notre table, Alice fit son grand numéro. Elle se leva, larme aux yeux, s'avança vers Edward assez surpris par ce changement d'attitude, et le gifla. Il était choquer, et surement perdu. Le bruit de la gifle fut suffisement puissant pour faire tomber le silence dans la salle ou nous nous trouvions. Tout le monde nous regardait, se demandant quel était le grand potin du jour. Quelques secondes après, Alice éclata.

"Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Moi, ta cousine de chair et de sang ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Edward. Jamais je n'aurais penser que tu puisses tomber aussi bas. As-tu seulement penser à Bella ?"

Il nous regarda alternativement, perdu comme jamais. Je voyais très bien que les rouages de son cerveau cherchait la cause de tout ça, la connerie qu'il aurait pu faire à l'amener à une telle situation. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas l'air de trouver quoi que ce soit pouvant le faire culpabilisé, sinon ça aurait véritablement dériver à une crise de ma part cette fois ci. Alice continua dans son jeu.

"Tu as voler mon mec ! Bella ne te suffit donc pas ? Il te faut aussi son frère ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais bi, merde tu aurais pus me prévenir. J'aurais pu veiller sur Jasper ! Pourquoi nous cacher tant de chose, pourquoi ?" Dit-elle en faisant redoubler ses pleurs.

Puis, elle traversa toute la cantine en pleurant telle une fontaine. Une sortie très théâtrale. Edward avait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait alors que Jasper avait recracher l'eau qu'il buvait à ce moment là, choquer des propos d'Alice. Au contraire, Emmett riait aux éclats, qui était le seul bruit dans le silence mortel de la salle.

Les élèves fixaient notre table avec une attention toute particulière. Je voyais déjà les ragots défiler sous mes yeux : Edward bi. Jasper et Edward en couple. Alice et Bella cocu. Allaient-elles suivre leur exemple et se mettre ensemble elles aussi ? Imaginer la réaction du grand Shérif. Du Dr Cullen, lui si brillant si parfait. Le savait-il ? Allait-il l'accepter ? Et Emmett, cachait-il lui aussi son jeu ? Il y avait de quoi faire avec la comédie qu'elle avait fait. Petit à petit, les chuchotements prirent place, et je rejoins Emmett dans son hilarité à force de voir la tête de mon copain, de mon frère, ainsi que de mes camarades. La révélation de notre lutin allait peut-être même faire tenir des rumeurs pendant une semaine.

Une minute après, elle revint dans la salle jusqu'à notre table, aussi souriante que jamais faisant de l'ombre aux pauvres sourires colgates qui apparaissaient dans les publicités de dentifrice. Le sien lançait des feux d'artifices tellement il était grand et joyeux. Elle monta gracieusement sur notre table et salua d'une courbette comme les artistes toute l'assemblée.

"Et bien, j'apprend pleins de chose avec Bella," fit-elle à l'adresse d'Edward en se ressayant.

Edward me lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire que j'allais avoir affaire à lui, ouille. Mon rire s'arrêta deux secondes, pour recommencer. Sa tête était presque hilarante. Je ne sais pas si il voulait paraitre sérieusement en colère, ou si s'était juste un regard qui se voulait au final taquin, mais je pris ça à la rigolade. La cantine redevint à ce moment là bruyante.

Emmett tapa fortement dans ses mains, assez pour faire sursauter quelques élèves des tables d'à coté, et devint sérieux.

"Les gars, j'ai une grosse nouvelle," fit-il de sa voix bourru.

"Nous sommes tout ouie," lui répondis-je en essayant de cacher mon hilarité et de paraitre sérieuse à mon tour.

"Avec Rosalie, nous avons postulé dans la même fac. Nous espèrons que l'on sera tout les deux pris là-bas. Si c'est le cas, et bien on compte enmènager ensemble dans un petit appartement."

"Whaou, c'est super," soufflais-je étonner et heureusement en même temps.

"Oui," dit Alice en hochant la tête. "Mais vous n'avez pas peur d'aller trop vite ? Après tout, ça ne fait que quelques mois que vous êtes ensemble, donc bon…"

"Je sais mais dis toi que tout ces gens qui vivent en colocation ne se connaissait pas avant."

"Oui peut-être mais c'est quand on commence à vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on commence à le connaitre pour de vrai. Les petites habitudes, les sales manies, le véritable caractère…"

"Et bien, comme ça on saura si on est fait réellement l'un pour l'autre."

* * *

Et voilà le début de nos tourtereaux en mode "en couple".  
Qu'en pensez-vous?

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que j'avais créer un compte twitter, pour pouvoir prévenir les lecteurs ayant un compte de l'avancer des travaux ;)  
Donc si jamais vous avez envie de me suivre, rdv sur Astral77


	27. Chapitre 26

Bonjour!

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas! J'ai réellement posté rapidement le chapitre suivant ( et non attendu 1an & + cette fois ci, oops!)

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire. De plus, je viens de passé ma fiction en M (comme elle était initialement prévu à la base) car dans ce chapitre contient mon premier Lemon!

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y ait encore quelques personnes qui lisent ma fanfiction, qui n'ont pas abandonner leur lecture :3  
Pour ce qui sont encore présent, et pour les nouveaux arrivants, merci vraiment!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux anonymes!

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre n°26:

La fête de fin d'année organisé par Alice, et qui se passait accessoirement chez les Cullen, avait lieu le lendemain. ! J'avais aidé le lutin qui me servait de meilleur amie à décorer, préparer la maison de ses cousins - qui eux se tournaient les pouces et jouaient aux jeux vidéos.

Esmée, qui était la gentillesse incarnée, nous proposa son aide en nous voyant nous activé avec entrain. Cette femme, qui se conduisait comme notre propre mère, et nous grondait - non méchamment - quand nos idées même si je devrais précisez que ceux sont celles d'Alice dépassait un peu trop le raisonnable, voulus nous éviter les corvées fastidieuses. Alice donna donc à sa tante sa longue liste de course. Esmée fit les yeux ronds en la survolant, j'en avais fait de même, et elle acquiesça docilement.

"Je pourrais peut-être vous préparez de petits toast, ainsi que de la tapenade et anchoïade maison," proposa-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir nous aider un maximum.

"Tapenade ok, anchoïade non merci!" Dit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche. "Impossible d'embrasser Jasper après ça voyons!" Puis Alice parti dans une autre pièce, changeant la place des meubles, encore et toujours.

Après notre journée de dure labeur, on parti chez Alice. Elle m'avait invité à dormir chez elle. Aussi diététique que les autres fois, ça mère nous fit livrer des pizzas. Elle parti ensuite dîner avec son mari à Port Angeles.

Pour accompagner la pizza, on se fit un petit cocktail grâce à une recette que Rose nous avait envoyé quelques jours plutôt. Ce cocktail portait comme nom Le Printemps Bleu. Vodka. Curaçao bleu. Cointreau. Limonade.

C'était un délice, même si un peu fort. Alice avait mis la dose de vodka, plus que Rose avait précisez! La première gorgé nous fut difficile à avaler, mais on s'habitua bien vite grâce au goût d'orange qui en ressortait. On les enchaîna sans bien faire attention, oubliant que nous buvions de l'alcool et non un simple soda.

Les pizza terminées, Alice parti chercher la corbeille de fruits, d'un pas chancelant.

"Tu marches pas très droite poivrote!" me moquais-je de mon amie. J'étais en pleine crise de fou rire alors qu'elle, une fois revenue avec les fruits, n'arrivait plus à s'asseoir.

"Aiiiiide moi Bella! Comment je fais pour m'asseoir. Pas de place. Partout tout est pris. Fruits dans les mains, je peux pas, Bellaaaa!" Chouina-t-elle désespérément. Je levais mollement mon bras, voulant l'aider à porter ses satanés fruits, mais celui-ci retomba comme une pierre.

"Peux pas. Trop dure 'Lice. 'Soler!" Je n'étais pas bien fraîche non plus, et je me roulais à terre, toujours exploser de rire face à nos attitudes.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise, et les premiers fruits entamés, on discuta de tout et de rien, de nos amours. Elle me raconta que tout se passait pour le mieux avec Jasper, ainsi que ses expériences sexuelles. Ils avaient franchi cette étape, il y avait un moment de cela. Le fait que la chambre d'Alice soit insonorisée par le fait qu'elle était toujours en train de crier pour un oui ou pour un non, ils avaient pu le faire sans honte d'être entendu. Puis elle me posa la question fatidique.

"Et toi? Avec euh... Le cousin là... Edward." Toujours aussi éméché l'une que l'autre, nous n'arrêtions pas pour autant ce merveilleux cocktail. "Vous avez fait crac-crac?" Elle soulignait sa question par plusieurs haussements de sourcil, et de geste assez significatif. Tout ça était très glamour!

"Pas encore. Trop stresser, moi! J'ai peur! Pourtant me suis renseigner sur le net mais c'est pire. Et ne parlons pas des films X. Ca parait sur-réel. Nan trop peur. Peut être pas pour moi tout ça. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, sans sexe!" Je regardais la corbeille de fruit où se trouvait plusieurs bananes et rougissait violemment.

"Si tu as peur de ne pas assurée au lit, fait lui une gâterie de dingue!" S'excita-t-elle. Elle remua frénétiquement, cherchant quelques choses autour d'elle, toute fébrile et attrapa deux bananes de la corbeille. "Je me doute que tu es novices dans cet art, mais moi vais t'apprendre!" Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et déshabilla le fruit qu'elle tenait délicatement dans ses mains. Le regard qu'elle portait à cette chose était déstabilisant. Bizarrement, l'idée d'apprendre avec Alice ne me rebuta pas, et j'épluchais la mienne sans prendre autant de soin.

"Déjà, imagine que c'est le membre de ton copain." A cette phrase, nous rougissions toutes les deux. "Mais avant ça, une petite gorgé revitalisant ne nous ferait pas de mal!" J'acquiesçai d'un air des plus sérieux. "Retournons à nos bananes."

Et là, elle me fit tout un cours. J'étais surprise de voir l'experte qu'elle était dans cette matière. Tout ça commençait même à m'exciter! "Lèche goulûment comme si c'était la meilleur des glaces." J'appliquais chacun de ses conseils. "Regarde le toujours dans les yeux en pleins actions." Parfois quelques gémissement sortirent involontairement de ma bouche, imaginant complètement la scène, Edward au lieu d'une simple banane. "Mordille, lèche, aspire. Joue avec."

Au bout d'un moment amusé par tout ça, et certainement poussé par l'alcool que nous avions bien ingurgité, nous nous filmions en pleine action, en mimant cet acte avec nos bananes en guise de partenaire, tout en gémissant de plaisir, le regard droit sur l'objectif.  
Peu après, elle ajouta de la crème anglaise, et me sorti une phrase qui me fit rougir de plus belle. "Avale tout ma Bella. Avale jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte!" Je n'osais pas imaginer ma réaction quand ça se passera avec Edward.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un mal de crane effroyable. Je me souvenais de tout ou presque, comme un film où on prendrait des extraits ici et là... Maria entra et nous donna chacune deux aspirines.

Je regardais l'horloge qui indiquait quinze heure. Oh merde. Je me frottais le visage, essayant de me réveiller au maximum.

"Et bien, les filles. Comme ça, on se prend une cuite la veille de faire la fête?" Elle s'esclaffa devant nos mines déconfites. "Quand je me suis levé ce matin, et que j'ai vu la lumière sous ta chambre Alice, j'étais un peu surprise! Il était sept heure et demi! Alors imagine ce que c'était quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que j'ai vu Bella écrouler de rire, se roulant à terre, et toi vomir dans la corbeille de fruit? Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient plus dedans!"

Maria ne nous sermonna pas plus, amusé malgré elle par nos mésaventures. Apparemment, ça lui rappelait ça jeunesse! Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, nous partions nous débarbouiller, et en même temps, j'en profitais pour prévenir Rosalie que sa recette avait été une tuerie, et dans les deux sens du terme!

"Salut Angela! Comment tu vas?" La soirée avait commencer, et pratiquement tout le monde étaient présents. La fête se passait pour le mieux. Maria dû prévenir Esmée de notre soirée plus qu'arroser de la veille, car elles nous prévint en arrivant de ne pas abusée de la boisson. On ne savait plus si on devait en rire ou en pleurer à force!

"Très bien et toi? C'est vraiment magnifique!" Elle complimenta Alice pour la déco, ainsi qu'Esmée pour la maison.

Nous n'avions pas invité grand monde, on n'était qu'une petite dizaine mais c'était amplement suffisant pour s'amuser! Rosalie, ayant un dernier examen à passer, n'avait malheureusement pas pu venir. Emmett fut évidement déçu, mais se rattrapa assez vite sur les petits four, et la boisson.

Je vis Edward dans un coin, discuter tranquillement avec Ben et Angela. Il était toujours aussi beau. J'avais beau me le répéter dans ma tête et à Rosalie, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas comment nous en étions arrivé à là. On se détestait, et maintenant on... s'aimait? C'était étrange comment tout cela avait pu changer en si peu de temps. Le cours de judo, et le fait que son frère et sa cousine ce soit amouracher de mes proches y faisait peut-être quelques choses. Obligé de se fréquenter plus souvent, de se parler, ou d'écouter la conversation de l'un ou de l'autre... Petit à petit les sentiments changent, on se rend compte que notre opinion n'était peut-être pas forcement la bonne. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un avant de la connaître. Je m'avançais donc doucement vers celui qui était désormais mon petit ami.

N'étant pas guimauve et compagnie, je ne l'embrassais pas à tout bout de champs. Surtout que je trouvais ce genre de chose assez intime, privé. Donc la grande embrassade dégoulinante ne sera pas l'attraction de ce soir!

Il abandonna nos amis pour que nous puissions passé un petit moment tout les deux, pouvoir parler ensemble... "Alors tu t'amuses bien? Tu as déjà ôter tes échasses? Dommage, ça te faisait des jambes fines!" Ces mots doux m'avaient tellement manquer, je roulais des yeux face à sa remarque.

"Si tu trouves mes jambes si grosses aux quotidiens, elles et moi pouvons balayer le plancher pour que toi et ton égo sur-dimensioner ayez plus de place!" Il ria, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Malgré que nous soyons un couple un peu timide, nous prenions petit à petit un peu plus confiance en nous. Il embrassa rapidement le sommet de mon crane et m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Mes protestations ne lui faisait rien.

"Un petit verre?" Nous proposa Alice après un petit quart d'heure de danse. Quand je vis les verres qu'elle tenait dans chaque main, je lui fis les gros yeux. Etait-elle donc folle? C'était le même cocktail que la veille. Edward le pris sans ce soucier, sans connaître ce que pouvait faire cette... chose! "Je n'ai pas sur-dosé de vodka comme hier." Me souffla doucement Alice, en me faisant en clin d'oeil. Je soupirai, soulager, mais regardais tout de même d'un mauvais oeil ce mélange si délicieux et si traite!

Vers deux heure du matin, une chanson ridicule passa. J'entraînais donc Alice et Angela pour qu'elle danse avec moi. Je mimais une égyptienne, ainsi qu'une autruche. Les filles me suivirent dans mon délire, puis d'autre en firent autant. Alice, toujours aussi prévenante, me glissa un petit sachet dans mon soutiens-gorge. "Ce soir est LE soir pour le faire. Vous le voulez tout les deux. Je ferais en sorte que personne ne vous dérange, de plus ça chambre ferme à clé, et le moindre bruit suspect sera couvert par la musique. En avant cocotte!"

Je lui lançais un regard à la fois paniqué et excité. Oui je le voulais, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise pour savoir que ce serait, malgré le monde se trouvant ici, le moment idéal pour ne pas être trop gênée. J'étais prête. J'étais décidée.

Une chanson de style zouk, collé serré, passa et plusieurs couple se mirent à danser, à se frotter sans aller jusqu'au vulgaire. Edward arriva derrière moi, et avec sa main dans le bas de mon dos nous entraîna sur la piste à notre tour. Je regardais rapidement comment les autres faisaient pour essayer de les imiter. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'en apprendre plus, qu'Edward m'enlaça par derrière, et nous mis dos aux autres danseurs. Ses mains étaient sur les miennes, croisées sur mon ventre. Nos bassins étaient collés. Ma tête légèrement reposée sur son épaule droite. Et doucement, on commença à onduler. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Je réussi à libérer ma main droite de la sienne pour qu'elle puisse agripper sa chevelure, l'attirant encore plus vers moi, sa bouche frôlant mon oreille droite. Il murmurait des choses il me semble, mais avec toute cette musique et toute cette tension que je ressentais de plus en plus, je n'entendis aucun de ses mots. Petit à petit, une petite, que dis-je, une grosse bosse se forma et s'appuya contre moi. Un frisson d'excitation me parcouru l'échine. Je me collais encore plus contre lui, alors qu'il n'y avait déjà plus d'espace. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, c'est fou. Que l'on allume la clim s'il vous plait, ou j'allais mourir sur place.

A la fin de cette chanson qui nous fut si sensuelle, une du groupe LMFAO prit place, et tout le monde se regroupa au milieu de la piste. Edward en profita pour me tirer vers les escaliers et me mena à sa chambre. Nous avions effectivement la même idée.

Je crois qu'il avait déjà eu quelques expérience avant moi, je sentais donc un peu de pression monter, mais s'il m'appréciait vraiment, il n'en aurait que faire et m'apprendrait si je puis dire, n'est-ce pas?

Arrivée dans sa chambre, il me plaqua contre la porte, et profita de cet instant pour la fermé à clé. Nous étions enfin seul, personne pour nous déranger, un moment intime, rien que tout les deux. Il m'embrassa passionnément, nos langues se mélangeant, dansant un ballet dynamique, un véritable échange de salive tout comme dans les films. Un échange qui me rendait encore plus excitée! Pauvre petit shorty!

Il quitta mes lèvres, rougis par tant de pression, pour se coller dans mon cou. Il y planta plusieurs baiser, de doux baiser donnant un petit coup de langue par ci par là, et sans s'arrêter, descendit jusqu'à l'épaule et remonta vers ma mâchoir. Je me statufiais, et fermais les yeux pour ressentir toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait me procurer, appréciant ce moment de paradis. "Tu es magnifique." Me souffla-t-il. Et tout doucement, il me dézipa mon haut bustier, dévoilant ainsi un jolie petit soutiens gorge aux couleurs acidulé, ainsi qu'un bout de sachet ressortant d'un des bonnets. Il le prit délicatement, et me fit un sourire en coin, le même que je critiquais le premier jour, tandis que ma poitrine frissonna. "Que tu es prévenantes. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi!" Puis il riait, d'un rire devenu rauque par son désir, un rire qui me faisait liquéfier sur place. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur moi? J'avais l'impression de devenir sa chose.

"Cadeau d'Alice." Murmurai-je, ma voix déraillant. Elle n'était pas aussi sexy que la sienne, et je n'étais pas aussi confiante que lui, mais notre envie était la même. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, d'un baiser encore plus fougueux, je ne savais même pas cela possible. Je ne sentis même pas ma jupe glisser que j'étais déjà en sous-vêtement devant lui. Lui qui possédait encore sa chemise et son jean.

D'un mouvement maladroit, je lui déboutonnais sa chemise, enlevant les boutons un à un, bloquant sur le dernier, tout en l'embrassant doucement. Je devais rester un minimum concentrer. Je le sentis sourire face aux obstacles qui me firent face. De lui même, il ôta le reste de sa chemise, puis pris en coupe mon visage pour approfondir notre baiser. J'étais aux anges. Il me conduisit jusqu'à son lit, me poussa gentiment dessus. Je me positionnais confortablement le temps qu'il enlève son pantalon et ses chaussure. Puis, il s'installa près de moi, et m'enleva délicatement mes chaussures à talon. Tout ça était si sensuelle. Il posa doucement ses lèvre sur le devant de mes chevilles, et remonta vers moi.

On se regardait droit dans les yeux. Il posa une main sur ma joue droite, et la fit glisser doucement, tendrement dans mon cou, redessina de son index ma clavicule droite, ce qui me chatouilla. Et toujours dans sa lancé, il fit descendre son doigt entre mes seins. Arrivée au soutiens-gorge, il le dégrafa à l'aide de son autre main, et l'enleva. Il reprit alors son exploration, retraçant ma poitrine. Titilla mes mamelons du bout des doigts. Je sursautais quand il prit en bouche mon sein gauche pendant qu'il massait délicatement mais fermement mon sein droit. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chaleur, chaleur qui se diffusa jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Sa langue s'amusa, taquina mes pointes qui se durcissaient.

Il abandonna ma poitrine fièrement dressée, et embrassa le creux de mes hanches. Ses baisers me chatouillèrent, au point que je n'arrivais pas à tenir correctement en place. Je pris alors les devant et le fis basculer, me mettant à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui faisait battre mon coeur. A mon tour, je fis ma propre exploration. Massant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait devant moi.

Ma main, un peu plus téméraire que moi même, vint se poser sur son caleçon, et tranquillement, fis de léger va-et-vient sur la bosse dur et tendu. Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière, me suppliant silencieusement de ne pas arrêter. Je me réjouissais du bien que je pouvais lui procurer malgré mon inexpérience. Alors, doucement je m'approchais de son caleçon, le fis descendre ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Je fis courir mon doigt sur la ligne imaginaire où se trouvais la ceinture de son sous vêtement précédemment, pour au final lui enlever.

Son membre était dresser devant moi, prouvant de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Fièrement, je me remis à le caresser. Je planta un petit baiser sur sa verge avant qu'il ne me retourne. Je cachais instinctivement mon visage, rougit par notre ferveur, avec mes mains. Je riais doucement. Lui aussi.

Il vint frôler mon intimité pour ensuite aller cajoler l'intérieur de mes cuisses, histoire de me faire languir. Je me mordis violemment ma lèvre inférieure, le désir que je ressentais me consumait de plus en plus. Et toute ma peur de l'avoir en moi disparu. Je le voulais, plus que jamais. Je m'entendis gémir. La seconde suivante, je sentis un tissus léger descendre le long de mes jambes. A cet instant, celle-ci me paraissaient interminables.

On était désormais totalement nu au regard de l'autre. Je rougissais, mal à l'aise de montrer ainsi mon corps, même si la seule lumière qui inondait cette chambre était le halo de la pleine lune. Si belle. Si blanche. Parfaite pour notre première nuit.

Il plaça le préservatif qu'Alice m'avait fournit et se mit devant mon entrée, plus que mouillée, tout à fait prête à l'accueillir. Et alors doucement, il glissa, prenant soin de ne pas y aller trop rapidement au vu de ma virginité. Je me crispais en sentant comme une déchirure, légèrement douloureuse. Il s'arrêta, attendant que je m'habitues à ce nouveau corps en moi. Puis petit à petit, il entama de doux va-et-vient. Plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir le faire avec l'homme que j'aimais, j'oubliais la douleur et ondulais du bassin en cadence avec son mouvement. Le rythme s'accéléra, tandis que nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadé.

Ma tête se fit plus lourde, mes yeux à moitié ouvert, je me contractais soudainement. Une espèce de joie, de soulagement prirent place en moi. Je me sentais bien, exténuée mais tellement bien, heureuse. Mou ouïe s'était, comme qui dirait, brouillée et j'entendis au loin un râle. Edward ralentissais la cadence, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Le temps de reprendre une respiration au rythme normal, nous ne faisions aucun mouvement, nos regards plantés dans celui de l'autre. Puis, il s'enleva de moi, me laissant comme un vide. Il jeta alors le préservatif désormais usagé, et vint près de moi, pour que je puisse me blottirent entre ses bras. Il me caressa tendrement le bras, alors que je m'amusais à créer des arabesques sur son torse dessiné. Une chose est sur, je n'avais pas envie de me rhabiller et de descendre rejoindre les autres.

On s'embrassa et se câlina encore quelques temps. La fête battait son pleins, la musique toujours à fond. Mes paupières devenant lourdes, je me blottis dans la meilleure des positions, au creux des bras d'Edward, avec le sourire au lèvre.

* * *

Alors ce Lemon? Je suis un peu inquiète étant donc mon premier.  
Dois-je continuer à en faire (que ce soit pour cette fic ou une autre) ?  
Quelles sont les choses à améliorer?

Passée tous une bonne journée / soirée!


End file.
